Amis d'enfance
by Leilani972
Summary: Bella Swan et Emmett McCarthy,amis de longue date,ne se sont pas vus depuis 7 ans, mais sont toujours aussi proches. Ils prévoient un voyage en commun afin de se retrouver, mais l'arrivée de Rosalie Hale va tout remettre en question. All human.
1. Chapitre 1 Le début de la fin

_Hello tous! Après avoir terminé ma deuxième fiction sur Edward et Bella, _

_je me suis lancé un nouveau défi!_

_Réunir deux personnes qui s'entendent bien, mais pas dans l'univers des vampires!_

_Un Emmett/Bella en all human, ça donnerait quoi?_

_A peu près ça, selon moi..._

* * *

_**********_

_Hey Bella!_

_J'espère que tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois où tu m'as écrit, c'est à dire... Aujourd'hui à 8h30!_

_Devine qui m'a envoyé un mail hier soir?_

_Rosalie Hale!_

_Elle a trouvé mon adresse sur le site où je me suis inscrit pour retrouver des copains de classe._

_Elle m'a écrit un truc du genre « J'ai vu ton profil... Dis donc tu as drôlement changé! Je réside dans la même ville que toi, peut être pourrions nous nous rencontrer et parler du bon vieux temps... »_

_Du bon vieux temps, oui! Non mais tu le crois, toi?_

_On dirait qu'elle a la mémoire courte._

_Enfin bref, je lui ai répondu, et j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir histoire de lui remettre les idées en place._

_Rigolade en perspective!_

_Je te raconte ça demain, promis juré._

_N'attends pas que je te raconte pour me donner de tes news, ok?_

_Tu as le bonjour d'Alice et elle te réserve une journée shopping très prochainement._

_A demain sur le net ma belle,_

_Emmett_

_P.S: Plus qu'un mois, 19 jours, 2 heures, 32 minutes et 54 secondes. 53. 52. 51_

_Ok,ok je sors..._

**********

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant la fin du mail d'Emmett.

Elle le relut deux fois, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le nom de Rosalie Hale la fit revenir 20 ans en arrière, à l'époque où elle avait rencontré son meilleur ami.

**********

Elle était nouvelle dans la ville, et tous les enfants se connaissaient déjà. Rosalie, qui était dans sa classe, l'avait pris en grippe, et la traitait de pouilleuse. Aucun de ses camarades de classe ne voulait jouer avec elle. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle déjeunait seule, lorsqu'un garçon l'interpella.

_**- Excuse-moi,**_ fit-il, un peu honteux. _**Tu ne manges pas ton Flamby?**_

_**- Heu... Non, vas-y, prends le.**_ Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Le petit garçon la regarda, une étincelle brillant au fond de ses yeux

_**- Oh merci! **_Lui dit-il, reconnaissant._** J'avais un peu faim et les dames de la cantine ne me donnent pas de dessert en plus. Comment tu t'appelles?**_

_**- Bella Swan! Et toi?**_

_**- Emmett McCarthy!**_

_**- Hé! regardez!**_ Hurla Rosalie. _**La pouilleuse donne a manger au petit gros! Tu vas le faire gonfler de trop, pouilleuse! Et il va éclater et salir partout!**_

Tous les enfants se moquèrent d'eux. Emmett fondit en larmes. C'est vrai qu'il était corpulent, et qu'il mangeait beaucoup, à cette époque.

Bella l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré.

_**- Laisse-les, ils sont juste jaloux qu'on soit amis.**_

_**- Tu jure qu'on est amis? **_Lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

_**- Bien sûr!**_ Lui répondit-elle, conservant son sourire.

_**- Personne ne veut être ami avec moi d'habitude parce que je suis trop gros. **_S'affligea-t-il.

_**- Moi, je ne te trouve pas gros. Tu es beau comme mon nounours!**_

_**- C'est vrai?**_

_**- Oh oui alors!**_

Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés jusqu'au lycée, devenant ainsi les meilleurs amis du monde. Rosalie avait continué à les torturer jusqu'au collège, où elle avait dû déménager.

Bella avait également dû suivre ses parents,à l'autre bout du pays, à leur dernière année de lycée. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis, mais ils correspondaient par courrier et, depuis qu'Emmett avait fait des progrès sur son ordinateur, sur internet.

La demi-sœur d'Emmett, Alice, rendait souvent visite à Bella pendant les vacances. Malheureusement, Emmett, qui profitait de ces moments pour partir en camp d'entraînement sportif, ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Mais leur complicité restait la même, malgré la distance et le temps qui défilait.

**********

Leur anniversaire tombait le même jour. Ils s'étaient promis que le jour de leur 25 ans, ils partiraient en voyage en Europe, visitant toutes les capitales, en profitant pour se revoir enfin.

Le compte à rebours d'Emmett à la fin de son mail lui rappelait que leur départ était imminent. Elle commença à paniquer à cette idée. Après tout, même s'ils étaient proches, il ne s'étaient pas revus depuis 7 ans...

Elle entreprit de répondre à son ami, et envoya sa réponse une bonne demie-heure plus tard, avant de se préparer pour partir au travail.

**********

_Salut, Emm'!_

_Ben dis donc! Rosalie Hale! Rien que ça!_

_Tu savais qu'elle avait été élue miss New York il y a deux ans?_

_Je parie que tu vas fondre devant elle. Aucun garçon ne lui résiste, et je n'ai pas oublié que tu en pinçais pour elle au primaire!_

_Avant de faire une boulette, promets-moi que tu lui diras ses quatre vérités!_

_De mon côté, à part le boulot, pas grand chose à raconter._

_Ah si! Jazz m'a demandé quand Alice comptait venir, je crois qu'elle lui manque un peu..._

_Qui l'aurait cru?_

_N'oublie pas de me raconter les détails. Je veux TOUT savoir._

_Passe une bonne soirée avec miss Rosalie, et à demain sur le net!_

_Ciao!_

_Bella._

**********

Emmett surveillait sa messagerie, persuadé que Bella lui répondrait rapidement, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle savait qu'il avait été amoureux de Rosalie.

_**- Mince.**_ Se dit-il. _**C'était si évident que ça?**_

_**- De quoi parles-tu?**_ Lui demanda Alice qui, comme d'habitude, envahissait sa chambre sans frapper.

Elle lut par dessus son épaule, chose qu'Emmett détestait au plus haut point.

_**- NON? Tu vas sortir avec Rosalie ''la bêcheuse'' Hale?**_

_**- Ouais,**_ soupira-t-il. _**D'ailleurs il faut que je me prépare.**_

_**- Attends! Il faut te mettre en valeur! **_S'exclama sa sœur en fouillant dans son dressing. Et voilà!

_**- Tu plaisantes? Je ne vais pas mettre ce pantalon-là!**_

_**- Emmett... **_fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel._** On parle de Rosalie Hale. Celle qui t'a embêté pendant 11 ans en te traitant de petit gros, de Bonhomme Michelin, de...**_

_**- Oui, oui. C'est bon. J'ai compris.**_ Répondit-il en prenant les vêtements des mains de sa sœur, triomphante.

**********

Il resta un bon moment sous la douche, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant de revoir cette jeune femme. Il le faisait aussi pour Bella, cible privilégiée des moqueries de la petite blonde aux yeux bleus, adulée de tous.

Il n'était plus le garçon obèse qu'avait connu Rosalie Hale. C'était un athlète, qui s'était révélé dans de nombreux sports. Baseball, Football, entre autres. Il avait passé un mois dans un camp pour maigrir, et l'autre dans un camp d'entraînement de football, l'année de ses 15 ans. Il était revenu transformé, pour son plus grand bonheur, et avait décidé de continuer sur sa lancée.

Quelques années plus tard, il arborait fièrement sa carrure imposante, si bien qu'il fut surnommé ''le Grizzly de Forks'' à son arrivée à l'université.

Beaucoup de femmes s'étaient jetées à ses pieds, mais il n'avait jamais profité de la situation, se réservant pour la femme de sa vie. Tous les garçons qu'ils connaissait s'était moqué de son côté prude, qui ne collait pas du tout avec son image athlétique, et seule Bella lui avait donné le courage de ne pas suivre le troupeau. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu et réconforté, même quand elle était partie.

Il s'habilla prestement et se dirigea vers la nouvelle boîte de Seattle, la ville où il résidait.

**********

Devant le ''Tentation'', il fut tout à coup nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cette fille l'avait si souvent brimé lorsqu'il était jeune, alors qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, qu'il voulait tout à coup lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui plaire.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Vêtue d'une robe courte assortie à ses talons rouge, qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de sa silhouette parfaite, Rosalie Hale s'avançait telle un mannequin lors d'un défilé haute couture. Des boucles blondes retombaient négligemment au niveau de son visage, retombant sur ses joues, tandis que le reste de ses cheveux étaient remontés par une pince de la même couleur que sa robe – et ses chaussures . Elle avait l'air d'une femme fatale, et Emmett, intrigué, semblait néanmoins flatté qu'elle se soit habillée d'une manière aussi alléchante pour leur rendez-vous. Elle le fixa, tout en avançant, et son sourire déclencha des frissons chez lui.

Tout simplement, Éblouissante.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Rosalie l'embrassa sur la joue. Emmett cru qu'il s'effondrerait sur place.

_**- Wow! Emmet McCarthy! Tu es encore plus hot que sur le site!**_

_**- Il ne t'a pas rendu justice non plus, Rosalie. **_Murmura-t-il.

_**- On rentre tout de suite, ou tu préférerais qu'on aille boire un verre avant?**_

_**- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais aller manger.**_

_**- Ha! Toujours le même!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle.**_ La bouffe avant tout!_**

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

_**- Tu n'as pas changé, toi non plus . Toujours aussi mauvaise langue...**_

Elle le dévisagea, et se radoucit.

_**- Je plaisantais, Emmett!**_ Minauda-t-elle._** J'accepte avec plaisir de dîner avec toi.**_

_**- Alors allons-y,**_ fit-il sèchement.

La soirée promettait d'être longue...


	2. Chapitre 2 Oublis

Emmett ne sut comment raconter sa soirée à Bella. Il était persuadée qu'elle serait déçue par son attitude. Elle avait été traumatisée par Rosalie, à un point tel qu'elle avait été obligée de voir une psychologue par sa faute. Elle avait gardé des séquelles de ses affrontements avec elle, comme son avant bras droit, brûlé par de l'acide que Rosalie avait ''malencontreusement'' fait tomber à cet endroit en cours de physique, ou la cicatrice sur sa jambe gauche, causée quand Rosalie l'avait taclée en cours de sport.

Son portable vibra. Il consulta le message et sourit béatement.

**********

_**J'ai passé une super soirée. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Gros bisous. Rose.**_

**********

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Alice débouler comme une furie, et l'appeler par trois fois. Il réagit au moment où elle lui assena une gifle.

_**- Hé! Mais t'es malade ou quoi?**_

_**- Tu vas être en retard au travail! On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un dégénéré?**_ Le taquina-t-elle.

_**- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons! **_Grommela-t-il. _**Occupe toi de ton Jasper et lâche moi un peu!**_

_**- OH! Alors la soirée s'est vraiment bien passée, à ce que je vois.**_

Emmett grogna pendant que sa sœur gloussait

_**- Quand Bella va savoir ça, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade!**_

_**- Mon Dieu! Bella! **_S'écria-t-il en fonçant vers son ordinateur.

Elle lui avait déjà laissé deux mails. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, pire qu'une mère poule.

**********

_Salut Emm'!_

_Je te confirme que nous partons bien le 13 septembre à de Seattle vers Paris._

_Je vais être obligée de venir dormir chez vous le 12._

_A moins que cela ne dérange ta mère. Dans ce cas fais moi signe._

_Sinon, comment s'est passé ta soirée?_

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais avec miss Hale que j'espère que tu t'es ennuyé._

_Au contraire._

_N'oublie pas, tu m'as promis de tout me raconter._

_A plus tard!_

_Bella_

**********

**********

_Re Salut!_

_Tu commences à me faire peur. Tu réponds vite, d'habitude!_

_Ca s'est si mal passé que ça?_

_Ou au contraire, trop bien et tu as peur de me le dire?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle te plaît toujours, tu n'as pas à attendre ma bénédiction pour sortir avec elle!_

_Mais bon, au cas où, si tu en as besoin, tu l'as!_

_Après tout, ça fait 10 ans! Les gens changent en tout ça de temps!_

_Allez! Ne te fais pas prier..._

_Et ne me laisse pas le temps de t'écrire une troisième fois..._

_Bella_

**********

Emmett frémit. C'était du Bella tout craché. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle avait devancé ses appréhensions. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit à sa meilleure amie.

**********

_Hey ma belle._

_Merci pour ton mail d'encouragement, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction._

_J'ai passé une super soirée avec Rosalie_

_Nom de Dieu! Elle est encore plus canon que quand nous étions au collège._

_Elle s'est pointée avec une robe rouge! A tomber à la renverse._

_Devine ce qu'elle fait dans la vie? Tu n'imagineras jamais!_

_Nous sommes allés manger italien, et j'ai fait attention à ne pas lécher le plat comme tu me l'as appris!_

_Nous avons discuté de ce que nous devenions, des anciens camarades de classe._

_Tu savais que Lauren Mallory était enceinte de son troisième enfant!_

_Et puis Mike et Jessica, tu sais la blonde qui trainait toujours avec Rose. Ben ils sont mariés!_

_Et dire que moi à bientôt 25 ans je suis toujours enfin tu sais quoi... Enfin bon!_

_Après nous sommes aller danser, et pour finir je l'ai raccompagné chez elle._

_Et tu sais quoi? Elle m'a embrassé!_

_Ah Bella c'était la première fois que j'embrassais une femme._

_Je veux dire une vraie femme. Pas toi, tu ne comptes pas, t'es ma meilleure amie._

_Sinon pour le 12 pas de problème ma mère est OK et Alice est ravie._

_Je te laisse, je vais appeler Rose._

_Bye ma belle_

_Emmett._

**********

En lisant le mail de son ami, Bella ne put se retenir de pleurer. Elle était heureuse que son meilleur ami ressente enfin quelque chose pour une fille, mais Rosalie Hale! Celle qui les avait dénigrés lorsqu'ils étaient gamins! C'était un peu dur à avaler. Mais elle ferait un effort pour épauler Emmett quelque soit sa décision.

Voir qu'en une soirée Emmett l'appelait déjà Rose et qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé la conforta dans son opinion. Il était déjà bel et bien amoureux d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle lut qu'il ne la considérait toujours pas comme une vraie femme, Bella eut un pincement au cœur. Elle, plus que tout autre, avait désespérément besoin de se sentir féminine. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu de relations sérieuses avec les hommes, et le seul qu'elle avait daigné embrassé avec été Emmett. Pour ne pas mourir idiote, avait-elle dit. Mais surtout pour être une fille comme les autres, car Rosalie et d'autres filles dans son genre n'avaient eu de cesse de la rabaisser, lui disant qu'elle ne serait jamais belle, ni une vraie femme. Les paroles de son meilleur ami remuèrent la plaie béante qui ne s'était jamais refermée en elle.

Elle était pourtant magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns se mariant à la perfection à la blancheur de sa peau faisait ressortir sa grâce et sa beauté. Malheureusement pour elle, sa façon de s'habiller et sa maladresse légendaire, l' handicapaient énormément dans ses relations avec le sexe opposé. Elle était plutôt l'amie, la confidente, celle chez qui les garçons accouraient pour chercher des protections afin de passer une soirée agréable avec leur copine.

Elle était sortie une fois avec un garçon, à l'université. Leur histoire avait duré trois mois, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé, et avait encore moins passé l'étape supérieure. Il lui avait avoué, à la fin, qu'il avait peur de faire son coming-out et était sorti avec elle pour essayer d'étouffer les rumeurs.

Tous ces douloureux souvenirs remontaient à la surface, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut la fin du mail d'Emmett. Il avait l'habitude de mettre une phrase sur leur voyage en Europe, avec le compte à rebours. Ces quelques mots la rassuraient à chaque fois sur le désir de son meilleur ami de la revoir prochainement. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Pas un mot.

Bella sanglota, ne sachant pas s'il avait toujours envie de voyager avec elle.

Un petit son la fit sursauter. Elle avait un message. Venant d'Emmett. Elle l'ouvrit, fébrile.

**********

_Au fait_

_Plus qu'un mois, 18 jours, 1 heures, 17 minutes et 28 secondes. ._

_D'accord, j'arrête._

_Emmett._

_**********_

Elle sourit, rassurée, puis envoya un mail à son ami avant de partir travailler.

**********

_Alors comme ça Monsieur McCarthy a flashé sur miss Hale!_

_Je suppose que tu vas la revoir très bientôt, non?_

_Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne peux que te soutenir!_

_Promets-moi de prendre ton temps, et de faire attention à toi._

_N'empêche, tu es sorti avec une fille, ça s'arrose! Prépare du champagne pour le 12..._

_Pour son boulot, je dirai au hasard... Mannequin pour lingerie fine?_

_Non! Pas vraiment au hasard! Je l'ai vue en feuilletant le catalogue où j'achète mes sous-vêtements._

_Je te connais, tu dois être mort de rire._

_Oui, oui , ça m'arrive d'en commander parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis une femme, mon cher!_

_En parlant de ça... J'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ton nouveau boulot._

_C'est bien que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve, et les enfants défavorisés ont besoin d'un soutien._

_Je suis fière de toi, nounours! Tu auras moins le temps de paresser, n'empêche!_

_Bon! Je file bosser, j'ai plein d'adolescents qui ont également besoin de mon aide._

_Ciao!_

_Bella._

**********

Emmett s'esclaffa en lisant la partie sur les sous-vêtements. Il était néanmoins ravi que sa meilleure amie le soutienne encore. Elle avait été également la seule à l'avoir félicité pour son travail.

*********

Il était animateur dans une association, gérée par la ville de Seattle qui aidait les enfants pauvres de la ville et des environs, afin de leur donner la possibilité de pratiquer un sport et d'obtenir des aides financières selon leur capacités physiques.

Bella, quant à elle, étaient conseillère sociale. Elle recevait les jeunes en difficulté ou les écoutait, lors de permanences téléphonique.

Ce qu'ils avaient vécu leur avait donné l'envie d'aider leur prochain, à leur manière. Peu de gens appréciaient les carrières qu'ils s'étaient choisi, pensant qu'ils étaient destinés, vu leur potentiel, à de plus hautes fonctions, mais encore une fois, ils se soutenaient mutuellement en passait outre les qu'en dira-t-on.

**********

Emmett reçu un nouveau message de Rosalie, l'invitant à diner le soir même. Il accepta aussitôt, ravi de passer du temps avec la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à sortir ensemble tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Pas une fois Emmett ne songea à envoyer un mail à Bella, ce qui la rendit malheureuse. Mais elle ne fit pas d'esclandre, attendant que son ami se rappelle d'elle.

Alors qu'il avait invité Rosalie chez lui, pour la présenter à sa famille, Alice ne fit pas attention à lui, ce qui l'intrigua.

Il s'excusa auprès de sa belle, afin de quémander quelques explications à sa sœur.

_**- Jasper m'a appelé ce matin, **_lui répondit-elle, mécontente. _**Il semblerait que tu aies oublié de régler la dernière mensualité de ton billet d'avion. Tu sais? Celui que tu dois prendre avec Bella, pour votre anniversaire!**_

Il se raidit. Il avait oublié de faire le virement, et la compagnie était très stricte là dessus. Tout retard de paiement entraînait l'annulation pure et simple du billet d'avion.

_**- Mon Dieu! Bella va me tuer!**_

_**- Qui va te tuer, mon chéri?**_ Demanda Rosalie, venue l'enlacer par surprise.

_**- Heu... Tu te souviens de Bella Swan? C'était ma meilleure amie, au primaire.**_

_**- AH! La pouilleuse! Bien sûr que je me rappelle d'elle. Garçon manqué, aucun style... Qu'est ce qu'elle devient?**_

Alice fronça les sourcils.

_**- Bella travaille dans le social. Et elle est toujours la meilleure amie d'Emmett,**_ martela-t-elle.

_**- Je plains les pauvres gens qu'elle conseille! Elle n'a pas été fichue de s'aider elle-même, alors aider les autres!**_ Railla Rosalie.

Alice attendit une remarque cinglante d'Emmett, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait mal de Bella. Mais il n'en fut rien.

_**- Allons manger, Rose.**_ balbutia-t-il sous le regard médusé de sa sœur. _**Je m'occuperai de Bella plus tard,**_ ajouta-t-il à l'attention de celle-ci.


	3. Capitre 3 Retrouvailles

Après le dîner en compagnie de Rosalie, qui fut tout sauf agréable avec la mère et la sœur d'Emmett, ce dernier la raccompagna chez elle. Quand il l'eut embrassé et qu'il refusa, encore une fois de passer la nuit avec elle, elle entra dans une colère noire.

_**- C'est quoi, ton problème, McCarthy? Pourquoi me repousses-tu? Ça fait une semaine, Nom de Nom!**_

_**- Rose... Je ne peux pas**_. Balbutia-t-il. _**C'est compliqué à expliquer.**_

_**- Tu ne m'apprécies donc pas? **_Sourcilla-t-elle.

_**- Si, bien sûr que si, mais... Disons que je me réserve... Pour mon mariage.**_

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite, et éclata de rire. Elle se ravisa en voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_**- Je trouve ça trop mignon, **_minauda-t-elle. Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Emmett, et reprit de sa voix la plus sensuelle. _**Il n'y a donc aucune chance que je te fasse céder?**_

_**- Rose...**_ gronda-t-il.

_**- D'accord. Mais ne m'en veux pas d'essayer de te mettre dans mon lit. Tu es si... Wow!**_ Continua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Emmett prit congé de Rosalie et rentra chez lui.

Sa mère et Alice l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elles n'appréciaient ni le comportement de sa nouvelle copine, ni le sien vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie.

_**- Est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, jeune homme? **_Demanda Alice, les mains sur les hanches. _**Depuis quand mon frère s'intéresse-t-il aux poupées siliconées sans aucun autre sujet de conversation qu'elles?**_

_**- Je m'intéresse à qui je veux. Tu n'es pas ma mère! **_rétorqua-t-il en tirant la langue à sa sœur.

_**- Non, mais moi si! Et je n'apprécie pas du tout cette jeune fille. Elle te fait oublier ton sens des priorités!**_

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_**- Esmée, par pitié, arrête un peu. Je suis majeur, et j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui bon me semble! Ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas charmante?**_

_**- Oh!**_ l'interrompit Alice. _**Parce que tu trouves ça ''charmant'' de continuer à appeler Bella ''la pouilleuse'' après toutes ces années? De plaisanter sur son travail, et sur le tien par la même occasion!**_ Esmée recula, surprise. _**Et tu n'as même pas réagi! Pendant que tu te la coules douce avec miss blondasse, la pauvre Bella s'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir partir avec toi, et tu t'en fiches.**_

_**- Non je ne m'en fiche pas, **_s'emporta-t-il. _**J'allais d'ailleurs lui envoyer un mail pour m'excuser, mais ma mère et ma sœur ne me lâchent pas.**_

_**- Belle idée! **_Ironisa Esmée. _**Après une semaine sans lui envoyer de mails, et après avoir gâché son voyage en Europe, rien de tel qu'un petit mail de deux lignes pour lui prouver que tu es désolé! Continue comme ça, mon fils, et tu iras loin!**_

Il tressaillit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait ignoré Bella pendant toute une semaine.

_**- Comment est-ce que je vais arriver à me racheter à ses yeux... **_se lamenta-t-il

_**- Téléphone-lui! **_Répondit Alice.

Non, ce n'est pas assez... soupira-t-il. Il faut que j'aille la voir.

Sa mère et sa sœur s'immobilisèrent. Puis Alice bondit sur son frère en sautillant sur place.

_**- Je t'accompagne! On va à Jacksonville!**_

_**- Pas un mot à Bella, je veux lui faire la surprise.**_

_**- Promis! J'appelle Jasper pour qu'il vienne nous chercher à l'aéroport.**_

Esmée commanda les billets de son fils et sa fille, pendant qu'Emmett envoyait un message à Rosalie.

**********

_**Désolé, mon cœur, mais je dois partir. Une urgence. Je reviens dans 3 jours. Bisous. Emm.**_

**********

Bien évidemment, la réaction de sa petite-amie ne fut pas positive. Elle le supplia de rester, ce qui le fit hésiter un moment. Mais il avait laissé tomber Bella une fois, et ne voulait pas réitérer sa défection auprès d'elle.

**********

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent l'avion à destination de la Floride. Emmett était nerveux, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Rosalie. Il allait enfin revoir sa meilleure amie après 7 ans de séparation. Le cœur serré, il vit sa sœur se précipiter dans les bras d'un grand blond à l'allure distinguée, qu'il reconnût de par les photos qu'Alice lui avait montré. A chacun de ses voyages en Floride, elle ramenait des centaines de clichés de Jasper et elle, mais aucun de sa meilleure amie, ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

La passion de Bella était la photographie. Elle arrivait à faire ressentir toutes les émotions éprouvées à un moment précis au travers d'un cliché. Son sujet de prédilection était la relation entre Alice et le fils de son beau-père. A l'inverse, elle refusait catégoriquement qu'on la prenne en photo. Emmett l'avait supplié de lui envoyer une image d'elle, ou de parler via webcam interposée, mais Bella avait refusé catégoriquement. Il ne savait donc pas à quoi sa meilleure amie ressemblait, et angoissait de ne pas la reconnaître.

_**- Alors c'est toi, le fameux Emmett! **_Le salua chaleureusement Jasper. _**Bella et Alice m'ont si souvent parlé de toi que j'avais hâte de te rencontrer en personne.**_

_**- Enchanté, Jasper.**_ Lui répondit-il. _**Je suis heureux de te rencontrer également. J'espère que tu n'as rien dit à Bella au sujet de notre arrivée.**_

_**- Elle est loin de se douter que tu es ici! Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas lui faire totalement la surprise. C'est sa journée de repos, et comme d'habitude elle la passe chez elle.**_ Déclara Jasper en mettant leurs bagages dans sa rutilante voiture.

L'angoisse montait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'appartement de Bella. Il était situé dans un quartier pas très huppé de Jacksonville. Jasper les conduisit au quatrième étage, et ouvrit la porte en appelant doucement Bella. Il leur fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire à pas de loup.

_**- Elle dort.**_ Leur chuchota son frère en ouvrant délicatement la porte de sa chambre.

Emmett y entra sans faire de bruit. La chambre de Bella était toute simple. Parme, sa couleur préférée, avec des liserés blancs définissant les contours de son lit. Il fut abasourdi en apercevant son amie, allongée dessus.

Bella avait l'air d'un ange. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi belle, et frémit lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux toujours fermés. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir auprès d'elle, et de la regarder dormir, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. A cette époque, il se sentait juste fier de l'avoir comme amie, et profitait le plus possible de sa compagnie.

Quand il la regardait maintenant, il se sentait ravagé par la culpabilité. Il avait honte d'avoir brisé sa promesse, et surtout de ne pas être venu la voir plus tôt.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, attendant son réveil. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Il la serra contre lui, humant son délicat parfum.

Une sensation de bien-être envahit Emmett. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie, même lorsqu'il était avec Rosalie.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, somnolant toujours.

_**- Emmett?**_ Murmura-t-elle.

_**- Je suis là, ma belle.**_

Il raffermit son étreinte et lui embrassa les cheveux. Bella sursauta et s'écarta prestement.

_**- EMMETT?**_ S'écria-t-elle, ahurie.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa. Elle le regardait comme s'il était une hallucination.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, ravie de revoir son meilleur ami.

_**- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Tu dois m'en vouloir...**_ dit-il en baissant la tête.

_**- Et pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? **_S'emporta-t-elle. _**Tu es venu me voir! Dis donc! T'as l'air d'une armoire à glace! Encore pire que sur les photos!**_ Ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_**- Ha!**_ pouffa-t-il. _**Et tu t'es vue? Une crevette à côté de toi à l'air bodybuildée!**_

Bella s'empourpra et le gratifia d'une moue boudeuse, augmentant le fou rire de son ami.

Alice et Jasper apparurent, désirant eux aussi profiter de ces retrouvailles. Ils s'éclipsèrent cependant rapidement, leur promettant de les revoir le soir.

Emmett s'excusa auprès de Bella pour avoir gâché leur voyage en Europe.

_**- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout,**_ lui répliqua-t-elle. _**Je me suis occupée de tout.**_

_**- Comment ça? **_Lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

_**- L'agence de voyage m'a appelée, et m'a dit que tu n'avais pas réglé ta dernière mensualité. Je me suis dit que tu avais...**_ elle hésita. _**D'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Tu sais avec ta nouvelle copine...**_

_**- Ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier ça! Je suis impardonnable...**_

_**- Mais non, bêta! Ne t'inquiète pas, va. J'ai tout réglé.**_

Il s'immobilisa, ébahi.

_**- Tu as payé ma part?**_

_**- Oui. Je ne savais pas si tu avais toujours envie de partir avec moi, mais je te connais, quand tu as une chose en tête, tu es très souvent obnubilé par elle. Alors j'ai pris les devants!**_

_**- Tu es géniale! **_S'extasia-t-il en la soulevant de terre. _**On va quand même voyager!**_

_**- Emmett... Tu m'étouffes...**_

_**- Oh pardon!**_ Fit-il, gêné, en la reposant. _**Je te ferai un virement du montant que je te dois dans la soirée.**_

_**- Pas la peine, Emm'. Tu n'auras qu'à me payer un bon resto ce soir!**_

_**- Mais... **_

_**- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Emmett McCarthy se déplace à Jacksonville! Il faut fêter ça**_! Déclara-t-elle, essayant de changer de sujet.

Le portable du jeune homme sonna. Il s'isola, avec l'assentiment de Bella, afin d'y répondre.

**********

_**- Emmett! Enfin!**_

_**- Rose? Que se passe-t-il?**_

_**- Rien! J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix. **_Des rires se firent entendre derrière elle.

_**- Tu es accompagnée?**_

_**- Oh! Oui... Je suis avec des copines. Des filles du collège. Elles ont hâte de te revoir!**_

_**- Ah...**_ fit-il embarrassé.

_**- Tu es vraiment obligé de rester trois jours loin de moi?**_

_**- Heu... oui, il le faut. C'est important pour moi de rester à Jacksonville. **_

_**- Tu me manques, tu sais?**_

_**-Toi aussi, ma Rose, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi. **_

**_**********_**

Il raccrocha, et se mura dans le silence. Bella, qui avait entendu toute la conversation entre son ami et Rosalie, ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Il se sentait obligé de rester avec elle, parce qu'il l'avait un peu négligé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et rompit le silence.

_**- Tiens, je suis sûre que tu as faim!**_

Il pouffa en prenant des mains de Bella ce qu'elle lui tendait.

_**- Un Flamby! Mon met préféré! Tu n'as donc pas oublié?**_

_**- Bah, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ça! C'est également mon dessert préféré!**_

Ils discutèrent toute la journée, se remémorant leur souvenirs communs et évoquant certains passages de leur vie à partir du moment où ils s'étaient séparés. Ils durent inévitablement évoquer la relation naissant entre Emmett et Rosalie.

_**- Je m'en veux terriblement de te faire subir ça, Bella. Je sais que tu as encore du mal à te faire à l'idée que je sois avec Rose. En plus j'étais trop accaparé par elle pour honorer mes engagements. Je suis un mauvais ami, je t'ai laissé tomber.**_ Murmura-t-il, honteux.

_**- Mais non, voyons! C'est normal que tu veuilles passer ton temps avec Rosalie...**_. elle déglutit. _**Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour cela. Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu mènes ta propre vie, que tu t'installes avec quelqu'un, et que tu fondes une famille...**_

_**- Nous n'en sommes pas là!**_ S'esclaffa Emmett. _**Pour l'instant, je me contente d'apprécier sa compagnie. **_

_**- Arrête ton char, Emm'. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Je tiens beaucoup à elle, oui. **_la reprit-il. _**Je... je crois que je l'aime.**_

Bella tressaillit. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre son amitié? Emmett la fixait avec attention, et elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Elle fut sauvée in extremis par Jasper et Alice, qui rentrèrent de leur promenade à cet instant. Ils vinrent chercher Emmett pour l'emmener se changer dans la maison de ses parents, Elle promit de les rejoindre pour aller au restaurant, une fois qu'elle serait habillée.

Il lui fallait une bonne douche, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

A Emmett également.


	4. Chapitre 4 Promesse

En sentant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, Emmett se détendit. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa meilleure amie. Il la revoyait, endormie, et l'image de ses prunelles aux reflets chocolat, plongées dans les siennes, le troublait fortement.

Il songea alors à Rosalie. Elle et Bella étaient littéralement opposées.

L'une était blonde, l'autre brune. L'une extravertie, l'autre réservée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les comparait ainsi. Après tout, Rosalie était sa petite-amie. Et il considérait Bella comme un membre de sa famille. Le membre le plus important.

**********

Sortant de la douche, Emmett vit que Jasper l'attendait, l'air sérieux.

_**- Tu as beaucoup manqué à Bella, tu le sais?**_

_**- Elle m'a aussi manqué, rassure-toi, Jasper.**_

_**- Je ne suis peut-être pas son frère biologique, mais pour moi c'est du pareil au même. Elle tient énormément à toi. Elle n'a pas réussi à se faire d'amis, depuis le jour où elle est arrivée. Alors je te serais gré de bien vouloir la ménager, quand tu souhaiteras la rayer complètement de ta vie.**_

_**- Il est hors de question que je la raye de ma vie, mec! **_Rétorqua Emmett, offusqué. _**Elle en fait partie depuis près de 20 ans et rien ne changera!**_

_**- Je crois que tout a changé le jour où tu es tombé amoureux de Rosalie Hale. Regarde ce qui est arrivé en une semaine. Tu l'as complètement ignorée et Alice m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas défendue quand ta copine l'avait insultée. Tôt ou tard tu la mettras de côté, consciemment ou pas. Alors ménage la. Ne serait-ce que par amitié pour elle.**_ Ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Emmett se figea, incrédule. Jasper ne pouvait avoir raison. Il devait y avoir un moyen de concilier sa vie de couple et son amitié pour Bella. Il fut extirpé de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de son amie. Il en resta bouche bée.

Elle était habillée simplement, d'un débardeur rouge et d'un pantalon blanc. Elle arborait un serre-tête et des bottines assortis à son haut. Le rouge était la couleur préférée d'Emmett, et la voir porter cette couleur le mit dans tous ses états. Elle était diablement sexy, dans cet accoutrement.

_**- Isabella Swan, c'est bien toi? Tu pars à la chasse, ou quoi?**_ Lui lança-t-il en plaisantant.

Elle s'empourpra , se prit les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée et se vautra de tout son long. Bien entendu, tout le monde se moqua d'elle, et ce fut donc en boudant qu'elle et ses amis partirent en direction du restaurant mexicain.

Ils étaient sur le point de commencer à manger lorsque le téléphone d'Emmett sonna. Il s'excusa, embarrassé, en disant qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie, puis se leva de table afin de trouver un endroit un peu plus intime pour parler à sa belle. Alice renifla.

_**- Quelle mal élevée, celle-là!**_

_**- Alice!**_ Soupira Bella. _**C'est la copine de ton frère. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, il faut que tu l'acceptes, au moins pour lui.**_

_**- Elle ne mérite pas mon frère. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est toujours aussi mauvaise qu'avant, et elle n'est intéressée que par le physique d'Emmett.**_

_**- Mais tu ne la connais même pas!**_

_**- Il nous l'a présenté, hier soir. Elle a passé son temps à nous faire comprendre qu'elle était la plus jolie, et qu'elle avait des tas d'amis... Quand Emmett a voulu parler de son travail, elle lui a dit '' Oh! Emmett! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi et d'aussi torride peut perdre son temps avec des mioches sans éducation et crasseux...''**_

Bella tiqua. Si Rosalie n'arrivait pas à apprécier le travail d'Emmett, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_**- Et quand on a parlé de toi...**_

Jasper l'interrompit aussitôt. Il savait que si sa sœur était au courant de la manière dont Rosalie l'avait traitée, et celle dont Emmett avait – ou plutôt n'avait pas – réagi, elle serait atrocement déçue.

Emmett revint au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, et les plats étaient désormais froids. Il semblait visiblement perturbé.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emm'?**_ Demanda Bella

_**- Je rentre demain.**_ Assena-t-il.

_**- Oh! **_

La déception de la jeune femme transparaissait sur son visage. Jasper fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Alice prit la parole, mécontente.

_**- Que t'a-t-elle dit pour que tu nous laisses en plan, encore une fois?**_

_**- Non, ce n'est pas... Elle veut venir me rejoindre ici, et j'ai pensé que...**_

_**- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je vois.**_ Dit Bella, vexée.

_**- Non, Bella... Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. Je veux juste éviter qu'elle ne nous fasse**_ _**une crise de jalousie ou quelque chose de ce genre.**_

_**- Une crise de jalousie?**_ S'étonna Bella. _**Pourquoi? Parce que tu te trouves avec ta sœur, mon frère et moi? Explique moi Emmett car j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre.**_

_**- Rose s'est imaginé qu'on était ensemble pendant qu'on était au collège. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne me croit pas. Et quand je lui ai parlé de notre voyage en Europe...**_

_**- Elle a pété un plomb et t'a lancé un ultimatum.**_ S'affligea-t-elle. _**Je comprends. J'ai été ravie de te revoir, Emmett, même si ce ne fut que pendant une journée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... **_

Elle se leva et embrassa tout le monde, puis s'en alla.

_**- Je t'avais demandé de la ménager! **_Hurla Jasper. _**Merci, vraiment. Bella! Attends-moi!**_ S'exclama-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Alice bouillonnait de colère.

_**- Ah bah bravo! T'es fier de toi, maintenant?**_

_**- Je... je suis désolé. Je ne... **_balbutia Emmett.

_**- Que la blondasse te retourne le cerveau et te rende amnésique, passe encore. Mais qu'il faille en plus qu'elle te fasse rompre la promesse que tu as fait à ta meilleure amie? C'en est trop. Tu me déçois beaucoup, mon frère**_, dit-elle en se levant de table et en partant à son tour._** Rentre à la maison, et n'essaye pas de parler à Bella avant qu'elle ne le fasse.**_

Emmett se retrouva seul, désemparé. Jasper avait eu raison depuis le début. Il avait mis de côté Bella pour satisfaire Rosalie. Malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant, il avait hâte de retourner à Seattle retrouver sa copine. Mais avant cela, il devrait aller parler à sa meilleure amie.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bella en respirant un bon coup.

Elle ne répondit pas avant la troisième tentative.

_**- Je suppose que tu vas continuer à appeler même si je ne décroche pas?**_ Maugréa-t-elle.

_**- Tu me connais! **_Gloussa-t-il._** Il faut que je te voie avant de partir.**_

Elle soupira.

_**- D'accord. Je suis à Jacksonville Beach. Retrouve moi là-bas.**_

Il ne se fit pas prier et fonça appeler un taxi pour se rendre auprès de son amie.

Il la trouva assise sur le sable, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'assit à ses côtés et enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

_**- Il fait trop sombre pour regarder la mer...**_ railla-t-il.

_**- Je réfléchissais...**_ murmura Bella. _**J'ai vraiment été égoïste de te forcer à venir en Europe avec moi.**_

Emmett se raidit. C'était lui qui avait émis l'idée d'un voyage il avait de cela 7 ans, et Bella avait choisi la destination. S'il fallait blâmer quelqu'un, il était le coupable idéal.

_**- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas partir, ma belle.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation délicate. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on renonce, comme ça Rosalie et toi ne serez pas en conflit.**_

La culpabilité reprit le dessus. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours été là pour lui, et Emmett ne comptait pas l'abandonner, même pour un caprice de Rosalie. Il était persuadé qu'il trouverait une solution pour amadouer sa petite-amie.

Il prit le menton de Bella, de manière à ce que son regard croise le sien.

_**- Nous partirons. Tous les deux. Je te le promets.**_

Elle sanglota. Emmett, mu par un réflexe, lui essuya ses larmes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Leur complicité était intacte. Ils restèrent un bon moment sur la plage, enlacés silencieusement. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que son ami s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il appela Jasper, lui signalant leur position, afin qu'il vienne chercher sa sœur.

Le lendemain, Bella se leva dans son lit. Elle se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé, quand elle vit qu'elle était encore toute habillée et que des grains de sable se trouvaient sur ses draps.

Elle se précipita au salon, cherchant Emmett. Il était déjà parti. Elle soupira, malheureuse de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à son ami, mais sourit en allumant son ordinateur. Emmett lui avait laissé un mail.

**********

_Hey Bella,_

_Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te revoir après toutes ces années._

_Oui, je sais qu'on s'écrivait tout le temps, mais ça ne vaut pas le contact physique._

_En parlant de physique. Tu sais que tu es une petite cachottière?_

_D'après ce que tu me disais, aucun garçon n'était intéressé par toi, je avais déduit que tu t'étais enlaidie (ouais, c'est bas, mais c'est plus fort que moi)_

_Alors lis bien ce que je vais écrire, histoire que ça rentre bien dans ton petit crâne de piaf chétif._

_Prends un peu confiance en toi, et arrête de te dévaloriser._

_TU ES MAGNIFIQUE._

_Sur ce, je te laisse. Rose m'attend._

_Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne t'écris pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à toi, loin de la._

_Je pense tout le temps à toi, Bella. Mais pas un mot à ma chérie, elle ferait une scène!_

_On se voit le 12 septembre, ma belle._

_Compte avec moi!_

_1 mois, 9 jours, 16 heures, 4 minutes et 9 secondes. 8. 7. 6._

_Emmett._

**********

Elle se mit à sautiller, comme Alice. Il allait tenir sa promesse, elle en était convaincue.


	5. Chapitre 5 Départ

Rosalie Hale avait tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Son métier de mannequin faisait qu'elle était adulée par tous. Elle enchaînait les compagnons d'un soir faisant toujours la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Elle n'hésitait pas à traiter ses subordonnés avec mépris et se pavanait devant ses anciennes amies d'école, qui attendaient ses nouvelles frasques avec impatience.

Comme Rosalie s'ennuyait fermement depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait eu de cesse de chercher de nouveaux défis. Elle avait donc farfouillé sur internet, à la recherche d'une activité excitante, jusqu'au jour où elle tomba sur le profil d'un homme qu'elle avait connu au jardin d'enfant.

Emmett McCarthy, surnommé le Grizzly de Forks.

Il avait bien changé. Il était passé d'obèse à incroyablement musclé, et son sourire en coin n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il y avait autre chose qui l'avait intrigué. Il avait catalogué la plupart des personnes qui étaient sur sa liste de contacts dans la catégorie ''connaissances''.

Une seule personne était désignée comme ''amie''. Isabella Swan.

Cette fille l'avait toujours insupportée, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, la bouche en cœur, l'année de ses 4 ans. Elle était plutôt jolie, et Rosalie ne supportait pas d'avoir de la concurrence.

Elle en parla avec Jessica Newton, sa meilleure amie.

_**- Oh! Bella Swan et Emmett McCarthy! La pouilleuse et le petit gros!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle. _**On leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Je m'en souviens, ils étaient inséparables! Je ne sais pas s'ils sont sortis ensemble mais ils avaient l'air vachement amoureux, au lycée! Surtout elle! Ça se voyait qu'elle en pinçait pour lui!**_

_**- J'aimerais bien donner rendez-vous à Emmett, histoire de voir comment la pouilleuse réagirait. Et si je mettais un peu mon nez dans leur jolie petite histoire?**_

_**- Ce serait tordant! **_Dirent-elle en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle l'invita à diner, et il accepta.

Ce qui fut tout d'abord un moyen de se sortir de son ennui se transforma alors en une histoire sérieuse.

Rosalie était fière de parader aux bras d'un homme aussi beau. Tout n'était qu'affaire d'apparences, avec elle. Elle était également émoustillée qu'il se refuse à elle malgré toutes ses tentatives. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais ce n'était toujours pas de l'amour. Elle le considérait comme sa propriété, et entrait en conflit avec quiconque essaierait de lui ravir son homme.

Quand elle sut que Bella Swan et son nouveau petit ami comptaient partir ensemble en Europe, elle vit rouge. Elle lui lança un ultimatum, mais Emmett ne céda pas. Elle décida donc de ruser pour parvenir à ses fins.

**********

Le dernier message que Bella reçut d'Emmett data de la semaine avant leur départ pour l'Europe.

**********

_Hey Bella,_

_J'ai trouvé une solution pour contenter ma Rose._

_Nous partons en Argentine pour une semaine._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, mon retour est prévu pour le 12 septembre au soir._

_Je sais que le timing est serré, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. _

_On se voit à la maison, le 13 au matin._

_A dans une semaine, ma belle._

_Emmett._

**********

En ce 12 septembre, Bella atterrit à l'aéroport de Seattle, avec des nœuds à l'estomac. Jasper l'avait accompagnée, car il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Alice. Il souhaitait également profiter de l'occasion pour rencontrer Esmée, et se présenter officiellement en tant que petit-ami de sa fille.

Ils louèrent une voiture, car Alice n'avait pas pu se déplacer. Arrivé chez Esmée, Jasper se raidit.

_**- Voyons, Jazz! Tu n'as rien à craindre! Esmée ne va pas te mordre!**_ Plaisanta Bella.

Il déglutit, et entra avec elle.

_**- Ma chérie! **_S'écria la mère d'Emmett en voyant Bella rentrer. _**Comme tu m'as manqué!**_

_**- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Esmée. Trop de temps a passé... Je te présente mon frère, et accessoirement le petit-ami d'Alice, Jasper. **_

Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle se retenait de rire. Esmée l'étreignit.

_**- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, enfin! Alice a sa chambre tapissée de photos de toi!**_

_**- Enchanté, Madame, **_lui dit-il aimablement.

_**- Tu es de la famille. Appelle moi Esmée.**_

_**- Entendu, **_lui répondit-il en souriant.

Alice arriva dans l'après-midi, heureuse de retrouver l'homme de ses rêves. Bella se demandait si ce genre de choses lui arriverait un jour. Elle allait avoir 25 ans deux jours plus tard et n'avait toujours pas eu de relation sérieuse.

**********

Emmett de son côté s'impatientait. Il était à l'aéroport, faisant la queue avec sa copine et avait peur d'arriver en retard et de manquer son avion pour Paris.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Pas la peine de stresser, nous sommes dans les temps.**_

Il arriva au comptoir et donna son billet d'avion. L'hôtesse d'accueil le dévisagea étrangement.

_**- Vous vous êtes trompé de jour, monsieur McCarthy.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_ Demanda-t-il, inquiet

_**- Cette jeune femme a bien un billet pour aujourd'hui, mais votre billet est pour demain.**_

_**- Quoi?**_ Hurla-t-il, épouvanté. _**C'est impossible! Je voyage avec elle. Nous avons réservé nos billets en même temps.**_

_**- Il doit y avoir une erreur.**_ Martela Rosalie.

_**- Regardez! C'est marqué 13 septembre.**_

C'était bien vrai. Si Emmett partait le lendemain, il ne pourrait pas arriver à temps pour son périple avec Bella.

_**- Où puis échanger mon billet? Il faut absolument que je m'en aille aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, tous nos vols sont complets, aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Mon Dieu!**_ S'exclama Rosalie. _**Que pouvons-nous faire?**_

Emmett courut vers un téléphone et essaya de joindre sa famille, sans succès.

**_- Écoute, Rose._** lui dit-il fermement.**_ Prends cet avion. J'attendrai demain. Préviens Bella que je ne pourrai pas venir tout de suite, mais que je me débrouillerai pour la rejoindre dès que possible._**

Elle acquiesça, ravie que son plan puisse aboutir.

Elle avait délibérément réservé la place d'Emmett un jour plus tard, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas partir avec Bella.

Quand il arriverait, elle lui dirait que Bella avait été tellement énervée qu'elle ne désirait plus lui adresser la parole.

Elle abandonna donc son petit-ami, l'embrassant fiévreusement et lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à sa descente d'avion.

Arrivée à Seattle, elle rentra tranquillement chez elle, appelant toutefois chez Emmett afin de prévenir Bella qu'ils étaient rentrés.

**********

Bella se leva anxieuse, le 13 septembre. La première personne à qui elle avait souhaité parler était Emmett. Elle l'avait appelé sur son portable mais celui-ci était coupé.

Alice et Jasper l'accompagnèrent à l'aéroport. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait peur qu'il aie renoncé à venir avec elle.

_**- Il a peut-être eu un problème avec son vol!**_

_**- Rosalie nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés et qu'on se voyait aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra.**_

Elle procéda à son enregistrement, attendant toujours sa venue. Elle réessaya de l'appeler, sans succès.

_**- Il ne viendra pas,**_ désespéra-t-elle.

_**- S'il fait ça, il va m'entendre!**_ Grommela Alice.

_Dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de Paris. Embarquement immédiat porte 26._

Cette annonce accentua son désespoir.

_**- Je n'irai pas sans lui. **_Dit Bella en sanglotant. _**C'était notre circuit, et je ne me sentirai pas capable de le faire toute seule.**_

_**- Hors de question que tu laisses tomber!**_ Martela Jasper. _**Tu as économisé pendant des années, pris des contacts dans toute l'Europe. Tu as appris le Français, l'Espagnol, le Portugais. Tu mérites de partir réaliser ton rêve, avec ou sans Emmett.**_

_**- Jasper a raison, Bella. Il est temps que tu penses à toi un peu. C'est normal que tu sois triste, mais tu verras, avec toutes les choses que tu découvriras, la tristesse s'effacera bien vite, et Emmett n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.**_

Les paroles réconfortantes d'Alice et de Jasper lui donnèrent le courage de rentrer en salle d'embarquement. Ses larmes coulèrent cependant d'elles même lorsqu'elle s'assit dans l'avion, regardant le siège à côté d'elle, désespérément vide.

Pendant les dix heures et demi de vol, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Emmett l'avait laissé tomber sans une explication. Si elle ne lui avait pas forcé là main, le jour où il était venu la voir en Floride. Toutes ces questions sans réponse augmentait son chagrin. Elle avait l'impression que tout son univers s'était effondré, maintenant que son meilleur ami, le seul être en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, s'était défilé.

Arrivée à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, elle restait inconsolable. Le 14 septembre, jour de ses 25 ans qu'elle atteint depuis près de 7 ans, son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Elle était seule.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se posta devant elle et la souleva de terre alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle tressaillit quand elle entendit une voix enjouée lui dire tendrement.

_**- Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle**_.


	6. Chapitre 6 Première nuit a Paris

_Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se posta devant elle et la souleva de terre alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle tressaillit quand elle entendit une voix enjouée lui dire tendrement._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle._

_*********_

Bella n'en crut pas ses yeux. Pourtant, il était devant elle, à la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, folle de bonheur.

_**- Joyeux anniversaire, Emmett.**_

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis il décida de la reposer.

_**- Comment as-tu...**_

_**- J'ai pris un avion de Buenos Aires vers Paris. J'ai plus un rond, pour le moment! Je vais devoir vivre à tes crochets! **_Gloussa-t-il.

_**- Bah! On se serrera la ceinture! Mais pourquoi es-tu parti de Buenos Aires?**_

Ils fronça les sourcils.

_**- Rose ne t'en a pas parlé?**_

_**- Hum... Non.**_

_**- Il y a eu un problème avec mon billet de retour d'Argentine. J'aurais été obligé de partir un jour plus tard. J'avais dit à Rose, qui avait un billet à la bonne date, de partir avant moi et de t'informer que je trouverai un moyen de te rejoindre le plus vite possible. Mais quand elle est partie, j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis demandé si je ne pourrais pas partir directement de là-bas. J'ai réservé le billet, qui m'a coûté un bras, et me voici!**_

Bella se douta que Rosalie avait manigancé tout cela depuis le début. Elle serait venue l'informer des plans d'Emmett si elle souhaitait réellement qu'il parte. Mais elle ne désirait pas révéler ses incertitudes à son ami, de peur de lui faire du mal. Elle prit cependant la résolution de parler à Rosalie quand elle rentrerait.

_**- Bon! Et si on allait manger?**_ Décréta Bella.

_**- A condition que ce soit toi qui payes! **_Lui répondit Emmett en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans le studio où ils allaient résider pour une semaine, Bella proposa à Emmett de se rendre dans un des endroits qu'il avait souhaité visiter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils fêtèrent leur anniversaire dans l'un des plus grands parcs d'attraction d'Europe – pour ne pas citer de nom. Emmett était aux anges. Bella était moins enthousiaste que lui, néanmoins la joie de son meilleur ami suffisait à la combler. Elle avait pris pas mal de clichés de lui, rayonnant, dans toutes les attractions qu'il avait essayé.

Dès qu'il finissait un manège, il la prenait dans ses bras et lui murmurait un ''Merci'' qui la transportait de bonheur.

Ils étaient rentrés épuisés de leur périple, souffrant du décalage horaire, mais ils n'avaient pas encore envie de s'endormir.

_**- Je meurs de faim! **_S'exclama Emmett. _**Dommage qu'il soit si tard, j'aurais bien mangé une plâtrée de spaghettis...**_

Bella éclata de rire.

_**- Je savais que tu allais me faire un coup tordu comme ça!**_ Dit elle en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. _**Heureusement que je te connais par cœur!**_

_**- Ça ne change rien, **_répliqua-t-il, dépité. _**On n'a pas fait de courses...**_

_**- Parle pour toi, bêta!**_ Fit-elle en sortant un sac rempli de victuailles. _**J'ai demandé à notre hôte, celui avec qui j'ai échangé mon appartement pour la semaine, de nous remplir le frigo avec quelques trucs pour que tu ne meures pas de faim ce soir. De mon côté, j'ai rempli le mien à ras bords!**_

_**- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Swan!**_

Bella lui prépara un plat de pâtes, agrémenté d'une sauce dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle laissa à Emmett le soin d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne, qu'elle avait expressément demandé pour l'occasion.

_**- A notre séjour de folie! **_Dit-elle en trinquant avec lui.

_**- A nos retrouvailles... **_murmura-t-il. _**C'est le meilleur plat de spaghettis que j'aie mangé depuis longtemps! Ta sauce m'avait manqué!**_

_**- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te l'apprendre, ou même l'apprendre à Rosalie!**_

_**- Surtout pas, malheureuse!**_ Gémit-il. _**Rose est un danger public, dans une cuisine. Elle n'est même pas capable de faire un œuf au plat.**_

_**- Tu exagères, quand même. C'est tout un art, les œufs au plat! **_Railla-t-elle.

_**- Tu parles!**_ Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Même moi je sais le faire**_.

_**- Alors oui, je confirme, c'est grave! **_S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_**- Rose ne mange que des plats préparés par des traiteurs. Quand je dîne chez elle, elle m'en réchauffe un. Mais même là, il faut faire attention avec elle! Il suffit qu'elle oublie de perforer le petit film et tu n'as plus qu'à tout nettoyer ou à changer de micro-ondes! De toutes manières, j'essaye d'éviter d'aller manger chez elle.**_

_**- Pourquoi? **_S'étonna-t-elle.

_**- Et bien... **_répondit-il, embarrassé. _**Elle contrôle toujours ce que je mange, et elle me fait des réflexions si elle trouve que je m'empiffre trop.**_

Bella sourcilla.

_**- Elle s'inquiète pour ma santé. reprit-il Tu sais, vu son métier, ils sont très à cheval sur...**_

_**- La ligne,**_ l'interrompit-elle. _**Elle a peur que tu ne reprennes trop de poids, c'est ça?**_

_**- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais cela me touche qu'elle veuille prendre soin de moi. Elle sait que j'ai eu du mal avec ma condition au jardin d'enfant, et je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise.**_

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Elle la lui releva, et son regard plongea dans celui de son ami.

_**- Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rose, j'avais toujours l'impression de traîner derrière moi la casserole du petit garçon obèse, et qu'on ne me voyait plus que comme ça. Je suis un autre homme grâce à elle. Elle m'a présenté à ses amis, nous avons revu des anciens du collège. Je me sens important, maintenant. Beaucoup d'hommes rêveraient d'être à ma place, et j'adore cette sensation. Le fait que cette magnifique femme me trouve beau, me désire, moi, le petit gros... Me fait énormément de bien. C'est pour ça que je ne compte pas la lâcher de sitôt, et que j'espère qu'elle voudra bien devenir ma femme.**_

Bella ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard d'Emmett. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les apparences comptaient autant à ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé repoussant, qu'il soit corpulent ou pas, et le fait qu'il regrette les circonstances qui ont fait qu'ils soient devenus amis la blessèrent au plus haut point. Mais si son ami était heureux comme cela, elle ne pouvait qu'abonder dans son sens.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle? **_Lui demanda-t-il en la forçant à le regarder.

_**- Est-ce que tu l'aimes?**_

_**- J'aime sa présence, j'aime l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. J'aime me sentir différent avec elle.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**_

_**- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi? **_S'emporta-t-il. _**Bon Dieu, Bella, tu sais comme moi que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie, et l'amour ne se décrit pas! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me rend heureux comme jamais je n'ai été, et que j'ai envie d'être heureux avec elle toute ma vie. Alors je suppose que oui, je l'aime!**_

_**- L'important c'est que tu te sentes bien. **_Déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Bella... Pourquoi pleures-tu? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?**_

_**- Non, pas du tout.**_ Mentit-elle. _**C'est juste que j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir être heureuse, un jour.**_

_**- Tu le seras, ma puce. J'en suis certain. Si quelqu'un mérite le bonheur, c'est bien toi.**_

_**-Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Je dois être trop banale pour ça.**_

_**- Tu es loin d'être banale,**_ rétorqua Emmett avec ferveur. _**Tu cuisines comme une déesse, ton sens de l'humour est loin d'être pourri, tu es très intelligente et, crois-moi, tu es incroyablement belle. Magnifique, même. Ceux qui ne te voient pas ainsi sont juste cinglés. Je suis persuadé que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur.**_

Emmett se retrouva embarrassé en songeant que l'homme qui aurait les faveurs de cette perle rare aurait une chance folle d'être avec elle. Il compara subitement sa relation avec Bella et celle qu'il avait avec Rosalie, et secoua violemment la tête pour chasser des idées saugrenues de son esprit.

Elle était son amie. Jamais il ne pourrait y avoir autre chose entre eux. Et même s'il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, il ne désirait pas laisser tomber ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir en étant avec Rosalie, car il était persuadé que Bella ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'attirant.

Bella rougit en entendant les paroles d'Emmett. Elle avait ardemment désiré que quelqu'un lui dise un jour ces mots, et il avait fallu que ce soit son meilleur ami qui les prononce. Elle pensait qu'il avait juste voulu la réconforter, mais la ferveur qui brûlait dans chacun de ses mots lui réchauffait le cœur.

_**- Merci, Emm'. **_Murmura-t-elle en entourant le cou de son ami de ses bras.

_**- Je t'en prie, ma belle.**_ Lui répondit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Ils frémirent tous les deux. Ils avaient gardé les automatismes de leur enfance, mais ils avaient l'air de prendre un sens inédit. Bella dévisagea Emmett, perturbée.

_**- Nous devrions peut-être aller nous coucher.**_ Suggéra-t-elle.

_**- Bonne idée, **_chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, pour se remettre les idées en place.

Bella partit se changer. Elle mit un débardeur et un petit short assorti et se prépara à aller sur le petit lit, mais Emmett l'interpela.

_**- Comme au bon vieux temps, ma belle?**_ Lui dit-il en ouvrant le clic-clac et en s'installant dessus.

Elle s'empourpra à la vue du magnifique jeune homme, torse nu, qui l'attendait allongé, bras grand ouverts. Elle ne se fit cependant pas prier, heureuse de passer une nuit blottie contre son meilleur ami, comme avant.

_**- Bonne nuit Emmett!**_

_**- Avant de dormir, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.**_

_**- Dis toujours,**_ lui répondit-elle, soudain méfiante.

_**- Si je ronfle, cogne moi fort! **_S'esclaffa-t-il.

_**- Mais qu'il est bête! **_Gloussa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**********

Emmett passa une nuit mouvementée.

Il avait oublié que Bella parlait dans son sommeil, et qu'elle avait propension à faire des cauchemars.

_**- Rosalie, non, ne fais pas ça... Emmett... mon bras...**_

Il frémit, songeant à ce que celle qu'il était prêt à épouser avait fait subir à sa meilleure amie.

Il était là, ce fameux jour où Rosalie Hale lui avait brûlé le bras. Elles se parlaient, ou plutôt se disputaient. Il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait regardé, terrorisée, et qu'elle s'était retournée vers Rosalie, en prononçant une phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il se rappelait également du cri douleur de sa meilleure amie et de l'air triomphant de sa petite-amie.

Bella avait été traumatisée et s'était murée dans le silence pendant plus de trois semaines. Elle avait cependant recommencé à parler, en voyant un jour Emmett pleurer à chaudes larmes, parce qu'il s'était senti impuissant face à sa souffrance. Il lui avait juré alors que jamais plus il ne laisserait Rosalie Hale lui faire du mal.

Il se sentit honteux, prenant conscience que le fait de parler constamment de Rosalie ravivait les mauvais souvenirs de Bella. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

_**- Ce n'est rien, ma belle, je suis la.**_

_**- Non,**_ gémit-elle.

_**- Je suis là, calme toi.**_

_**- Rosalie... non... c'est tout ce que j'ai...**_

_**- Ma puce,**_ supplia-t-il, _**calme-toi...**_

_**- Pitié... pas Emmett... **_

Il retint son souffle. Bella l'avait soutenu dans tous les choix qu'il avait fait, et l'avait même encouragé dans sa relation avec Rosalie. Mais elle avait l'air complètement anéantie. Elle se réveilla en sursaut après avoir poussé un hurlement et se frotta frénétiquement l'avant bras. Elle posa les yeux sur Emmett, qui la fixait également, les yeux embués et les mâchoires serrées.

_**- Désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar.**_

_**- Je sais, tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil...**_

Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée

_**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça te gênait que je sois avec Rose?**_ Lui murmura-t-il.

_**- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, Emmett... Tu es heureux... c'est tout ce qui compte...**_

_**- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit '' Pas Emmett'' alors que tu rêvais de Rosalie?**_

Elle hoqueta.

_**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Emm'... J'ai rêvé du jour où...**_

_**- Où elle t'a balancé l'acide sur le bras, ça j'avais bien compris.**_ L'interrompit-il. _**Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans?**_

_**- Non... Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches**_

_**- Des clous! **_S'énerva-t-il. _**Cette histoire te bouffe la vie depuis des années, et il semblerait que ma relation avec Rose aie aggravé les choses. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé ce fameux jour et j'ai toujours respecté ton choix, mais je refuse que tu continues à te mettre dans des états pareils. Alors raconte moi ce qui est arrivé, qu'on en finisse et que tu ailles de l'avant. Ou je demanderai à Rose, et je t'en parlerai ensuite. Je préférerais quand même que ce soit ma meilleure amie, en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, qui me le dise.**_ Minauda-t-il ensuite.

_**- Très bien, **_se résigna-t-elle._** Tu l'auras voulu. On était en cours de physique, et Rosalie continuait à dire des méchancetés sur les gens. Avec Jessica, elles parlaient de toi.**_

_**- Alors tu t'es disputée avec elles à cause de moi? Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute?**_ Balbutia-t-il, horrifié.

_**- Non, Emmett. Laisse-moi finir. La prof avait placé l'acide à proximité des filles, et je les ai entendu se dire qu'elles pourrait sans doute se marrer avec. Je me suis approchée discrètement parce que, les connaissant, ça allait mal se terminer.**_

**********

_**- Je me demande si on pourrait faire maigrir le petit gros en lui faisant un trou dans la peau. Il dégonflerait aussitôt, non?**_

_**- Mais vous êtes complètement malades!**_

_**- Tiens! V'la la pouilleuse qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas! **_Renifla Jessica.

_**- Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Vous voulez le tuer! **_

_**- Non! On veut juste l'aider...**_ minauda Rosalie. _**Ça doit être dur de ne pas avoir de place pour son sixième goûter! En dégonflant son bide, il va pouvoir s'empiffrer autant qu'il le souhaite!**_

_**- Vous êtes inconscientes, ma parole! **_S'écria Bella.

_**- C'est pour son bien...**_

_**- Ne faîtes pas ça! Pas Emmett!**_ Fit-elle, horrifiée.

_**- Tu veux prendre sa place, peut être?**_ Sourcilla Rosalie.

_**- Quoi?**_ S'offusqua la brune.

_**- Soit on le dégonfle, soit on s'amuse sur toi, pouilleuse. Tu pourras même choisir l'endroit ou tu voudras qu'on te mette ta récompense.**_

Bella se tourna vers Emmett, qui lui sourit. Elle l'imagina alors entre les mains de ces filles, hurlant de douleur, et cette perspective finit de la décider.

Elle tendit le bras, et dit à Rosalie en fermant les yeux.

_**- Fais ce que tu as à faire.**_

_**- Parfait,**_ dit sa tortionnaire d'une voix enjouée.

**********

Emmett la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, désespéré.

Bella pleurait dans ses bras, et il se sentit de plus en plus coupable de son état.

D'abord, parce qu'elle avait été blessée par sa faute, et qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la mise. Et ensuite parce qu'il était avec Rosalie, et que malgré tout, il ne comptait pas la laisser tomber. Il eut l'impression d'être ingrat vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie, après ce qui s'était passé.

Il voulut la consoler, autant que possible, et lui demander pardon pour tout.

_**- Ne te torture pas avec ça, **_lui murmura-t-elle._** C'est du passé. Rosalie à l'air d'avoir changé, et elle te fait du bien. C'est le plus important.**_

Emmett essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur le visage de son amie. Elle lui sourit en lui ôtant les siennes. Il lui embrassa le front, puis les deux yeux, signe qu'elle devait essayer de se reposer et, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella...

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une tendresse hors du commun. Rosalie ne l'embrassait pas de cette manière. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux, et Emmett resserra son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'émotion aussi forte, et ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête.

Bella gémit son prénom, et ce son lui fit perdre le peu de réserve qu'il lui restait.

Il s'abandonna dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'eux deux.


	7. Chapitre 7 Ensemble

_Desolée pour l'attente... mais je l'ai refait plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à ce que je voulais_

_Bon chapitre!!!_

* * *

A son réveil, Emmett était heureux. Bella était dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres, et n'avait plus fait de cauchemar de toute la nuit. Elle soupirait de temps en temps, laissant transparaitre sa quiétude retrouvée.

La nuit précédente lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Rosalie n'était pas de l'amour. Leur relation se basait avant tout sur l'apparence physique. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait nullement changé, depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et c'était ce que Bella lui avait toujours apporté.

Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était depuis le début, et lui avait maintes fois prouvé son attachement et son dévouement.

Il regrettait d'avoir cédé à la tentation avec Rosalie. Il aurait voulu que sa première fois se passe avec une fille exceptionnelle, comme Bella, et non avec une manipulatrice.

Il s'extasia en contemplant sa meilleure amie. Elle était sublime. Il effleura doucement les courbes de son corps, déclenchant les gémissements de la belle endormie. Ces petits sons lui rappelèrent leurs baisers, et il frissonna, désirant aussitôt réitérer son expérience de la veille.

L'effroi succéda à la sérénité.

Comment allait-elle réagir, à son réveil? Ressentait-elle la même chose que lui? Est-ce que les choses serait différentes entre eux, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience que ses sentiments avait évolué?

**********

Bella ouvrit les yeux, et enfouit sa tête sur le torse d'Emmett...

_**- Oh mon Dieu...**_ marmonna-t-elle

Il tressaillit. Elle regrettait, il en était sûr. Il essaya de se reculer mais elle s'avançait, ne voulant pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il arriva au bord du clic-clac et tomba par terre.

Il s'esclaffèrent de concert.

_**- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? **_Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

Il la prit et la tira subitement, de manière à ce qu'elle tombe à son tour.

_**- T'es vraiment un gamin!**_ Fit-elle, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

_**- T'avais qu'à ne pas te moquer de moi! **_

Ils continuèrent à chahuter un moment, et leur regards se croisèrent enfin. Ils se levèrent précipitamment.

_**- Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on parle d'hier soir?**_ demanda Bella en s'empourprant.

_**- Nous n'y sommes pas obligés, si tu ne le souhaites pas.**_

_**- J'y tiens mais... **_

_**- On s'est toujours dit ce que l'on pensait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Fit Emmett, faussement léger.**_

_**- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi?**_ Dit-elle en sourcillant. _**Je vais te la faire courte, Emm'. Tu es en couple.**_

_**- Bella...**_

_**- Bon, OK.**_ S'emporta-t-elle soudain. _**Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense? Je ne sais foutrement pas ce qui nous a pris, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai adoré ce baiser. Oui, je l'ai adoré et je ne le regrette pas. Mais tu es avec Rosalie, Emmett. Alors je comprendrais que...**_

Elle ne put continuer car Emmett fonça vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le repoussa vivement.

_**- Emmett...**_ balbutia-t-elle_**. Tu es en...**_

Il se saisit à nouveau de son visage, cherchant avidement ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, elle s'effondra, les yeux écarquillés. Il la dévisagea, amusé.

_**- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas drôle. **_Dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

Emmett s'accroupit, mettant ses yeux à hauteur de ceux de Bella.

_**- Ma belle... J'ai adoré t'embrasser, et je le ferai encore avec plaisir, si tu m'en donnais l'occasion.**_

_**- Mais Rosalie...**_

Il soupira.

_**- Rosalie et moi, c'est terminé.**_

Bella retint son souffle.

_**- Ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête, à cause d'un simple baiser. Tu risque de le regretter.**_

_**- Rosalie et moi c'est terminé, sans aucun regret.**_ insista-t-il

_**- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?**_

_**- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce que ça donnerait si nous étions ensemble?**_

Bella hocha la tête en s'empourprant.

_**- C'est exactement ce que je me demande depuis que je t'ai revue à Jacksonville. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'intense à partir de ce moment là. Je me suis dit que je me faisais des idées, alors je me suis focalisé sur Rosalie, mais après t'avoir embrassée... J'ai ressenti qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous, hier soir. De mon côté, en tout cas. Je veux savoir, Bella. Y aurait-il une chance, même minime, que tu ressentes la même chose de ton côté?**_

_**- Emmett. Hier tu souhaitais te marier avec Rosalie... Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te laisse faire une connerie. **_

_**- Désirer être avec toi, c'est faire une connerie?**_

_**- Peut-être.**_ Murmura-t-elle.

_**- Tu sais quoi, Swan?**_ s'énerva-t-il._** Laisse tomber. Je vais prendre une douche.**_

Il tourna les talons et partit dans la salle de bains. C'était la première fois que Bella et lui se disputaient. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, et elle l'avait repoussé. Il se sentait faible, mais surtout idiot. Il romprait quand même avec Rosalie, car il était certain qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Cependant il craignait d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Bella, en la mettant devant le fait accompli.

Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui, et évacua ses larmes.

De son côté, elle réfléchissait. Elle mourrait d'envie d'être avec Emmett, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne le regrette un jour, et que son amitié avec lui soit compromise. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Depuis ce baiser, elle était sûre d'être éprise de son meilleur ami. Elle se demandait s'il était vraiment possible qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle, ou s'il agissait plutôt par culpabilité.

Les sanglots qu'elle entendit provenir de la salle de bain balayèrent ses doutes. Il était effondré parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas laissé une chance. Écoutant son cœur, elle décida de le rejoindre.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain telle une furie, et se dirigea dans la douche, toute habillée. Elle prit Emmett dans ses bras. Il sanglota de plus belle.

_**- Pardon, Bella. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas...**_

_**- Promets-moi que l'on ne changera rien dans notre façon de faire, et qu'on restera amis si ça ne marche pas.**_

_**- Je... je ferai tout pour que ça marche.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et effleura les lèvres d'Emmett. Il la souleva de terre, pour prolonger ce baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus intense, au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte se raffermissait. Elle se raidit soudain, et Emmett se recula pour la contempler. Elle rougissait furieusement.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle?**_

_**- Hum... Je viens de réaliser que tu étais... Sous la douche...**_

_**- Oui! Et alors?**_

_**- Et bien... Tu es comme qui dirait tout nu et... **_Elle baissa les yeux. _**Oh mon Dieu!**_

Emmett s'esclaffa. Elle se secoua la tête et se débattit frénétiquement. Elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse lorsqu'il la relâcha, augmentant son hilarité.

Il sortit de la douche, prenant au passage une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille.

_**- Seriez vous prude, Miss Swan?**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Je pense que c'est un peu normal! C'est la première fois que je vois un homme tout nu!**_ S'emporta-t-elle.

_**- Il va peut-être falloir que tu t'y habitues, parce que j'aime bien me promener les fesses à l'air!**_

_**- T'as pas intérêt à me faire ça, Emm',**_ lui dit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

Il enleva sa serviette en se dandinant, mort de rire, pendant que la Bella se décomposait littéralement.

_**- Mets-toi un caleçon, au moins! Je n'ai pas envie de... Emmett! **_Hurla-t-elle, horrifiée. _**Calme tes ardeurs!**_

_**- Ben quoi?**_ Répondit-il en gloussant. _**Tu n'aimes pas voir l'effet que tu me fais, c'est ça?**_

_**- Ma parole! Rosalie t'a donné de mauvaises habitudes! **_

_**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit!**_ Répliqua-t-il en s'habillant, toujours aussi hilare._** A fréquenter les chiens, on finit par attraper leur puces! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne recommencerai pas. Par contre, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de...**_

_**- Ok! ok!**_ L'interrompit-elle. _**Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne me fais pas d'effet non plus!**_

_**- Bon, maintenant que je suis habillé, est ce que je peux recommencer là où nous nous étions arrêtés?**_

_**- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question, McCarthy! **_Lui répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

**********

Alice rentrait de son cours de dessin, épuisée. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver ce crétin d'Emmett qui avait lâchement abandonné sa meilleure amie. Elle avait appelé partout, même chez Rosalie, mais n'avait pas réussi à le joindre.

Bella lui avait promis de lui envoyer un mail à son arrivée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas trop à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle regardait quand même sa messagerie tous les jours, et faillit tomber à la renverse le 16 septembre.

**********

_Coucou Alice!_

_Ici, à Paris, je m'amuse comme une folle!_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé._

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'amour à l'aéroport de Paris!_

_Figure-toi que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas, qui semblait m'attendre (ne te moques pas, c'est notre destinée)_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai invité dans le studio où je suis, et nous avons été faire un tour dans un Parc d'Attraction._

_Le soir, il m'a embrassé..._

_Mon Dieu il embrasse trop... trop bien._

_Il était en couple, mais a décidé de rompre dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui._

_Et depuis, on est littéralement collés l'un a l'autre._

_J'avais raison de t'écouter, ce voyage est extraordinaire._

_Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il puisse se dérouler comme ça._

_Je sais, ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on est ensemble, mais je te jure qu'on aurait dit que ça fait 20 ans._

_Je t'enverrai d'autres mails bientôt, ainsi qu'à Jasper._

_Embrasse Esmée de ma part, et prend soin de toi_

_Bella_

_P.S: j'ai mis des photos de mon chéri et moi en pièce jointe. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!_

**********

Alice était complètement abasourdie par le mail de Bella. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'amouracher du premier venu comme cela. Elle était un peu dégoûtée, car elle souhaitait que son frère et Bella se mettent ensemble et ainsi qu'il laisse tomber cette bêcheuse de Rosalie Hale.

Elle ouvrit la première photo, intriguée. Bella posait devant Notre-Dame de Paris. Alice trouvait cela étrange car elle n'aimait pas se faire prendre en photo, mais elle devait être si amoureuse qu'elle ne pouvait rien refuser à son homme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la deuxième pièce jointe, elle fut un peu perdue. C'était un cliché de son frère, tenant un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là?**_ Se demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

La troisième photo la fit bondir. Emmett, se tenant derrière Bella, et l'enlaçant devant la Tour Eiffel.

_**- Attends, j'ai dû louper un truc...**_

Le dernier cliché l'acheva. Ils étaient toujours au même endroit, mais cette fois-ci, Emmett était penché sur Bella et l'embrassait.

_**- OUI!!! **_Hurla Alice. _**Enfin!!!**_

Elle se précipita vers le salon en vociférant.

_**- MAMAN!!! EMMETT EST A PARIS!!! LUI ET BELLA SONT ENSEMBLE, TU TE RENDS COMPTE!!! IL S'EMBRASSAIENT SUR LA PHOTO QUE J'AI VUE !!! IL VA ENFIN LARGUER...**_

Elle s'immobilisa au beau milieu du salon. Esmée la regardait, tétanisée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase, emportée par son élan.

- … _**Rosalie.**_

La future-ex copine de son frère était la, et avait entendu toute la tirade d'Alice. Bouillonnant de colère, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte, jurant cependant que personne ne lui enlèverait son homme.


	8. Chapitre 8 Nuit d'Amour

_Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu galéré pour le Lemon_

_Je suis du genre prude, alors je l'ai fait le plus romantique possible_

_sans trop de détails._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même!_

Bon chapitre!!!

* * *

**********

_Salut Bella (et Emmett), _

_Il était temps que vous vous décidiez à vous mettre ensemble!_

_Jasper et moi désespérions!_

_Je suis très contente pour vous, mais je crois que nous avons un petit problème..._

_Rosalie a été accidentellement mise au courant de sa séparation d'avec Emmett._

_(désolée c'est ma très grande faute, mais pour ma défense j'ignorais qu'elle était à la maison!)_

_Elle n'était pas très contente et elle a juré que vous ne vous débarrasseriez pas d'elle aussi facilement..._

_Je vous promets que je me ferai pardonner._

_Profitez bien l'un de l'autre et amusez-vous bien!_

_Bises_

_Alice_

**********

_**- Emmett?**_ L'appela Bella, tendue.

_**- Oui ma belle?**_

_**- On a un soucis. Lis.**_

Emmett se raidit à la lecture du mail d'Alice, puis pouffa de rire.

_**- Il fallait bien qu'elle soit au courant un jour!**_

_**- Oui mais pas comme ça! Ça ne se fait pas! **_S'indigna Bella.

_**- Je n'avais aucune intention de le faire par téléphone, ni par mail. Je suis un gentleman, je te signale.**_ Renifla-t-il, faussement hautain. **_Et n'ai pas envie de me préoccuper de Rosalie Hale avant la fin de nos vacances._**

_**- Oui mais elle va se venger!**_

_**- Tu veux qu'elle fasse quoi? Elle ne sait même pas où nous sommes! **_Il se positionna devant elle, les yeux dans les yeux. _**Ma belle, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le jure. En attendant, suivons le conseil de ma petite sœur, et concentrons-nous sur nous. **_

Elle sourit et il lui embrassa le front.

**********

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées.

La relation entre Emmett et Bella avait évolué dans la continuité de leur amitié, ce qui les ravissait. Ils formaient un couple atypique. Toujours à chahuter, à se taquiner, mais incroyablement tendres et prévenants l'un envers l'autre. Ils envoyaient régulièrement des mails à Alice et Jasper, qui ne se lassaient pas de lire les progrès de leur histoire d'amour.

Ils visitèrent l'Angleterre l'Espagne, le Portugal, la Suisse. Leur voyage touchait bientôt à sa fin, au grand dam des deux protagoniste. Ils étaient maintenant en Italie.

Emmett avait toujours rêvé de manger des pâtes faites par de vrais Italiens.

Il fut néanmoins déçu lors de son premier repas.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il, Emm'? Un problème avec tes spaghettis?**_

_**- C'est pas bon!**_ Fit-il en arborant une moue boudeuse. _**Goûte!**_

_**- Je trouve ça excellent... Tu te sens bien?**_

_**- Ouais,**_ répondit-il, boudant un peu plus.

_**- Alors pourquoi tu n'aimes pas?**_

_**- C'est de ta faute. Je préfère quand c'est toi qui fais les pâtes.**_

_**- Emmett!**_ Pouffa Bella. _**Arrête un peu, on dirait un vrai bébé! **_

_**- Tu m'en feras, en rentrant? **_minauda-t-il

_**- Bien sûr, gros bébé! Mais tu manges d'abord...**_

Ils rentrèrent le soir et Bella prépara une plâtrée de spaghettis à Emmett, comme promis.

_**- Tu devrais leur donner des leçons de cuisine, à ces nases! Tes pâtes sont les meilleures du monde!**_

_**- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là, Emm'?**_

_**- Pas du tout. Tu es la meilleure cuisinière de l'univers, et j'ai beaucoup de chance que tu cuisines pour moi...**_ lui dit-il en la soulevant de terre.

_**- Et moi j'ai de la chance que tu apprécies mes modestes plats.**_ Répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

_**- Il va falloir que je me remette au sport, d'ailleurs, si je continue à me goinfrer autant. J'ai pas envie de redevenir obèse. **_Murmura-t-il, soudain gêné.

_**- Si tu veux que j'arrête de cuisiner, je...**_

_**- Non ma belle,**_ l'interrompit-il. _**Il faut juste que je fasse attention. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies honte de traîner avec moi.**_

_**- Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.**_

_**- Tu n'étais pas avec moi, à l'époque.**_ Rétorqua-t-il en la déposant.

Il s'assit sur le canapé-lit, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il était toujours aussi peu sûr de lui, et ne savait pas comment son amie le percevait. Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des compliments sur son apparence, sur le corps qu'il s'était sculpté à force de persévérance, son visage poupon et ses belles boucles brunes. Mais sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais évoqué son physique. Il avait peur de ne pas la mériter et surtout qu'elle se lasse de lui. Après tout, elle était magnifique aussi bien intérieurement que physiquement.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas bien. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui les rasséréna tous les deux.

_**- Dis moi ce qui te chagrine, Emm'.**_

Il soupira. Bella n'était pas du genre à lui donner des petits noms, comme les amoureux avaient l'habitude de le faire. Il n'en faisait pas cas, d'ordinaire, mais cette fois-ci, il avait besoin d'un signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il était plus qu'un ami à qui elle faisait des bisous.

_**- Comment tu me trouves, Bell'?**_ Physiquement, surtout.

_**- Tu nous fait quoi, là, McCarthy? Une petite crise d'adolescence?**_ Plaisanta-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

_**- Non, Bella. Je suis sérieux.**_

Elle se raidit.

_**- Je croyais que ça se voyait, pourtant.**_ Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Faut croire que non!**_ Pouffa-t-il, le regard triste.

Elle lui prit la main et le fixa tendrement.

_**- Tu es sublime. N'en doute jamais, d'accord? Tu l'as toujours été, même si tu n'en as jamais eu conscience.**_

_**- Même quand j'étais obèse?**_ Lui demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Tu es toujours le même, Emmett. Même si tu t'es gavé d'anabolisants ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, pour devenir cette terrifiante armoire à glace...**_ Ils rirent de concert._** J'ai toujours adoré tes beaux yeux marrons, tes cheveux si doux, et ton sourire si craquant me fait toujours autant fondre. Quant à ce que tu caches, ici...**_ elle posa sa main sur le cœur de son ami. _**C'est tout aussi merveilleux que le reste, voire plus. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et il serait peut-être temps que tu te rendes compte de ta valeur! En tout cas que tu perdes du muscle ou pas, que tu prennes du poids ou pas, tu resteras toi, et je t'aimerai toujours autant.**_

Emmett resta bouche bée.

_**- Tu verrais ta tête! **_S'amusa Bella. _**C'est tordant!**_

_**- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse alors que tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes?**_ Répliqua-t-il après s'être ressaisi.

Bella se décomposa, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle ne sentait pas prête à lui avouer ses sentiments, pensant qu'il était trop tôt pour lui en faire part. Elle ne voulait pas le presser, ni qu'il se sente obligé d'agir différemment. Leur relation lui plaisait telle qu'elle était, et elle craignait qu'un changement se produise entre eux.

_**- Je... je ne... Tu...**_ balbutia-t-elle affolée.

Emmett s'amusa à son tour de la réaction de son amie.

_**- Pourquoi tu paniques, Swan?**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas... te mettre la pression. J'aime notre histoire comme elle est et je...**_

_**- Tu sais que tu peux être cruche, des fois? **_L'interrompit-il, hilare. _**Notre histoire ne changera pas parce qu'on se dira qu'on s'aime!**_

Bella frémit.

_**- Tu viens toi aussi de...**_

Emmett la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répéta tendrement.

_**- Je t'aime, Bella Swan.**_

Il lui caressa le visage tendrement, et elle fondit sur lui, en quête de ses lèvres.

**********

Bella était différente, toujours aussi tendre, mais néanmoins plus passionnée, et Emmett en fut bouleversé. Ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, lui faisait un effet monstre.

Il ne put se retenir de la saisir brutalement, et de l'allonger sur le canapé. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et songeant que son amie pourrait en être offusquée, il recula, afin de la contempler.

Les yeux de Bella luisaient de désir. Elle n'avait nullement été perturbée par ce changement de position. Elle saisit le T-shirt d'Emmett et le ramena à elle, reprenant ainsi là où il s'étaient arrêtés.

Leur caresses s'intensifièrent. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett, Bella se laissait faire, et semblait en retirer un plaisir non négligeable. Elle gémit pendant que le mains du jeune homme parcouraient doucement son corps. Il entreprit de passer doucement ses doigts sous ses vêtements, mais elle l'arrêta. Il allait arrêter lorsqu'elle lui sourit.

_**- Attends, je vais te faciliter la tâche.**_ Lui susurra-t-elle langoureusement.

Elle enleva son débardeur, et Emmett se sentit défaillir. La peau nue de Bella était dangereusement attirante, et sa poitrine était en partie cachée par un soutien-gorge... rouge. Sa couleur préférée, sur cette peau délicate, lui fit tourner la tête.

_**- Tu es magnifique, Isabella.**_

Entendre son prénom entier dans la bouche de son ami fut surprenant, mais la façon dont il l'avait prononcé la fit frémir de bonheur.

Emmett posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de la jeune femme, déclenchant chez elle des frissons et un petit rire nerveux. Il continuait à embrasser cette zone, pendant que Bella gémissait de plus belle.

Il remonta à l'assaut des lèvres de sa belle, mais se raidit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la brune essayer de détacher sa ceinture. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il savait également qu'elle était encore vierge. Il désirait être le premier à lui offrir une nuit d'amour digne de ce nom, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle regrette sa première fois comme lui le faisait. Il voulait qu'elle se sente prête, et il estimait que c'était trop tôt pour elle.

_**- Bella, il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui.**_ Lui murmura-t-il.

_**- Je n'en ai pas envie.**_ soupira-t-elle, agacée.

_**- Je ne veux pas que tu...**_

_**- Tais-toi donc! Tu vas tout gâcher!**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Je t'aime, Emmett.**_ Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il se laissa emporter par l'ivresse que lui procura ce baiser. Sans qu'il comprit comment, il se retrouva torse nu, et admirait Bella qui n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements. Sans rompre le contact entre leur lèvres, il la souleva à l'aide d'un bras pendant qu'avec l'autre il ouvrait leur lit.

Elle gloussa lorsqu'il la rallongea méticuleusement.

_**- Tu aurais pu me balancer, au lieu de me poser si doucement! On dirait que tu ne veux pas me casser! **_

_**- Tu m'es trop précieuse pour que je te lâche comme un vulgaire objet.**_ Chuchota-t-il.

Bella rougit. Emmett s'allongea à ses côtés, les yeux brillants.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, intensément, et leur souffles s'accélèrent. Emmett repris ses caresses, galvanisé par les gémissements de Bella. Au moment de passer à l'acte, il eut soudainement peur.

_**- Bella, es-tu certaine de le vouloir?**_

_**- Plus que tout, Emmett.**_

_**- Je... Promets-moi de m'arrêter si je... Enfin si tu penses que je vais trop loin...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne me forces pas. Tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en toi, mon amour.**_ Lui rétorqua-t-elle en l'embrassant à chaque fin de phrase.

Ces mots lui ôtèrent toutes ses craintes. Ils s'unirent enfin. Les soupirs et les cris de Bella, se mêlèrent aux râles de plaisir d'Emmett. Ils s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme accentuait le rythme de leurs ébats.

Cette première nuit fut la plus intense et la plus merveilleuse de toute leur existence.

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir en une seule fois. Elle se sentait indigne d'un tel privilège. Emmett ne pensait qu'à traiter sa douce avec respect, tout en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir permis de connaître tant de sensations fortes.

Ils atteignirent le summum de leur jouissance en même temps, criant simultanément leur amour à l'autre.

Lovée dans les bras d'Emmett, Bella pleura de bonheur.

_**- Je t'ai fait du mal?**_ Demanda-t-il, affolé devant les larmes de son amie.

_**- Non, idiot! C'était... Magique... J'ai cru... halluciner...**_

Emmett fut secoué par l'hilarité. Il était fou de joie.

_**- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance...**_ avoua-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

_**- Et moi donc...**_

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, rayonnants, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

**********

Emmett se dévoua pour préparer des pancakes, avant le réveil de Bella. Il mettait une pagaille monstre à chaque fois qu'il faisait la cuisine, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir faire plaisir à sa belle.

Elle se réveilla affamée. Se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine, enveloppée dans son drap, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Emmett, nu sous son tablier, dégoulinait de pâte. Il en avait sur le visage et même dans les cheveux

_**- Emmett McCarthy aux fourneaux! Qui l'aurait cru! **_Dit-elle en l'embrassant précautionneusement.

_**- Pas de sarcasmes, Swan. **_Lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Ca sent drôlement bon!**_ S'exclama-t-elle, ignorant les menaces d'Emmett._** Tu fais quoi?**_

_**- Des pancakes. Comme tu m'as appris à les faire.**_

_**- Tu cuisines souvent à poil?**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**- Non, mais c'est pratique. Comme ça tu peux reluquer mes fesses, coquine!**_ Fit-il en se dandinant.

_**- Heureusement que tu as mis un tablier! Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu serais, sinon...**_

_**- Hé!**_ s'écria-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. _**C'est pas sympa de se moquer de son chéri, alors qu'il prépare un bon petit déjeuner pour que tu reprennes des forces. **_

_**- C'est trop mignon... Mais est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment en faire profiter toute la cuisine?**_ Railla-t-elle.

_**- Très drôle! Assieds-toi et mange, je m'occupe de nettoyer.**_

Bella s'exécuta, attendrie par l'attention d'Emmett.

_**- C'est vachement bon! Ce sont de loin les meilleurs pancakes que j'ai jamais mangés.**_

_**- C'est normal!**_ Se vanta Emmett. _**C'est parce qu'ils sont fait avec amour. Tu as fini?**_

Elle hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.

_**- Tu viens te doucher avec moi? **_Demanda-t-il embarrassé, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Elle ne répondit pas et se précipita d'un pas léger dans la salle de bain. Il la suivit prestement, rugissant de désir.

**********

Après cette interminable douche, elle entreprit de consulter ses messages.

Elle ouvrit le mail d'Alice, intitulé ''URGENT'' avec appréhension.

**********

_Salut Bella,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée de gâcher tes vacances,_

_Mais je préfère te prévenir afin que vous ne soyez pas mis devant le fait accompli._

_Je t'ai scanné un article qui devrait vous intéresser._

_Fais Emmett le lire, ça le concerne particulièrement._

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée._

_N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler._

_Je suis de tout cœur avec vous._

_Alice._

**********

Elle appela Emmett, nerveuse.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il, ma belle?**_

_**- On a un soucis, je crois. Lis.**_

_**- Quoi encore?**_ S'emporta-t-il. _**Alice ne peut pas nous foutre la paix deux secondes? On rentre dans une semaine, ça aurait sûrement pu attendre!**_

_**- Apparemment,non. Ça a l'air grave, si elle me propose de l'appeler, c'est que je vais être...**_

_**- Justement! Ça peut attendre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être bouleversé à cause d'un truc sûrement sans importance.**_

_**- Ça en a sûrement, puisqu'elle nous envoie un mail.**_ Insista-t-elle.

_**- C'est Alice, Swan! Alice s'excite pour un rien!**_ Vociféra-t-il.

_**- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, McCarthy. Alors tu poses tes jolies petites fesses et tu lis la pièce jointe, où je te jure que je t'émascule! **_Le menaça-t-elle.

Il déglutit, et s'assit près d'elle, sachant qu'elle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

Elle lui prit la main, au moment où elle ouvrait l'article.

**********

**ROSALIE HALE MET SA CARRIERE ENTRE PARENTHESES**

**POUR SE CONCENTRER SUR SA NOUVELLE FAMILLE**

**********

Emmett serra plus fort la main de Bella, alors qu'elle se préparait à lire la suite de l'article, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Son merveilleux rêve était en train de prendre fin, à cause de Rosalie.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions _

_(comme ça je saurai si je dois arrêter le lemon!)_

_Je me dépêche de finir le prochain chapitre et j'essaye de le poster aujourd'hui_

_A plus tard!_

_Leilani_


	9. Chapitre 9 Epreuve

**********

**ROSALIE HALE MET SA CARRIERE ENTRE PARENTHESES**

**POUR SE CONCENTRER SUR SA NOUVELLE FAMILLE**

__________

Rosalie Hale, 25 ans, ancienne Miss New-York et désormais égérie d'une grande marque de Parfum, a décidé de faire une pause dans sa prestigieuse carrière de top-model.

Notre mannequin préféré a décidé de se consacrer pleinement à sa vie de famille, après avoir appris qu'elle attendait un heureux événement.

Interview exclusive de Rosalie Hale, heureuse future maman.

__________

_Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision si rapidement, alors que vous n'en êtes qu'au premier trimestre de votre grossesse?_

Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai été si heureuse! J'ai immédiatement songé que mon rythme de vie devait changer, pour le bien de mon enfant. Je sais que cela ne fait qu'un mois, mais je souhaite être prudente. Et puis je préfère préparer sa venue avec le père de mon enfant.

_J'imagine qu'il doit être heureux à l'idée de devenir père?_

A vrai dire, il l'ignore encore.

_Vous lui avez caché votre grossesse, et vous nous avez accordé une interview? Cela va lui paraître étrange,non?_

Non, ne vous en faîtes pas! (rires) Il n'est pas sur le territoire. Il est en voyage d'affaires en Europe. Et il n'est pas du genre à lire la presse. Vous connaissez les sportifs! (nouveaux rires). Je n'ai pas voulu le lui dire par téléphone, je préférerais le lui annoncer en personne quand il reviendra.

_Sans indiscrétion, pouvez-vous nous dire qui est l'heureux veinard?_

Bien sûr! Ce n'est pas un secret de Polichinelle! Il s'agit d'Emmett McCarthy. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, que j'ai passé à Forks, et avons renoué depuis peu. Il est merveilleux. Nous sommes partis en vacances en Argentine il y a un mois et nous avions prévu de nous marier très prochainement. Il a fallu qu'il s'en aille en Europe, mais il me reviendra bientôt. Il me manque tellement!

_Emmett McCarthy? Le grizzly de Forks? Le fameux linebacker de l'université de Seattle?_

Lui-même! Vous auriez dû le voir lorsqu'il était plus jeune! (rires). Rien à voir avec le canon qu'il est aujourd'hui! Mais je l'adore...

_On sent la passion qui se dégage quand vous en parlez. Vous devez être très amoureux._

Nous le sommes, en effet. Mais vous savez, comme dans chaque vie de couple, il y a des bons et des mauvais moments. Son absence est un mauvais moment, une petite contrariété que son retour auprès de moi et de notre enfant va balayer très vite. Je le connais, il sera ravi de la nouvelle, et rien ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux ensemble.

__________

Nous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde à cette heureuse famille, en espérant que Rosalie Hale remontera bientôt sur les podiums!

**********

_**- C'est pas vrai! **_Souffla Emmett, horrifié. _**Ce n'est pas possible!**_

Bella resta saisie. Les larmes ne cessèrent de ruisseler sur son visage. Elle voulait mourir.

_**- Bella?**_

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, blessée.

_**- Bella!**_

Rosalie était enceinte, et Emmett était le père. Le connaissant, il accourrait au chevet de la future maman, l'abandonnant, elle. Rosalie avait gagné, et elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

_**- Mon amour, regarde moi.**_

Elle tressaillit. Emmett la fixait, l'air furieux.

_**- Dis moi que tu n'as pas couché avec elle... Dis moi qu'elle ment... **_le supplia-t-elle, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

_**- Je ne peux pas te mentir, même si je suis persuadé qu'elle nous manipule.**_

_**- Alors tu as couché avec elle?**_

Emmett baissa la tête, honteux.

_**- Quand?**_

_**- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois. A notre première nuit en Argentine. Mais je...**_

_**- Dis moi que tu t'es protégé, comme tu l'as fait avec moi...**_

_**- Je...**_ il se retourna, les poings serrés.

_**- Nom de Dieu, Emmett!**_ S'exclama-t-elle en fondant en larmes. _**A quoi t'as pensé?**_

_**- Elle m'a eu par surprise!**_s'emporta-t-il. _**Je ne voulais pas, et elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de...**_

_**- OK! Ça va! J'ai compris! **_

Emmett se sentit trop coupable pour la regarder en face. Il lui faisait du mal, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus la faire souffrir, surtout avec Rosalie.

_**- Tu peux avancer ton billet, si tu souhaites rentrer. **_L'informa-t-elle tristement.

Il se retourna vivement dans sa direction, furieux.

_**- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça?**_

_**- Pour rejoindre Rosalie et votre enfant.**_

_**- Jamais!**_ S'époumona-t-il. _**Jamais je ne te laisserai comme ça. **_

_**- Il le faudra, pourtant.**_

_**- On ne sait même pas si elle est vraiment enceinte.**_

_**- Elle ne mentirait pas à la presse comme cela si elle ne l'était pas...**_

_**- On parle de Rosalie Hale, Bella!**_ S'emporta-t-il. _**Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est capable de faire n'importe quoi, si ça lui chante! Je suis persuadé qu'elle ment.**_

_**- Et si elle ne mentait pas, tu ferais quoi?**_

_**- Je... j'en sais rien.**_ s'affligea-t-il

Bella se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Emmett la retint.

_**- Ma belle, je t'en prie. Ne pars pas comme ça.**_

_**- J'ai besoin d'un moment, Emm'. Je dois digérer la nouvelle, seule.**_

_**- Mais...**_

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le jeune homme tristement.

_**- Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas. Profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire.**_

**********

Elle sortit, le cœur serré, et chercha un téléphone pour parler à Jasper. Il était le seul, en dehors d'Emmett, à qui elle s'était déjà confiée. Elle ne voyait que lui pour lui remonter le moral, car son meilleur ami – nouvellement son amant – était la cause de son malheur.

Elle en trouva un rapidement et composa immédiatement le numéro du portable de son frère. Il devait dormir, vu l'heure tardive, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de l'avoir réveillé quand il entendrait son angoisse. Ses sanglots augmentèrent lorsqu'il décrocha

_**- Allo?**_ Fit-il, encore endormi.

_**- J.. Jas...**_

_**- Bella? Bella c'est toi?**_

_**- Jasper... **_hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

_**- Ma chérie, je suis sincèrement désolé. Alice m'a envoyé l'article. Et j'entends à ta voix que tu ne tiens pas le choc.**_

_**- Non... J'ai si mal...**_

_**- Attends, Bella. Tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Est-ce qu'Emmett et elle...**_

_**- Oui... **_hurla-t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. _**Il y a... un mois...**_

_**- Aïe. Désolé. Mais on ne sait pas si elle est réellement enceinte, et si c'est le cas, on ne**_ _**peut pas non plus savoir si l'enfant est de lui.**_

_**- Et de qui serait-il?**_

_**- De n'importe qui, voyons!**_ S'énerva son frère. _**Les hommes passent chez Rosalie Hale comme s'ils allaient aux toilettes! **_

Elle rit de la comparaison. Jasper avait cependant réussi à la rassurer.

_**- Je vais retrouver Emmett. Il était vraiment mal quand je suis partie.**_

_**- Bonne idée. Soutenez-vous mutuellement et prenez le temps d'examiner la situation. Vous déciderez de quoi faire quand plus aucun doute ne sera permis.**_

_**- Merci Jasper. Bonne nuit.**_

_**- Je t'en prie, ma chérie. A dans une semaine.**_

Elle raccrocha et courut retrouver son amour qui avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il allaient devoir affronter cette épreuve ensemble et ne pourraient en ressortir que plus unis.

**********

Emmett était anéanti, assis sur le canapé. Cette garce de Rosalie avait bien réussi son coup. Bella était partie le cœur brisé et il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette grossesse. Si bien sûr elle était effectivement enceinte, et s'il était le père.

Il savait que si c'était son enfant, il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner. L'absence de son père, qui avait laissé sa mère après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte, l'avait profondément marqué. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se remette avec Rosalie. Il ne désirait plus que Bella, et se débrouillerait pour faire partie de la vie de cet enfant tout en vivant son histoire d'amour avec elle.

Il se demandait comment tant de choses pouvaient basculer en juste quelques minutes. Il avait passé une nuit avec Rosalie. Une seule. Une maudite nuit qu'il regrettait déjà avant d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être enceinte.

Il n'entendit pas Bella revenir. Elle se planta devant lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

_**- Emmett. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi aussi mal.**_

Il releva la tête, les yeux embués, et la ramena contre lui, enfouissant sa tête sur son ventre.

_**- Pardon, ma belle. Pardon...**_

_**- Il va falloir que tu saches si c'est ton enfant, avant qu'on voit ce qu'on fera. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête maintenant.**_

_**- Bella, je...**_

_**- Je sais, mon cœur.**_

Il tressaillit. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Malgré l'instant tragique qu'ils vivaient, son cœur se réchauffa et il lui sourit.

_**- Profitons du reste de nos vacances, et n'en parlons plus avant qu'on rentre à Seattle, d'accord? **_

Il acquiesça. Bella avait toujours su comment le réconforter au mieux, même si elle aussi souffrait de la situation. Il se promit de tout faire pour lui changer les idées avant le retour fatidique.

_**- Tu as faim? **_Lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

_**- Pas vraiment,**_ lui répondit-elle tristement.

_**- Et bien moi, si!**_ Mentit-il, l'air faussement enjoué. _**Que dirais-tu d'aller manger une pizza?**_

Elle haussa les épaules.

_**- Oh, allez, ma belle! J'ai besoin de savoir si les pizza italiennes sont meilleures que celles que tu fais!**_

_**- Emmett! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes comparaisons débiles?**_ Sourcilla-t-elle.

_**- Bah! C'est pas ma faute si ces gros nases de cuistots italiens ne font pas le poids face à ma merveilleuse chérie!**_ Minauda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

_**- Arrête ton char, McCarthy!**_ Gloussa-t-elle.

_**- Prépare-toi, ma puce. Je sors un moment et je reviens te chercher. **_dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

_**- Ça marche! **_

Emmett partit précipitamment, une idée ayant germé dans son esprit. Il voulait faire plaisir à Bella, et la rassurer sur leur avenir commun, car quoi qu'il se passe, il n'avait nullement l'intention de vivre sans elle.

Il héla un taxi, et dit de son plus bel italien

_**- Buon giorno. Vorrei andare presso un gioielliere, Per favore.**_

Le chauffeur l'emmena à l'endroit indiqué, et en y entrant, demanda en rougissant:

_**- Accettate carte di credito?**_

**********

Bella profita de l'absence d'Emmett pour prendre une longue douche. Elle essayait de se sortir de l'esprit la possibilité qu'il soit le père de l'enfant de Rosalie.

Si c'était effectivement le cas, elle savait comment elle réagirait. Et cette perspective lui brisait déjà le cœur.

Elle décida de mettre une robe, pour une fois. Parme, et courte. Alice l'avait forcée à l'acheter et elle lui en était reconnaissante à cet instant. Rien de mieux pour changer les idées d'Emmett que de l'aguicher un peu. Si Rosalie y arrivait en clignant des yeux, pourquoi pas elle?

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, car il n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle se demandait s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose.

Emmett arriva finalement une heure plus tard, haletant. A la vue de Bella, il écarquilla les yeux et lui fonça dessus.

_**- Nom de Dieu, Swan! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?**_ Dit-il en la soulevant de terre. _**C'est pour nous empêcher de sortir que tu t'es habillée comme ça?**_

Bella s'esclaffa.

_**- Mais non, idiot! Je me suis fait belle pour mon homme, c'est tout! Ça te plait?**_

_**- Hum hum...**_ marmonna-t-il, la tête enfouie dans son cou. _**Tu me rends fou, ma belle...**_ _**Allons-y avant que je ne fasse des folies de mon corps! **_Pouffa-t-il.

Au restaurant, Emmett était un peu embarrassé. Bella ne parla pas beaucoup, et ils n'avaient pas énormément touché à leur pizza.

_**- Tu n'as plus faim?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**- En fait... La tienne est meilleure, alors j'ai un peu de mal...**_

Elle éclata de de rire.

_**- T'es adorable, mais je te connais comme si j'étais ta propre mère. Tu ne sais pas me mentir.**_

_**- J'avoue, je n'avais pas très faim... Mais...**_

_**- C'est cette histoire avec...**_

_**- Non, ma belle.**_ L'interrompit-il._** J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**_

_**- Sans rire?**_ Fit-elle, surprise.

**_-_** **_Ferme les yeux._**

Elle s'exécuta, se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

**_- Tu peux les ouvrir._**

**_- Mon Dieu, Emmett!_**

Elle en resta bouche bée. Devant elle se trouvait un écrin ouvert contenant une bague en or avec une fleur composée de 5 améthystes et entourée d'une douzaine de petits diamants.

Emmett se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle tressaillit.

_**- Bella, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te rappellerait mon amour pour toi et notre séjour en Europe. Quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une bague de fiançailles?**_

_**- Emmett, je...**_

_**- Je sais. Nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement 3 semaines et 4 jours. Mais pour moi c'est comme si nous l'étions depuis le jardin d'enfant. Depuis ce jour où je me suis régalé avec ton Flamby et où tu m'as offert ton amitié. Alors après 21 ans et 1 mois pile, je peux bien faire ça, non?**_

_**- Je suppose que oui...**_ dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_**- Je sais, c'est une demande en mariage un peu pourrie, mais que veux-tu?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas pourri. C'est du Emmett tout craché, et j'adore ça. Seulement je ne peux pas accepter. Pas maintenant. Quand toute cette histoire avec Rosalie sera derrière nous, je t'épouserai.**_

Il baissa la tête, dépité. Elle la lui releva.

_**- Emmett, je viens de te dire que je t'épouserai...**_

Il l'embrassa férocement et se mit à sautiller dans tout le restaurant.

Il revint vers elle, fier comme un paon, et lui passa la bague à son doigt.

_**- Ca ne t'a pas coûté trop cher, j'espère?**_

_**- Bah! Je me suis endetté sur 20 ans!**_ Rit-il. _**Mais t'en vaux la peine, ma belle.**_

_**- Tu crois qu'on pourrait ramener nos restes dans un doggy-bag?**_ Demanda Bella langoureusement.

_**- J'en sais fichtrement rien, pourquoi?**_

_**- Parce que j'ai hâte de rentrer. Ce soit, Emmett McCarthy, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent.**_

Elle régla l'addition, tandis qu'Emmett courut appeler un taxi.

''L'affaire Rosalie'' était pour l'instant bien enterrée, jusqu'au jour de leur départ.


	10. Chapitre 10 Retour au bercail

_Réponse à la review anonyme de Lu' : Oui, Edward sera dans la fiction, bientôt, bientôt, patience!_

_En attendant bon chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

Rosalie faisait les cents pas dans son superbe loft, attendant les nouvelles des suites de son plan.

Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour récupérer Emmett. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle en était consciente. Rosalie n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre qu'elle. Mais jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait l'affront de rompre avec elle, et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle seule déciderait du moment où elle larguerait son jouet.

Elle était surtout furieuse qu'il l'ait laissée tomber pour cet être insignifiant qu'était Bella Swan. A ses yeux, cette séparation était le pire des camouflets.

Elle avait haï Alice, qui semblait heureuse du rapprochement entre ce pitoyable rebut de la société et son homme.

Car c'était surtout cela qui la blessait. Elle n'avait jamais été plus jalousée que lorsqu'elle était aux bras d'Emmett McCarthy. Elle avait été dans toutes les soirées mondaines, avait écumé les boites de nuit, et s'était affichée partout avec lui. Qu'adviendrait-il lorsqu'on saurait que cet homme merveilleux qui attirait l'attention sur elle l'avait plaquée pour un laideron quelconque?

Lauren, son amie d'enfance, lui avait promis de lui envoyer un mail lorsqu'elle aurait plus d'information. Elle s'était servie d'elle, lui promettant deux voyages tous frais payés avec sa famille pour les destinations de son choix.

Le son provenant de son ordinateur accentua son anxiété. Elle s'avança vers lui et ouvrit le message de son amie.

**********

_Salut, Rose._

_Quoi te dire à part... Félicitations, maman!!!_

_L'insémination s'est bien passée._

_J'ai eu peur d'avoir des ennuis quand j'ai échangé les échantillons, mais personne n'a rien vu._

_C'est le petit gros qui va être content!_

_Il va falloir que tu te reposes, et que tu évites tout stress._

_Tu as rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour voir combien d'œufs ont été fécondés._

_Sinon, pour mes vacances, j'ai pensé aux Bahamas. Les enfants seront tellement ravis, et moi aussi!_

_Ca fera du bien à cet imbécile de Tyler, il paressera moins devant la télé._

_A plus ma puce._

_Lauren._

**********

Rosalie jubilait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Tout était tombé au bon moment. Elle nourrissait le projet d'avoir un enfant seule. Elle prenait donc un traitement pour augmenter son taux de fécondité, mais jusque là, la méthode traditionnelle n'avait pas marché.

Elle se doutait qu'Emmett se méfierait si elle lui annonçait une grossesse factice. Et, voulant être le plus réaliste possible, elle avait appelé Lauren, qui travaillait dans le centre d'insémination de Seattle, afin de savoir si elle pourrait l'aider.

Elle avait demandé un jour à Emmett s'il avait fait don de sa semence, car elle ne voulait pas que qu'un mioche puisse revendiquer un quelconque lien paternel avec sa chose. Il l'avait informée que tous les joueurs de football avaient du le faire, et qu'il avait trouvé l'idée de pouvoir aider une famille désirant plus que tout élever une famille intéressante, si bien qu'il y allait une fois par an. Il était loin de se douter que son altruisme allait le mener à satisfaire la vengeance de Rosalie.

Elle était allée dans le centre d'insémination et, grâce à sa notoriété et au fait qu'elle prenait déjà un traitement, avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous très rapidement pour une fécondation in vitro.

Elle avait soudoyé Lauren, afin qu'elle puisse déposer les échantillons d'Emmett à la place du donneur qu'on lui avait choisi, et le tour était joué.

Désormais sûre et certaine d'attendre l'enfant d'Emmett, elle avait convoqué la presse, afin d'annoncer son ''retrait temporaire des podiums'', persuadée que cette idiote d'Alice allait cracher le morceau et que son homme reviendrait en rampant vers elle, lui demandant pardon de l'avoir quitté pour cette moins-que-rien de Bella Swan.

Elle avait prévu qu'une fois qu'elle serait sûre qu'ils auraient suffisamment souffert et que l'autre tâche aurait refait sa vie, elle laisserait tomber Emmett et lui interdirait tout contact avec son enfant. Sa vengeance, alors terminée, lui aurait cependant apporté ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

**********

Les vacances de Bella et d'Emmett étaient finies. Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Seattle, et Bella prenait l'avion pour Jacksonville le jour même.

La séparation était douloureuse pour chacun d'entre eux, et ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient. Néanmoins Emmett promit à sa fiancée qu'il ferait son possible pour venir la voir dès qu'il le pourrait, et Bella lui promit la même chose.

_**- Tu trouveras un mail à ton arrivée à Jacksonville, **_lui dit-il en l'enlaçant. _**Et autant que je pourrai, tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je puisse te reprendre dans mes bras.**_

_**- C'est vrai? On continue comme avant? **_Lui répondit-elle, les yeux embués.

_**- Pourquoi changer une méthode qui fonctionne si bien? Après tout, c'est grâce à ça qu'on est ce qu'on est maintenant! Par contre il faudra améliorer certaines choses...**_

_**- Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça, McCarthy.**_ Déclara-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

_**- T'as pas à avoir peur, ma belle. C'est juste qu'il faut que tu t'achètes une webcam, parce qu'il est hors de question que je passe une journée sans voir ton joli visage. **_Répliqua-t-il en lui embrassant le nez.

_**- Emmett, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça! **_Se lamenta-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

_**- Ne fais pas ton Alice, avec moi ça ne marche pas, **_s'esclaffa-t-il. _**C'est soit ça, soit je ne te laisse pas partir...**_

_**- Ne me tentes pas, Emm'... Tu sais que j'ai des obligations.**_

_**- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**_ Minauda-t-il. _**Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne partirais plus.**_

Bella avait trouvé la proposition d'Emmett plus qu'alléchante, mais la perspective de se retrouver dans la même ville que Rosalie Hale, en plus de son travail, l'en avait largement dissuadée. Cette femme l'effrayait encore plus que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas changé et se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer de tordu pour l'éliminer. Elle aurait préféré qu'Emmett vienne vivre à Jacksonville avec elle, cependant elle ne le lui demanderait pas car son travail à Seattle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

_Dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de Jacksonville, embarquement immédiat porte 7._

Elle s'était résolue à avoir une nouvelle relation longue distance avec lui, et avait tout autant envie que lui de le voir chaque jour.

_**- Va pour la webcam, **_souffla-t-elle.

Emmett la souleva de terre et se mit à la faire tournoyer comme lorsqu'ils étaient au collège.

_**- Repose moi, McCarthy! Je vais vomir! **_Hurla Bella, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il s'exécuta, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa fiancée. Son cœur se morcela à l'idée d'être loin d'elle. Leur baiser avait un goût d'adieu qui lui déplut fortement. Les larmes aux yeux, il la relâcha.

_**- Tu me manques déjà, ma belle.**_

_**- On se revoit très vite, je te le promets. Je t'aime.**_ Dit elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il frissonna quand il entendit ces mots. Bella et lui n'étaient pas expansifs, et leur amour était sous-entendu dans chacun de leur gestes tendres, et dans chacune de leur phrases. Entendre l'un des deux prononcer ces mots représentant l'essence même de ce qui les liait était toujours un ravissement pour l'autre.

_**- File, princesse, avant que ton carrosse ne se transforme en citrouille**_, plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le laisser regarder Cendrillon, dans ce maudit avion**_? Soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Au moment de rentrer dans la salle d'embarquement, Bella se retourna, et lui envoya un baiser. Il ne put se retenir et hurla, sous les yeux médusés et apeurés de l'assemblée.

_**- JE T'AIME, CREVETTE!!!**_

Elle éclata de rire et disparut.

Emmett eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son cœur. Il se tordit de douleur, lui rappelant simultanément celle qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il l'avait regardé partir avec sa mère et son nouveau beau-père à Jacksonville. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis l'enfance, mais que trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte, et n'ayant aucun modèle de couple amoureux auquel se référer, il avait assimilé cela à de l'amitié. Cet amour était viscéral, le happant corps et âme. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à rentrer.

**********

Esmée et Alice l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, à son arrivée chez eux. Cette dernière fut déçue que Bella n'ait pas pu rester plus longtemps, mais se consola bien vite quand Emmett lui offrit ses cadeaux-souvenirs et lui raconta en détail toutes ses vacances, hormis les moments intimes qu'il avait passé avec sa fiancée. Il lui montra les photos de lui et Bella dans toutes les villes qu'ils avaient visité. Alice s'extasia devant le cliché montrant Bella et lui s'embrassant devant la fontaine de Trévise, la main de la jeune femme retenant le visage de son frère. Une magnifique bague améthyste retint son attention.

_**- Tu as vachement bien choisi sa bague de fiançailles. Et dire que je croyais que tu n'avais aucun goût!**_ Le taquina-t-elle

_**- M'en parle pas! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou dans cette joaillerie! Je voulais quelque chose d'unique et de symbolique. J'ai vu cette bague et j'en suis littéralement tombé amoureux. Déjà parce que la couleur était parfaite, puisqu'elle adore le violet, mais aussi parce que ça m'a fait pensé à le première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Elle avait une petite barrette violette en forme de fleur qui lui retenait les cheveux. Rosalie la lui avait arrachée à la cantine, après qu'elle m'ait offert son goûter...**_

_**- Le fameux Flamby!**_ Le coupa-t-elle, morte de rire. _**Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'entendre, cette histoire!**_

_**- Tu m'étonnes!**_ reprit-il, également hilare._** Bref, sa barrette était cassée et elle pleurait. Elle était inconsolable. Elle l'a jeté et je l'ai récupéré dans la poubelle. Je suis allé voir maman et je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait la réparer. Elle a réussi et je la lui ai rendu. Je me rappelle encore que son sourire s'était élargi et m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle s'était jeté sur moi et m'avait dit ''merci Memett, on sera les meilleurs amis du monde, et un jour, ça se trouve, on se mariera!''**_

_**- C'est si mignon... J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble. Vous avez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux...**_

_**- C'est le cas! Oh Al' tu n'imagine même pas comment je me sens avec elle... Avant je me prenais la tête pour un rien, sur mon apparence, et ce genre d'imbécilités. J'étais égoïste et je ne cherchais que mon bonheur avant tout. **_

_**- D'où l'épisode Blondasse psychopathe. **_Insista-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**- Pitié!**_ Soupira-t-il._** Ne me rappelle pas cette période, j'en suis dégoûté rien qu'en y repensant. Je regrette tellement d'avoir été aussi con... J'ai foutu une belle merde avec Rosalie... **_

_**- Ça tu peux le dire!**_ Grommela Alice. _**T'as failli gâcher ton amitié avec Bella et passer à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour.**_

_**- Maintenant je ne pense qu'à elle.**_ Continua-t-il._** Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse pour toujours, et je veux être celui qui la comblera...**_

_**- Il va d'abord falloir que tu parle à Rosalie, avant de l'impliquer d'avantage. Jasper et moi nous sommes renseignés. Tu peux faire un test de paternité à partir du troisième mois de grossesse. Si elle est bel et bien enceinte.**_

_**- Mais ça ne fera pas du mal au bébé?**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!**_ S'emporta sa sœur. _**C'est encore ce qui pourrait vous arriver de mieux, qu'elle fasse une fausse couche!**_

_**- Ne dis pas ça, Alice.**_ Lui ordonna-t-il. _**Ça reste un être vivant et même s'il n'était pas désiré, il mérite de vivre. Si c'est mon enfant, je l'assumerai pleinement et je ferai en sorte qu'il aie le meilleur possible.**_

_**- Avec une mère comme Rosalie Hale, c'est pas gagné!**_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_**- N'en parlons plus. Je vais la voir et parler calmement avec elle. On verra ce qui se passera par la suite.**_

_**- Bon courage!**_ Renifla-t-elle.

**********

Emmett sonna à la porte du loft de Rosalie, anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face à elle, après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle pendant son voyage en Europe: ce qu'elle avait voulu lui faire quand il était au collège, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas délibérément allée informer Bella qu'il voulait la rejoindre – il se doutait d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était volontairement trompée dans sa date de retour d'Argentine – et sa grossesse supposée.

_**- Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, mon chéri! **_Minauda Rosalie en tentant de l'enlacer.

Emmett la repoussa vivement et entra dans le salon, le visage fermé.

_**- Alors, ton escapade en Europe s'est bien déroulée? Tu as mis les choses au point avec la pouilleuse? **_Murmura-t-elle langoureusement.

Emmett s'approcha de la blonde, et la fit reculer. Rosalie eut soudain peur de lui. Il lui prit le bras et le serra très fort. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

_**- Ne t'avise plus de parler de Bella de cette manière.**_ Dit-il, mâchoires serrées.

_**- Et pourquoi je ne dirais pas ce que je pense de cette garce?**_ Répliqua-t-elle en se détachant de son étreinte.**_ Elle a essayé de me voler mon homme et je dois rester là sans rien faire?_**

_**- Entre nous, Rosalie, c'est bien toi la plus garce des deux. Félicitations pour ton petit numéro devant la presse, au fait! C'était bien tenté, mais tu ne me feras pas marcher.**_

_**- Tu crois vraiment que j'essayais de te faire marcher?**_ S'offusqua-t-elle.

_**- Je pense que tu es assez manipulatrice pour ça. Après tout, tu as bien couché avec un mec que tu as essayé de tuer dix ans plus tôt, en lui perforant le ventre...**_

Elle s'immobilisa. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette histoire, qui lui avait valu d'être exclue du collège et d'être envoyée en pension par ses parents. Elle avait encore plus haï Bella Swan à partir de ce moment. Mais elle ne pensait qu'Emmett était au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

_**- C'est la pouilleuse qui t'a raconté ça? C'est n'importe quoi! Elle ment! Je n'ai jamais voulu...**_

_**- A d'autres, Rosalie! **_S'emporta-t-il._** Et la brûlure de Bella, tu ne l'as pas voulu non plus? Tu me prends vraiment pour le roi des cons, ma parole! **_

_**- Emmett! Je n'ai pas arrêté de dire qu'elle s'était infligé ça toute seule! **_Fit-elle, feignant l'indignation._** Elle voulait m'attirer des ennuis parce qu'elle était jalouse de moi, et à cause d'elle j'ai dû laisser mes amies et j'ai été enfermée dans cet internat pourri... **_

_**- J'étais là, je te signale, et je vous ai vues, ce jour-là!**_ Tempêta-t-il._** Je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital, je suis resté à son chevet pendant toute sa convalescence. J'ai vu dans quel état elle était, bordel! Je me rappelle de ses pleurs, de son mutisme, de ses cauchemars, et de sa terreur à l'idée de te revoir un jour! Jamais elle n'aurait été autant traumatisée, si elle s'était infligé ça comme tu dis!**_

_**- Tu préfères la croire, elle, qui t'as débauché alors que tu étais avec quelqu'un, plutôt que la mère de ton enfant? **_

_**- En parlant de ça, as-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avances?**_

Un rire sardonique sorti de la bouche de Rosalie le fit frémir.

_**- Assied-toi, je t'amène le tout.**_

Elle lui montra les résultats du test sanguin que Lauren lui avait envoyé, ainsi que l'échographie qu'on lui a fait afin de vérifier la nidation. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent à la vue de l'œuf.

_**- Je suis en plein cauchemar...**_ gémit Emmett. _**Je vais me réveiller...**_

_**- Sois heureux!**_ Dit Rosalie, radieuse. _**Nous allons être de merveilleux parents! **_

_**- Laisse moi rire. T'imaginer en mère de famille me rend malade. Et je veux faire un test de paternité.**_

_**- Tu doutes de moi à ce point?**_ S'exclama-t-elle. _**Je t'ai été fidèle, moi.**_

_**- Va savoir.**_ Lança-t-il nonchalamment.

_**- Quelle mauvaise foi!**_ S'insurgea-t-elle. _**Tu es tellement obsédé par ta pouilleuse que tu ne veux pas te rendre à l'évidence. Nous allons avoir un bébé, Emmett. Alors lâche cette pauvre fille et prends d'ores et déjà tes responsabilités auprès de nous, mon amour!**_

_**- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Rosalie.**_ Dit-il durement. _**Tu l'as entendu de la bouche de ma sœur, mais je vais te le redire. Je suis amoureux de Bella, et nous sommes ensemble, maintenant. Bébé ou pas, cela ne changera rien. Il faudra te faire une raison. Quant à mes responsabilités, je les prends toujours, rassure-toi, mais il est hors de question que je m'implique tant que je ne serai pas sûr à 100% qu'il est de moi.**_

_**- Tu me reviendras quand tu seras sûr que ce bébé est bien le nôtre?**_

_**- Non, Rosalie. **_Martela-t-il. _**Je ne reviendrai pas. Bella et moi allons nous marier, et cet enfant recevra tout notre amour, à elle et à moi.**_

_**- Je ne laisserai pas cette moins-que-rien fréquenter mon bébé! **_S'époumona-t-elle.

_**- Tu n'auras pourtant pas le choix.**_ Rugit-il.

Rosalie recula, sonnée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'Emmett lui opposerait une résistance aussi farouche.

_**- Je prendrai rendez-vous pour le test de paternité, et je te ferai signe. D'ici là, ne cherche pas à me voir,tu m'entends?**_

Elle hocha la tête, toujours aussi ahurie. Elle entendit la porte claquer et la rage s'insinua en elle.

**********

Rosalie ne pensait pas que la histoire d'amour Emmett et Bella résisterait à l'annonce de sa grossesse, et savait qu'il resterait sur ses positions. Si elle voulait avoir une chance qu'ils se séparent et qu'il lui revienne, elle ne devait pas se focaliser sur lui. Le maillon faible de cette relation était Bella Swan, et savant de quoi elle était capable par amour pour Emmett, elle n'aurait aucun mal à la faire flancher.

Elle prendrait son mal en patience, car il lui fallait attendre qu'il soit sûr de sa paternité. Mais elle jubilait de nouveau, sachant qu'au moment où elle s'attaquerait à Bella, sa vengeance envers Emmett serait bien amorcée.


	11. Chapitre 11 Amitié améliorée

A son arrivée à l'aéroport, Bella ralluma son portable et vit une message d'Emmett.

**********

_**Mail envoyé, hâte d'avoir ta réponse. Tu me manques. Bisous baveux. Memett.**_

**********

Elle se gondola en voyant le prénom de son fiancé écrit de cette manière. Elle l'appelait ainsi au jardin d'enfant, car elle n'arrivait jamais à dire son prénom correctement. Il lui avait avoué qu'il adorait quand elle écorchait son nom de la sorte parce que sa voix ressortait différemment et sa bouche se déformait adorablement.

Bella se rendit alors compte que tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait incluaient Emmett, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter la douleur du divorce de ses parents le jour où Emmett lui avait appris qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père, et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se plaindre devant lui.

Du jour où elle a eu ses premières règles, à 9 ans car Emmett s'était évanoui après avoir hurlé qu'elle allait mourir en voyant la tâche de sang sur son pantalon.

De son premier baiser, à 11 ans, puisque c'était son ami qui le lui avait donné, pour qu'ils ne meurent pas idiots.

Du jour où sa mère avait rencontré Phil, car Emmett avait voulu aller voir un match de baseball de ligue mineur, et qu'il avait reçu la balle envoyée par son beau-père en pleine figure.

De son premier bal, avec son meilleur ami comme cavalier. Qu'ils avaient atterri aux urgences, parce qu'elle avait trébuché et qu'elle l'avait entrainé avec elle dans les escaliers.

Du mariage de sa mère et Phil et de leur déménagement à Jacksonville, des adieux déchirants entre Emmett et elle à l'aéroport de Seattle.

De sa première lettre qu'elle avait conservée. De son premier ordinateur, que son beau-père lui avait offert pour qu'elle puisse dialoguer plus facilement avec les McCarthy – Alice compris, même si elle ne portait pas le même nom.

Du jour où elle a osé parler à Jasper, son nouveau demi-frère. Leur premier sujet de conversation avait été Emmett.

De la première venue d'Alice pendant les grandes vacances, teintée de déception puisque son ami avait été en camp d'entraînement.

Du bonheur de son frère et d'Alice, qui n'aurait pas été possible si elle n'avait pas connu Emmett et sa famille.

Et surtout de son bonheur à elle, qui n'était désormais plus seule car Emmett lui avait donné son cœur et qu'ils devaient se marier prochainement.

Elle lui répondit en attendant de lire son mail.

**********

_**Viens d'atterrir. Je file lire ton mail. Tu me manques aussi Memett . Bisous pas baveux, obsédé!**_

**********

Jasper la conduisait chez elle en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait raté.

_**- Alice m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Emmett dans cet état! Elle ne sait pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu as bien travaillé! Il est complètement accroc!**_ Lui dit-il, amusé.

Bella rougit.

_**- Ça tombe bien. C'est réciproque. Au fait j'ai un service à te demander. Tu pourras m'apprendre à me servir d'une webcam?**_

Jasper freina brutalement, abasourdi.

_**- Hé mais t'es malade?**_ S'écria-t-elle. _**Tu as failli nous tuer! On est sur l'autoroute, je te signale!**_

_**- C'est de ta faute! Tu ne devrais pas me sortir des choses de ce genre quand je conduis! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque!**_

_**- N'exagère pas, Jazz. **_Sourcilla-t-elle.

_**- Tu ne te rends pas compte... Bella Swan qui veut converser sur le net, et utiliser de nouvelles technologies... Il va pleuvoir de la merde! **_(*) Plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Alice a déteint sur toi, ma parole!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit... A fréquenter des chiens...**_

_**- ...On attrape leur puces, ouais! **_Continua-t-elle, encore plus hilare._** Je confirme, tu traînes trop avec Alice. C'est l'une des expressions préférée d'Emmett!**_

_**- Au fait, quand est-ce qu'il vient à la maison?**_

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

_**- Je ne sais pas... Il faut qu'il... clarifie d'abord la situation avec...**_

_**- La névrosée, je vois.**_

_**- Jasper Whitlock! Depuis quand juges-tu une personne sans la connaître?**_

_**- Depuis que j'ai fait psycho à l'université, mademoiselle rabat-joie. Je persiste et je signe, avec tout ce qu'elle vous a fait subir, et ce qu'elle vous inflige maintenant, on devrait la mettre au fin fond d'un trou bétonné, la recouvrir de terre, fermer la grille à double tour et en jeter la clé!**_

_**- Tu me fais peur, Jazz...**_

_**- Je n'aime pas qu'on emmerde ma petite sœur, c'est tout.**_

_**- Alice Brandon, sors de ce corps!!!**_

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux, et Jasper s'arrêta devant un magasin d'informatique.

_**- On va t'acheter ce qu'il te faut, ma chérie, et tu pourras lui parler ce soir même.**_

_**- Merci Jazz! **_S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Bella, Jasper lui installa sa caméra, son micro et de nouveaux haut-parleurs. Il lui expliqua comment démarrer une conversation sur le web, et au moment de réduire les fenêtres de conversation, il aperçut le fond d'écran de Bella. Elle avait mis en arrière plan une photo qu'elle avait prise d'Emmett et elle. Les yeux fermés, elle avait sa tête tendrement posée sur l'épaule de son fiancé qui l'enveloppait de ses bras. Il avait également les yeux fermés et humait ses cheveux.

_**- Elle est... magnifique. **_Balbutia Jasper, émerveillé.

_**- Je trouve aussi.**_ Murmura Bella.

_**- Comment as-tu eu l'idée de poser ainsi? Ça n'a pas été trop dur de prendre une photo les yeux fermés?**_

_**- En fait, ça s'est fait naturellement. Ça doit bien être la seule photo que j'ai prise où nous n'avons pas du tout posé.**_

_**- Plait-il?**_ S'écria Jasper, surpris.

_**- J'allais prendre une photo toute simple de nous, et j'avais mis le retardateur. Emmett s'est approché de moi en m'enlaçant comme ça, et il m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait. J'étais si bien que j'ai fermé les yeux et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi. On est restés un bon moment sans bouger, on avait oublié la photo. Et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai repensé à ce moment de paix. Elle est unique, et synthétise tout notre voyage. Notre rapprochement, notre amour et notre bonheur.**_

_**- Quand je vois cette photo, je suis jaloux.**_ Soupira-t-il tristement

_**- Et pourquoi donc, gros bêta?**_demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_**- Aucun des clichés que tu as fait d'Alice et moi n'a cette intensité. On ne posait pas non plus, quand tu nous photographiais, et je les ai toujours trouvé géniales, reflétant ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Mais quand je vois ça, la puissance de vos sentiments qui transparait... J'ai des frissons. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelque chose d'aussi fort puisse exister entre deux êtres, et j'en suis jaloux.**_

_**- Nous n'avons juste pas eu le même parcours que vous, c'est tout. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous vous aimez tous le deux!**_

_**- En tout cas, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.**_ Affirma-t-il.

_**- Je sais, **_répliqua-t-elle fièrement. _**Maintenant, laisse moi consulter mes mails!**_

**********

_Hey Bella!_

_Que dire... Je suis bien arrivé à la maison..._

_Alice a adoré ses cadeaux et Esmée t'appellera pour te remercier pour les cuillers des villes qu'on a visité. _

_Elle a été surprise que tu te souviennes de sa collection de petites cuillers._

_J'avoue que même moi j'avais oublié!_

_Sinon Alice m'a cuisiné sur ce qu'on a fait pendant les vacances._

_Je lui ai tout raconté, sauf les fois où on a joué au scrabble (si tu vois ce que je veux dire)!!!_

_Elle m'a laissé un petit répit pour téléphoner à Jasper, mais je sais qu'elle va revenir à la charge._

_Le plus lourd arrive: j'ai vu Rosalie._

_Je te passerai les détails des amabilités que nous nous sommes balancé à la figure._

_En résumé : elle est cinglée et j'ai failli la tabasser._

_Mais je me suis retenu. Je ne voulais pas que ma crevette vienne m'apporter des oranges en prison!_

_Malheureusement elle est bien enceinte. Elle m'a montré son échographie. _

_Tu sais qu'elle a cru sincèrement que j'allais me jeter à ses pieds ?_

_Ah! tu aurais du voir la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai annoncé notre futur mariage!_

_J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope! Elle était toute bleue!!!_

_Je lui ai dit que je voulais un test de paternité, elle a semblé d'accord._

_On verra bien ce que ça donnera._

_Bref, avant que je m'énerve, je vais revenir à mon sujet préféré : TOI ET MOI._

_Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques..._

_Je t'ai piqué ta nuisette rouge (celle que tu as mis à notre dernière nuit en Europe)_

_Elle est imprégnée de ton odeur...C'est mon doudou maintenant!_

_Bon, je te laisse, Alice revient!_

_Réponds moi vite!_

_A plus tard ma belle._

_Emmett._

_P.S. : Il faudra que tu fixes une date pour notre mariage._

**********

Elle le lut encore une fois, ravie qu'Emmett continue à lui écrire comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle était cependant triste qu'il ne lui ait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Même si elle le savait, cela lui aurait fait plaisir de le lire.

Elle vit un deuxième mail de son chéri. Elle se demanda s'il était inquiet de ne pas voir sa réponse arriver, et ouvrit le message.

**********

_J'allais oublier_

_Je t'aime._

_Emmett._

**********

Elle sautilla dans toute la pièce, comme une enfant qui venait de recevoir le cadeau qu'elle attendait depuis le Noël précédent. Puis elle se figea, et appela Jasper.

**_- Tu as bousillé ton ordinateur, en faisant ton Alice?_** Railla-t-il.

**_- Jazz! Il m'a demandé une date pour notre mariage!_** Souffla-t-elle. **_Mais je ne peux pas fixer une date comme ça!_**

**_- Bien sûr que tu peux!_** s'écria-t-il.**_ Quelle est la date la plus importante pour vous?_**

**_- Hum... Je dirais... le.._**

**_- Le 14 septembre_**, fit-il , hilare.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie.

**_- Comment tu …?_** balbutia-t-elle.

**_- C'est simple, Bella. C'est le jour de votre anniversaire, et le jour où vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Il ne peut pas y avoir meilleur jour._**

**_- Va pour le 14 septembre! L'année prochaine... On fêter nos 26 ans, nos un an ensemble et notre mariage!!!_** applaudit-elle, ravie.

**_- En parlant de mariage... J'avais l'intention de..._**

**_- Tu vas faire ta demande?_** S'écria Bella.

**_- Oui,_** rougit-il.

**_- Mon Dieu!!!_** hurla-t-elle en l'enlaçant. **_C'est génial!_**

**_- Pas un mot à Alice ou à son frère._** La menaça-t-il.

**_- Mais pour qui me prends-tu?_** S'offusqua-t-elle. **_Tu me connais, voyons! Je réponds à Emmett et on parlera de ça plus longuement._**

**********

Emmett commençait à désespérer, assis devant son ordinateur. Il était fatigué, à moitié endormi, mais ne voulait pas se coucher tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de sa belle.

Son portable vibra et il vit le message de Bella.

**********

_**Coucou Memett! Va sur ta messagerie. Assure-toi qu'Alice ne soit pas derrière toi. Bisous.**_

**********

Il se précipita sur sa boîte, regardant derrière lui, et ouvrit le mail de Bella.

**********

_Salut Emm',_

_Enfin rentrée à la maison. Je suis crevée, j'ai besoin d'une douche, mais je voulais t'écrire avant._

_Contente que ça ne se soit pas passé trop mal avec Rosalie._

_Bon, elle est enceinte, OK. Mais on n'est encore surs de rien._

_On verra après le test et on avisera!_

_Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, nounours._

_Pour changer également de sujet: Tu me manques aussi._

_Si tu crois être le seul à avoir un doudou, tu te goures, McCarthy!_

_Je t'ai emprunté ton T-shirt préféré (et toi, gros nigaud, tu n'as rien vu venir!)_

_Désolée, mais je voulais avoir ton odeur près de moi._

_Et vu que tu as fait comme moi, on peut dire que les grands esprits se rencontrent!_

_Jasper reste manger avec moi ce soir. JE cuisine. _

_Au menu: Tagliatelles Carbonara(je sais je pourrais faire autre chose vu le nombre de fois que j'ai mangé ça en Italie, mais j'en ai pas envie!)_

_Je suis sûre que tu regrettes de ne pas être là pour y goûter!_

_Bref! Mon frère a plein de choses à me raconter..._

_J'ai fait celle qui ne dira rien mais je ne peux rien te cacher._

_J'espère qu'Alice n'est pas derrière toi sinon je vais me faire tuer._

_Il va lui demander de l'épouser!!!_

_On risque de faire un double mariage, connaissant ta sœur!_

_J'ai choisi une date, je ne sais pas si elle te plaira._

_Que dirais-tu du 14 septembre?_

_Tu me diras ce que t'en penses en me parlant ce soir par webcam interposée._

_Sauf si tu es trop fatigué?_

_Je t'attends._

_Bisous partout (partout partout)_

_Je t'aime_

_Bella._

**********

Emmett se précipita dans la chambre d'Alice, la réveillant au passage.

_**- Al', ta webcam, vite!**_

_**- Hmmm...**_ fit-elle à moitié endormie. _**Qu'est-ce que tu cherches,Emmett?**_

_**- Webcam, tout de suite!**_

_**- Elle est intégrée à mon ordinateur, et je veux dormir.**_

_**- Va dans ma chambre pour dormir. Je dois voir ma Bella.**_

_**- Scrogneugneu je veux dormir ici... Ça peut pas atten...**_

_**- VA DANS MA CHAMBRE FAIRE DODO, BORDEL!**_ Lui ordonna-t-il

_**- OK!**_cria Alice, les mains en l'air. _**C'est bon, Monsieur le tortionnaire! J'y vais!!! Pas la peine de m'agresser! Tu m'as réveillée de toute façons! Je vais trainer sur internet...**_

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'Emmett pendant qu'il allumait l'ordinateur. Il démarra la conversation, espérant que Bella l'ait attendu.

Au moment où il vit le visage de sa douce, il entendit un hurlement d'Alice.

_**- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!**_

Il se raidit, songeant qu'il avait laissé le message de Bella ouvert sur son ordinateur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_**- Quel con! Mais quel con!**_ S'affligea-t-il.

_**- Ça ne va pas Emmett? C'était quoi ce bruit?**_

_**- Alice... Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème avec Jasper...**_

Le visage de Bella se décomposa quand un rugissement derrière elle retentit.

_**- JE VAIS TE TUER, SWAN!**_

_**- Oh mon Dieu, t'as pas fait ça Emmett?**_ chuchota-t-elle

_**- Désolé, **_souffla-t-il d'une mine contrite, en levant les épaules.

Bella se leva précipitamment et courut dans toute la pièce, évitant son frère qui essayait de l'étrangler. Alice rejoint Emmett, rayonnante. Ils s'esclaffèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait sur l'écran. Jasper finit par se calmer et les quatre amoureux purent discuter ensemble et commencer à préparer leur double mariage, car comme Bella l'avait prédit, Alice avait émis le souhait de tout faire en même temps. Emmett s'endormit devant l'ordinateur, et sa sœur mit fin à la conversation.

**********

Avant d'aller se coucher à son tour, Bella consulta le reste de ses messages. Elle en vit un provenant d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui était réellement destiné, vue l'intitulé. Intriguée, elle cliqua sur ''Hello, Miss Swan'' de ''Fatal Beauty'' et fut tétanisée.

**********

_Salut, pouilleuse._

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça?_

_Tu m'as déclaré la guerre en me prenant MON Emmett, et je te jure que tu le regretteras._

_Profite encore un peu de ta minable petite bulle de bonheur, ça ne durera pas._

_J'utiliserai toutes les armes que j'ai à ma disposition pour le récupérer. Dont l'enfant que je porte._

_Et quand il sera rassuré sur le fait que mon bébé est également le sien, je te détruirai._

_Une brûlure à l'acide n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferai._

_Tu supplieras le ciel de t'achever une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi._

_Bonne nuit quand même et à bientôt_

_Rosalie Lilian Hale_

**********

_**- Rosalie... Elle est folle à lier... Elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas...**_ murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Bella se frotta l'avant bras tellement fort que sa peau, déjà fragile à cet endroit, se fendit. Quand elle entendit Jasper s'épouvanter devant son état, elle vit le sang jaillir de son bras et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

(*) C'est l'expression préférée de mes parents, mes soeurs et moi...

_Voila, le calvaire de Bella va commencer._

_J'aimerais votre opinion sur ma fiction... *moue à la Alice* S'il vous plait!!!_

_J'y go faire le chapitre suivant (je vais manger, d'abord, il faut que je reprenne des forces!)_

_Leilani_


	12. Chapitre 12 Confrontation

Bella se réveilla, étourdie, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle n'y parvint pas. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle avait une perfusion au bras gauche et que son avant bras droit était bandé.

_**- Ma chérie! Tu t'es enfin réveillée!**_

_**- Maman? Qu'est-ce que...?**_ balbutia-t-elle.

_**- Jazz était en train de nettoyer la cuisine et il t'a entendu crier. Quand il t'a rejoint tu t'étais... Bella... pourquoi t'es-tu mutilée?**_ Lui demanda sa mère, au bord des larmes.

_**- Je... je ne me suis pas rendue compte. Je suis désolée, maman...**_

_**- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais heureuse, maintenant! Tu es fiancée, et ta vie professionnelle se passe plutôt bien, alors que se passe-t-il? Il t'a fallu deux jours entiers pour te réveiller! Je ne t'avais pas vue dans cet état depuis que Rosalie Hale...**_

Elle frémit d'horreur en entendant prononcer ce nom.

_**- Je vais bien, maman... **_mentit-elle. J_**e crois que c'est le décalage horaire... Je suis épuisée, et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Jazz doit être mort d'inquiétude! Où est-il?**_

_**- Il prend son petit déjeuner en bas, avec Phil et Emmett.**_

_**- Emmett?**_ S'écria-t-elle, surprise._** Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?**_

_**- Il a appelé Jazz quand il a vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Il a sauté dans le premier avion pour être près de toi...**_

_**- Oh, non!**_ S'affligea-t-elle._** Il n'aurait pas dû venir...Il ne gagne déjà pas beaucoup, et on vient de rentrer de voyage. Il a du piocher dans ses économies pour venir... **_

_**- Il faut croire que tu en vaux la peine, ma puce, sourit sa mère en lui embrassant le front. Repose toi un peu, je vais leur dire que tu t'es réveillée.**_

Seule, Bella sentit l'anxiété et la terreur la gagner. Elle pouvait se rappeler de chaque phrase écrite par Rosalie Hale. Elle n'arrêtait pas de songer à l'une d'entre elle en particulier.

_Une brûlure à l'acide n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferai._

Qu'était-elle capable de faire de pire que d'essayer de la tuer? Qu'allait-elle faire à Emmett?

Elle eut soudain peur pour l'enfant que ce monstre portait en elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait, avec elle seule pour l'élever... Elle se mit à espérer de tout son cœur qu'Emmett en soit le père, et qu'il pourrait le soustraire de la mauvaise influence de sa mère. Il lui fallait protéger ce fragile petit être, et elle ne savait pas comment faire.

_**- Ma belle! Tu m'as fait si peur!**_

Elle sursauta. Emmett était à côté d'elle, un sourire franc illuminant son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement, déclenchant instantanément des frissons chez elle.

_Seigneur, qu'il est beau!_ Songea-t-elle._ J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance..._

_**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**_ Demanda-t-il, subitement sérieux.

_**- Je... Le décalage horaire... Epuisée...**_

_**- Décalage horaire, mon œil. Tu ne sais pas me mentir, Swan. Tu bégayes de trop. **_

_**- Emm', je... je ne...**_

Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Elle s'était frotté l'avant-bras et avait apparemment rouvert a blessure. Emmett fronça les sourcils

_**- J'appelle le médecin, et après tu me diras ce que Rosalie a à voir là-dedans.**_

Elle frissonna. Il la connaissait mieux que personne et avait deviné tout seul. Pendant que le médecin, mécontent, la recousait encore une fois en la sermonnant sans que Bella ne fasse attention à lui, Emmett la fixait, de plus en plus préoccupé. Quand le praticien partit, il recommença son interrogatoire.

_**- Accouche, Swan.**_

_**- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était...**_

_**- Conneries. Tu te frottes l'avant bras uniquement quand on parle de Rosalie. Non, non!**_ Il lui retint la main gauche qui s'était instinctivement levée pour toucher l'autre bras. _**Ne vas pas ruiner le travail du médecin! Parle, maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve.**_

Elle fondit en larmes.

_**- Elle...Rosalie m'a envoyé un mail. Elle m'a menacée de me détruire parce que tu l'as quitté pour moi.**_

_**- Tu peux répéter? **_Marmonna-t-il, poings serrés, grinçant des dents.

_**- Emmett, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te faire, de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à l'enfant... Il ne faut pas... la laisser...**_ Elle suffoquait, gagnée par la panique.

_**- Calme toi, ma belle. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Par contre, elle... Elle ne paye rien pour attendre...**_ lança-t-il, furibond.

_**- NON!!!**_ s'époumona-t-elle. _**N'essaye pas... Emmett... non...**_

_**- Je t'ai promis que tu ne souffrirais plus à cause de Rosalie Hale, et regarde où tu en es par ma faute!**_ Se désola-t-il. _**Mais je ne la laisserai plus faire. **_

_**- Non, ne va pas l'affronter...**_ le supplia-t-elle. _**Je ne supporterai pas... Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Rien que de te savoir... dans la même ville...Je...**_

Il tressaillit.

_**- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi, Bell'?**_

Elle hocha la tête. Emmett s'esclaffa.

_**- Regarde moi, Bella! Elle se cassera en deux, avant de me faire mal! Par contre, je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors on fait quoi?**_

Elle haussa les épaules. Il sourit et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

_**- Pour te rassurer, et me rassurer, il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste ensemble, tu ne crois pas?**_

_**- Je ne veux pas aller à Seattle, Emmett. Et tu ne peux pas venir à Jacksonville.**_

_**- Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas venir?**_

_**- Parce que toi aussi, tu as des obligations!**_ S'emporta-t-elle. _**Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sacrifies pour moi! Ton travail est très important, c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, et...**_

_**- C'est une vie avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu, ma belle, **_l'interrompit-il._** Je n'en étais pas conscient avant, mais depuis notre voyage, j'en suis plus que convaincu. Tu es largement plus importante que tous les meilleurs jobs au monde! Et puis, je pourrai peut être trouver le même genre de travail ici, si je suis pistonné!**_

_**- Je n'ai pas de contacts, désolée,**_ murmura Bella, émue par tout ce que son fiancé venait de dire.

_**- Mais ton frère et Phil en ont, eux! Je vais profiter des relations de ma future belle-famille!**_

_**- Emmett... Tu...**_

_**- Inutile de discuter, Swan. J'irai chercher quelques affaires à Seattle, donner mon préavis, et dès que je le pourrai, je reviendrai. Et je ne te quitterai plus.**_ Conclut-il en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Bella fut rassurée de savoir qu'Emmett emménagerait dans quelques temps avec elle. Elle se laissa donc emporter par la passion de leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les ramène sur terre. Emmett et elle grognèrent, ne rompant pas le contact entre leur lèvres.

_**- Un peu de tenue, jeune gens!Je vous signale qu'on est dans un hôpital, et non dans un hôtel!**_ Railla Jasper.

Ils ne répondirent pas et continuèrent à s'embrasser.

_**- Renée arrive bientôt, Bella.**_

Elle envoya valser Emmett, sous les rires de son frère.

_**- Tu vas mieux, ma chérie?**_

_**- Ça allait mieux, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives!**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Renée et Phil se joignirent à eux. Emmett leur annonça son intention de s'installer avec Bella, ce qui ravit tout le monde.

Bella sortit de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Elle recommença à travailler et Emmett en profita pour rentrer à Seattle afin de peaufiner son départ. Ils décidèrent d'attendre qu'il ait fait le nécessaire pour le test de paternité avant qu'il ne revienne à Jacksonville, car son préavis avant de quitter son poste durait deux mois.

Elle se concentra sur les préparatifs du mariage, avec Alice. Elle dû choisir une nouvelle demoiselle d'honneur, car Alice ne pouvait pas jouer les deux rôles. Elle demanda donc à Esmée de bien vouloir l'être, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Emmett avait réussi à persuader Sam Uley, un de ses camarades de l'université avec qui il travaillait d'être son garçon d'honneur.

De leur côté, les témoins d'Alice et de Jasper étaient Angela Weber, la meilleur amie d'Alice, et Edward Masen, le meilleur ami de Jasper.

Celui-ci était rentré d'Angleterre fraîchement diplômé. Il avait fait ses études de médecine à la prestigieuse université de Cambridge et ni Alice, ni Bella ne le connaissait.

Alice avait chargé cette dernière de lui donner le plus d'informations possibles sur Edward, et de le ''jauger'' afin de savoir s'il serait un bon témoin et s'il ne gâcherait pas son merveilleux mariage. Bella avait accepté, non sans rechigner, pour lui faire plaisir, mais surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit, car l'absence d'Emmett lui pesait énormément, même s'ils continuaient à s'envoyer des mails plusieurs fois par jour. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à sortir, 3 fois par semaine, avec Edward et Jasper. Elle commença à se lier d'amitié avec lui, pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère; qui espérait qu'un nouvel ami pourrait l'aider à traverser la terrible épreuve qu'elle vivait à cette période.

Au bout de trois mois, Emmett ne revenait toujours pas. Il avait averti Bella qu'il y avait un problème avec son travail et qu'il devait rester un peu plus longtemps, le temps qu'on lui trouve un remplaçant. Elle le comprenait et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, persuadée qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard. Ils attendaient les résultats du test de paternité avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

**********

Le jour fatidique arriva.

Avant de partir rejoindre Edward et Jasper pour le déjeuner, Bella lut son mail quotidien d'Emmett.

**********

_Hey Bella._

_Alice m'a montré les photos de votre dernière sortie avec Jazz et Ed'_

_Je suis content que tu t'amuses un peu. Tu en as besoin._

_Rosalie doit m'amener les résultats dans la journée._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ces derniers temps, avec l'angoisse de l'attente et tout..._

_Mais tout va bientôt s'arranger, je te le promet._

_Tu me manques atrocement, ma belle._

_En attendant, fais la fête, défoule-toi!!!_

_Grande nouvelle! Mon remplaçant arrive le mois prochain!_

_J'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras. Et de manger tes délicieuses pâtes!!!_

_Tu as le bonjour d'Esmée, et d'Alice._

_Croisons les doigts, ma belle! C'est le grand jour!_

_Je t'aime_

_Emmett._

**********

Elle allait lui répondre, lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Jasper, parce qu'il serait déjà entré, vu qu'il avait la clé. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir.

_**- Edward?**_ Fit-elle, surprise.

_**- Excuse-moi, Bella, **_lui dit-il, gêné._** J'étais dans les parages et j'ai pensé que ce serait ****bien, étant donné que nous allons au même endroit... **_

_**- Oh! bien sûr! Entre donc, je ne suis pas encore prête. Fais comme chez toi, j'arrive!**_ Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, afin de se sécher les cheveux.

Elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte retentir à nouveau.

_**- Edward? Pourrais-tu aller ouvrir pour moi, s'il te plait? **_Lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il acquiesça. Quand elle eut fini de se sécher les cheveux, elle entendit une voix féminine qui ne lui était pas du tout familière.

_**- Et ben dis donc! Elle ne perd pas de temps la petite! Il lui faut tous les beaux mecs de la planète, ma parole!**_

Edward ne répondit pas. Elle songea qu'il devait être incommodé par les propos de cette inconnue.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain intriguée, et s'immobilisa en arrivant au salon.

Edward essayait de chasser une blonde hystérique qui se débattait dans tous les sens, et arrêta aussitôt qu'il la vit.

_**- Je suis désolé, Bella.**_ Dit-il, confus. _**Si j'avais su qui c'était, je te jure que je ne l'aurais pas fait entrer...**_

La blonde en question se retourna, tremblant de fureur, et sourit en voyant Bella ainsi figée.

_**- Dis donc, tu t'es améliorée avec le temps, pouilleuse!**_

_**- Rosalie?**_ Souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. _**Que... Je croyais que...**_

_**- Tu as perdu ta langue, pouilleuse? Ou tu es toujours aussi terrorisée en me voyant qu'à l'époque du collège?**_

_**- Que fais-tu ici?**_ Demanda Bella, essayant de reprendre consistance, malgré sa voix qui trahissait son effroi.

_**- Et bien, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'annonce officiellement la grande nouvelle! Je t'ai apporté les résultats du test de paternité.**_

_**- Mais... tu aurais du les donner à...**_

_**- A Emmett, je sais, mais je préférais voir ta tête en personne quand tu liras ce qui est écrit. Et puis, je voulais aussi te faire part en exclusivité de la suite des réjouissances!**_

Edward s'avança, fou de rage, mais Rosalie le devança.

_**- Pas touche, beau gosse. Va faire un tour, c'est une histoire entre la pouilleuse et moi.**_

Il refusa tout d'abord, mais Bella lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'en aller.

_**- Je ne serai pas loin**_, grommela-t-il.

_**- Bien! **_Reprit Rosalie. _**Maintenant que nous sommes seules, lis un peu ceci.**_

Elle s'exécuta, et tomba à genoux en voyant le résultat. Emmett était bel et bien le père de l'enfant de Rosalie. Celle-ci rit aux éclats et continua.

_**- J'avoue que le spectacle est plutôt réjouissant!**_ Dit-elle, hilare. _**Mais écoute moi bien, pauvre tâche. Maintenant que vous avez la certitude qu'Emmett est le père de notre bébé, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne le voie jamais!**_

_**- Non!**_ Hurla Bella. _**Ne fais pas ça, Rosalie. Ça le tuerait!**_

_**- Je vais me gêner! Tant qu'il restera avec toi, il n'aura aucun droit sur cet enfant.**_

_**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'en as pas le droit!**_

_**- J'ai tous les droits, pouilleuse, c'est mon bébé.**_

_**- Emmett t'en empêchera!**_

_**- Mais j'y compte bien! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que je veux. Qu'il me revienne enfin.**_

_**- Il ne voudra jamais! Il m'aime, et ne voudra pas me quitter.**_

_**- Alors il ne verra pas son enfant. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai des contacts partout, et il aura beau essayer d'obtenir sa garde, jamais il ne l'aura! En tout cas pas tant que vous serez ensemble... Et je ne me gênerai pas pour me venger sur ce bâtard qui grandit en moi. C'est à toi de voir, pouilleuse. Soit tu laisses Emmett vivre avec moi et ****notre bébé, et tu souffriras, soit tu persistes et les deux en souffriront. Tu as tout ton temps, mais ne tarde pas trop, ou je risque de changer d'avis. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comme je suis à Jacksonville pour deux jours, je vais en profiter pour reprendre des couleurs! Ciao, pouilleuse! **_Dit Rosalie en claquant la porte.

Bella était sous le choc. Elle devait choisir entre son bonheur et celui de cet enfant, une partie d'Emmett. Elle savait que son fiancé serait malheureux de ne pas connaître son enfant, et surtout de savoir qu'il est avec une mère pareille. Il avait trop souffert de l'absence de son géniteur et ne voulait pas être comme son père en abandonnant sa progéniture. De son côté, en tant que fille de divorcés, elle savait quel effet cela faisait à un jeune enfant de voir ses parents se déchirer pour obtenir sa garde, et la douleur que cela causait. Elle ne souhaitait pas cela à l'enfant d'Emmett.

Elle s'écroula, libérant sa souffrance en criant et en déversant toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait. Edward accourut, alerté par les cris et la serra dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait, à cet instant. Elle hurlait le prénom d'Emmett, son âme sœur, son amour, son confident, son meilleur ami. Celui qu'elle laisserait à tout jamais, pour le bonheur d'un enfant qui n'était pas encore né.

_**- Bella, calme toi, je t'en prie... Dis moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?**_

_**- C'est l'enfant... d'Emmett.**_

Il se raidit.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais vous allez affronter cela ensemble... Vous êtes soudés, cela se voit, et ce n'est pas un enfant qui vous séparera...**_

_**- Si, Edward... Il le faut...**_

Il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

_**- Je ne comprends pas...**_

_**- Elle lui fera du mal... Au bébé... Si je ne me sépare pas... de lui...**_

_**- Mon Dieu! Mais c'est monstrueux!**_ S'insurgea-t-il. _**Il faut te battre, Bella! Pour Emmett! Pour cet enfant! Tu ne dois pas céder**_

_**- Tu ne la connais pas,Edward... Elle a tout pour arriver à ses fins... Je ne peux pas...**_

_**- Tu devrais en parler avec Emmett. Aller le voir directement. Aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus d'économies...**_

_**- Je t'avance l'argent, Bella. Tu ne peux pas laisser la situation en suspens. Et je t'accompagne. Je ne te laisserai pas partir seule dans cet état. Je prends les billets et j'appelle Jasper pour le prévenir.**_

_**- Je ne peux accepter...**_

_**- Et moi je ne peux tolérer que tu souffres autant. **_S'emporta-t-il. _**Je ne te laisserai pas te morfondre alors que tu as besoin d'Emmett en ce moment. Et tu lui raconteras tout. Vous trouverez une solution, tous les deux. Tu verras, Bella, tout va s'arranger. **_Lui dit-il en souriant tristement, et en lui caressant délicatement le visage.

Edward réussit à la calmer. Comme promis, il se réserva deux places sur le prochain vol, et expliqua la situation à Jasper.

_**- Dis à Emmett de nous rejoindre à l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas où il habite, et je ne pense pas que dans l'état où elle est, Bella puisse me l'indiquer. Donne lui mon numéro, et surtout, raconte lui exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais qu'elle serait capable de lui dire qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour lui, si ça peut l'aider à les séparer...**_

**********

Bella se laissa emmener, sans dire un mot. Elle fut reconnaissante à Edward de ne pas la forcer à parler, car elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne songeait qu'à Emmett, et ce qu'elle devrait lui dire.

Le voyage lui sembla durer une éternité. Edward lui tenait la main, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. Bella n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cet homme, qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis 3 mois, pouvait tout quitter pour l'accompagner de cette manière. Mais elle appréciait de l'avoir à ses côtés pour la soutenir à cet instant.

A leur arrivée, elle le vit et s'effondra. Elle était décidée à rompre avec lui, afin qu'il soit capable de protéger son enfant, mais elle n'arriverait pas à survivre à leur séparation. Elle se remémora le message que Rosalie lui avait envoyé trois mois auparavant.

**********

_Et quand il sera rassuré sur le fait que mon bébé est également le sien, je te détruirai._

_Une brûlure à l'acide n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferai._

_Tu supplieras le ciel de t'achever une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi._

**********

Rosalie avait déjà tout planifié, avant même que le test ne soit fait. Et elle avait eu raison de songer que Bella souhaiterait mourir après avoir eu connaissance de ses intentions.

Emmett se précipita pour prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras. Jasper l'avait informé que Rosalie l'avait vue, et qu'elle lui avait appris qu'il allait effectivement être père. Il lui avait également raconté le dilemme qu'elle lui avait imposé. Le jeune homme ne sut quoi en penser, mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de sa promise.

Bella s'aggrippa à lui en sanglotant, enfouissant sa tête dans sou cou, et il comprit qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Fondant en larmes à son tour, il ne put que lui murmurer.

_**- Mon amour, je t'en prie, ne nous fais pas ça...**_

_**- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Emmett. Je suis désolée...**_

_Pour celles qui attendaient l'arrivée d'Edward, et ben le voila!!!_

_J'ai fini le chapitre depuis hier soir, mais j'avais envie de vous faire patienter un petit peu! *rire à la Rosalie*_

_je peaufine le suivant, j'ai encore deux trois retouches à faire et je le poste!_


	13. Chapitre 13 Nouveaux départs

Pendant le mois qui suivit, Emmett n'eut de cesse de persuader Bella de changer d'avis. Il l'appelait sans arrêt, lui envoyait des messages la suppliant de bien vouloir changer d'avis, et de revenir vers lui.

Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, ne se nourrissant presque pas, se murant dans le silence, malgré les efforts de Jasper et d'Edward pour lui remonter le moral.

Bella décida de lui répondre une dernière fois, avant de couper définitivement les ponts.

**********

_Emmett,_

_Je t'aime, et ça ne changera pas de si tôt._

_Je souhaiterais plus que tout être avec toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas._

_Si nous restons ensemble, Rosalie n'hésitera pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution._

_Toi comme moi savons que tu ne supporterais pas d'être privé de ton enfant, et qu'une bataille devant les tribunaux pour le récupérer serait un vrai calvaire, pour lui comme pour toi._

_Nous ne pouvons pas lui imposer cela._

_Pense à ton enfant, et protège le au mieux d'elle._

_Ma souffrance ne compte pas, et la tienne s'atténuera avec la venue au monde de ce petit être qui sera sans doute merveilleux, s'il ressemble à son père._

_Tu gardes ta place dans mon cœur. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux._

_Mais pour ma santé mentale, je te demanderai de ne plus m'écrire, ni m'appeler._

_Fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé, et va de l'avant avec ta nouvelle famille._

_Isabella._

**********

Emmett se tordit de douleur en lisant le mail de Bella. Alice resta à son chevet pendant deux jours, essayant tant bien que mal de le raisonner. Elle avait eu une conversation avec sa future belle-sœur et avait compris son point de vue, même si elle l'acceptait difficilement. Elle finit par lui en en parler, à la fin du deuxième jour.

_**- Elle veut que je la raye de ma vie, Alice.**_ S'affligea-t-il. _**Je ne peux pas, c'est elle ma vie!**_

_**- Je sais, Emm'... Mais elle a raison. Tu dois penser à ton enfant. Que se passera-t-il si Rosalie le maltraite pour se venger de vous? Crois-tu que tu le supporterais? Et Bella?**_

_**- Nous aurions pu nous battre pour avoir sa garde. Nous l'aurions élevé, elle et moi, et cet enfant aurait eu la meilleure des mères...**_

_**- La blondasse a plus d'influence que toi, ici, et partout aux Etats-Unis. **_rétorqua Alice. _**Elle a forcément un juge ou quelqu'un de plus haut placé dans sa poche. Tu n'arriveras jamais à tes fins, si tu te mesures à elle. Rends toi à l'évidence, Bella l'a compris depuis longtemps, alors enfonce toi ça dans le crâne. La meilleure solution est de retourner avec la mère de ton enfant.**_

_**- Non!**_ S'écria-t-il.

_**- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de te dire ça? **_S'emporta-t-elle. **_Tu sais depuis combien de temps je prie pour que Bella et toi vous mariiez? Et tu crois que Bella se réjouit de votre séparation? Jasper n'en peut plus de la voir se morfondre! Elle a perdu son boulot parce qu'elle est incapable de sortir de chez elle! Elle a autant mal que toi, mec, voire plus!_**

_**- Bella... je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre...**_

_**- Moi non plus. Encore une fois elle se sacrifie pour toi. Alors essaye d'être digne de ce qu'elle t'offre, bordel, et pense à ton enfant!**_

_**- Il faudra... que je me remette avec Rosalie?**_

_**- On sait parfaitement que ça sera dur, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure alternative, il faut que tu sois le plus près possible de ton enfant. Arrange-toi pour te **__**faire des amis dans le monde de Rosalie, en tout cas assez influents pour pouvoir t'aider à arracher ton fils ou ta fille des mains de cette blondasse psychopathe. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, Bella ne s'en remettra pas. Pense à elle...**_

Les mots d'Alice finirent de le convaincre. Résigné, Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers le loft de Rosalie. Elle lui ouvrit, tout sourire, et l'enlaça tendrement.

_**- Tu es revenu... Enfin...**_

_**- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, Hale.**_ Lui rétorqua-t-il. _**C'est pour Bella et mon enfant que je suis la...**_

_**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, McCarthy.**_ Minauda-t-elle. _**Notre petit garçon sera bien entouré.**_

_**- Un garçon?**_ S'étonna-t-il. _**Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon?**_

_**- J'ai demandé à connaître son sexe, puisqu'on avait son ADN pour le test de paternité. C'est un garçon, et il est en parfaite santé.**_

Emmett n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il allait avoir un fils! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à tout ce qu'il allait apprendre et partager avec lui. Son amour du sport, son besoin d'aider les autres... Il allait tout faire pour que ce petit bonhomme ne soit pas malheureux, même s'il fallait qu'il fasse semblant d'aimer sa mère. Son sourire se fana lorsque ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Bella. Elle était la première qu'il avertissait lorsqu'un événement, heureux ou triste, lui arrivait. Il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix, de la voir et de la serrer dans ses bras, mais il ne ferait que la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Il avait déjà assez fait de dégâts avec elle, et il se résolut à accéder à sa requête. Il ne ferait plus partie de sa vie.

Il voulut cependant qu'elle puisse aller de l'avant et savait qui pourrait l'aider à se changer les idées.

**********

En ce joli mois de juin, Edward Anthony Masen rentra de sa garde, épuisé. A 27 ans, il était devenu l'un des chirurgiens cardiaques les plus respectés de la ville, rendant ses parents extrêmement fiers de lui. Il alluma son ordinateur et consulta ses messages, attendant qu'Emmett lui fasse signe.

Ils avaient commencé à correspondre après sa venue à Seattle. Emmett désirait avoir des nouvelles de Bella, partageant ainsi sa vie dans l'ombre, et donnant au passage des conseils à Edward pour la soutenir au mieux sans qu'elle ne soit au courant.

De ce fait, ce dernier était devenu le confident de Bella et passait le plus clair de son temps libre en sa compagnie. Il commençait à éprouver des sentiments nouveaux pour elle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Emmett. Il n'en avait cependant pas informé son nouvel ami, de peur qu'il se méprenne de ses intentions.

**********

_Salut Ed'._

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais la sorcière ne me laissait pas en paix._

_J'ai le plaisir de t'informer que mon fils_

_Dylan Andrew McCarthy_

_a vu le jour le 16 juin à 20h30!_

_Il est beau comme tout! _

_Alice a dit qu'elle était contente parce qu'apparemment il n'avait rien pris du côté de sa mère (je t'avoue que moi aussi j'en suis soulagé...)_

_J'aurais tellement aimé que Bella soit là... _

_Je te remercie de continuer à me donner de ses nouvelles._

_Je suis content qu'elle commence à reprendre goût à la vie, grâce à Jazz et à toi._

_Merci de prendre soin d'elle comme tu le fais..._

_Elle me manque atrocement._

_Je l'aime comme un fou, et c'est vraiment dur de rester à côté de la sorcière_

_alors que je pourrais avoir tellement mieux..._

_Mais je le fais pour Dylan, comme j'ai promis à mon amour._

_Je te laisse, je vais voir mon fils._

_A plus_

_Emmett._

**********

Edward lui répondit rapidement avant de se coucher. Il voulait être en forme, car il était persuadé qu'avec la nouvelle de la naissance de Dylan, Bella allait retomber dans sa torpeur.

Arrivé chez Bella le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il était loin de la réalité.

Jasper lui ouvrit, exaspéré.

_**- Tu tombes bien, Edward. Bella commence à me taper sur le système. Elle allait bien, hier, et ce matin Alice l'appelle et elle recommence à déprimer. **_

_**- Rosalie a accouché, hier soir.**_ l'informa Edward à voix basse.

_**- Oh... Mince... Ça n'arrêtera donc jamais?**_ Se lamenta Jasper.

_**- On y arrivera, **_le rassura son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était recroquevillée son ses draps, écoutant '' Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart'' d'Alicia Keys. Elle la passait en boucle lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral, au grand dam de Jasper, qui supportait de moins en moins cette chanson.

_**- Bonjour Bella,**_ lui dit Edward de la manière la plus détachée possible. _**Tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui, tu m'as promis une journée à la plage?**_

_**- Désolée, Edward.**_ Lui répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée par les draps. _**Une autre fois, peut-être?**_

_**- Bella, secoue toi un peu!**_s'énerva Jasper_**. Ça fait cinq mois, bon sang! **_

_**- Laisse-moi, Jazz.**_ Soupira-t-elle.

_**- Bon, la blondasse a accouché, et alors? Ça change quoi? Tu lui as dit de passer à autre chose, fais en de même! **_

_**- Va faire un tour, Jazz,**_ dit Edward,**_ et ramène nous des pizzas. On reste ici, aujourd'hui._**

_**- Ok,**_ soupira-t-il. _**Mais je te jure que si j'entends encore une fois cette saleté de musique, je la fais passer par la fenêtre, petite sœur ou pas!**_ Dit-il en claquant la porte.

Bella sortit la tête de sous les draps et adressa à Edward un sourire contrit.

_**- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici... C'est ta journée de repos, profites-en un peu pour aller à la plage, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui...**_

_**- J'ai vu ça, Izzie!**_ Dit-il en retournant à Bella un sourire éclatant qui fit le cœur de la jeune femme manquer un battement.

Elle le trouvait très beau, avec ses beaux cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux vert émeraude qui, quand il la fixait, lui donnait l'impression qu'ils atteignaient son âme. Mais en comparaison d'Emmett, elle trouvait sa beauté insignifiante.

_**- Argh! Encore ce surnom british ridicule!**_ Fit-elle, une moue de dégoût s'affichant sur son visage.

_**- C'est bien toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que Bella est morte et enterrée, depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, non?**_ Lui répliqua-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Elle frémit. I_**l te faut donc un nouveau surnom. Un joli surnom pour une nouvelle vie.**_

Bella réalisa subitement qu'il était dans le vrai. Si elle voulait aller de l'avant, il fallait qu'elle laisse derrière elle tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Emmett. Excepté Alice, dont elle ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser, puisqu'elle allait épouser son frère.

_**- Tu sais quoi, Edward?**_ Déclara-t-elle en éteignant la musique. _**Tu as raison! Bella n'est plus. Il faut que je me bouge. Je lui ai demandé de refaire sa vie, et il l'a fait, alors pourquoi pas moi?**_

_**- C'est une excellente résolution!**_ Se réjouit-il. _**Et tu pourras compter sur moi pour t'aider au mieux de mes possibilités. Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour à la plage avec **__**nous, maintenant?**_

_**- Je me change et on y va!**_ S'écria-t-elle en fonçant dans la salle de bain.

Jasper arriva entre temps avec deux pizzas.

_**- Plus de musique?**_ Demanda-t-il à Edward, surpris.

_**- Non! **_Sourit son ami. _**Elle s'est décidée à sortir, finalement.**_

Jasper grogna.

_**- En gros j'ai acheté les pizzas pour rien!**_ Grommela-t-il.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jazz. On les apportera avec nous à la plage.**_

_**- Je crois que je vais rester dormir un peu, ces histoires m'épuisent. Vous vous amuserez très bien sans moi!**_ Dit Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

_**- Non, Non. **_Répondit Edward en fronçant le sourcils. _**Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, et c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle n'est pas prête à ça, et je ne le suis pas non plus.**_

_**- Laissez faire les choses! Qu'est-ce que tu risques?**_

_**- Tu ne te rends pas comptes de ce que tu me demandes, Jasper. **_Marmonna-t-il._** Je ne pourrais pas être avec elle, sachant à quel point elle aime Emmett. Et puis, je trouve ça mal vis à vis de Tanya...**_

_**- Même en sachant que vous pourrez vous soutenir mutuellement et oublier ensemble vos histoires tragiques? Regarde comment elle s'ouvre à toi! Elle m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps que tu réchauffais ses journées. Laisse faire le temps, tu verras, ça ira. Mais au moins avoue lui tes sentiments...**_

_**- Je ne sais pas...**_

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la jeune femme au salon.

_**- Alors, tu vas mieux, Bella?**_ Lui demanda son frère.

_**- Izzie,**_ _**Jazz.**_

_**- Quoi Izzie?**_

_**- Appelle moi Izzie maintenant. C'est Edward qui m'a trouvé ce petit nom. Nouvelle vie, nouveau surnom!**_

_**- D'accord ''Izzie''!**_ S'amusa Jasper. _**Bon, je vais dormir un peu, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je peux m'allonger sur ton lit, Be... Izzie?**_

_**- Bien sûr, Jazz! Fais comme chez toi... On y va, Edward?**_

Il acquiesça. En sortant, ils entendirent de la musique, un hurlement de Jasper et un grand fracas.

_**- NON!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE!!! MAUDITE ALICIA KEYS!!!**_

Ils s'esclaffèrent, et Edward promit à Bella de lui offrir un nouveau poste.

Après s'être baignés, Bella s'assit sur la plage et admira l'horizon, tandis qu'Edward lui servait une part de pizza.

_**- Tu veux qu'on en discute, Izzie?**_

_**- De quoi donc?**_

_**- De la naissance de Dylan.**_

_**- Je... je n'en ai pas très envie.**_

_**- Je comprends que tu sois triste. J'ai également vécu une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal terminée...**_

_**- Je sais, Jasper m'a parlé de la mort de ta petite amie. **_Souffla-t-elle. _**Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, je comprends que ce soit encore dur pour toi aussi.**_

_**- Ca ne l'est plus depuis que je te connais, Izzie. **_Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Bella tressaillit. Il reprit en riant.

_**- Comme Emmett et toi,Tanya était ma meilleure amie. Jasper, elle et moi formions un trio d'enfer, à l'époque du lycée! Il nous a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il a eu raison. Les années que j'ai passé avec elle ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie. **__**Nous avions prévu de faire nos études à Cambridge, et en première année, elle a commencé a**_ _**avoir des problèmes. Elle était diabétique depuis la naissance, et se faisait bien suivre. Mais ses reins n'ont plus fonctionné. Elle a été dialysée en attendant d'être transplantée. J'étais heureux quand j'ai su qu'elle allait finalement l'être, mais la joie a été de courte durée...**_

Edward sanglota. Bella posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement

_**- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé d'en parler...**_

_**- J'y tiens, Izzie... **_lui dit-il en lui tenant la main

Elle rougit. Être avec Edward lui donnait l'impression de revivre. Pas autant que la présence d'Emmett à ses côtés, certes, mais assez pour avoir la force de reprendre le déroulement de son existence. Il reprit.

_**- Elle a été transplantée, et nous pensions en avoir fini, mais elle a rejeté le greffon. Ils l'ont réopéré et il y a eu des complications... Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu oublier ce que le chirurgien m'a dit ce jour là. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de me spécialiser en chirurgie.**_

_**- Je suis navrée, **_s'affligea Bella.

_**- Ne le sois pas. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans mes études, essayant d'oublier le plus possible la douleur que j'éprouvais, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu... **_Il hésita. _**Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.**_

Bella tressaillit.

_**- Que... que veux tu dire?**_ Balbutia-t-elle.

_**- Ton amitié m'a aidé à refermer un peu ma blessure. J'adore discuter avec toi, plaisanter... Les sorties avec Jasper et toi sont les meilleurs moments que je passe dans ma vie d'après Tanya. Et puis, il y a ce qui t'arrive maintenant. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir malheureuse, et je donnerai tout pour t'aider un peu comme tu m'as aidé, moi. Avant toi, ma vie était une éternelle nuit sans lune. Et grâce à toi, j'entrevois le soleil se lever.**_

Elle le regardait avec étonnement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle. Son odeur l'enveloppait et il se sentit fondre. Il sentit tout à coup des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Il se raidit.

_**- Excuse moi, **_fit Bella, embarrassée. _**je n'aurais pas dû...**_

_**- Il n'y a pas de mal, Izzie. J'ai juste été surpris de ce rapprochement, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant!**_ Sourit-il.

_**- Non, je veux dire... Ce que tu m'as dit était magnifique, et c'est vrai que ta présence me fait du bien, mais...**_

_**- Tu aimeras toujours Emmett inconditionnellement, tout comme j'aimerai toujours Tanya de la même manière. **_Devança Edward. _**Je ne devrais pas écouter Jasper, mais...**_

_**- Jazz? Que t'a-t-il dit?**_

_**- Que l'on pourrait se soulager mutuellement... Qu'on pourrait essayer de refaire nos vies ensemble, parce qu'on vit plus ou moins la même situation et qu'on se comprend...**_

Elle hoqueta.

_**- Ecoute, Izzie. Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste, mais tu m'aides vraiment à avancer. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu m'aimes en retour. Mais peut être que...**_

_**- L'idée de Jasper est excellente.**_ l'interrompit-elle

Edward la fixa, incrédule.

_**- Tu veux dire que...**_

_**- Tu n'attends rien de moi, et je n'attends rien de toi. Nous aimons tous les deux des personnes avec qui nous ne serons plus jamais. Si ça peut te soulager, et me faire avancer... Soyons égoïstes! **_Dit-elle en souriant.

_**- Tu es... Incroyable... **_souffla-t-il, toujours aussi ahuri.

_**- C'est la nouvelle moi!**_ Renifla-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

_**- Est-ce que je peux...**_ demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

_**- Ne te gêne pas! **_S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

_**- Merci, Edward.**_ Dit Bella, en lui caressant le visage

_**- Merci à toi, Izzie, **_lui répondit-il en faisant de même.

Je commence à adorer ce surnom débile, gloussa-telle.

Ils rentrèrent chez elle, où Jasper les attendait. Au moment où il les vit, main dans la main, son sourire s'étira.

_**- Alors! Ma petite sœur chérie n'aurait-elle pas quelque chose à me dire?**_ La taquina-t-il.

_**- T'es un petit malin, Jazz!**_ Railla-t-elle. _**Tes idées sont tordues, mais assez géniales. On ne t'en veut donc pas de nous avoir poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre!**_

_**- Alors plus de morceaux d'Alicia Keys?**_ Demanda Jasper, méfiant.

Bella éclata de rire.

_**- Non! Promis! Plus d'Alicia Keys! Et puis comment veux-tu que je l'écoute, puisque tu m'as bousillé ma chaine?**_

_**- Je t'en rachèterai une, IZZIE!**_ Répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue.

_**- Mince!**_ Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _**J'aurais du l'écouter dans la voiture... J'en aurais une neuve à l'heure qu'il est!**_

Ils rirent de concert et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur.

Bella, ou plutôt Izzie Swan, s'était enfin décidée à continuer sa vie, sans Emmett, même s'il resterait dans son cœur. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal et vivrait au jour le jour, avec l'aide d'Edward.

* * *

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est loin d'être fini!_

_Les vies d'Emmett et de Bella se recroiseront plus d'une fois,_

_et d'autres épreuves attendent nos amis!_

_Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire si ça vous plait toujours!_

_Leilani_


	14. Chapitre 14 Le mariage

_**- Edward... Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée!**_

_**- Je suis obligé d'y aller, Iz'! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs!**_

_**- Non, je ne le suis pas! **_Bougonna Bella.

_**- Izzie...**_ gronda-t-il. _**C'est le mariage de TON FRERE... Il serait malheureux que tu ne sois pas la, et je suis persuadé que tu serais triste de ne pas le voir se marier avec ta sœur de cœur.**_

Bella marmonna quelque choses d'incompréhensible.

_**- Miss Swan... On va manquer notre avion...**_

_**- Ca va, ca va! J'arrive.**_ S'égosilla-t-elle.

**********

Alice les accueillit à l'aéroport.

_**- Izzie!!!**_ s'écria-t-elle en sautant au cou de Bella. _**Comme tu m'as manqué!**_

_**- Je vois que Jazz t'a bien briefée! **_Plaisanta cette dernière. _**Tu m'as manqué aussi, Alice.**_

_**- Comment s'est passé votre voyage?**_

_**- Plutôt mouvementé,**_ dit Edward._** Izzie est un peu angoissée d'être à Seattle.**_

_**- Je suis contente que tu sois venue quand même!**_ Murmura Alice en la serrant dans ses bras.

_**- Je n'aurais manqué le mariage de mon frère et de ma petite chérie pour rien au monde!**_ S'extasia faussement Bella.

Edward s'esclaffa tandis que son ami lui lançait un regard noir.

Alice les emmena directement à leur hôtel, et promit de venir chercher Bella pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, pendant que Jasper et Edward feraient la fête de leur côté.

**********

La soirée se déroula bien jusqu'au moment où Angela Weber commença à raconter les potins du moment sur les anciens de Forks.

_**- Vous vous rendez compte? Tyler Crowley a largué Lauren Mallory pour une fille qu'il a rencontré en vacances aux Bahamas! **_

_**- La pauvre! **_Dit Alice, catastrophée. _**Elle a dû regretter qu'on lui ai offert ces vacances-là! **_

_**- Tu m'étonnes!**_ soupira Bella. _**C'est dommage pour eux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps... **_

_**- Vous vous rappelez la fois où on les a retrouvé en mauvaise posture dans les toilettes du lycée? **_Demanda Angela

_**- Je crois que j'étais déjà partie à cette époque, mais j'aurais adoré voir ça! **_Gloussa Bella

_**- Et comment! Tu te serais éclatée!**_ Rit Alice

_**- C'est Emmett qui les avait trouvé, et il est parti cafeter au proviseur, parce qu'il était scandalisé! **_Poursuivit Angela.

Le cœur de Bella se serra. Elle crut s'étouffer. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce prénom. Il avait été banni à Jacksonville.

_**- Oh pardon Bella... Je veux dire Izzie, **_se désola Angela.

_**- Ce n'est rien, Angie. Ce sont des bons souvenirs, après tout. Et demain la plupart des gens m'appelleront Bella, non?**_

_**- Désolée, **_fit Alice, contrite._** Te sens-tu prête à le voir demain?**_

_**- Je... non, pas vraiment. Mais je ferai l'effort de ne pas gâcher ton mariage, ma puce. Et puis j'ai un bon soutien!**_ Sourit Bella tristement.

_**- Oui.. Le bel Edward Masen...**_ gémit Angela. _**Je l'ai vue à la répétition. Il est torride!**_

_**- Justement! Mademoiselle Swan, nous voulons tous les détails!!! Vous l'avez fait ou pas?**_

_**- Heu...QUOI?**_ S'écria-t-elle, ébahie. _**Mais vous êtes malades? Ca ne vous regarde pas!**_

_**- Ils l'ont fait!**_ Se dirent en cœur Alice et Angela.

_**- Les filles! Arrêtez un peu d'embêter Izzie!**_

_**- Merci, Esmée.**_

_**- Si elle n'a pas envie de vous raconter combien de fois elle a fait l'amour avec ce bel Adonis, nous devons respecter son choix, même si nous mourrons toutes d'envie de le savoir! **_Ajouta Esmée, amusée.

_**- ESMEE! **_Vociféra Bella, horrifiée._** Venant de toi, ça me choque encore plus!**_

_**- Oui mais maman est amoureuse, alors elle ne tourne pas rond!**_

_**- Oh! Amoureuse? Intéressant... Alors, Esmée, je te retourne la question. Vous l'avez fait?**_

_**- Jeunes Filles!**_ Gronda Esmée, s'empourprant._** Je ne répondrai pas sans la présence de mon avocat!**_

_**- Je croyais qu'il était médecin,**_ railla Alice.

_**- Attention, ou je te prive de sortie le jour de ton mariage! **_Plaisanta sa mère.

**********

Le 14 septembre, jour du mariage, Bella eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait également dû se marier ce jour-ci. Alice lui avait demandé si elle désirait qu'ils repoussent le mariage, mais elle avait refusé, car le traiteur avait déjà été payé et la salle louée. Elle regardait sa bague de fiançailles, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur d'enlever. Elle se sentait horrible vis-à-vis de son nouveau petit-ami, mais il était étonnamment compréhensif. Il savait ce que c'était que de ne pas oublier son amour perdu, et d'essayer de garder une trace des instants passés avec lui. Il avait tatoué le prénom de son grand amour, Tanya, sur son dos et sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

_**- Bon anniversaire Iz',**_ lui dit Edward en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant dans le cou.

_**- Merci...**_

_**- Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas?**_

Elle frémit. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_**- On devait se marier aujourd'hui, Edward.**_

_**- Je sais. Tu vas tenir le coup?**_

_**- Il le faut. **_Martela-t-elle.

_**- Je serai la, mon cœur. Ainsi que Jasper et Alice. On te soutient tous.**_

Elle inspira profondément, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**********

Alice était resplendissante, dans sa robe de mariée. Bella était allée la voir avant de prendre place dans l'église.

_**- Pas trop stressée?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

_**- Tu veux rire! Je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue de toute ma vie.**_

_**- C'est vrai que tu as l'air bizarre, **_plaisanta Angela. _**Tu ne sautes pas partout, tu ne donnes pas d'ordres... Tu as l'air...**_

_**- Shootée!**_ S'esclaffa Bella. _**Avoue, Al', t'as pris un Valium, c'est ça?**_

_**- Deux,**_ s'empourpra Alice.

_**- Mais t'es malade?**_ S'insurgea Angela.

_**- Calme, Angie. C'est rien. J'en ai bien pris trois pour être ici et regarde moi, je suis en pleine forme! **_Mentit Bella, qui était littéralement épuisée.

_**- Deux inconscientes,**_ s'affligea Angela.

_**- Toc, toc!**_ Fit une voix masculine. Bella se figea._** Je suis venu voir ma petite sœur!**_

_**- Emmett! **_S'écria Alice en lui sautant au cou. _**Tu es venu!**_

_**- J'allais pas manquer le mariage de mon lutin démoniaque!**_ Railla-t-il. _**Et puis je t'ai amené quelqu'un qui mourrait d'envie de voir sa marraine!**_

_**- Dylan!**_ fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._** Qu'est ce que tu es chou, mon roudoudou!!! Mais c'est qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à son papa! **_

Emmett croisa le regard de Bella et tressaillit.

_**- Salut, Bella.**_ Souffla-t-il, embarrassé.

_**- Salut, Emm'.**_ Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. _**Je... je vais dans la salle.**_

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Elle allait tomber, mais Emmett la rattrapa.

_**- Toujours aussi maladroite, crevette!**_ Pouffa-t-il.

_**- T'as qu'à une pétition à mes parents, McCarthy, **_se vexa-t-elle. _**C'est de leur faute si je suis comme je suis!**_

_**- Alors je devrais les remercier, **_murmura-t-il. _**Au fait, bon anniversaire, ma belle!**_

Bella se sentit entière à ce moment. Comme avant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et Emmet en eût le souffle coupé.

_**- Bon anniversaire, Emmett...**_

_**- Bella! Regarde comme il est beau! J'en veux un pareil!**_ Lui dit Alice en lui tendant Dylan.

_**- Il... il est très beau...**_

_**- Ouais! Il a tout pris de mon côté! **_Se vanta Emmett.

_**- Pff! J'espère que, contrairement à ton papa, tu n'auras pas les chevilles qui enflent, petit bonhomme!**_ Dit Bella en prenant le bébé. _**Et toi, future madame Whitlock, tes bébés seront encore plus beaux, parce que mon frère est un canon!**_

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Emmett regardait Bella tenir Dylan, et s'extasiait. Il rêvait qu'elle puisse le faire, avec lui, et également avec leurs enfants. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être jamais en avoir ensemble.

Bella lui rendit son fils et partit s'asseoir dans la salle.

_**- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, non?**_ Demanda Alice à Emmett.

_**- Oui, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à rester près d'elle sans l'enlacer. Elle me manque tellement...**_

_**- Tu as refait ta vie, Emm',**_ lui rappela-t-elle. _**Et elle recommence à peine à vivre. Ne gâche pas tout. Et évite les scandales le jour de mon mariage.**_

_**- T'inquiète, Rose est à la maison.**_ La rassura-t-il.

_**- Parfait!**_ Se réjouit-elle. _**Bon, filez maintenant! que je puisse faire mon entrée fracassante.**_

Le mariage se passa sans une ombre au tableau. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de fixer Bella qui de son côté se concentrait sur Edward pour ne pas céder à la tentation de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amour.

Edward la rejoint à la fin de la cérémonie.

_**- Tout va bien? **_Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_**- J'ai besoin d'un autre Valium. **_Lui répondit-elle.

_**- Tu vas faire une overdose, Iz'.**_ Gronda-t-il._** Allons à la réception. On n'y restera pas longtemps.**_

_**- Merci, Edward.**_ Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

_**- Je t'en prie. Viens.**_

**********

La salle de réception était chichement décorée. Il y avait des fleurs blanches et des rubans partout. Une idée d'Alice, qui avait le don d'exagérer dans les proportions.

Bella alla congratuler les mariés avec Edward.

_**- Félicitations, Alice! Et bon courage; Jazz!**_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_**- Hé! **_s'offusqua Alice. _**Insinuerais-tu que je suis pénible?**_

_**- Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, Jazz le sait déjà. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui il va devoir te supporter à plein temps!**_

_**- J'aime les challenges!**_ Répliqua Jasper en embrassant son épouse.

_**- Wow! Carlisle Cullen! **_S'exclama Edward, admiratif. _**Je ne savais pas qu'il était là!**_

_**- C'est le petit ami de ma mère,**_ soupira Alice.

_**- Il était temps qu'elle se mette quelqu'un sous la dent! **_Gloussa Bella

_**- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Izzie! C'est le meilleur chirurgien des Etats-Unis! **_Répliqua Edward avec ferveur.

_**- Dans ce cas, Alice, pourrais-tu présenter ce charmant jeune homme que voici à ton futur beau-père pour qu'il puisse lui donner un autographe? **_Lui demanda Bella.

Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur. Edward jubilait.

_**- Félicitations Jasper! Ou plutôt bon courage! **_

Bella tressaillit en entendant cette voix qui lui semblait toujours autant envoûtante.

_**- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça? **_Se lamenta son frère, levant les yeux au ciel.

_**- On est frères maintenant, mec! Il faut bien que je t'informe que la Alice avec qui tu vas vivre maintenant est mille fois pire que celle que tu fréquentais de temps en temps!**_

_**- Je confirme! **_Ajouta Bella.

_**- Vous ne me ferez pas fuir, bande de méchants! **_Dit Jasper en leur tirant la langue

_**- Alice, sors de ce corps! **_Dirent en même temps Bella et Emmett.

Ils frémirent. Bella se retourna vers lui et encra son regard dans le sien.

Ils étaient hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Ils réagirent juste quand elle entendit Jasper et Alice hurler.

_**- OH NON, PAS CETTE CHANSON!!!**_ se lamenta Jasper.

_**- IL EST OU, LE DJ QUE JE LE BUTE? **_Vociféra Alice.

Ils prêtèrent attention à la musique. Alicia Keys. Ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

_**- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire? **_Demanda Emmett, hilare.

_**- Jazz...Il ne supporte plus cette chanson par ma faute... Je l'ai passée en boucle pendant cinq mois...**_

_**- Oh! Alors on a le même problème, je crois! Je l'écoute tous les soirs, et Alice n'en**_ _**pouvait plus quand j'étais encore à la maison!**_

_**- UNE CORDE!!! DONNEZ MOI UNE CORDE!!!**_ supplia Jasper, se bouchant les oreilles.

_**- ETEINDS MOI CA, CRETIN!!!**_ tempêta Alice, brandissant un poing vengeur en direction du DJ.

Ils s'esclaffèrent de plus belle.

_**- Je ne pensais pas que je me marrerais autant à ce mariage!**_

_**- Et moi donc! J'avais une trouille bleue de venir! Si Edward ne m'avait pas traînée dans l'avion, je n'aurais pas pu me bidonner à ce point!**_

_**- Je suis content de te voir, ma belle.**_

_**- Moi aussi, Emm'. Ça me fait plaisir. Ton fils est adorable... **_Dit-elle en posant les yeux sur lui.

_**- Tu veux le prendre?**_

_**- Avec plaisir! **_Répondit-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Bella était en admiration devant Dylan. Elle trouvait, comme Alice, qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Elle s'imaginait à la place de Rosalie, élevant ce merveilleux bébé avec lui. Elle l'aimait déjà, et ils auraient été heureux. Elle secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose.

_**- Allons se promener.**_ Lui proposa Emmett.

Elle accepta. Elle chercha Edward dans la pièce. Il la surveillait avec appréhension, ainsi que Jasper et Alice. Elle leur sourit et ils se détendirent.

**********

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, Bella gardant toujours Dylan dans ses bras.

_**- Alors, comment va ta vie?**_ Dit-elle tendrement.

_**- J'ai pas trop à me plaindre, je m'occupe du petit quasiment tout le temps. Je n'arrête pas de le gâter.**_

_**- Et Rosalie?**_

Il haussa les épaules.

_**- Rose ne change pas. Toujours superficielle. Toujours manipulatrice. Elle menace de partir avec Dylan si...**_

_**- Si quoi?**_ Demanda-telle, anxieuse.

_**- Si je ne l'épouse pas, **_répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Bella retint un cri de douleur. Emmett s'en aperçut et lui tint la main.

_**- Ca va aller, **_le rassura-t-elle.**_ C'est juste la surprise._**

_**- Bella je...**_

_**- Je suis avec Edward!**_ Lâcha-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Emmett se raidit. Ses poings se serrèrent.

_**- Edward, l'ami de Jasper?**_ Dit-il en grinçant des dents.

_**- Oui. Excuse-moi de t'avoir balancé ça comme ça mais il fallait que je te le dise.**_

_**- Et tu l'aimes?**_

_**- Emmett, ne me...**_

_**- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Bella? **_Insista-t-il.

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'il était son unique amour, mais elle savait que cela serait une mauvaise idée

_**- Disons que je l'apprécie. On apprend à se connaître et il faut bien que je continue ma vie...**_

_**- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, **_lui reprocha-t-il.

_**- Quoi? **_S'insurgea-t-elle. **_J'hallucine! Tu as un de ces toupets! Tu aurais préféré que je crève dans mon coin, à te pleurer en attendant que Rosalie meure de vieillesse et que tu me reviennes enfin? Ou bien que je sois ta maitresse que tu viendrais voir une fois par an, quand elle serait en déplacement? _**

_**- Non, Bella, mais je vais peut être trouver un moyen de...**_

_**- Je t'ai laissé partir, Emmett. **_L'interrompit-elle. _**J'ai fait une croix sur nous pour toujours, pour que tu vives avec ton fils. Quand je te vois avec Dylan je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix et je ne regrette rien. J'ai eu le cœur brisé, et il l'est encore, crois moi. Mais j'ai fait le deuil de notre relation, grâce à Jasper et surtout à Edward. Et je veux aller de l'avant.**_

_**- Je t'aime toujours autant, Bella. **_lui dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Bella pouvait sentir son odeur, et elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Leur lèvres se frôlèrent, et ils ne contrôlèrent plus rien. Elle se laissa happer par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à être aussi proche de lui. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et battre férocement dans sa poitrine. Leur baiser s'intensifia, et elle avait envie de plus. Elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il lui fasse l'amour... Elle s'apprêtait à lever sa main vers son doux visage quand elle sentit Dylan dans ses bras.

_Dylan...__ Il ne faut pas que je cède. Je ne dois pas craquer. Pour lui. Pour Emmett. Je dois réagir. Vite, Bella!!! _Songea-t-elle.

Elle rompit leur baiser, les yeux embués.

_**- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Edward. **_Souffla-t-elle, la voix étranglée. _**Je l'aime. **__Je n'aime que toi Emmett... Je t'aimerai toujours...Mon amour... Je suis désolée..._

Il s'immobilisa, le cœur serré, et se leva. Il prit son fils, regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme, et partit sans rien dire.

Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle se recroquevilla et hurla de toutes ses forces, libérant une nouvelle fois sa douleur, car elle venait définitivement de le perdre.

**********

Edward vit Emmett revenir en larmes, sans Bella, et déposer Dylan dans sa poussette . Il se précipita vers le jeune homme.

_**- Où est Bella? **_Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Emmett tremblait de tous ses membres. Il assena à Edward un direct du gauche qui le fit tomber. Alice se précipita à son chevet.

_**- Espèce de traître! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, mais je me suis bien gouré! Tu t'es servi de moi pour me l'enlever! Bravo mec! Belle façon de la soutenir! Profiter de notre séparation pour la mettre dans ton lit!**_

Edward se releva et le frappa à son tour, furibond.

_**- JE répare les pots cassés, parce que TU as foutu une belle merde. A qui la faute si vous vous êtes séparés? Qui a couché avec une malade mentale? Qui a laissé Bella se faire détruire par une blondasse névrosée enceinte jusqu'aux yeux? Ne viens pas me blâmer parce que tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Assume un peu les conséquences de tes actes, et arrête de croire qu'elle t'attendra éternellement. Tu ne pourras plus débouler dans sa vie et la bousiller quand ça te chantera, parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Elle est avec MOI, maintenant et pour une raison toute simple. Tu n'as pas respecté la promesse que tu lui as faite le jour où elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça!**_ Rugit Emmett, retenu par le père de Jasper. _**J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle ne souffre pas...**_

_**- En effet, oui... Vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand je te l'ai ramenée à Seattle!**_ ironisa-t-il

_**- Je vais te tuer, Edward! **_

_**- CA SUFFIT! **_Hurla Alice. _**Va-t-en, Emmett.**_

_**- Mais c'est lui qui... Il est avec Bella et...**_

_**- Il est avec Bella parce que tu as engrossé Rosalie! Tu vas te marier avec elle alors ne nous gonfle pas! **_

_**- Alice je...**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, imbécile? **_Vociféra Jasper, tenant une Bella amorphe dans ses bras.

_**- Bella...**_ balbutia-t-il.

_**- Tu as tout gâché, Emmett,**_ sanglota Alice. _**Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Va-t-en, maintenant.**_

Emmett restait sonné, pendant que tout le monde s'agglutinait autour de Bella. Le regard que Jasper posa sur lui était empli de haine. Celui d'Esmée était plein de reproches. Sa soeur était focalisée sur Bella, lui demandant pardon.

Alice avait raison, il avait tout gâché.

Il partit avec son fils et en rentrant chez lui, il informa Rosalie de son intention de déménager.

_**- Où veux-tu aller?**_

_**- N'importe où, sauf à Jacksonville. Et je ne veux pas rester ici.**_

_**- Mais? Et ta famille?**_ Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu.

_**- Vous êtes ma seule famille, Dylan et toi.**_


	15. Chapitre 15 Six ans après

_**- Dylan! Presse toi ou tu vas manquer ton jour de reprise!**_

_**- Veux pas y aller! J'ai peur!**_

_**- Il ne faut pas, champion! Tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux amis dans ta nouvelle école!**_

_**- Veux pas!**_ Pleura le petit garçon. _**Veux retourner à New York avec maman...**_

_**- Dylan! **_Gronda Emmett. _**Si tu n'y vas pas, papa sera triste. **_Dit-il en faisant une moue adorable digne d'Alice.

_**- Veux pas que tu sois triste, papa.**_ Répondit Dylan en sautant au cou de son père. _**Vais à l'école...**_

_**- Merci bonhomme. **_L'embrassa Emmett.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux mariage. Emmett espérait commencer une nouvelle vie avec son fils, loin de la folie de New York et surtout loin de Rosalie. Il avait choisi Phoenix, dans l'Arizona, pour son climat et sa localisation. Il avait trouvé une petite maison sans prétention avec un petit jardin où le petit pourrait jouer des heures ainsi qu'un petit boulot sans prétention dans le stade de l'Université de Phoenix. Malheureusement il commencerait à travailler de nuit et, ne connaissant personne dans les environs, ne savait pas comment faire garder son fils.

Il avait demandé une entrevue à la directrice, et s'y présenta avec son fils avant le début des cours.

_**- Je vous ai amené la liste de tout ce à quoi Dylan est allergique.**_ Dit-il en lui tendant une feuille.

_**- Wow!**_ S'écria la directrice. _**Ça en fait des choses! Le pauvre petit... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans chocolat... **_Se désola-t-elle.

_**- Rassurez-vous, il compense avec les pâtes de fruit!**_ S'esclaffa-t-il. _**J'aurais préféré lui faire mon repas moi-même mais il est très timide et je sais qu'il ne serait pas accepté par ses camarades s'il mangeait à part.**_

_**- Bien sûr, c'est compréhensible... Rassurez-vous, Monsieur McCarthy, nous sommes déjà bien rôdés à ce sujet. Nous avons une petite dans le même cas que votre fils, et nous avons mis en place un menu hebdomadaire complet pour elle. J'adresserai la liste que vous m'avez donné à nos cantinières.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais également qu'il puisse avoir des activités extra-scolaires.**_

_**- Oh! Mais là aussi, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Ateliers peinture, poterie, cuisine, musique, photographie... Entrainement de football, de baseball et même cours de danse classique! Vous avez l'embarras du choix!**_

_**- Je préférerais qu'il n'aille pas en danse classique!**_ Pouffa-t-il. _**Il est un peu maladroit et n'aime pas vraiment le sport, alors je pense que nous l'inscrirons à un des ateliers.**_

_**- Veux la topophagrie! **_Supplia Dylan

_**- On dit pho-to-gra-phie, champion! Et tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est!**_

_**- Si si, je sais! C'est la où on prend l'appareil et ou on fait plein de photos. Veux ça, papa!**_

_**- Bon**_, céda Emmett._** Va pour l'atelier photo.**_

La sonnerie retentit et il embrassa vivement son fils.

_**- Ça va aller, mon cœur. Tu vas voir. Allez, file!**_

Dylan hocha la tête, anxieux, mais néanmoins heureux d'aller dans sa nouvelle classe.

_**- Il faudra aller l'inscrire.**_ Reprit la directrice. _**Notre animatrice est bénévole, mais elle a également des obligations, alors vous devrez lui demander si elle pourra accepter votre fils en plus dans son groupe. **_

_**- Parfait.**_ Décréta Emmett. _**Pour terminer, connaitriez-vous par hasard une association ou une personne digne de confiance à qui je pourrais confier Dylan, les soirs où je travaille? Je ne connais personne dans le coin et...**_

_**- Oh, bien sur! Voyez cela avec Izzie Masen. **_Dit la directrice en décrochant son téléphone _**C'est la conseillère sociale du district et également l'animatrice de l'atelier où vous voulez inscrire votre fils. Sa permanence se trouve dans nos locaux.**_

Emmett frémit au nom de l'animatrice. Masen. Un nom qu'il haïssait depuis six ans. Le nom de celui qui l'avait brouillé avec sa mère et sa sœur, avec qui il n'avait plus aucun contact, et qui lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie. Et il fallait que cette animatrice porte justement ce nom-là.

_**- Madame Masen? (...) Oui, ici Mme Johnston, la directrice. (…) Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille n'a rien, les cours viennent à peine de commencer! (…) Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour son enfant... (…) Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais j'ai un parent fraîchement débarqué de New York qui souhaiterait avoir des renseignements pour faire garder son fils, et qui voudrait également l'inscrire à l'atelier photo.(...) Vraiment? (…)**_ Elle s'adressa à Emmett. _**Elle voudrait voir votre fils en même temps. Vous pourriez passer après l'école?**_

Il acquiesça. Elle se replongea dans sa conversation avec la conseillère.

_**- Il est d'accord.**_(...) _**Bien. Merci encore.**_ Elle raccrocha. _**Elle vous attend à 17 heures, avec Dylan.**_

_**- Je vous remercie. **_Dit-il en lui serrant la main. _**A bientôt.**_

Emmett rentra chez lui, où il trouva un message de Rosalie sur son répondeur. Elle avait l'air saoûle.

**********

_**Salut, McCarthy. Je ne te demande pas si ça va, à vrai dire je m'en fous royalement. J'appelle juste pour te dire que si je ne reçois pas ma pension dans une semaine, j'appelle le juge. C'est pas que j'en ai besoin, mais je ne louperai pas une occasion de te faire condamner. N'oublie pas, tocard! Une semaine. Dis bonjour au mioche.**_

**********

Il serra les poings. Décidément Rosalie ne cessera jamais de les faire souffrir, Dylan et lui. C'était pourtant elle qui avait demandé le divorce, après avoir abandonné le domicile conjugal, ce qui avait plongé Dylan dans une profonde détresse.

Avec le témoignage de Lauren, qui lui avait avoué l'affaire de l'insémination et désirait plus que tout se venger de Rosalie – ce qu'il trouvait ridicule, car c'était Lauren qui avait choisi sa récompense, qui l'a conduit à sa séparation d'avec Tyler – et de quelques proches, attestant qu'elle ne s'était jamais occupée de Dylan, le juge avait confié à Emmett la garde exclusive de son fils. Elle avait cependant obtenu une pension pour ''préjudice moral subi''. Son avocat avait été sidéré, car de mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu cela arriver.

Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son ex-femme.

_**- Je suppose que tu as écouté mon message?**_ Demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

_**- Ouais. Tu as bien cuvé?**_

_**- Oh, la ferme!**_ Marmonna-t-elle. _**Je suis sortie avec Jake, hier soir, et j'ai un peu mal à la tête... Hé! Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas, tocard! Le mioche est à l'école?**_

_**- Je te rappelle que le mioche en question, comme tu l'appelles, c'est ton fils!**_

_**- On en a déjà parlé, McCarthy. Je te l'ai laissé, je fais bonne figure devant lui, parce que je l'ai porté pendant 9 mois, et qu'il me fait un peu pitié, mais c'est tout. Tu m'envoies l'argent?**_

_**- Je viens de trouver du boulot, Rosalie. Avec le loyer de la maison, et l'école de Dylan... Ils ne me donneront pas une avance pour que je puisse...**_

_**- Ce n'est pas mon problème.**_ L'interrompit-elle. _**C'est la deuxième fois que tu me payes en retard. Démerde-toi, mais je veux mon argent. Une semaine, pauvre tâche, c'est tout ce que je te laisse.**_

Elle raccrocha sans qu'il aie eu le temps de réagir.

Emmett courut à la banque, ravalant sa fierté, demander un découvert supplémentaire. Qui lui fut refusé, bien sûr.

Il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir. Il ne réfléchissait pas bien, sous pression, et avait accumulé les mauvais choix. Son esprit vagabonda vers celle qui aurait réussi à le réconforter, par ses mots ou juste son sourire, et qui lui aurait fait trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

En pensant à elle, il se rappelait de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, au mariage d'Alice. De leur dernier baiser et de ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle aimait Edward, vu le hurlement qu'il avait entendu provenir de l'endroit où ils étaient quand il est parti, et l'état dans lequel Jasper l'avait retrouvé. Mais le fait qu'elle le lui ai dit, qu'elle l'ait repoussé, lui avait brisé le cœur. Et sa vie avait basculé ce jour la. Il s'était battu avec Edward Masen, sa sœur s'était rangé du côté de ce traitre, sa mère était déçue par lui, et il était retombé dans les bras de Rosalie, pour oublier sa peine. En songeant à Edward, il eut un idée lumineuse. Il allait parler de sa situation à la conseillère sociale, afin de savoir s'il pouvait avoir une quelconque aide financière.

Il se rendit à l'école, en fin d'après-midi, pour récupérer Dylan. Celui-ci, dès qu'il le vit, se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

_**- PAPA!!!**_

_**- Doucement, champion! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?**_ S'esclaffa Emmett. _**Comment s'est passé ta première journée?**_

_**- Trop trop bien! Y a une fille dans ma classe, elle est super gentille, mais les autres il la traitent de bébé, parce qu'elle a sauté une classe et elle a un an de moins que nous.**_

_**- C'est pas gentil, ça. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait comme eux pour avoir des copains?**_

_**- Oh non! Je me suis à côté d'elle et elle m'a aidé quand je comprenais pas quelque chose. On est copains pour toujours, maintenant!**_

Le cœur d'Emmett se serra à ces mots. Il songea à ce qu'ils s'étaient promis, Bella et lui, au même âge.

Papa, regarde c'est elle! Coucou, Emmy!

La petite le regarda et lui fit timidement un signe de la main. Emmett frémit en la voyant. Son petit air frippon, sa façon de rougir, son visage, sa barrette violette dans les cheveux, en forme de fleur... Tout lui rappelait Bella.

_Serait-il possible que..._

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette vision de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire une fixette sur elle. Et puis elle devait être à Jacksonville, avec Jasper et Alice. Il devait se concentrer sur le plus important, la

_**- On va aller t'inscrire à l'atelier photo, fripouille! **_Dit Emmett en soulevant Dylan de terre.

_**- Ouais!!!**_

Il chercha le bureau de la conseillère sociale, d'après le plan que la directrice lui avait donné. Il arriva enfin devant sa porte. Il entendait des rires d'enfant.

_**- Non maman! Arrête! Ça chatouille!**_ S'exclamait la petite fille, morte de rire.

Il frappa à la porte, gêné.

**********

Tôt le matin, Bella se disputait avec sa belle-sœur, qui résidait quelques jours chez elle pour participer à une convention de stylistes se déroulant à Phoenix.

_**- Alice! Inutile d'insister. Tu ne fera pas de ma fille une fashion victim.**_

_**- Sois sympa, Izzie!!!**_ la supplia Alice. _**Je veux lancer une collection pour les petites filles l'été prochain, mais il faut que j'aie un modèle...**_

_**- Veux faire le modèle pour tata Alice! **_S'exclama la petite en sautillant.

_**- Tu ne seras pas le cobaye de ta tante, Emmy. **_Gronda Bella

Elles lui firent une moue à laquelle elle fut incapable de résister.

_**- D'accord, **_soupira-t-elle.

_**- Izzie Masen, Je t'adore! **_S'écria Alice, sautillant comme à l'accoutumée.

Bella s'occupa de préparer sa fille pour l'école.

_**- Veux ça, maman. **_Dit la petite en montrant le petit écrin protégeant la barrette violette de Bella. _**Ça va avec ma robe.**_

_**- Tu y fais attention, d'accord? J'y tiens beaucoup.**_

_**- Je sais. C'est le frère de tata qui l'a réparé. Je ne la casserai pas. Promis! **_Dit Emmy en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Son visage s'illumina lorsque Bella lui mit la barrette dans les cheveux, elle ne cessait de s'admirer dans le miroir.

_**- On va être en retard, ma puce. **_Lui chuchota Bella.

_**- Suis belle, papa?**_

_**- Magnifique, ma chérie. Aussi belle que ta maman! **_Sourit-il.

_**- N'écoute pas ton père, tu es mille fois plus belle.**_

_**- C'est quand même dur d'être mille fois plus belle que la beauté incarnée!**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Edward...**_ gronda Bella.

_**- Ne me dis pas qu'après 6 ans de vie commune et 2 ans de mariage, tu n'es toujours pas habituée à mes compliments, mon ange?**_ Railla Edward en l'enlaçant.

_**- Que veux-tu! On ne se refait pas! **_

Il l'embrassa tendrement et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_**- Edward... Emmy va être en retard et moi aussi.**_

_**- Très bien, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre! **_Murmura-t-il en lui tapant les fesses.

_**- Ça suffit, obsédé! **_Gloussa-t-elle.

Arrivée à l'école, Bella embrassa sa fille et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait décroché un poste de conseillère sociale dans cette école trois mois après le mariage d'Alice, lorsqu'Edward, qui n'avait pas pu refuser l'offre de Carlisle Cullen de travailler avec lui à Phoenix, lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui. Elle s'était tellement investie et avait fait du si bon travail en quelques mois que le district avait décidé de la garder après qu'elle ait accouché.

Sa petite fille était sa plus grande fierté. Elle n'était pas prévue, mais à l'annonce de sa grossesse, Edward et Bella furent comblés.

**Emmy-Lee Loreleï Masen** vit le jour le 13 décembre, soit un an jour pour jour après leur arrivée à Phoenix. Ses parents l'avaient baptisée en mémoire de leurs amours perdus. Emmy-Lee en hommage à Emmett Leroy McCarthy, et Loreleï en référence au deuxième prénom de Tanya Denali.

Ils se consacrèrent pleinement à leur enfant, et décidèrent de s'unir 3 ans après sa naissance, pour officialiser leur situation.

Avec le temps, Bella avait appris à aimer Edward, toujours pas autant qu'Emmett, mais assez pour être heureuse avec son mari et leur enfant.

Emmy-Lee était une petite fille précoce, très intelligente, et la directrice avait demandé à ce qu'elle passe dans la classe supérieure. La jeune maman était très préoccupée par ce qui pourrait se passer entre sa princesse et ses camarades. Elle fut horrifiée quand elle sut qu'ils l'avaient mis de côté, ne voulant pas jouer avec elle à cause de son âge. Mais Emmy ne semblait pas particulièrement gênée de la situation, considérant que ses camarades de classe n'étaient ''pas assez évolué sur le plan mental'' comme le disait son oncle Jasper. Elle passait donc chaque récréations avec sa mère, faute d'avoir des amis.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, elle ne vint pas. Bella, inquiète, partit l'espionner afin de savoir s'il n'y avait pas un problème. Elle fut heureuse de voir sa fille jouer avec un petit garçon. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait la même texture de cheveux qu'Emmett. Elle se mit à songer que Dylan aurait à peu près son âge en ce moment et qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir si lui et son père s'en sortaient avec Rosalie.

Elle retourna à son bureau, passant des coups de fil afin de pouvoir donner une liste de contacts fiable au parent qui devait trouver une solution afin qu'on lui garde son enfant les soirs où il travaillerait. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait aussi l'aider les jours où il ne trouverait personne mais il lui fallait d'abord demander l'avis d'Edward.

Elle composa le numéro de son mari et il répondit, essoufflé.

_**- J'allais te laisser un message.**_ Dit Bella.

_**- Excuse-moi, je prenais un bain et le portable n'était pas à côté de moi**_

_**- Oh!**_ fit-elle, surprise. _**Tu n'es pas au travail aujourd'hui?**_

_**- J'ai permuté avec Carlisle. Après une semaine d'affilée à me coucher tard et à me lever tôt, j'avais besoin de repos. Et puis, je ne profite pas assez de ma merveilleuse famille.**_

_**- Tu as des obligations, Edward. On est parfaitement au courant que ton travail peut être prenant certaines fois.**_

_**- Je sais,**_ soupira-t-il. _**Mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Emmy... et avec toi aussi. **_

_**- On ne rentrera pas tard, et on mangera ensemble devant un bon film. Ca te va?**_

_**- Excellent programme!**_

_**- Je voulais te demander... Il y a un parent que je dois voir tout à l'heure. Il vient d'arriver à Phoenix avec son fils. Apparemment il travaille de nuit et n'a personne pour le garder à ce moment là...**_

_**- Tu veux savoir si tu peux te proposer pour le garder, c'est ça?**_

_**- Exactement.**_

_**- Bien sur, Izzie!**_ S'écria-t-il. _**Cela ferait du bien à Emmy de fréquenter un autre enfant.**_

_**- En parlant de ça, figure toi qu'elle s'est fait un ami!**_

_**- Tu es sérieuse?**_

_**- Absolument! Elle n'est pas venue à la récréation alors je suis allée la voir et je l'ai vue jouer avec un petit garçon...**_

_**- C'est super!**_ Se réjouit-il. _**Iz', je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, J'ai un peu froid aux fesses et je ne voudrais pas attraper une pneumonie. **_

_**- Retourne dans ton bain, exhibo!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle. _**On en reparle ce soir.**_

_**- Je t'adore.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

Peu de temps après, Bella entendit frapper à sa porte.

_**- Maman c'est moi!**_

_**- C'est qui, moi? **_s'enquit-elle en souriant.

_**- C'est moi, Emmy!**_

_**- Emmy qui? **_Insista-t-elle.

_**- Emmy-Lee Masen!!!**_

_**- Oh! Cette Emmy là? Alors tu peux entrer! **_

La petite sauta sur sa mère, et elles rirent toutes les deux.

_**- Tu m'as manquée, à la récréation, ma puce.**_

_**- Faudra t'y faire, maman. **_Lui dit Emmy, sûre d'elle._** J'ai un nouveau copain et je vais jouer tout le temps avec lui!**_

Bella sourit, amusée par sa répartie.

_**- Et comment il s'appelle, ton fameux copain?**_

_**- Dylan!**_

Bella perdit son sourire. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences d'un seul coup.

_**- Il est nouveau?**_ Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

_**- Oui, il est arrivé aujourd'hui! On va être les meilleurs copains pour toujours, on a promis!**_

_**- Ma puce. Son nom de famille, c'est quoi?**_ Murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Une petite ride de concentration se forma entre les sourcils d'Emmy. Elle réfléchit longuement et dit finalement en tirant la langue.

_**- T'es trop curieuse!**_

Bella en resta coite.

_**- Ah ouais? Miss Emmy se sent grande parce qu'elle a un copain, maintenant? **_Dit-elle en la chatouillant.

_**- Non maman! Arrête! Ça chatouille!**_ Hurla Emmy.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_**- Entrez! **_Fit Bella en reposant Emmy.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella fut tétanisée.

_**- Maman, c'est Dylan! **_S'exclama sa fille.

_**- Emmy! **_S'écria le petit garçon.

_**- Bella, c'est bien toi?**_ Demanda Emmett, sous le choc.

_**- Mon Dieu. Emmett...**_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'évanouit submergée par le poids de ses émotions.


	16. Chapitre 16 Famille au complet

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

_**Entrez! **Fit Bella en reposant Emmy._

_La porte s'ouvrit et Bella fut tétanisée._

_**Maman, c'est Dylan! **S'exclama sa fille._

_**Emmy! **S'écria le petit garçon._

_**Bella, c'est bien toi?** Demanda Emmett, sous le choc._

_**Mon Dieu. Emmett...** souffla-t-elle. _

_Elle s'évanouit submergée par le poids des émotions._

**********

Emmett se précipita vers Bella et la retint de justesse. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol.

_**- Maman!**_ Pleura Emmy.

_**- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dylan, va jouer dehors avec ton amie. Je vous appelle dès qu'elle va mieux.**_

Ils exécutèrent, non sans lancer des regards inquiets en direction d'Emmett. Celui-ci se concentra sur la jeune femme.

_**- Bella... réveille toi.**_ Lui dit-il en lui assenant deux petites claques.

Elle reprit conscience, abasourdie.

_**- Emmett... je ne rêve pas? C'est bien toi?**_

_**- En personne!**_ Sourit-il.

Il la releva et la fit s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

_**- Dis donc, tu t'es entrainée à cogner? Ca fait vachement mal!**_

_**- Et encore! Ca aurait pu être pire!**_

_**- Tu es à Phoenix depuis longtemps?**_ Demanda Emmett.

_**- Bientôt 6 ans,**_ lui répondit Bella. _**Edward a accepté le poste offert par ton beau-père, et je l'ai suivi.**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? Mon beau-père?**_

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête embarrassée.

_**- J'avais oublié que... Excuse moi...**_

Emmett se raidit.

_**- Oh... Esmée s'est mariée, c'est ça? **_Souffla-t-il tristement.

Elle hocha la tête.

_**- Elle est aussi à Phoenix?**_

_**- Oui, elle habite ici.**_

_**- Et la maison de Seattle? Qui y habite?**_

_**- Personne. Elle s'en sert comme maison de vacances. Et toi alors?**_ Reprit-elle pour changer de sujet. _**Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?**_

Emmett lui raconta que Rosalie était tombée amoureuse d'un champion de moto, Jacob Black, et qu'elle avait demandé le divorce. Dans quelles circonstances il avait obtenu la garde de Dylan et les menaces de Rosalie si elle n'obtenait la pension. Il se sentait bien de pouvoir se confier, surtout à Bella. Celle-ci, catastrophée, prit la parole.

_**- Je suis vraiment navrée que tu aies traversé tout cela sans soutien, Emmett. J'aurais voulu vous aider à ce moment la, Dylan et toi. Si tu veux, je t'avancerai l'argent pour que Rosalie te fiche la paix. Ensuite, je garderai Dylan les soirs où tu travailleras. **_

_**- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je refuse. **_lâcha sèchement Emmett. _**Ce serait trop facile de revenir dans ta vie et de m'imposer comme ça.**_

_**- Tu ne t'imposes pas, Emmett!**_ S'écria Bella. _**C'est moi qui te le propose.**_

_**- Tu as l'air d'oublier nos dernières entrevues,**_ répliqua-t-il.

_**- Ca fait 6 ans, McCarthy! Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que nous nous demandions ce que tu étais devenu, et si vous étiez heureux...**_

_**- Quand tu dis nous, tu parles de...**_

_**- Esmée, Alice et moi.**_

Il écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Il pensait qu'elles le détestaient depuis le mariage.

_**- Tu veux dire que vous...**_

_**- On a souffert, je ne te le cache pas. Et puis tu es parti, et nous n'avons plus eu de tes nouvelles. On s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, malgré notre rancœur. Avec le temps, la rancœur a disparu et l'inquiétude est restée. Esmée regrette son fils, Alice son frère, et moi...**_

_**- Tu me regrettais aussi?**_ Se mit à espérer Emmett.

_**- Ton amitié me manque, Emm'. Sincèrement.**_

_**- La tienne aussi m'a manqué toutes ces années. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions encore être amis après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.**_

Bella hésita. Avoir Emmett aussi près d'elle lui faisait du bien, et le repousser encore la tuerait à coup sûr. Elle entendit alors le rire d'Emmy-Lee et songea à sa famille. Elle avait fait des progrès considérables depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, même si ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient nullement changé. Ils étaient si soudés qu'elle était persuadée de résister à la tentation de trahir leur unité en retombant dans les bras d'Emmett.

_**- Je suis passée à autre chose. **_Martela-t-elle. _**Je suis mariée à Edward et nous avons une merveilleuse petite fille. Alors je suis prête à redevenir ton amie, si tu le souhaites.**_

Le cœur d'Emmett se serra. Il voulait être plus que son ami. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute, et le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, il n'essaierait pas de briser sa famille pour parvenir à sas fins. Il était toutefois déterminé à faire partie de sa vie, d'une manière où d'une autre.

_**- J'aimerai beaucoup, **_déclara-t-il en souriant.

_**- Alors accepte mon offre et laisse moi t'aider.**_

_**- Seulement si ça ne dérange pas ton mari.**_ Lui rétorqua-t-il.

_**- MAMAN! **_Hurla Emmy. _**Tu vas mieux?**_

_**- Oui ma puce,**_ rit Bella. _**Viens un peu par ici, que je te présente.**_

Elle arriva et se blottit contre sa mère, rougissant.

_**- Emmy, je te présente Emmett McCarthy. Emmett, voici ma fille chérie.**_

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_**- C'est toi Memett?**_

Emmett s'esclaffa.

_**- C'est ton portrait craché, Bella!**_

Elles rougirent.

_**- Tu connais mon papa?**_ Interrogea Dylan.

_**- Oui mon ange.**_ Lui répondit Bella _**C'est mon meilleur ami.**_

_**- Et c'est grâce à lui que je m'appelle Emmy!**_

Emmett tressaillit.

_**- C'est vrai, ça?**_ S'enquit-il auprès d'Emmy.

_**- Ben oui, banane! **_Gloussa la petite en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Je m'appelle Emmy-Lee. E.M.M.Y. Tiret L.E.E, Emmy pour Memett et Lee pour Leroy. C'est tes prénoms, non?**_

Emmett hocha la tête, ému aux larmes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Bella puisse faire ce geste aussi fort en l'honneur de leur amitié – ou de leur amour, il n'en savait rien.

_**- Merci, Bella...**_

_**- Avant tout, Emmett, je dois te prévenir. Tu es le seul à m'appeler encore Bella. Tout le monde, Alice, Esmée, Edward et Jazz compris, m'appelle Izzie. **_

_**- Ok! C'est très moche mais...**_

_**- Je sais, mais on s'y fait!**_

_**- Je ne te garantis pas de ne pas m'en moquer... **_Railla-t-il.

_**- Maman? On peut emmener Dylan et Memett à la maison pour manger avec nous?**_

_**- Nous ne voulons pas déranger. **_Fit Emmett, gêné.

_**- Veux déranger, moi! **_Contredit Dylan._** Veux rester avec Emmy!**_

Bella s'esclaffa.

_**- Il faut qu'on appelle le papa d'Emmy. On lui demandera si on peut.**_

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et Emmett la retint, affolé.

_**- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi?**_

_**- Qui ne le sait pas, Emm'?**_ Soupira Bella.

_**- Tu crois que...**_

_**- Il comprendra la situation, ne t'inquiète pas.**_ Le rassura-t-elle.

_**- J'espère qu'il ne m'empêchera pas de te voir...**_

Bella fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Emmett ne connaissait pas Edward comme elle. Elle savait qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour elle, mais il appréciait beaucoup Emmett et se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. Edward décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

_**- Tout va bien, Iz'?**_

_**- Oui, mon ange.**_ Emmett se raidit._** Tu ne devineras jamais qui est dans mon bureau!**_

_**- Je donne ma langue au chat!**_ Gloussa Edward.

_**- Emmett et Dylan! Ce sont eux qui viennent d'arriver à Phoenix!**_

_**- Sans rire? **_

_**- Je te jure! Dylan et Emmy s'entendent à merveille, et notre fille voudrait qu'ils viennent manger à la maison.**_

_**- Bien sûr qu'ils viennent! **_S'exclama-t-il. _**Ne leur laisse même pas la possibilité de refuser! Alice sera aux anges! Veux-tu que j'appelle Esmée pour lui dire de venir?**_

_**- Oui, fais donc ça. Mais pas un mot! On arrive tout de suite.**_

_**- A tout de suite.**_

_**- Dans la voiture, tout le monde! **_Claironna Bella après avoir raccroché._** On file à la maison!**_

Emmett et Dylan s'extasièrent devant la somptueuse demeure des Masen.

_**- Nom de Dieu! Vous avez braqué une banque ou quoi?**_

_**- Tu devrais voir la maison de mamie Esmée! Elle est deux fois plus grande! **_S'exclama Emmy.

Bella se gara et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Edward les attendait.

_**- Papa!**_ Hurla Emmy en se précipitant vers lui.

_**- Tu t'es bien amusée, princesse? **_Lui dit son père en l'embrassant.

_**- Ouiiiii! Dylan et moi on a bien rigolé!**_

Edward s'approcha de Bella et l'enlaça tendrement tandis que leur lèvres se touchèrent. Emmett sentit son cœur se tordre en les voyant, mais réussit à garder une apparence sereine.

_**- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Emmett,**_ le salua chaleureusement Edward.

_**- Félicitation pour... votre mariage et... Pour Emmy,**_ lui répondit Emmett.

_**- Merci...**_

Bella appela Alice, qui surgit dans le salon et se figea. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle vit son frère, qui vint l'étreindre et lui demander pardon. Elle se réjouit de connaître enfin son filleul.

Pendant que le frère et la sœur se retrouvaient, Edward amena Bella sur la terrasse, afin de discuter avec elle.

_**- Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant, Bella?**_

Elle tressaillit.

_**- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça, Edward?**_

_**- Parce qu'Emmett est là. Avec Dylan. Et donc sans Rosalie.**_

_**- Et? **_insista-t-elle.

_**- Tu as enterré Bella après ta séparation d'Emmett pour devenir mon Izzie, ma femme et la mère de notre fille, parce que tu pensais ne jamais pouvoir être avec lui. Maintenant qu'il est libre, je ne te retiendrai pas.**_

Bella était sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Edward. Tenait-il si peu à leur famille, à elle pour ne pas la retenir?

_**- Tu n'imagines pas le mal que ça me fait de t'entendre me dire que tu es prêt à balayer 6 années communes en un claquement de doigts. Oui, Emmett est revenu. Oui, je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. Mais ma famille, c'est toi et Emmy. Et je ne veux rien d'autre que vous.**_

_**- Bella, tu...**_

_**- IZZIE!**_ S'emporta-t-elle._** Bella n'est plus, rentre toi ça dans le crâne! Dis-moi, Edward Masen... Sachant ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, si tu revoyais Tanya un jour, me laisserais-tu tomber pour elle?**_

Edward frémit.

_**- Bien sûr que non!**_ S'écria-t-il. _**Je t'aime. Mais je t'ai également dit que je n'attendrai rien de toi.**_

_**- Et moi je t'ai juré amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Alors n'en parlons plus.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard, Iz'.**_

_**- Je suis à toi, mon ange. Rejoignons les autres.**_ Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

**********

Ils retournèrent au salon, où Esmée venait d'arriver. Bella en profita pour demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger.

_**- DES PATES!**_ Dirent-ils tous en cœur, excepté Dylan qui les regardait, ahuri.

Bella prépara deux gros plats de pâtes, et après qu'elle ait servi tout le monde,

_**- Tu verras Dylan. Les pâtes de ma maman sont les meilleures du monde! **_Décréta Emmy.

_**- Je confirme! **_Pouffa Emmett. _**Même ces idiots d'Italiens ne rivalisent pas avec les pâtes d'Isildur!**_

_**- EMMETT !**_ Vociféra Bella.

_**- Je t'ai prévenue, Isotope! **_Gloussa-t-il.

_**- ARRETE!!!**_

_**- Tu préfères Isotherme? **_La nargua-t-il.

_**- Ah! C'est marrant!**_ Fit Alice en sautillant. _**Laisse-moi essayer!**_

_**- Et voilà! **_S'affligea Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. _**C'est malin! Merci, McCarthy!**_

_**- Je t'en prie, Isocèle!**_

_**- J'ai l'impression d'être 20 ans en arrière, à les entendre se chamailler ainsi! **_S'amusa Esmée.

_**- C'est normal, Esmée, **_expliqua Bella, **_nous sommes de nouveau amis, et les mauvaises habitudes reprennent le dessus!_**

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et les soirées qui suivirent furent aussi divertissantes que la première. Emmett avait retrouvé sa famille, et partageait la vie de son unique amour. Même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami, il était heureux. Il savait que Dylan serait entouré de beaucoup d'amour, et que quoi qu'il arrive, Bella veillerait toujours sur eux.


	17. Chapitre 17 Entre hommes

Emmett et Dylan emménagèrent chez Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, pour des raisons financières.

Rosalie avait réussi à faire doubler le montant de la pension qu'elle devait percevoir, et Emmett n'avait plus assez d'argent pour continuer à loger dans la maison qu'il louait.

Bella avait réussi à lui trouver un emploi qui payait un peu mieux, mais ce qu'il gagnait suffisait à peine à régler sa dette envers son ex-femme.

Dylan voyait à peine son père, ce qui le rendait malheureux. Mais il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Emmy-Lee et Bella. Celle-ci les divertissait autant qu'elle le pouvait, les faisant participer à l'atelier photo, et organisant des sorties éducatives et ludiques. Elle leur avait donné comme mission de photographier ce qu'ils aimaient le plus et d'en faire un album. Elle leur apprenait aussi à faire la cuisine. Des plats tout simples, mais très bons. Emmett appréciait que son fils passe du temps avec elle, même s'il aurait préféré être là pour lui.

**********

Bella devait emmener les enfants au cinéma avec Edward, mais celui-ci ne se sentait pas bien. Elle le laissa donc seul chez eux pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Emmett, qui avait fini plus tôt ce jour là, vint chercher son fils pour lui faire une surprise et passer un moment privilégié avec lui. Il sonna à la porte et Edward lui ouvrit.

_**- Oh! Bonjour Emmett. **_Lui dit-il poliment._** Entre donc!**_

_**- Je ne reste pas longtemps, je suis venu chercher Dylan et l'emmener au zoo. J'ai aussi une surprise pour lui et Emmy-Lee.**_

_**- Désolé, mais sont sortis avec Iz'.**_ Ils sont allés au cinéma._** Entre, je t'en prie.**_

_**- Non, je ne veux pas te déranger...**_ déclara Emmett embarrassé.

_**- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, on en profitera pour discuter un peu.**_

Emmett acquiesça et entra, redoutant la conversation qui se profilait.

Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient revus, il y avait quatre mois de ça, leur discussion s'en tenaient à échanger quelques amabilités. Une sorte de malaise régnaient entre eux, dû aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour Bella.

**********

Edward s'assit pendant qu'Emmett regardait les photos siégeant sur le buffet de leur salon. Il y avait énormément de clichés d'Emmy-Lee, un de leur mariage, un de Jasper et Alice, et deux autres photos qui le troublèrent.

_**- Emmy-Lee est un vrai petit rayon de soleil. **_Dit Emmett. _**Elle me rappelle Bella lorsqu'elle était petite. Elles ont les mêmes mimiques, c'est vraiment marrant.**_

_**- J'aime bien ta métaphore, c'est vrai qu'elle illumine nos vies par sa présence. Dylan est un garçon plein de vie, tu as de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi adorable.**_

_**- Je sais, mais je me sens un peu mal.**_ S'affligea Emmett.**_ Je ne suis pas souvent là, et sa mère ne se préoccupe pas de savoir s'il est en vie. Le pauvre petit est malheureux de la situation. Heureusement que vous êtes là. Grâce à vous il est entouré et n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça._**

_**- Nous l'aimons beaucoup. Et Bella le considérait comme son fils avant sa naissance, alors tu peux être sûr qu'elle lui donnera tout l'amour maternel dont il a besoin.**_

_**- Vous vous êtes mariés après la naissance d'Emmy-Lee?**_ Demanda-t-il en regardant la photo de leur mariage ou elle était au milieu de ses parents.

_**- Oui. Elle avait 2 ans quand nous avons sauté le pas. Nous nous sommes dit que ça valait mieux pour elle que ses deux parents soient mariés avant qu'elle ne rentre au jardin d'enfant. J'ai voulu me marier avec elle dès que j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle a refusé.**_

_**- Pourquoi ça? **_S'étonna Emmett.

_**- Et bien, elle... Elle n'était pas prête à épouser quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**_

Emmett tressaillit. Edward poursuivit.

_**- Jusqu'à la naissance d'Emmy, elle n'aimait personne d'autre que toi. Nous étions ensemble, mais ni elle ni moi n'étions amoureux. Nous ne faisions que partager notre fardeau, pour mieux aller de l'avant.**_

_**- Quel fardeau? **_Demanda Emmett.

_**- La perte de notre âme-soeur. **_Répondit simplement Edward en prenant l'une des photos qui intriguait son interlocuteur, celle d'une magnifique blonde riant aux éclats, emmitouflée dans un trench-coat. _**C'est Tanya, ma meilleure amie, et mon grand amour. Elle est morte il y a 12 ans, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, tout comme Bella n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.**_

Emmett recula, abasourdi.

_**- Je voulais que tu le saches, Emmett. Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, et tu as le droit de savoir que ses sentiments à ton égard sont restés les mêmes. Nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement à étouffer la douleur que nous ressentions, sans pour autant oublier les moments passés avec l'être aimé. Tu dois trouver cela bizarre...**_

_**- Disons que je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Et puis vous êtes mariés. Bella n'est pas du genre à se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas.**_

_**- Elle m'aime, c'est vrai.**_ Confirma Edward.**_ Mais pas avec la même intensité que toi. Ce ne sera jamais pareil. Nous avons construit notre amour et notre couple autour d'Emmy-Lee. A sa naissance, nous avons décidé de créer une vraie famille, et nous avons appris à nous aimer à travers elle. Bella est un peu comme le Dr Jekyll._**

_**- Bonjour la comparaison! **_pouffa Emmett. _**Un psycopathe!**_

_**- Je sais! **_Gloussa Edward. _**Mais je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je te dis ça. Sais-tu pourquoi elle a changé de nom et qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Izzie?**_

Emmett répondit par la négative. Edward prit le deuxième cadre et le lui tendit. A l'intérieur, il y avait les deux photos préférées de Bella. Une petite, dans le coin inférieur, où elle posait avec Emmett à 7 ans, riant aux éclats, le visage rempli de chocolat. Et la plus grande, où ils étaient également tous les deux, en Europe, s'enlaçant, les yeux fermés.

_**- Voici Bella. La vraie. Elle est reliée à toi. Elle n'est heureuse qu'avec toi. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état elle était quand vous vous êtes séparés. Et un jour, le jour où je lui ai raconté mon histoire d'amour avec Tanya, elle a décidé que tant qu'elle serait ta Bella, elle n'avancerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas te renier, alors elle a juste enterré Bella au fond de son cœur, et elle m'a offert d'être ma partenaire, mon Izzie.**_

_**- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à m'annoncer que ton épouse est encore amoureuse de moi, à part nous faire souffrir encore plus, toi et moi? **_

_**- Rien. Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires entre nous. Elle est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que tu es revenu. Avec toi, elle réalise une partie de son rêve, être proche de toi et se comporter en mère avec Dylan. Avec moi, elle en a réalisé une autre, avoir sa propre famille. Mais je souhaite son bonheur avant tout.**_

_**- Où veux-tu en venir?**_ S'impatienta Emmett.

_**- Elle refuse de me laisser, de casser le lien que nous avons eu du mal à créer. Elle a peur qu'Emmy en souffre également. Mais on ne pourra pas empêcher l'inévitable. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, Emmett. Vous êtes de vraies âmes-sœurs. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous vous êtes retrouvés. Dis-moi, parmi toutes les villes qu'il y a aux Etats-Unis, combien de chances y avait-il que tu tombes dans celle où nous nous trouvions? Que tu inscrives Dylan dans l'école d'Emmy? **_C'est le destin, simplement.

_**- Tu... tu es en train de me dire que tu renonces à Bella? **_Balbutia Emmett.

_**- Non. C'est mon épouse, et je ne vais pas faire une croix sur notre mariage et te l'offrir sur un plateau. Je suis égoïste, et je préfère laisser le temps agir. Je savourerai tous les moments que je passerai avec elle, tant qu'elle voudra rester avec moi. Je t'ai également averti le jour du mariage de Jazz et Alice. Je ne te laisserai pas la rendre malheureuse, et encore moins ma fille.**_

_**- Je n'y comprends plus rien. **_Dit Emmett, déstabilisé par les propos d'Edward. _**D'un côté **__**tu me dis que tu la laisseras partir quand elle le souhaitera, de l'autre que tu te battras pour la garder.**_

_**- C'est pourtant simple, Emmett.**_

_**- Je t'assure que non!**_ S'emporta ce dernier. _**Je n'ai pas fait Edward en deuxième langue, et je ne suis pas un psy, alors je ne saisis pas du tout pourquoi tu ...**_

_**- Rosalie Hale.**_ Le coupa subitement Edward.

Emmett recula, stupéfait.

En deux mots, son rival avait réussi à lui faire comprendre tout son raisonnement. Tant que Rosalie régenterait sa vie, Bella et lui ne pourraient jamais être sereins. Son ex-femme avait réussi à la briser plus d'une fois par le passé. Et il fallait penser aux enfants. Rosalie n'avait pas hésité à se servir de son propre fils afin de parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait également été claire quand au fait qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement que Dylan fréquente Bella, d'où leur séparation. Si cette dernière redevenait la cible de la vengeance de la blonde, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Emmy-Lee? Tant qu'il ne remettrait pas de l'ordre dans sa vie, et qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas définitivement de Rosalie, Edward ne lui laisserait aucune chance de vivre avec Bella et Emmy, pour leur bien à toutes les deux.

_**- Je vois. **_Souffla Emmett. _**Je crois que j'ai enfin compris et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Leur sécurité et celle de Dylan sont ma priorité.**_

_**- Je t'aiderai, si tu le souhaite.**_ Proposa Edward.

_**- Mais t'es maso, ma parole! **_Pouffa Emmett._** Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi?**_

_**- Parce que j'aime Bella et que je t'apprécie. Je sais qu'elle en ferait de même pour moi, si Tanya était encore de ce monde. Et je vous ai vu ensemble, avec les enfants. Emmy t'adore. Si ta folle d'ex-femme n'influence plus vos vies, je sais que vous pourrez être heureux tous ensemble.**_

Ils se serrèrent la main, chaleureusement.

_**- Merci mec! **_Murmura Emmett. _**Tu es vraiment bizarre, un peu tordu sur les bords, mais je t'aime bien!**_

_**- Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus,**_ rétorqua Edward, hilare. _**Pas un mot de tout ça à Bella.**_

_**- Promis.**_

**********

Emmett et Edward s'égosillaient devant un match de football, lorsque Bella, Dylan et Emmy-Lee rentrèrent enfin. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers leurs pères.

_**- Salut, Easy Rider! **_Lança Emmett.

Bella le fusilla du regard pendant qu'Edward et lui se tordaient de rire. Ce dernier embrassa son fils et lui demanda.

_**- Il était bien, ce film?**_

_**- Génial ! Y avait des ''Bam''! Et des ''Wou''! Et après, le monsieur il a sauté et ça a fait 'Boum''! quand il est retombé!**_ S'excita Dylan, en faisant de larges gestes illustrant ses propos.

_**- Vous êtes allés voir quoi, un film d'action? **_Fit Edward, hilare, pendant qu'Emmy, qui ne disait rien, enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de son père.

_**- Non,**_ s'esclaffa Bella en secouant la tête._** On a été voir Toy Story 3!**_

_**- Veux un monsieur patate, papa! **_Supplia Dylan.

_**- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui te plaira encore plus. Et à toi aussi, Emmy!**_

La petite le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Ils les conduit sur la terrasse, où il avait caché leur cadeau.

_**- UN VELO!!! **_S'écrièrent-ils en sautillant

_**- Voulais un vélo! Il est trop trop beau! Merci papa!**_ S'exclama Dylan en sautant au cou de son père

_**- Memmett a acheté un vélo tout rose pour moi, maman! **_Sautilla Emmy, les yeux brillants.

_**- Alors va remercier Memmett, ma chérie.**_ Lui répliqua Bella, amusée

Emmy s'avança vers lui et lui tendit les bras. Il la souleva de terre, anxieux. A sa grande suprise, elle l'enlaça de toute ses forces et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_**- Merci, Memmett! Tu es le deuxième meilleur papa du monde!**_ Lui chuchota-t-elle.

_**- Et toi, tu es la plus adorable petite fille au monde,**_ lui répondit Emmett, ému aux larmes. _**Je t'adore ma puce...**_

_**- T'adore aussi, Memmet!**_ S'écria-t-elle.

Il déposa regarda Edward, guettant sa réaction. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit un signe approbateur.

Emmett était certain à cet instant qu'Edward avait été honnête avec lui.

_**- Le match n'est pas fini. Si on continuait à le regarder, mon pote? **_Proposa Emmett.

_**- Je vais chercher des bières, et on y va!**_ Répondit Edward.

_**- Attends... J'ai loupé un épisode... **_s'étonna Bella. _**Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi proches, vous deux?**_

_**- Depuis quand es-tu si curieuse, Isoloir?**_ Railla son mari.

Bella se figea, ébahi par la répartie d'Edward, tandis qu'Emmett, les enfants et lui se roulaient par terre, morts de rire.


	18. Chapitre 18 Anniversaire manqué

_Désolée pour le retard, mais le site a enfin décidé de me laisser poster mes chapitres!!!_

_Voila voila, et encore désolée pour l'attente!_

_Leilani_

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire de Dylan. Emmett avait prévu d'organiser une fête dont son fils se rappellerait toute sa vie. Toute sa famille était conviée, excepté Rosalie. Alice et Jasper avaient fait le déplacement de Jacksonville pour l'occasion. Les relations entre Emmett et son beau-frère s'étaient également détendues, et ce dernier ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir terni son mariage de par son attitude, ni d'avoir fait du mal à sa sœur. Esmée et Carlisle étaient naturellement présents, car la fête aurait lieu à leur domicile. Bella, Edward et Emmy-Lee seraient également de la partie.

**********

Alice sautillait partout avec son filleul. Elle était toujours ravie de le revoir et se comportait comme une hystérique dès qu'elle se trouvait avec lui.

_**- Mon bébé a 7 ans! **_S'extasiait-elle

_**- J'ai 7 ans! Je suis grand! **_Répondait Dylan en sautillant.

_**- Doucement, les enfants!**_ Gloussa Jasper. Vous aller casser le plancher en sautillant comme ça.

Emmett souleva son fils de terre et le lança dans les airs à plusieurs reprises.

_**- Papa! Arrête! Je vais vomir! **_Hurla-t-il tout en riant.

_**- Mais non voyons! Ca ne doit rien te faire, puisque tu es grand maintenant!**_Insista son père.

_**- Siteplé! Arrête! Je suis petit! Je suis petit!**_

_**- Je préfère ça! **_pouffa Emmett en le déposant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_**- J'ai menti!**_ Répliqua Dylan en lui tirant la langue et en se trémoussant. _**Je suis grand, nananère!**_

_**- Attend un peu que je t'attrape, l'affreux!**_ Grogna Emmett.

Le petit se mit à courir dans toute la maison, poursuivi par son père. Le téléphone sonna. Emmett se précipita afin de décrocher.

_**- Salut Emm'! C'est Izzie.**_

_**- Hey! Ma belle! Vous arrivez bientôt? On vous attend, là!**_

_**- Écoute, je pense qu'on aura un peu de retard, Edward n'est pas encore rentré de sa garde.**_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'étonna-t-il._** Mais ça fait deux semaines qu'il enchaîne non stop! Il va finir par péter un plomb!**_

_**- Je sais, **_soupira-t-elle tristement._** Ça commence à rendre Emmy malheureuse, et je ne te parle pas d'Edward...**_

_**- Dis lui de se reposer et venez, Emmy et toi.**_

_**- J'aimerais bien qu'il se repose un peu aussi, mais il tient à venir. Il adore Dylan.**_

_**- Alors dis-lui de vous rejoindre à la maison après s'être changé! Dylan est pressé de voir Emmy.**_

_**- Je préfèrerais faire la route avec lui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je m'inquièterais de le savoir sur la route tout seul. Je vais le chercher au travail dès qu'il m'appelle et je le ramène à la maison. Il se change et on vient juste après.**_

_**- Ça roule ma poule. A plus tard alors!**_

_**- Emmett?**_

_**- Qu'y a-t-il ma belle?**_

Elle hésita.

_**- Non,rien. A tout à l'heure.**_

Emmett frissonna en raccrochant. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Edward, qui lui avait confirmé que les sentiments de Bella à son égard n'avaient pas changé, il interprétait toutes ses paroles, tous ses gestes, dans l'espoir de voir un signe lui indiquant qu'elle souhaitait donner une nouvelle chance à leur histoire d'amour.

Mais elle ne cédait pas. Au contraire. Il avait le sentiment que plus le temps passait, et plus elle se rapprochait de son mari. Ils avaient prévu de renouveler leur vœux, et elle avait dit à Emmett qu'elle était prête à donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Emmy.

De son côté, il n'avait toujours pas résolu ses problèmes avec Rosalie. Elle semblait déterminée à lui pourrir l'existence, même si elle était heureuse en amour.

C'est en soupirant qu'il se dirigeait dans le salon, ou Dylan, Alice, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle l'attendaient.

_**- Emmy et ses parents auront du retard. Edward n'est pas encore rentré.**_ Les informa-t-il.

Dylan soupira, dépité. Le téléphone retentit de nouveau. Emmett fut surpris d'entendre Rosalie.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hale?**_ Rugit-il.

A ces mots, tout le monde se figea.

_**- C'est l'anniversaire du gosse, non?**_ Il faut bien que je le lui souhaite.

_**- Tu n'es pas obligée, **_répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_**- Ne me saoule pas, McCarthy, et passe moi le mioche.**_

_**- Dylan,**_ marmonna Emmett, mécontent. _**Ta mère au téléphone.**_

_**- Maman! OH! **_S'écria son fils, réjoui, en prenant le téléphone des mains de son père.

Emmett s'éclipsa afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il savait néanmoins qu'après l'appel de Rosalie, comme près chacun de ses coups de téléphone, son fils serait malheureux. Il n'était pas dupe, et sentait qu'elle se forçait à lui parler.

**********

Dylan revint effectivement les yeux baignés de larmes.

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme?**_ Demanda Jasper.

_**- Pourquoi maman ne m'aime pas?**_

Personne ne sut quoi dire. L'enfant pleura de plus belle.

_**- Mon cœur, ta maman t'aime à sa façon,**_ essaya de le rassurer Jasper.

_**- Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas comme une vraie maman? Comme Izzie elle aime Emmy?**_

La encore, personne ne sut quoi répondre.

_**- Tu sais qu'Izzie t'aime aussi, poussin?**_ Dit Emmett.

Il hocha la tête entre deux sanglots.

_**- Elle me fait des gâteaux et puis elle nous emmène à la piscine avec Emmy, et elle nous fait des câlins, comme si elle était ma maman aussi.**_

_**- C'est parce qu'elle t'aime comme son fils. Elle ne fait pas de différences entre Emmy et toi.**_

_**- Oui mais Izzie elle dort tous les soirs avec Emmy. Je veux une maman tout le temps, moi!**_

Le cœur d'Emmett se serra un peu plus. Il aurait également voulu que Bella soit une maman à plein temps pour son fils, mais ce qu'elle faisait pour Dylan était déjà exceptionnel, pour quelqu'un n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec lui.

_**- Hé! Que dirais-tu d'ouvrir une partie de tes cadeaux?**_ Lui proposa sa grand-mère, pour lui changer les idées.

_**- Voulais attendre Emmy, moi!**_ se lamenta le garçonnet.

_**- Tu joueras avec elle avec tes nouveaux jouets quand elle arrivera!**_ Décréta Emmett. _**Allez! Ouvre celui de ta marraine.**_

Dylan s'exécuta et oublia un instant sa tristesse. Il jubilait en voyant tous ses présents. Emmett restait un peu en retrait, songeur. Alice vint le voir, lui prenant le bras pour le ramener avec eux.

_**- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt arriver,**_ chuchota-t-elle. _**Parce que j'en connais un qui serait**_ _**vachement déçu si sa maman de cœur ne venait pas.**_

_**- Je l'espère aussi,**_ répondit-il tristement.

**********

********

****

_**- N'insiste pas, Edward. Je viens te chercher.**_

_**- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de ma voiture?**_ Demanda ce dernier en riant.

_**- Je t'emmènerai la chercher demain.**_

_**- Ça va aller, ma chérie. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien.**_ La rassura-t-il.

_**- Et toi cesse de faire l'enfant. Je viens te chercher, fin de la discussion.**_

_**- Bon... A tout à l'heure, alors.**_

_**- A tout de suite, mon ange.**_

Bella appela Emmy-Lee, et la fit monter dans la voiture.

_**- On va chez mamie Esmée? **_Fit la petite, pleine d'espoir.

_**- Non ma puce, on va chercher papa.**_ lui répondit sa mère.

_**- VEUX ALLER VOIR DYLAN**_. Hurla la fillette en boudant.

_**- C'est pas en faisant du boudin que tu arriveras à tes fins, jeune fille**_. Gronda Bella._** On ramène papa à la maison et on ira à la fête de Dylan après.**_

_**- Promis?**_ Minauda Emmy.

_**- Juré, princesse! **_Pouffa Bella.

En chemin, Bella et Emmy chantaient à tue-tête.

_**- Tu chantes pas, d'habitude, maman!**_ Gloussa Emmy

_**- C'est parce que je suis contente, mon ange!**_

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**- C'est une surprise! Je dois d'abord en parler à papa. Mais tu le sauras très bientôt!**_

_**- Je sais ce que c'est!**_ S'exclama Emmy.

Bella tressaillit. Sa fille continua sur sa lancée.

_**- On va a Disneyland pendant les vacances!**_

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_**- Non, mademoiselle! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me poser des questions, tu ne sauras rien!**_ Lui répondit-elle en tirant la langue. _**Tiens, papa est là!**_

_**- Bonsoir mes amours!**_ Les salua Edward en rentrant dans la voiture.

_**- Papa! Maman a une surprise mais elle veut te parler d'abord alors tu lui parles et après elle dira la surprise d'accord? **_Dit Emmy d'un seul trait avant de reprendre son souffle.

_**- Merci, rapporteuse. **_Grommela Bella.

_**- Une surprise? Je veux savoir, Iz'! **_S'excita Edward en sautillant sur son siège.

_**- Je te le dirai à la maison.**_ Répliqua-t-elle.

Edward s'endormit sur le trajet du retour. Bella fut soulagée d'être venue le chercher. Il pourrait se reposer un peu avant d'aller chez les Cullen.

_**- Edward? Nous sommes arrivés! **_Le réveilla-t-elle, devant leur maison.

_**- Merci, mon ange,**_ lui sourit-il. _**Cette sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien!**_

Il prit une douche, et Bella se décida à lui parler pendant qu'il s'habillait.

_**- Mon cœur, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_

_**- Oh! la surprise? **_Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête.

_**- Je suis tout ouï.**_

**_- Ferme les yeux. _**lui ordonna-t-elle

_**- Tu es sérieuse?**_ sourcilla-t-il.

_**- Fais ce que je te dis ou je me fâche.**_ Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'exécuta et sentit qu'elle déposait un objet dans sa main. Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

_**- C'est... un test de grossesse? **_Dit-il, estomaqué.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

_**- Mon Dieu!**_ S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. _**Tu es enceinte?**_

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau et son sourire s'élargit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, ivre de bonheur. Il s'immobilisa soudain, songeant à Emmett.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur?**_ S'inquiéta Bella.

_**- Non, rien, c'est juste que... Toi et Emmett, vous...**_

_**- Mais c'est pas vrai! **_S'emporta-t-elle. _**Emmett et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. C'est toi que j'aime, Edward. Et ce bébé en est la preuve.**_

Il sourit de nouveau.

_**- Je t'aime.**_ Lui susurra-t-il.

_**- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.**_ _**Allons-y, maintenant, ou miss Emmy va finir par péter un câble!**_

Il rejoignirent la voiture avec leur fille. Edward prit le volant.

_**- Hors de question que tu conduises!**_ Gronda Bella.

_**- Je vais bien! La sieste m'a revigoré! Et je ne te laisserai pas conduire dans ton état!**_

_**- Je ne suis pas malade! Je suis seulement enceinte! J'ai conduit à l'aller, et au retour. En quoi cela serait différent, maintenant?**_ S'insurgea-t-elle.

_**- Tu ne conduiras plus tant que nous serons dans la même voiture. **_Martela Edward. _**En route!**_

_**- Maman, c'est quoi être enceinte?**_ Demanda innocemment Emmy.

Edward et Bella rirent tous les deux, heureux de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur fille.

**********

******

****

La nuit était tombée. Tout le monde attendait Emmy et ses parents. Dylan commença à s'impatienter.

_**- Tu es sûr qu'ils vont venir?**_ S'enquit Jasper.

_**- Bella ne manquerait pas l'anniversaire de Dylan.**_ Grogna Emmett.

_**- Papa, elle est où, Emmy?**_

_**- Elle va arriver, champion...**_

_**- Je suis désolé, **_dit Carlisle. _**L'hôpital m'a bipé. Je dois y aller.**_

_**- Parfait! **_Ironisa Alice. _**De toutes façons, nous ne seront pas au complet!**_

_**- Ils vont arriver.**_ Insista Emmett. _**Avec ou sans Edward, Bella viendra.**_

Trois heures plus tard, Dylan s'était endormi devant son gâteau. Alice et Jasper, mécontents, essayaient de joindre Edward et Bella.

_**- Ils ne répondent ni chez eux, ni sur leur portable. **_

_**- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça à Dylan.**_ Maugréa Alice, furibonde.

_**- Ce n'est pas normal,**_ déclara Emmett. _**Bella n'éteint jamais son portable. Et elle ne lâcherait pas Dylan comme ça.**_

Le téléphone sonna et Jasper courut décrocher.

_**- Ils me le paieront,**_ marmonna Alice. _**Ils ont gâché l'anniversaire de mon filleul...**_

_**- J'aurais du insister, dire que je venais chercher Emmy, **_s'affligea Emmett.

Un cri provenant du salon les fit sursauter. Ils s'y précipitèrent et trouvèrent Jasper effondré.

Ils essayèrent de le faire parler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche hormis des sanglots.

Emmett frissonna. Voir Jasper dans cet état ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

_**- Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella?**_ Claqua sèchement Emmett.

Jasper hurla de plus belle.

_**- Bella...**_ dit-il d'une voix étranglée.


	19. Chapitre 19 Accident

Jasper, Alice et Emmett accoururent à l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait laissé Dylan avec Esmée.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé, car Jasper n'avait pu prononcer que deux mots. ''Bella'' et ''hôpital''. Emmett redoutait le pire. Carlisle les attendait, en larmes.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Carlisle? **_Le questionna Alice, la voix étranglée.

_**- Bella, Edward et Emmy ont eu un accident de voiture. Edward conduisait, et il a perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Ils ont percuté un camion qui venait dans l'autre sens.**_

_**- Co...Comment vont-ils?**_

_**- Emmy est celle qui s'en est le mieux sortie. Elle a quelques côtes cassées, à cause de la ceinture de sécurité, et quelques blessures superficielles. Elle est cependant traumatisée. Elle se repose, actuellement.**_

_**- Et les autres? **_

Carlisle baissa la tête. Emmett tremblait de tous ses membres.

_**- CARLISLE! **_rugit-il.

_**- Edward ne s'en est pas sorti. Il est mort sur le coup.**_

Tout le monde hoqueta. Carlisle poursuivit.

_**- Bella était dans un état critique quand elle est arrivée. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser. Cependant elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire. Elle a subi un traumatisme crânien et avait une hémorragie interne. Il faut qu'on la surveille.**_

_**- Est-ce qu'elle... s'est réveillée? **_Balbutia Jasper

_**- Elle est dans le coma. Je suis désolé.**_

_**- Mon Dieu... Pauvre Emmy, **_s'affligea Alice. _**Pouvons-nous la voir?**_

_**- Oui, bien sûr. Je vous conduit à sa chambre.**_

_**- Attendez. **_Les interpela Emmett._** Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire quand elle voudra voir ses parents?**_

Ils s'immobilisèrent.

_**- Je... Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on lui mente, pour l'instant.**_ Dit Jasper._** On ne peut pas lui dire qu'ils... qu'ils...**_

Le cœur d'Emmett se serra. Il ne se voyait pas annoncer à cette adorable petite fille qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père et que sa mère ne se réveillerait peut être jamais. Il frémit à l'idée que Bella ne sorte jamais du coma, et était malheureux de la mort d'Edward. Bien qu'il ait été son rival, il était surtout un grand ami, et il ne méritait pas de finir comme cela.

_**- Je lui parlerai,**_ déclara Alice. _**Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre son père aussi jeune, et je me rappelle des mots de maman.**_

Le père d'Alice mourut d'une crise cardiaque quand elle avait 5 ans et Emmett 8. Esmée avait était obligée d'user de métaphores pour expliquer à sa fille que son père ne reviendrait plus. Elle ne s'en était pas remise avant de rencontrer Carlisle.

**********

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Emmy. Jasper avait séché ses larmes pour que la petite ne puisse pas poser trop de questions. Elle était réveillée et pleurait.

_**- Coucou, princesse. **_Souffla Alice.

_**- Tata! **_Dit Emmy en sanglotant.

_**- Chut, ma puce. Tonton Jazz, Emmett et moi sommes là. Nous allons nous occuper de toi.**_

_**- Non, je veux pas. Veux maman et papa! **_Hurla la petite en recommençant à pleurer.

_**- Pour l'instant, chérie, maman dort dans une autre chambre. **_Dit Emmett en se mettant sur son lit pour lui caresser les cheveux. _**Il faut qu'elle se repose beaucoup pour s'occuper de toi plus tard.**_

_**- Et papa alors? Papa peut pas s'occuper de moi? Il dort aussi?**_

Alice regarda Emmett, paniquée. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui parler. Il inspira un grand coup et répondit.

_**- Ton papa ne peut pas s'occuper de toi, ma puce.**_

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**- Tu te rappelles le livre que ta maman t'as lu la semaine dernière? Celui avec la princesse et ses deux méchantes sœurs.**_

Elle hocha la tête.

_**- Cendrillon.**_ Conclut-elle.

_**- Oui, princesse. Ton papa est comme le papa de Cendrillon, maintenant.**_

_**- Il s'est marié avec une méchante dame?**_

_**- Non, Emmy. Ton papa n'est plus là. Comme le papa de Cendrillon.**_

Elle fondit en larmes.

_**- Memmett! Veux mon papa. Il faut pas qu'il soit comme le papa de Cendrillon. Siteplé. Va chercher papa.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas, chérie.**_ Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui, les yeux embués et la voix tremblante. _**Je voudrais tellement, mais je ne peux pas...**_

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, Emmett laissant la petite évacuer sa peine. Elle continua à réclamer son père et il lui répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la rallongea correctement et se dirigea vers Jasper et Alice.

_**- Vous tenez le coup?**_ Leur demanda-t-il.

_**- Pas facile,**_ fit Alice en montrant Emmy._** Merci, Emm'. Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire...**_

Sa voix mourut, étouffée par ses sanglots. Jasper l'enlaça, sanglotant également.

_**- Il faut que je voie Bella.**_ Décréta Emmett. _**Je ne peux pas rester sans la voir.**_

_**- Carlisle nous a indiqué sa chambre.**_ L'informa Jasper. _**Nous restons avec Emmy au cas où elle se réveille. Vas-y, toi, et dis-nous s'il y a une quelconque évolution.**_

Il acquiesça, et se précipita dans la chambre de Bella. Son visage était tuméfié, et elle était reliée à beaucoup de moniteurs. Emmett resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, incapable d'avancer. Il eut l'impression que le monde entier venait de s'écrouler. L'amour de sa vie gisait là, dans un état grave, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir été les chercher, et de ne pas avoir récupéré Edward, comme il avait songé le faire.

Il s'approcha, prit la main de Bella et l'embrassa.

_**- Bats-toi, ma belle. **_Lui murmura-t-elle. _**Ta fille a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Remets-toi vite. Pour Emmy-Lee...**_

*********

Trois jours s'écoulèrent et Bella ne se réveillait toujours pas. Jasper et Alice avaient été obligés de retourner à Jacksonville, et la mère de Bella n'avait pu se déplacer, venant de trouver un nouvel emploi. Ils appelaient nénmoins tous les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles ainsi que celles d'Emmy-Lee.

Emmett avait appris à Dylan ce qui s'était passé le jour de son anniversaire et pourquoi Emmy et sa famille n'avait pas pu venir. L'enfant se sentit coupable de l'accident, car il ne se serait pas produit s'ils ne devaient pas venir à se fête. Son père avait beau essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas fautif, le garçon ne cessait pas de se blâmer.

Emmy-Lee n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de sortir, bien qu'elle n'aie quasiment plus rien. Elle rendait régulièrement visite à sa mère, qui se trouvait dans la chambre voisine. Emmett restait dormir avec la petite car elle faisait énormément de cauchemars et ne souhaitait pas qu'elle reste seule. Il avait pris un congé sans solde, pour pouvoir passer toute la journée avec Bella. Il rentrait chez lui se changer tous les matins afin d'embrasser son fils et de l'emmener à l'école.

**********

Emmett était épuisé. Il avait veillé sur Emmy toute la nuit et elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle lui avait raconté comment l'accident avait eu lieu. Edward n'avait pas réussi à garder les yeux ouverts et Bella avait essayé de tourner le volant avant qu'ils ne percutent le camion. Elle lui avait également dit que Bella venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il en fut bouleversé car lorsqu'il demanda à Carlisle s'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, il lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas vu de signe de grossesse. Ils allaient être obligés d'annoncer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle venait de perdre non seulement son mari, mais aussi l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit un soupir provenant de Bella. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais elle prononça quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Il fit signe à Emmy de s'approcher et il se mirent à côté du lit de Bella. Elle se retourna vers sa fille et lui sourit.

_**- Emmy, **_murmura-t-elle.

_**- T'es enfin réveillée, maman, **_s'exclama la fillette, lui sautant dessus en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_**- Oui, choupette, maman est là... **_lui répondit Bella.

Emmett les laissa seules et courut appeler Carlisle pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Il revint dans sa chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec le médecin, et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

_**- Salut ma belle.**_ Dit-il tendrement en lui embrassant le front. _**Bon retour parmi nous.**_

_**- Merci, Emm', **_souffla Bella.

_**- On va laisser ta maman un petit moment avec Carlisle, ma puce. **_Fit-il à l'attention d'Emmy. _**Il faut qu'il l'examine.**_

La fillette hocha la tête. Ils attendirent patiemment à l'extérieur. Emmy rompit le silence.

_**- Memmett, Maman elle ne sait pas que papa il est plus là. Je lui ai dit que tu t'occupais de moi, alors elle a demandé si papa allait bien. Je pense que c'est mieux que toi tu parles à maman, comme t'as fait avec moi. Comme ça elle va pleurer et tu lui feras des calins.**_

Emmett était estomaqué. En trois jour, Emmy-Lee avait incroyablement mûri. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour que la douleur de la perte de son père s'estompe, mais elle était assez forte pour ne pas se renfermer dans son malheur.

Un hurlement déchirant leur parvint et la fillette se précipita au chevet de sa mère. Emmett avait déjà entendu ce cri, plus d'une fois. La dernière en date était le jour du mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit Bella, hurlant le prénom de son mari, tandis que sa fille essayait de la réconforter. Emmy pleurait, elle aussi. Elle le suppliait du regard et il comprit ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il vint se placer entre Bella et elle et étreignit sa meilleure amie.

_**- Pourquoi, Emmett?**_ S'époumona cette dernière. _**Pourquoi lui? Il ne méritait pas ça. Nous étions si heureux! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me les a enlevé? Pourquoi nous?**_

_**- Je n'en sais rien, ma belle.**_ Lui murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende ce qu'il disait. _**Ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que tu tiennes le coup pour ta fille. Regarde la. Elle souffre autant que toi et c'est elle qui te réconforte. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. Tu pourras pleurer autant que tu veux quand elle ne sera pas la. Je serai là pour toi. Mais pour l'instant, ressaisis-toi. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste.**_

Ses paroles lui semblaient trop dures, mais il connaissait Bella. Elle agissait bien mieux lorsqu'on la confrontait durement à la réalité. Elle eut justement la réaction qu'il espérait.

Bella se raidit. Sa peine était immense, et la perte de son bébé était encore plus atroce, mais elle savait qu'Emmett avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle y fasse face, le plus rapidement possible, pour le bien être de sa fille, seul vestige de sa vie avec Edward. Elle cessa donc de pleurer et enlaça sa fille, malgré les bras d'Emmett qui l'enserraient toujours.

_**- Je suis désolée, ma chérie.**_ Dit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de quelques sanglots. _**Je ne voulais pas te faire plus de peine.**_

Emmy-Lee hocha légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien.

_**- Memmett il va s'occuper de nous, maman. Il a promis.**_ La rassura la fillette, en lui caressant le visage.

Bella leva les yeux vers son ami, surprise et reconnaissante. Il encra son regard dans le sien et resserra son étreinte.

_**- Je serai toujours là, ma belle, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le jure.**_ Lui susurra-t-il.

Elle frissonna. Son cœur lui sembla moins gros grâce à Emmett. Les mots de son ami l'apaisèrent et elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir laissée, même si elle avait recommencé sa vie avec un autre.

Emmett, de son côté, ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Avoir Bella et Emmy dans ses bras le remplissait de bonheur, mais la situation tragique dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, et la disparition d'Edward le rendait malheureux.

_**- Je dois aller déposer Dylan à l'école.**_ Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

_**- NON! **_s'écria Bella, affolée. _**Ne pars pas! Ne prend pas ta voiture...**_

_**- Ma belle, ça ira, je t'assure.**_

_**- NON!!! S'il te plaît, Emmett, ne fais pas ça... **_le suplia-t-elle.

Isabella, dit-il fermement.

_**- JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE TOI AUSSI!!! **_s'égosilla-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Emmett se serra encore plus. Elle avait crié ces mots avec tant de désespoir qu'il lui sembla impossible de partir. Mais il avait négligé Dylan pour rester au chevet de Bella et d'Emmy, et même si son fils comprenait la situation, il ne pouvait se permettre de le rendre encore plus malheureux. Il prit une grande inspiration et insista.

_**- Je DOIS voir mon fils. Il a aussi besoin de moi.**_

_**- Je... Fais attention à toi.**_ Répondit-elle, résignée.

_**- J'ai une idée! **_S'exclama Emmett. _**Nous allons faire l'école buissonnière et rester avec vous!**_

_**- Oh oui oh oui!**_ Sautilla Emmy.

_**- Je reviens vite. **_Ajouta-t-il en leur embrassant le front. _**Reposez-vous, les filles.**_

_**- A tout à l'heure Memmett!**_ Dit Emmy en le serrant très fort.

Les retrouvailles entre les deux enfants furent explosives. Dylan rendait le sourire à Emmy, ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle ainsi que sa mère. Elle se focalisait sur la bonne humeur de sa fille, ce qui lui évitait de penser à Edward.

L'école buissonnière se transforma en camping improvisé, car les deux petits amis ne voulaient pas se séparer. Carlisle donna son accord pour qu'Emmy-Lee soit transférée dans la chambre de sa mère, et que Dylan reste dormir à l'hôpital, pour le plus grand bonheur de son père.

Lorsque les enfants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emmett vint s'asseoir à côté de Bella et lui prit la main. Elle regardait tristement sa fille dormir.

_**- Comment tu te sens?**_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_**- Je... Ca va.**_

_**- Je t'ai dit de faire un effort devant Emmy-Lee, pas de me mentir effrontément.**_

Elle fondit en larmes.

_**- C'est ma faute, Emm'. J'aurais dû insister... Je savais qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire. Je le savais et je l'ai laissé faire...**_

_**- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**_ l'interrompit-il

_**- Si... J'aurais dû... Par ma faute, Emmy a perdu son père... et son frère...**_

_**- Arrête de te flageller, je t'assure que tu n'y pouvais rien. C'est moi qui aurai dû insister pour aller le chercher. Tu serais allée à la maison avec Emmy et je l'aurais récupéré. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Izzie, c'est de la mienne**_. Dit-il les yeux embués.

_**- Non Emmett... Arrêtons avec ça, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malheureux avec ces idées ridicules, et je sais qu'Edward ne le voudrait pour aucun de nous. Est-ce que tu sais... s'il a...**_

_**- Il n'a pas souffert.**_ La rassura-t-il._** Maintenant ne garde pas ta peine. Je suis là. Repose-toi sur moi. **_

Bella se blottit contre lui en le remerciant. Avec Emmett à ses côtés, elle supportait mieux la douleur. Elle était consciente que son deuil serait long à faire, et se reposait entièrement sur lui pour l'aider à traverser ces épreuves difficiles.


	20. Chapitre 20 Jeune, Belle, Veuve et Riche

L'enterrement d'Edward fut très éprouvant pour Elisabeth, sa mère, Bella, et Emmy. Elisabeth et sa belle-fille n'étaient pas très proche, néanmoins depuis la disparition d'Edward, elle avait décider de participer plus activement à la vie de sa petite-fille.

Bella avait prévu l'inhumation à Jacksonville près de la tombe de Tanya, et Emmett l'avait accompagné avec son fils. Sa belle-mère était mécontente, car elle souhaitait enterrer son fils aux côtés de son père dans leur caveau familial, mais elle savait exactement où Edward aurait désiré être inhumé.

Emmy-Lee n'avait pas versé une larme de toute la cérémonie. Bella était fière que sa fille soit assez forte pour retenir sa souffrance, mais elle avait peur qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même et n'extériorise pas assez sa peine. La petite restait collée à Dylan. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

**********

Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'il y ait une réception après l'enterrement, pour que les connaissances d'Edward puissent leur présenter leur condoléances. Bella trouvait cette réception déplacée, mais lorsque sa belle-mère lui démontra l'importance de ce genre d'évènement dans son milieu social, elle fut contrainte d'accepter.

Après avoir serré un nombre incalculable de mains et discuté avec une cinquantaine d'inconnus, elle s'éclipsa discrètement en cuisine. Emmett la suivit.

_**- Maudits bourgeois! **_Grommela Bella, la tête entre ses mains.

_**- Pas glop, cette réception, hein?**_ Lui demanda son ami.

_**- Non, pas trop.**_ Répondit-elle. _**Tout ce protocole me sort par les yeux. Ce n'est pas sain pour Emmy et ça ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.**_

_**- Du calme ma belle. Tu le fais pour ta belle-mère.**_ Répliqua-t-il.

_**- Elle aussi elle me gonfle avec ses valeurs à la mord moi le nœud!**_ S'emporta-t-elle. _**Edward ne supportait pas ça non plus, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est jamais venus fêter quoi que ce soit ici. Je pensais qu'il exagérait mais... Wow! **_

_**- Tu es drôlement vulgaire, quand tu n'aimes pas quelque chose!**_ Gloussa-t-il. _**Tu n'as qu'à les imaginer tous nus avec un balai dans le derrière! C'est ce que je fais quand je m'embêtais dans une soirée avec Rosalie.**_

Bella le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

_**- Tu veux que... J'imagine Elisabeth à poil avec un balai coincé dans...**_

Elle se mit à rire avec une telle force qu'elle en tomba par terre. Emmett vint la ramasser, hilare.

_**- Viens, miss catastrophe, avant que madame la bourgeoise ne vienne te chercher!**_

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, où tout le monde les regardait. Ils essayaient de ne pas rire, mais avaient vraiment du mal à se retenir.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?**_ S'enquit Jasper, suspicieux.

Les deux amis pouffèrent, et se ressaisirent lorsqu'ils virent les regards se reposer sur eux.

_**- Je vous signale qu'il y a du monde, alors cessez de faire les enfants.**_ Marmonna Alice de façon subtile.

_**- Oh, Alice! Pas toi!**_ Se plaint Emmett. _**Tu ne vas pas passer du côté obscur de la force! On va être obligés de te désaper!**_

Bella ne put plus se retenir, elle s'enfuit en s'esclaffant de rire, sous les yeux médusés de toute l'assemblée.

_**- Excusez-la, elle a ses règles.**_ Dit calmement Emmett pour rassurer l'assistance.

Ils entendirent Bella hurler de rire après qu'il ait prononcé ces mots.

_**- MON DIEU! FAITES LE TAIRE!**_ Dit-elle. _**JE VAIS ME PISSER DESSUS!**_

_**- Emmett, arrête un peu de faire le pitre,**_ grommela Alice, mécontente, tandis que Jasper commençait à rigoler.

_**- Ben quoi?**_ Fit Emmett innocemment._** Ils savent bien ce que c'est que d'avoir ses ragnagnas, non?**_

Un grand fracas provenant de la cuisine leur parvint pendant que le rire de Bella résonnait de plus belle. Emmett fit une petite révérence et fila rejoindre son amie.

_**- J'adore quand tu ris, ma belle. **_S'esclaffa-t-il.

_**- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte! **_dit-elle, toujours aussi hilare. _**''Excusez-la, elle a ses règles''! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?**_

_**- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme excuse! On pardonne tout aux femmes pendant cette période...**_

Bella arrêta subitement de rire, et son visage se ferma. Elisabeth lui faisait face, furibonde.

_**- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris de faire honte à notre famille de cette manière? **_Gronda la mère d'Edward.

_**- Je vais vous laisser. **_Les informa poliment Emmett. _**Je vais emmener les enfants faire un tour sur la plage.**_

_**- Vous n'irez nulle part avec ma petite-fille!**_ S'écria Elisabeth. _**Elle doit rester ici pour faire face à ses obligations!**_

_**- Emmène-la, Emm'. **_Répliqua sèchement Bella. _**J'ai deux mots à dire à ma belle-mère.**_

_**- Il partit précipitamment, laissant les deux femmes seules, face à face.**_

_**- Vous laissez cet énergumène emmener Emmy-Lee comme ça, sans rien dire? Alors que plein de personnes sont venues la connaître?**_ S'indigna sa belle-mère.

_**- Oui, je laisse Emmett emmener Emmy où il veut, surtout si c'est pour les éloigner de ces gens-là. **_Clama la jeune femme.

_**- D'abord vous vous comportez comme une gamine décérébrée avec votre ami balourd, et maintenant vous laissez Emmy-Lee partir avec lui? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de l'affront que vous faites subir à notre renommée, à notre nom. **_s'énerva Elisabeth.

_**- Non, c'est vous qui n'avez pas l'air de vous rentre compte de ce que vous nous faites subir. Emmy a besoin de se changer les idées, et j'ai besoin que ma fille soit heureuse pour m'aider à avancer. Vous lui faîtes vivre un véritable calvaire, avec cette petite sauterie. Emmy a perdu son père, son modèle, l'homme qu'elle admirait et qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.**_

_**- Isabella, vous avez l'air d'oublier que j'ai également perdu quelqu'un. Mon fils unique, qui plus est.**_

_**- Je n'ai pas oublié, c'est pour ça que je vous ai permis de faire cette réception. C'était votre idée, pas la mienne. J'ai cru que ça vous aiderait à commencer à faire votre deuil. Mais je me suis vraiment trompée. Vous êtes obsédée par les apparences et n'avez cessé de me reprendre et de lui crier dessus. '' Emmy-Lee, tiens-toi droite'' ''Emmy-Lee, c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre'' ''Emmy-Lee, va saluer le monsieur qui vient d'entrer''. Ah oui, j'avais oublié le speech que vous lui avez fait apprendre pour remercier les gens qui sont venus... **_

_**- Emmy-Lee est une Masen, **_déclara Elisabeth._** Il faut qu'elle se conduise comme telle.**_

_**- Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle est orpheline de père, **_s'emporta Bella. _**elle en a déjà assez bavé ce matin, à l'enterrement. Je veux bien comprendre que vous ayez besoin de sa présence à vos côtés pour vous aider à surmonter votre douleur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire subir tout ça! Edward n'aurait pas toléré que l'on se serve de sa fille comme faire-valoir.**_

_**- Je connais mon fils,**_ maugréa Elisabeth,**_ et je sais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié votre comportement non plus!_**

_**- Pardon?**_ S'offusqua Bella.

_**- Vous croyez qu'il apprécierait de vous voir vous comporter de façon si... volage avec cet énergumène? De lui confier sa fille, les yeux fermés, et de rire à gorge déployée avec lui alors que votre mari vient tout juste de mourir? On dirait qu'il n'a jamais existé, à vos yeux. Vous qui parlez de traumatismes pour Emmy-Lee, ça n'a pas l'air **__**de vous gêner de chercher aussi vite un remplaçant à son père.**_ Cracha sa belle-mère avec mépris.

_**- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Emmett et de douter de ma fidélité envers mon mari!**_ Vociféra Bella. _**Si vous vous étiez bougé le popotin le jour de l'accident, au lieu de peaufiner cette réception ridicule à l'annonce de la mort de votre fils, vous sauriez que c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'Emmy-Lee à l'hôpital et qu'il ne l'a pas quitté depuis. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'Emmett et son fils qui lui donnent le réconfort suffisant pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Personnellement, j'en suis incapable, parce que j'ai le cœur en miette, mais ça bien entendu, vous vous en foutez complètement. Quant à mon attitude, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait honte en agissant de la sorte, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, car je n'avais pas autant ri depuis des jours. Nous avons besoin d'Emmett. Edward avait toute confiance en lui, et je suis sûre qu'il doit être ravi que notre ami prenne soin de notre fille. Si vous ne voyez pas ce que cet énergumène, comme vous dîtes, apporte à Emmy, c'est votre problème. Sur ce, je vais à la plage rejoindre ma fille.**_

A ces mots, Bella tourna les talons et partit sans attendre la réponse d'Elisabeth.

**********

Elle retrouva son meilleur ami sur la plage de Jacksonville beach, admirant Emmy et Dylan qui faisaient des châteaux de sable. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et prit la parole.

_**- C'est ici qu'Edward et moi nous sommes embrassés la première fois.**_ Soupira-t-elle, nostalgique.

_**- Tu as réussi à t'enfuir de cette maison de bourges?**_ S'étonna Emmett. J_**'ai cru qu'elle allait te mordre et te transformer en l'une d'entre eux!**_

_**- Emmett!**_ Gloussa-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. _**Elisabeth n'est pas un vampire, elle a juste une façon différente de voir les choses.**_

_**- Ouais,**_ grommela-t-il. _**Elle est froide, hautaine, et insensible. C'est exactement la vision que j'ai des vampires.**_

_**- Regarde-les,**_ dit-elle soudain en montrant du doigt Emmy et Dylan. T_**u as eu une bonne idée en les emmenant à la plage. **_

_**- Hum... **_Emmett fronça les sourcils. _**Ce n'est pas mon idée, c'est la tienne.**_

Bella sursauta.

_**- C'est toi qui a proposé d'aller...**_

_**- Izzie!**_ La coupa-t-il, exaspéré. _**Tu ne te souviens pas du jour de l'enterrement de James?**_

_**- Oh!**_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle se remémora ce fameux enterrement. Esmée, effondrée de la perte de son mari, restait incosolable. Alice n'arrêtait pas de pleurer son père, et Emmett s'énervait pour un rien, rageant d'être impuissant face à la peine de sa mère et sa sœur. Bella avait demandé à Renée de pouvoir assister à l'inhumation, afin de soutenir son meilleur ami et sa famille. Elle les avait trouvé si anéantis qu'elle leur avait proposé de faire un tour à la Push après la cérémonie, pour se changer les idées. Esmée avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir, et ils s'étaient tous amusés et, pour quelques heures, ils avaient réussi à retrouver leur bonne humeur, Esmée compris.

Voir Emmy et Dylan, qui ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, comme leurs parents à leur âge, rire et chahuter en s'envoyant du sable ou de l'eau à la figure, lui redonna le sourire.

_**- J'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer de voir si ça vous apporterait le même résultat qu'à nous, tu sais quand...**_ hésita Emmett .

_**- Tu as bien fait. Merci, Emm'. Je n'y aurais jamais songé. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir, ces derniers temps.**_

_**- C'est normal, ma belle. La vie ne t'a pas gâtée sur ce coup...**_

_**- A vrai dire, elle ne l'a jamais fait,**_ pouffa-t-elle. _**J'ai été persécutée du jardin d'enfant au collège, traînée de force dans une autre ville loin de mon meilleur ami à 17 ans, je **__**suis restée vierge jusqu'à 25 ans, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas outre-mesure, mais qui m'a valu**_ _**les moqueries de tout le monde à l'université... J'ai été privée de mon meilleur ami – et accessoirement petit copain à l'époque – par une blondasse psychopathe, la même qui me persécutait à l'école.**_ Emmett tressaillit, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et poursuivit. _**Et au moment où je trouvais un semblant d'équilibre, où je vous ai retrouvé, Dylan et toi, et où je m'apprêtais à donner un deuxième enfant à mon mari aimant... **_

Elle ne put continuer et pleura à chaudes larmes. Emmett l'étreignit et lui embrassa le front.

_**- Ca va aller, ma belle...**_

_**- Non, ça n'ira pas, Emm'!**_ Tempêta-t-elle. _**Regarde moi! J'ai bientôt 32 ans, je suis veuve avec un enfant! Mon salaire est à peine suffisant pour subvenir à nos besoins. Nous n'avons pas fini de payer la maison...**_

_**- Je t'aiderai, ma belle. Je te paierai quand tu garderas Dylan et...**_

_**- Oublie cette idée tout de suite.**_ L'interrompit-elle. _**Tu as besoin de ton argent pour la pension de Rosalie. Ma mère m'a proposé de nous héberger, Emmy et moi. J'hésite encore, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne chose de quitter Phoenix et de retourner à Jacksonville.**_

Emmett fit un bond à l'annonce de Bella. Son cœur se morcela. Elle comptait partir, et il allait la perdre de nouveau.

_**- Tu veux quitter Phoenix?**_ Balbutia-t-il.

_**- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà partie depuis longtemps. Vivre dans cette maison, avec tous ces souvenirs... Dormir dans ce lit... Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop pour moi, Emmett. Mais je pense à Emmy, au lien qu'elle a avec vous. Ça la déchirerait de s'en aller, surtout maintenant, même si changer d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis...**_ Elle s'arrêta net, embarrassée.

_**- Continue, ma belle,**_ lui demanda-t-il, fébrile.

_**- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en sortir sans toi... **_ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête. _**Emmy t'adore et je ne suis à l'aise qu'avec toi, pour l'instant. Ta présence me fait du bien. Alors j'hésite un peu à partir sachant que tu ne seras plus là quand j'aurai besoin de réconfort. Je sais, c'est égoïste mais...**_

_**- Tu n'as pas à être gênée,**_ rétorqua Emmett, ravi d'être la raison de l'hésitation son amie. _**Tu as été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide à mon arrivée à Phoenix, et même bien avant. C'est normal que je sois présent pour vous deux maintenant. Ne te prends pas la tête pour l'instant et retournons chez les vampires! **_Conclut-il en plaisantant.

**********

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Masen, la réception était finie. Elisabeth, Jasper et Alice les attendaient, anxieux. Emmy se précipita vers sa grand-mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Tiens, grand-mère! Je t'ai trouvé un joli coquillage.**_ Dit la petite en lui tendant sa trouvaille, puis, en se retournant vers Alice, elle ajouta. _**J'en ai un pour toi aussi tata!**_

_**- Oh merci, ma puce!**_ Dirent-elles en même temps.

_**- Si on montait vous débarbouiller?**_ Proposa Emmett aux enfants. _**Vous allez mettre du sable partout dans la maison, sinon.**_

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent, accompagnés de Jasper et de sa femme.

Bella se retrouva à nouveau seule avec sa belle-mère. Elle allait s'excuser mais la mère d'Edward la devança.

_**- Nous devons parler de votre avenir, à Emmy-Lee et vous.**_

_**- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec vous encore une fois...**_

_**- Non, ne vous méprenez pas,**_ l'interrompit Elisabeth._** Je parlais de votre héritage.**_

Bella s'immobilisa, sonnée.

_**- Notre... héritage? **_Balbutia-t-elle.

_**- Edward ne vous en avait donc rien dit?**_ S'étonna Elisabeth. _**Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en**_ _**douter. Edward refusait catégoriquement de parler de sa fortune, vu qu'il voulait se débrouiller de ses propres moyens. Isabella, vous avez dû remarquer que nous n'étions pas d'un milieu aussi modeste que le vôtre?**_

Bella hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_**- Que vous a dit exactement Edward à notre sujet?**_

_**- Et bien... que son père travaillait dans l'industrie médicale, et que vous étiez organisatrice de mariage... Que vous gagnez bien votre vie et qu'il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de manquer de quoi que ce soit.**_

_**- C'est tout?**_ Rit Elisabeth. _**Décidément, mon fils m'étonnera toujours... Ecoutez, mon mari ne travaillait pas seulement dans l'industrie médicale. Il a créé l'entreprise qui a fournit la plupart des équipements des hôpitaux de tout le pays, et de centaines d'autres. Cette entreprise continue à prospérer, sous l'œil bienveillant de nos administrateurs. A sa mort, mon mari a légué toute sa fortune à Edward. Je suppose que son désir de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens a pris le dessus, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vous a rien dit. Mais le jour de votre mariage, il m'a laissé son testament que j'ai ouvert après votre départ, ainsi qu'une lettre pour vous et pour Emmy. Vous savez à quel point il pouvait être prévoyant... C'est officiel. Je vous laisse lire tout cela, et je reviens dans un moment**_.

Elle tendit à Bella la chemise contenant tous les documents et monta à l'étage.

Tremblante, la jeune femme lut la lettre qui lui était destinée.

**********

_Izzie,_

_Je tiens à te dire que je vous aime, Emmy et toi, _

_et que j'espère que vous arriverez à être heureuse avec ou sans moi._

_Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur notre fille, mais je voudrais que tu me rendes trois services._

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que j'ai rejoint ma Tanya._

_Alors je te demanderai d'enterrer Izzie avec moi._

_De déterrer Bella. _

_De prendre sur toi et de retrouver Emmett._

_S'il est encore avec Rosalie, bats-toi pour le récupérer._

_S'il ne l'est plus, ne le laisse pas partir._

_Tu auras besoin de lui, il est ton grand amour, et je pense le seul qui pourra t'épauler dans les heures difficiles que tu traverseras par ma faute._

_Je sais à quel point il se donne à fond pour élever son fils depuis sa naissance, et je ne doute pas un seul instant que notre fille trouvera auprès de lui l'amour d'un père que je ne pourrai plus lui donner._

_N'hésite pas, mon ange. Ne te pose pas de questions. C'est ton âme sœur et vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Essaye d'avoir une deuxième chance d'être heureuse avec lui._

_J'ai autre chose à te dire, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te l'avoir caché._

_Comme tu le sais, il y a un an, mon père est décédé. Cela a été une période très dure pour moi,_

_mais grâce à toi et à Emmy, j'ai pu la surmonter._

_Ce que j'ai omis de te dire, c'est qu'il m'avait légué sa fortune, et autant te l'avouer, nous sommes largement à l'abri du besoin pendant au moins trois vies, toi,Emmy et moi. _

_J'ai immédiatement réglé la dette de la maison, ainsi tu n'auras pas à t'en faire._

_J'ai également décidé de te léguer la moitié de l'héritage de mon père ainsi que des parts de sa société, l'autre moitié revenant à notre fille à sa majorité._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet argent, et j'ai toujours essayé de gagner ma vie sans rien attendre de mes parents, mais savoir qu'en quittant ce monde je vous laisse de quoi ne plus vous soucier du lendemain, grâce à lui, me rend très heureux._

_Je te remercie d'avoir illuminé mon existence et de m'avoir donné le plus beau cadeau dont j'aurais pu rêvé, c'est à dire notre petite Emmy-Lee._

_Je t'aimerai toujours, mon Isabella._

_Edward._

**********

Elle replia la lettre, en larmes et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Tout le monde, hormis Dylan et Emmy, était redescendu et la regardait avec anxiété, car bien qu'Elisabeth les ait briefé sur l'héritage et les lettres d'Edward, personne ne savait comment Bella allait réagir.

Emmett vint à sa rencontre et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_**- Tu tiens le coup, Izzie?**_ Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle lui tendit la lettre, tremblant de tous ses membres.

_**- Bella. **_Murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il lisait la missive. _**Appelle moi Bella.**_

Tous se figèrent en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase.

_**- Edward m'a demandé de lui rendre trois services, mais il y en a un que je ne me sens pas capable de réaliser.**_ Ajouta-t-elle en regardant son ami. _**Alors appelez-moi Bella.**_

Une douleur lancinante envahit Emmett. Il savait exactement de quelle demande elle parlait, et ce refus, bien que normal vu le drame qu'elle venait de vivre, le faisait énormément souffrir. Il était cependant déterminé à le reconquérir, peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait pour cela.

_**- Et bien, Bella,**_ répliqua Elisabeth. _**Vous voilà milliardaire, à présent.**_

Bella lui sourit tristement.

_**- Bienvenue dans le monde impitoyable des vampires, Bella!**_ La taquina Emmett.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

- _**Qui l'aurait cru!**_ S'exclama Bella._** Bella Swan Masen, 32 ans,veuve et riche.**_

_**- Tu as oublié belle,**_ souligna Jasper.

_**- Et incroyablement riche! **_Ajouta Alice.

_**- Ça doit claquer sur un C.V.! **_Plaisanta Emmett.

_**- Sûrement oui!**_ S'esclaffa Bella. _**Belle, jeune, veuve, et incroyablement riche...**_

_**- Tu n'auras plus à quitter Phoenix, ma belle,**_ lui chuchota Emmett en l'enlaçant. _**Dylan et Emmy resteront ensemble.**_ _Et tu resteras près de moi..._


	21. Chapitre 21 Confessions

Bella se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle, après avoir pris contact avec le notaire et les administrateurs de la Masen Company. Elle avait appris à combien sa fortune et celle de sa fille s'élevait et s'était évanouie en entendant le montant.

Avec plus de 38 milliards de dollars, elle était devenue la femme la plus riche des Etats-Unis, et la deuxième personne la plus riche du monde après Bill Gates.

Elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'argent, de même que sa famille et ses amis. Jasper, son frère et également le meilleur ami d'Edward, n'était pas au courant de la fortune, alors qu'il le connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps. Ils avaient fréquenté les mêmes écoles privées, et Jasper savait donc qu'Edward était d'un milieu assez aisé, à la différence de lui qui avait obtenu une bourse exceptionnelle due à ses capacités intellectuelles hors normes, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était à ce point fortuné.

Bella avait peur que cet énorme entrée d'argent lui fasse tourner la tête. Elle s'efforçait donc de ne pas y penser.

Elle relisait les mots d'Edward tous les jours, se bornant toujours à refuser d'accéder à sa dernière requête. Elle avait fait une croix sur son histoire d'amour avec Emmett, même si ses sentiments demeuraient les mêmes. Elle préférait conserver son amitié, persuadée qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'Emmy et elle ne s'impliquent pas plus dans la vie d'Emmett et de Dylan. Elle redoutait les conséquences d'une relation plus intense entre eux, sachant que Rosalie pourrait débarquer dans leur vie à n'importe quel moment. Et surtout, même si son défunt mari le lui avait demandé, elle avait l'impression de trahir ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle aurait du avoir.

Elle n'en avait rien dit à Emmett, se contentant d'éviter le sujet, ou d'en changer à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler du contenu de la missive. Ce dernier souffrait de la situation, mais restait convaincu qu'ils avaient un avenir ensemble. Il lui laisserait le temps nécessaire, et ne perdait pas espoir.

**********

Le jour de leur arrivée, une surprise de taille attendait Emmett.

Esmée, qui n'était pas venue délibérément à l'enterrement, pour ne pas voir souffrir Bella, était venue à l'aéroport les accueillir. Elle les embrassa tous et prit son fils à part.

_**- Emmett, il faut que tu rappelles ton ex-femme. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de te joindre.**_

_**- Tu ne lui as pas dit que...**_ dit-il affolé.

_**- Non, je n'ai pas parlé de Bella, rassure-toi.**_ Le coupa Esmée en lui tendant son portable. _**Mais appelle la tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Elle jubilait tellement que je pense qu'elle mijote un mauvais coup.**_

Il acquiesça et composa son numéro.

_**- Qui est-ce?**_ Rugit Rosalie

_**- Emmett.**_ Lui répondit-il sèchement.

_**- Oh! McCarthy! Quel plaisir de t'entendre!**_

Le ton enjoué de son ex-femme le rendit suspicieux.

_**- Il paraît que tu as cherché à me joindre. **_Reprit-il.

_**- Oui! Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs? La vieille peau n'a pas voulu me dire où tu avais emmené le mioche.**_

_**- Ca ne te regarde pas, Rosalie. **_

_**- Dès que la Swan n'est pas dans les parages, tout me va.**_

Emmett tressaillit.

_**- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle soit là? **_Mentit-il. _**Je te rappelle que grâce à toi je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Bella!**_

A l'entente de son nom, cette dernière se retourna, méfiante. Emmett lui montra le portable et bougea ses lèvres de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il disait ''ROSALIE''. Elle se raidit et commença à frotter son avant-bras.

_**- Ouais mais tu aurais pu... Enfin bref.**_ Soupira Rosalie. _**J'ai deux grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer.**_

_**- Tu as un cancer de stade 4 et tu vas enfin nous laisser en paix?**_ railla Emmett.

_**- Non, imbécile! **_Hurla son ex-femme.

_**- Tu as décidé de me rembourser après avoir été aux Alcooliques Anonymes et tu vas soulager le monde entier en te suicidant?**_ Insista-t-il.

_**- Je vais te...**_marmonna-t-elle avant de se raviser. _**Tu ne me gâcheras pas mon plaisir, McCarthy. Ton absence m'a donné un prétexte pour que mon avocat demande la révision de la pension, puisque tu étais injoignable et que tu avais emmené mon fils je ne sais où. Et tu dois me verser 150 dollars de plus.**_

_**- Quoi? **_S'insurgea-t-il. _**Mais ta pension fait plus que ma paye maintenant! En plus j'étais en congé sans solde et...**_

_**- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que ce n'était pas mon problème. Et au premier retard de paiement, je récupère le mioche. Mais ce n'est pas ça la plus grande nouvelle!**_

_**- Dis-moi donc, qu'on en finisse.**_

_**- Le magazine Vogue veut faire un article sur moi.**_

_**- Youpi! J'en saute de joie!**_ Ironisa Emmett.

_**- Laisse moi finir, tocard. Ils veulent que je pose pour eux avec le gosse. Je leur ai dit oui et nous arrivons dans deux jours. A 9 heures. Tu me donneras la pension ce jour là, en même temps. Tu ne parles pas? Bah! Pas grave. A dans deux jours le nase!**_

Emmett serra le téléphone si fort qu'il se brisa dans ses mains, au grand dam d'Esmée, affligée d'avoir perdu son portable tout neuf. Il tremblait de rage. Bella, intriguée par sa nervosité, vint à sa rencontre et lui toucha le bras. A son contact, il se détendit aussitôt, mais son visage demeura fermé.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Emm'?**_ S'enquit-elle

_**- Rosalie va encore se servir de Dylan pour sa carrière. **_Marmonna-t-il, mâchoires serrées. _**Elle arrive d'ici deux jours, pour poser avec notre fils pour Vogue.**_

_**- Rosalie... Va venir...**_ s'affola-t-elle. _**Je dois... être maudite...**_

_**- Elle ne t'approchera pas, Bella.**_ Martela Emmett en la secouant énergiquement. _**Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes dans la même ville, et je ne lui dirai rien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, d'accord?**_

Elle opina, continuant à se frotter l'avant-bras. Elle avait une peur démesurée de cette blonde démoniaque. Le fait de savoir qu'elle serait prochainement dans la même ville qu'elle, et qu'elle serait avec Dylan et Emmett, aggrava son mal-être. Elle avait beau ne pas souhaiter retenter l'expérience avec son meilleur ami, elle craignait que Rosalie ne la prive encore une fois de lui.

_**- Veux rentrer, maman. Suis fatiguée... **_se plaint Emmy.

_**- On peut dormir chez Emmy, papa?**_ Demanda Dylan.

Emmett regarda Bella, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_**- Si ça ne te dérange pas, Emm', j'aimerais que vous restiez à la maison... avant que...**_ balbutia Bella.

_**- Oh!**_ fit Emmett, ravi._** Bien sûr!**_

_**- Super! **_S'écrièrent simultanément les enfants.

**********

Esmée les emmena donc au domicile de Bella, pleurant son portable hors de prix et tout neuf – qui plus est. Bella lui promit de lui racheter le même, ce qui lui mit toutefois du baume au cœur.

Les enfants coururent à l'intérieur, tandis que la jeune femme hésitait à rentrer. Emmy et elle avaient dormi chez les Cullen à leur sortie de l'hôpital. Elle avait essayé de retourner chez elle, le premier jour, mais elle avait si mal vécu la nuit qu'elle avait passé qu'elle avait fui.

Les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Leur arrivée dans cette maison, le retour de la maternité avec Emmy-Lee, le jour de leur mariage, qui s'était déroulé dans leur jardin, et le fameux jour où elle avait annoncé à Edward qu'elle était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Elle se rappela de leur dernière sortie, du sourire d'Edward en refermant la porte, et ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle allait s'écrouler, mais Emmett la retint et la porta à l'intérieur.

_**- Je ne pourrai pas, Emmett... C'est trop dur...**_ sanglota-t-elle.

_**- Je suis la, ma belle.**_ La rassura-t-il. _**Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.**_

_**- Merci, **_souffla-t-elle._** Va chercher les enfants, s'il te plait. Je m'occupe du repas.**_

_**- Mais on n'a pas fait de...**_ balbutia-t-il.

_**- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, McCarthy!**_ Sourit-elle. _**Esmée a fait les courses, le frigo est rempli. Je vais faire des pâtes, c'est plus rapide et je n'ai pas la force de faire autre chose.**_

_**- Si tu fais ta fameuse sauce, ça me va parfaitement!**_ Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce geste fit Bella frissonner. Elle s'employa à préparer le repas. Emmett la rejoint dans la cuisine après être monté voir les enfants, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Tu ne va pas le croire,**_ dit-il. _**Ils se sont endormis.**_

_**- Déjà? **_S'étonna Bella._** Ils devaient être vraiment fatigués.**_

_**- Veux tu que je les réveille, pour qu'ils puissent manger? **_Lui demanda-t-il.

_**- Non, laisse-les dormir. On va manger tous les deux, si ça ne te dérange pas.**_

Emmett fit signe que non, et il se proposa de mettre la table. Il jubilait intérieurement. C'était la première fois, en près de trois semaines, qu'ils se retrouvaient véritablement seuls.

**********

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Emmett et Bella n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et rompit le silence.

_**- Tes pâtes ne sont pas comme d'habitude.**_ Déclara-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Bella se figea.

_**- Tu n'aimes plus mes pâtes? **_Demanda-t-elle.

_**- Elles ne sont pas comme d'habitude.**_ Insista-t-il. _**Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?**_

_**- R... Rien,**_ mentit-elle.

_**- A d'autres, Bella.**_ Assena-t-il. _**Tu ne rates jamais tes pâtes, et encore moins ta sauce.**_ _**Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Swan?**_

_**- Rosalie. Elle à Phoenix. Et si elle...**_

_**- Elle ne saura rien, ma belle, je te l'ai juré.**_

_**- Mais si Dylan... **_

_**- Dylan ne vendra pas la mèche, Bella. **_S'agaça-t-il. _**Il suffit de le lui dire.**_

Elle hocha la tête.

_**- Et toi, **_poursuivit-elle en souriant. _**Qu'est ce qui t'embête au point de ne pas parler devant un repas, aussi médiocre soit-il.**_

_**- A peu près la même chose que toi, si ce n'est que la sorcière me réclame la pension, que le juge a réévalué, le jour de son arrivée, sous peine de récupérer Dylan, et que je n'ai plus un rond.**_

_**- Combien il te faut?**_ Demanda instinctivement Bella.

_**- Non, ma belle, je...**_

_**- Combien te faut-il, Emmett?**_ Insista-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête. Elle la lui releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_**- Dorénavant, c'est moi qui paierai la pension de Rosalie.**_ Martela-t-elle. _**Je refuse que tu perdes ton fils pour une question d'argent, alors que j'en ai les moyens. Surtout n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader, parce que je te jure que tu vas t'en prendre une. Dylan fait partie de la famille, et toi aussi. Il est hors de question que je laisse cette **__**garce vous séparer,**_ _**sachant que je peux faire quelque chose. Alors mets ton orgueil mal placé de côté, et laisse-moi faire. Ai-je été assez claire, Emmett Leroy McCarthy?**_

_**- Oui madame,**_ répondit-il en tremblotant.

Emmett n'avait jamais vu Bella aussi furieuse ni aussi déterminée, mais elle se détendit soudain, et ses yeux, auparavant noirs de colère, reprirent leur teinte chocolat. Il lui prit la main, et Bella eut l'impression de défaillir. A chaque contact avec son ami, elle sentait ses résolutions s'affaiblir. Ses sentiments étaient confus mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emmy souffre d'avantage si les choses venaient à mal se terminer entre eux.

_**- Je... Je vais prendre une douche.**_ Chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse d'Emmett et détala dans sa salle de bain, le laissant plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il était complètement perdu. Bella agissait étrangement. A vrai dire, il la trouvait différente depuis l'accident. Il savait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à vivre sans Edward, qui l'avait aidée à se reconstruire après leur séparation, mais pas qu'elle serait si difficile à cerner. Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient quasi constantes. Elle se rapprochait de lui, tout en le repoussant violemment, et il était conscient que l'arrivée prochaine de Rosalie jouait en sa défaveur. Il en venait à se demander si elle l'aimait toujours, comme Edward le pensait.

Il entendit un cri provenant de l'étage. Il accourut dans la salle de bain de Bella et la trouva prostrée ,à demi-nue, ruisselante d'eau et de larmes. Il s'approcha et prit de ses mains le test de grossesse qu'elle avait fait peu avant l'accident. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se balancer et de dire ''Je suis désolée''. Il la porta à son lit, l'allongea et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle le retint.

_**- Ne me laisse pas, Emmett. **_Le supplia Bella.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'attirant contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, sans prononcer un seul mot.

_**- Range-toi, Edward...**_ gémit-elle soudain.

Il se raidit car il comprit qu'elle revivait son accident.

_**- Non, ne t'endors pas... **_

_**- Ma belle, réveille-toi,**_ dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

_**- Edward, non... **_s'agita-t-elle.

_**- Réveille-toi, Bella! **_Hurla-t-il en la secouant plus fort.

Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Bella fit inlassablement le même cauchemar, et il la réveillait toujours avant la fin. Elle sursautait et lui demandait pardon de l'empêcher de dormir en paix, ce à quoi il répliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

Le lendemain, Emmett, épuisé, avait fini par s'endormir. Bella, qui avait conscience d'avoir ruiné la nuit de son ami, entreprit de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour lui.

Elle prépara de la pâte à pancakes qu'elle ferait cuire pour les enfants, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés, et mit sur un plateau quelques pancakes tout chauds, des œufs gratinés – plat préféré d'Emmett avec les pâtes et le Flamby – des lardons grillés – Emmett ne supportait pas le bacon – et du jus d'orange. Elle le lui apporta à l'étage, dans la chambre.

Bella déposa le plateau, et contempla son ami, attendant son réveil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira d'aise, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle adorait le voir dormir. Toute trace de tension, d'inquiétude, disparaissait de son visage. Il était détendu, comme elle aimait le voir. Elle se souvint de leur voyage en Europe, et de la nuit où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle l'avait admiré toute la nuit, heureuse de songer à leur vie future, mariés et avec une ribambelle d'enfants.

La réalité avait été toute autre et malheureusement, elle ne se sentait plus capable de lui donner une seconde chance. Elle ne pouvait lui donner que son amitié, par respect pour Edward, même si sa lettre la poussait dans les bras d'Emmett. et par peur de Rosalie.

Elle se risqua à lui embrasser sur le front, mais à peine l'avait-elle fait qu'il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il venait de se réveiller et avait senti la bouche de Bella sur ses tempes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud près de ses lèvres. La proximité d'Emmett, sa respiration saccadée et les battements erratiques de son cœur firent s'envoler toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était efforcée de poser. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant faire.

_**- MAMAN!!! ON A FAIM!!!**_

Emmett se raidit et relâcha Bella avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'embrasser.

_Sauvée! _Songea-t-elle. Puis elle s'adressa à son ami, embarrassée.

- _**Emmett, je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner. Dépêche-toi de manger, ça va refroidir.**_

_**- Bella...**_ murmura-t-il.

Celle-ci s'empressa de s'enfuir rejoindre Emmy et Dylan, malgré le regard implorant d'Emmett. Elle avait failli céder à la tentation et se promit qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Elle passa la journée à divertir les enfants et à éviter Emmett, de peur de ne pas se retenir.

Après avoir passé la soirée à regarder des DVD et manger des pizzas, Emmy-Lee et son ami montèrent se coucher.

**********

Bella débarrassa le salon, pendant qu'Emmett vérifiait si les enfants allaient bien. Lorsqu'il descendit, il la trouva en pleurs.

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle?**_ Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle voulait prendre l'air afin de réfléchir sereinement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais Emmett ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, il la referma violemment et se servit de son corps comme rempart, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

_**- Arrête un peu de m'éviter, Bella.**_ S'énerva-t-il. _**J'en ai marre de cette distance entre nous. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait.**_

_**- Je n'ai goût à rien... **_s'affligea-t-elle. _**Je n'arrête pas de penser à Edward, au bébé... A la dernière conversation que l'on a eu. A sa lettre, surtout.**_

Emmett frémit. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de discuter des dernières volontés d'Edward.

_**- C'est ce qu'il t'a demandé dedans qui te tracasse? C'est le fait qu'il veuille qu'on se remette ensemble?**_ Balbutia-t-il.

_**- Ne m'en veux pas, Emmett. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'ai...**_

Bella se retint de terminer sa phrase. Elle allait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais le moment était inapproprié, et cela ne servirait qu'à les faire souffrir d'avantage mutuellement, car elle n'avait pas l'intention de reformer un couple avec lui. Le cœur battant, Emmett lui demanda de poursuivre, plein d'espoir.

_**- Je ne suis pas prête à ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. **_Dit-elle. **_C'est trop tôt. Alors qu'il me demande de refaire ma vie, qui plus est avec toi..._**

Emmett se tordit de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas de lui et le lui faisait durement comprendre. Les larmes coulèrent malgré lui sur son visage, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas quitter la pièce.

Bella s'en rendit compte et son cœur se serra. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas renouer avec lui. Elle poursuivit

_**- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour...**_

_**- Laisse tomber Swan.**_ La coupa-t-il sèchement.

_**- Non, je...**_

_**- LAISSE TOMBER, S'IL TE PLAIT**_. Rugit-il en se retournant.

_**- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau, Emmett**_. Vociféra-t-elle en lui retenant le bras. _**J'ai besoin de toi, de Dylan, que vous fassiez partie de ma vie, mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne veux plus souffrir comme j'ai souffert de notre séparation. Je ne veux pas renier ce que j'ai construit avec Edward, même s'il n'est plus de ce monde. Je ne veux pas qu'Emmy m'en veuille d'avoir refait ma vie avec toi et de vous avoir éloignés d'elle, si nous devions nous séparer de nouveau. Je ne veux plus que Rosalie Hale s'approche de moi, et encore moins de ma fille. Tu peux comprendre ça?**_

En guise de réponse, Emmett fondit sur Bella et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, mais posa rapidement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, le repoussant doucement.

_**- Je ne peux pas, Emmett...**_Souffla-t-elle, les yeux embués. _**Je... C'est trop tôt... Je ne suis pas prête à te donner un autre rôle que celui d'ami...**_

_**- Je comprends et je l'accepte, **_susurra-t-il. _**Pour le moment. Mais ne crois pas que je renoncerai à toi. Je me battrai, Bella. Jusqu'à ce que tu nous donnes une autre chance. **_

A ces mots, il lui embrassa le front et la laissa seule.

Désormais certain des sentiments de Bella, il s'endormit déterminé à tout faire pour qu'elle n'aie plus peur. Il commencerait dès le lendemain, avec Rosalie, et cette bataille serait sans doute la plus dure de toute sa vie, mais pour retrouver l'amour de Bella, il était prêt à tout.


	22. Chapitre 22 Séance Photos

Bella s'activa à préparer le petit déjeuner d'Emmett et de Dylan. Emmy-Lee dormait encore, et ils devaient partir tôt afin de rejoindre Rosalie à l'aéroport. Dylan était ravi de retrouver sa mère, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps.

_**- Tu veux des œufs gratinés comme ton père, mon cœur?**_ Lui demanda Bella

_**- Oui!!! J'adore quand tu fais les œufs, Izzie!**_ S'exclama Dylan.

Il se mit la main devant la bouche, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Bella lui sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, et qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas facile de l'appeler d'une autre manière. Il promit d'essayer de toutes ses forces puisque ça lui faisait plaisir, ce qui lu valut une double ration d'œufs gratinés.

Emmett et son fils partirent en direction de l'aéroport. Il en profita pour rappeler à Dylan qu'il ne devait pas parler à sa mère de Bella.

_**- Oui, je sais,**_ soupira le garçonnet, _**mais je sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas, alors dis moi.**_

_**- Et bien... **_Emmett hésita. _**On va dire que ta maman et Bella ne sont pas bonnes copines.**_

_**- Comme Brittany et Emmy-Lee?**_

_**- Qui c'est, ça, Brittany?**_ S'enquit Emmett

_**- Oh! **_fit Dylan d'un air détaché. _**Une fille de notre classe qui embête Emmy. Elle lui dit tout le temps qu'elle est un gros bébé. Mais Emmy elle lui répond en disant des blagues sur les blondes. Elle demande les blagues à sa maman et puis elle les redit devant Brittany parce qu'elle est blonde. Dis, papa, tu sais pourquoi les blondes jettent du pain dans les WC après y être allées?**_

_**- Non, mais tu vas me le dire, **_répondit Emmett, redoutant la réponse.

_**- Pour nourrir le canard WC!**_

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

_**- Il ne faudra pas que tu racontes des blagues sur les blondes à ta maman, même si ce serait drôle de voir sa tête,**_ dit Emmett, hilare.

_**- Oh!**_ souffla l'enfant._** J'avais oublié qu'elle était blonde... Mais c'est vrai ce qu'on dit dans les blagues, papa?**_

Emmett rit de plus belle, s'imaginant Rosalie balancer des miettes de pain dans les toilettes.

**********

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Dylan était anxieux. Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis bientôt 2 ans. Alors qu'ils habitaient encore New-York, elle avait quitté le domicile conjugal, pour suivre son amant. Emmett en avait profité pour demander le divorce, et à part au téléphone ou dans les magazines, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Rosalie.

_**- Dis, tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer?**_ Demanda le garçon à son père.

_**- Qui ne t'aimerait pas, fripouille?**_ Lui Répondit Emmett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent devant le hall d'arrivée et virent une tonne de photographes agglutinés devant la sortie prévue pour les passagers.

_**- On pourra pas savoir si maman est arrivée, il y a trop de monde,**_ se lamenta Dylan.

_**- Oh que si on le saura! **_Le rassura Emmett, agacé par la présence des paparazzi.

Dix minutes plus tard, des flash commencèrent à crépiter. Emmett se raidit.

_**- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je te disais?**_ Murmura-t-il à son fils, exaspéré._** Ta mère est là.**_

Dylan se mit à sauter afin de l'apercevoir. Son père le prit par la taille et le mit sur ses épaules.

_**- Maman! **_S'égosilla l'enfant. _**On est là!!**_

_**- Mon chéri!**_ S'exclama sa mère, la voix dégoulinant d'une tendresse écœurant Emmett. _**Viens dans les bras de maman!**_

Emmett le déposa et Dylan se jeta dans les bras de Rosalie. Ces retrouvailles furent bien évidemment immortalisées par des dizaines de photographes, ce qui renfrogna Emmett.

_**- Il faut toujours que t'en fasses trop, Hale.**_ bougonna-t-il

_**- La ferme, McCarthy et souris.**_ Marmonna-t-elle.

_**- Le voilà, le fameux Dylan!**_ S'écria un homme à la peau mate, plus grand qu'Emmett, et avec un sourire éclatant. _**Je suis heureux de te connaître enfin. Salut, Emmett. **_Fit-il en posant les yeux sur lui.

_**- Jacob, **_le salua Emmett froidement.

_**- Allons-y! **_Décréta Rosalie en marchant vers le parking._** Nous devons être au stade avant 10 heures.**_

_**- Vous faîtes les photos là-bas?**_ S'étonna Emmett.

_**- Ou veux-tu que je les fasse?**_ Cracha-t-elle. _**Je ne vais pas louer un vrai jardin pour faire semblant de chahuter avec Dylan! Je ne supporte pas l'herbe, en plus!**_

Une limousine attendait Rosalie et Jacob. Ils proposèrent à Emmett de venir avec eux, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre, ne désirant pas rester avec son ex-femme plus que nécessaire. Dylan embrassa son père et embarqua dans la limousine avec sa mère.

**********

Emmett rejoint sa voiture et les rejoint au stade. Chemin faisant, il téléphona à Bella.

_**- Emmett? Quelque chose ne va pas?**_ S'affola-t-elle.

_**- Non, ma belle. Je voulais juste savoir si vous allez bien, Emmy et toi.**_

_**- Oh! C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter. Emmy est un peu triste, parce que Dylan est parti sans lui dire au revoir, mais ça va. Elle s'amuse avec le tour de potier que son père lui a offert à son anniversaire.**_

_**- Et toi? Pas trop fatiguée?**_

_**- Non, ça va. Je trie un peu les affaires d'Edward, pour savoir ce que je garde et ce que je donne.**_

_**- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça toute seule. **_Lui reprocha-t-il.

**_- Je tiens le coup, pour l'instant. _**gronda-t-elle, exaspérée. **_Tu sais bien que je ne craquerai pas devant Emmy._**

_**- Oui mais...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emm'. Au fait...**_ hésita-t-elle. _**Rosalie est là pour combien de temps?**_

_**- Je pense qu'elle reste uniquement pour la journée,**_ grommela-t-il. _**Elle a l'air si pressée de poser avec son Jacob et Dylan devant des dizaines de paparazzi et d'expédier la séance photo au stade, que je ne pense pas qu'elle s'éternisera.**_

_**- Je vois, chouette manière de passer du temps avec son fils. **_Maugréa-t-elle. _**Si elle ne reste pas, ça te dérangerait de revenir camper à la maison avec Dylan? Emmy en serait tellement contente! Il lui manque atrocement...**_

_**- Avec plaisir, ma belle. **_se réjouit-il

_**- Tiens moi au courant!**_

_**- Sans faute. A plus!**_

**********

Devant le stade, Emmett remarqua la mine renfrognée de son fils. Il ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

_**- Maman m'a offert une boite de chocolats,**_ répondit Dylan tristement, _**et elle s'est fâchée parce que je ne l'ai pas pris. Et puis Jacob et maman se sont disputés parce qu'elle me criait dessus.**_

Emmett remerciait intérieurement Jacob Black d'avoir pris la défense de Dylan. Il enlaça son fils, tout en maudissant son ex-femme de ne pas s'être souvenue de ses allergies.

_**- Ne bouge pas, fripouille, je vais parler à ta mère.**_

_**- Non!**_ S'écria Dylan, paniqué. _**Vous disputez pas encore à cause de moi...**_

_**- Ecoute-moi, champion.**_ Rétorqua Emmett en regardant son fils dans les yeux. _**Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes responsable de nos disputes. Si maman et moi ne nous entendons pas c'est parce que... Nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon. Nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés à cause de toi, et ça ne sera jamais le cas. **_

Dylan opina du chef, et partit se faire maquiller. Son père en profita pour foncer vers Rosalie et Jacob, qui s'embrassaient goulument. Il se racla la gorge et la sulfureuse blonde lui décocha un regard noir.

_**- Ce gosse est mal élevé. Tu as oublié de lui apprendre qu'on ne refuse jamais un cadeau. Je devrais peut être prendre son éducation en main... **_gronda Rosalie.

_**- Je préférerais éviter, vu les conneries que tu fais avec lui... Franchement Rosalie, du chocolat! DU CHOCOLAT! Tu as du gruyère à la place du cerveau ou quoi?**_ Rugit Emmett

_**- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de si grave a offrir du chocolat à un gosse.**_ Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules. _**Tous les mioches aiment ça!**_

_**- Il y est allergique, pauvre cloche! **_Grogna-t-il. **_On le sait depuis qu'il a 1 ans! Tu as failli tuer Dylan, avec tes chocolats de merde! _**

Jacob tressaillit.

_**- Je n'étais pas au courant, Emmett. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé acheter ça.**_ s'excusa le compagnon de Rosalie avant de se retourner vers elle, furibond. _**Toi, par contre, tu n'as aucune excuse. Bordel! C'est ton fils, Blondie! A quoi tu pensais?**_

_**- Dylan arrive,**_ murmura Emmett. _**Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Hale.**_

Rosalie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dylan s'avança vers eux, penaud. Sa mère prit une attitude enjouée.

_**- Et si on commençait la séance photo, bonhomme?**_ Minauda-t-elle en tendant la main vers le garçon.

Il hocha la tête et prit la main de sa mère avant de se diriger vers le centre du terrain.

Jacob et Emmett se retrouvèrent face à face et ce dernier engagea la conversation.

_**- Excuse moi de m'être emporté comme ça. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas que...**_

_**- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas,**_ le rassura Jacob. _**Je ne cautionne pas qu'elle utilise Dylan de cette manière. Cette médiatisation n'est pas bonne pour un enfant de son âge. J'ai aussi du mal à comprendre comment elle peut l'ignorer à ce point et revenir comme une fleur dès qu'elle a besoin de faire le buzz autour d'elle. **_

Emmett le dévisagea, ahuri. Il avait toujours cru que Jacob Black était un crétin égoïste et sans cœur, car il n'y avait que ce genre de personnes qui pouvaient rester autant de temps avec Rosalie.

_**- Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître de notre vie,**_ soupira-t-il. _**Ça nous arrangerait, Dylan et moi.**_

Jacob le dévisagea à son tour et sourit tristement.

_**- Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle te laisse en paix, ce qui me vaut des reproches de la part de Blondie, qui apparemment ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas bien de s'acharner sur son ex-mari quand un enfant est impliqué. En l'accompagnant je voulais me persuader qu'elle aimait son fils, et qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement ça pour les magazines. Mais avec la durée éclair de notre séjour à Phoenix, l'accueil surfait à l'aéroport, et l'épisode de la limousine, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Quelle mère digne de ce nom désirerait ne passerait qu'un journée avec son enfant qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années et oublierait quelque chose d'aussi important que ses allergies? **_S'emporta l'Indien. **_J'avoue que je me suis trompé, et la Rose dont je suis tombé amoureux ne correspond pas à la réalité. Je ne pourrai pas rester avec cette étrangère bien longtemps._**

_**- J'espère juste que tu n'as pas fait un don de semence, sinon tu l'auras sur ton dos pour la vie.**_ Railla Emmett.

Jacob lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait insinuer en prononçant ces paroles et il s'exécuta. Le nouveau compagnon de Rosalie fut catastrophé en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait, et son visage, d'ordinaire souriant et jovial, se ferma.

_**- Mais quelle... Comment peut-on faire tout ça à un être humain?**_ Fit-il, écoeuré. _**Pauvre Bella. Je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je comprends pourquoi les relations entre Blondie et toi ne sont pas au beau fixe. Dire qu'elle disait que tu étais responsable, que tu l'avais privé de son fils... J'ai envie de vomir. Il faut que je sorte.**_

A ces moment, Jacob se précipita vers la sortie du stade. Emmett, se sentant coupable, voulait le rattraper, mais la sonnerie de son portable le retint. Il le prit et vit que Bella cherchait à le joindre. Il s'éloigna dans un coin tranquille décrocha rapidement, redoutant le pire.

**********

_**- Tout va bien, ma belle?**_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

_**- Oui, Emm'! **_S'esclaffa-t-elle. J_**e voulais seulement nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pu résister, désolée. Je serais devenue folle si j'avais dû attendre jusqu'à ce soir.**_

_**- Pas de problème, au contraire, ça tombe bien que tu aies appelé. J'allais finir par casser la figure de la sorcière, à cette allure.**_ Maugréa-t-il.

_**- Ça se passe pas bien entre Dylan et sa mère?**_ S'enquit-elle.

_**- Je te raconterai plus tard, sinon je risque de m'énerver à nouveau. Rosalie ne reste pas ce soir. Je pense qu'on viendra dormir chez vous si ton offre tient toujours**_

_**- Bien sûr!**_ S'exclama-t-elle. _**Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus à la maison. Emmy a fait des cookies, tu vas les adorer. Tout chocolat, comme tu les aimes!**_

Emmett se raidit. Il allait décliner l'invitation, songeant que Bella aurait également oublié Dylan, mais changea d'avis lorsqu'il entendit la suite de sa phrase.

_**- Maintenant que je sais que vous venez ce soir, je vais en faire d'autre pour Dylan. Avec du lait de soja et des raisins secs. Et je lui ferai des pommes de terre sautées au lardons, je sais qu'il adore ça. Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir?**_

_**- J'en suis certain,**_ lui répondit-il, étreint par l'émotion._** Merci, ma belle.**_

_**- Mais c'est normal! Je dois te laisser. Emmy fait des siennes. On se voit tout à l'heure?**_

_**- Ça roule. A tout à l'heure.**_

_**- Emmy-Lee Masen! Tu n'es pas une fontaine, alors cesse tout de suite de recracher le lait par ton nez, ou je te fais essayer avec un potiron entier!**_ Hurla-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

**********

Emmett éclata de rire en entendant les facéties de la petite fille et la répartie de sa mère.

Il fit la comparaison entre Rosalie et Bella. Cette dernière connaissait bien mieux son fils que son ex-épouse. Elle agissait toujours comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et sa détermination à évincer Rosalie de l'existence de son fils.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il entendit subitement les cris de Dylan et vit une troupe agglutinée autour du lieu où il se trouvait. Il se précipita et vit avec horreur son ex-femme, ceinturé par Jacob, et son fils au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes et hurlant d'effroi mêlé à de la douleur.

_**- Je vais te tuer, microbe! **_Vociférait Rosalie pendant qu'elle essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

_**- Pardon, maman. Je suis désolé!**_ Sanglota Dylan. _**Ne me frappe plus, s'il te plait!**_

_**- Emmène le vite, Emmett!**_ S'époumona Jacob. _**Elle a pété les plombs!**_

Il lui obéit, paniqué, et déposa son fils terrorisé dans sa voiture.

La rage l'envahit aussitôt et il rebroussa chemin, sous le regard implorant de Dylan. Il se jeta sur Rosalie et la gifla violemment.

_**- Tu as de la chance que Dylan soit là, parce que je te jure que je t'aurais démembrée. Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis? Ton propre fils?**_

_**- Cet imbécile s'est moqué de moi! De moi, sa mère!**_ S'emporta Rosalie. _**Il me prend pour une idiote! D'ailleurs qui c'est cette Emmy, qui lui raconte des blagues stupides sur les blondes? C'est ta nouvelle conquête? Bravo, bel exemple qu'elle donne à cet avorton, en crachant des insultes sur la couleur de cheveux de sa mère!**_

Emmett s'immobilisa, sous le choc.

_**- Tu l'as frappé parce qu'il t'a raconté... Une maudite blague racontée par sa meilleure amie?**_ Balbutia-t-il, ivre de colère.

Il la gifla de nouveau.

_**- T'es vraiment cinglée, Hale. Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de Dylan.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir, c'est mon fils. **_Vociféra Rosalie. _**Et si j'ai envie de lui donner une leçon, c'est mon problème.**_

_**- J'ai tous les droits, puisque tu ne cherches à le voir que quand ça t'arrange et que te**_ _**appels et tes visites le traumatisent.**_ Rétorqua Emmett en se dirigeant vers sa voiture

- **_Je te ferai enfermer pour coups et blessures, et je le récupérerai._** Tempêta-t-elle en lui bloquant le passage. J'ai des témoins, tout le monde t'a vu me frapper.

_**- Barre-toi de là, blondasse.**_ Répliqua-t-il en la poussant violemment._** Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître du monde, maintenant. Et ton coup d'éclat a également été immortalisé par toutes ces caméras et tous ces appareils photos! Alors ne me cherche pas, et sors gentiment de nos vies, ou je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir devant un juge. Voila ta pension, **_ajouta-t-il en lui balançant l'enveloppe contenant l'argent que Bella lui avait donné_**, et va en Enfer!**_

Emmett savait que dans l'état où il était, il ne pourrait pas conduire sans risquer la vie de son fils. Il prit donc son téléphone et appela Esmée pour qu'elle vienne les chercher. En l'attendant, il serra Dylan contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal de le consoler.

_**- Pardon, papa,**_ sanglota le garçonnet. _**Je t'ai pas écouté. La dame a dit qu'il fallait qu'on rit ensemble pour de vrai et maman y arrivait pas, alors j'ai raconté une blague d'Emmy, pour la faire rire et elle s'est fâchée.**_

_**- Chut, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ta maman n'a jamais eu le sens de l'humour. Tu veux bien me la raconter, ta blague?**_

Dylan secoua la tête.

_**- S'il te plait? **_demanda Emmett en faisant une moue qu'il avait vu Alice arborer auparavant pour parvenir à ses fins.

_**- Tata Alice la fait mieux que toi,**_ pouffa le petit garçon.

_**- Allez... **_insista le jeune homme.

Dylan céda enfin.

_**- Combien de blondes faut-il pour changer une ampoule?**_

_**- J'en sais rien,**_ répondit Emmett en souriant d'avance à la chute.

_**- Aucune, parce que le temps qu'elle réfléchissent, le jour est déjà levé!**_

Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux de rire, pendant un long moment.

_**- Elle est bonne celle-là,**_ déclara Emmett en essuyant les larmes de son fils._** Il faudra que je demande à Bella où elle trouve toutes ces histoires!**_

Lorsqu'Esmée arriva, Dylan s'accrocha à son père, les yeux emplis de terreur et de désespoir.

_**- Tu ne me laisseras plus avec maman, hein? Elle me fait peur et puis je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle l'a dit quand elle m'a tapé. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir. C'est pas une vraie maman.**_

Le cœur d'Emmett se serra aux paroles de son fils. Malgré la façon dont elle l'avait eu, Rosalie restait sa mère, et Emmett ne l'avait jamais dénigré devant Dylan, même s'il en avait très envie certaines fois. Par son comportement, elle avait cependant réussi à détruire son fils, et l'amour qu'il lui vouait, au point qu'il la renie complètement. Il désirait tellement que Dylan aie une mère aimante et attentionnée, et il ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de remplir ce rôle. Il avait également besoin d'elle pour empêcher Rosalie de nuire à son fils. Il resserra son étreinte et répondit à l'enfant.

_**- Je ferai de mon mieux, mon grand. J'essayerai de toutes mes forces. Je te le jure.**_

**********

Esmée conduisit Emmett au poste de police, où il déposa plainte contre Rosalie pour violence sur mineur. Ils allèrent ensuite au domicile de Bella, où celle-ci les attendait avec Emmy. Emmett remercia sa mère de l'avoir amené et sonna à la porte, tenant Dylan dans ses bras.

_**- Mon Dieu! Que s'est-il passé?**_ S'épouvanta Bella.

_**- Maman s'est fâchée très fort et elle m'a tapée, j'ai mal partout, **_sanglota Dylan.

Emmett vit un étrange éclat briller dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle était submergée par une émotion, mais ne put dire laquelle.

_**- Viens dans mes bras, mon chéri, **_souffla-t-elle à Dylan. Il s'exécuta. _**On t'a fait des cookies aux raisins secs. Est-ce que tu as faim?**_

Il secoua la tête et l'enfouit dans le cou de Bella.

_**- Tu veux jouer avec moi?**_ Lui demanda Emmy en lui caressant le bras.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

_**- Veux rester avec Bella. Veux des câlins. Veux une vraie maman, pour une fois... **_

Bella fut submergée par l'émotion. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment Rosalie pouvait faire du mal à cet enfant si adorable. Elle ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui, tant il illuminait son existence et celle d'Emmy, de la même façon qu'Emmett, et sa peine lui morcelait son cœur déjà bien meurtri. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose en cet instant. Rendre Dylan et Emmy heureux.

_**- Dylan,**_ lui murmura-t-elle tendrement. _**Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te donnerai autant de câlins que tu le souhaites.**_

_**- Oui mais je veux que tu sois ma vraie maman, pour toujours.**_ Se lamenta-t-il.**_ Tu es plus gentille et tu ne me tapes jamais, et puis on fait plein de trucs avec Emmy, et je veux que ça continue toujours, mais tu es la maman d'Emmy et pas de moi..._**

_**- Mon chéri, **_déclara-t-elle, **_quand j'ai su que ton papa allait t'avoir, je t'ai considéré comme mon propre fils, _**

_**- Avant même que je sorte du ventre de ma méchante maman?**_s'étonna-t-il.

_**- Bien sûr!**_ _Je t'ai aimé au point de quitter ton père et de me rendre malheureuse pour que vous ne le soyez pas, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué... _songea-t-elle en fixant tristement Emmett. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Dylan et poursuivit. _**Et pour moi tu l'es encore plus maintenant que je te vois tout le temps, même si on ne porte pas le même nom. Même si je ne suis pas ta vraie maman, je t'aime comme j'aime Emmy, et je ne fais pas de différences entre vous. Maintenant tu sais que tu as une maman biologique et une maman de cœur!**_

_**- Non!**_ S'exclama le garçon. _**Tu es ma seule maman, Bella, et je t'aime très fort.**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.**_ Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle le garda ainsi qu'Emmy, venue les rejoindre, contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. Emmett les prit à son tour afin de les emmener dans la chambre d'Emmy.

**********

Il rejoignit ensuite Bella à la cuisine où elle se défoulait sur la vaisselle. Elle lui demanda de lui raconter exactement ce qui s'était passé et il s'exécuta.

Bella devint blanche comme un linge, choquée par le récit de son ami. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, partir à la recherche de Rosalie et lui botter les fesses. De rage, elle brisa un verre et s'entailla la main et poussa un juron faisant frémir Emmett. Celui-ci après avoir examiné sa blessure, ramena une trousse de premiers soins trouvée dans la salle de bain de Bella, et entreprit de la soigner. Elle se laissa faire, ruminant ses idées meurtrières contre la blonde psychopathe que le pauvre Dylan avait en guise de mère.

Emmett n'osait rien lui dire, de peur de l'énerver d'avantage.

_**- Je vais la massacrer.**_ Martela-t-elle finalement,_** d'un ton qui fit peur à ce grand gaillard d'Emmett. Il faut que je lui dise ma façon de penser. Je dois la voir et l'étriper de mes propres mains. Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, passe encore. Qu'elle ne puisse pas te blairer, c'est son affaire, mais qu'elle frappe Dylan, pour rien du tout en plus! Je **__**vais faire ses entrailles remonter au niveau de ses amygdales. L'accrocher comme une étoile au dessus d'un sapin de Noël.**_

Emmett s'esclaffa en imaginant la scène.

_**- Rosalie avec un sapin de Noël coincé dans les fesses, ce serait marrant!**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_**- Oui, mais pas assez douloureux. Il faudrait des aiguilles en fer, et si possible pouvant lui donner le tétanos**_, répliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi furieuse.

_**- Bella! Arrête! Je vais en rêver toute la nuit!**_ S'agita Emmett, incapable de s'arrêter. _**Bonjour les hémorroïdes!**_

Bella se détendit et sourit en voyant son ami rire aux éclats. Elle s'y mit également lorsqu'il devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

_**- Tu reprends le travail demain, c'est ça? **_Le questionna-t-elle.

_**- Et ouais, c'est fini, les vacances!**_ Soupira Emmett. _**Pourquoi?**_

_**- C'est le début des vacances pour nous.**_ Le nargua-t-elle. _**Est-ce que ça t'embête si je garde Dylan quelques jours et que je l'emmène quelque part où il va s'amuser à coup sûr?**_

_**- Ça dépend de l'endroit où tu veux l'emmener...**_ répondit-il. **_Si c'est à New-York, pour qu'il assiste au meurtre de sa mère, c'est pas la peine!_**

_**- Non, bêta! **_gloussa-t-elle. **_C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque mais..._** **_Disons que l'endroit où je veux les emmener est à peu près le même que celui où nous sommes allés en Europe... mais que c'est en Floride!_**

_**- Tu veux les emmener... A Orlando?**_ balbutia-t-il

_**- Oui! Edward et moi avions prévu d'emmener Emmy pendant ces vacances-là... Alors j'irai, avec Emmy et Dylan, si tu me le permets.**_

_**- C'est pas juste, **_se désola Emmett. _**Je voulais y aller moi aussi!**_

_**- Pauvre petite chose!**_ Ironisa Bella._** Le travail avant tout!**_

_**- Pas belle!**_ Fit-il en lui tirant la langue

_**- Tu veux qu'on t'attende pour y aller, gros bébé?**_ Railla-t-elle.

_**- J'ai trois jours de repos la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai plus un rond de toutes façons.**_ S'affligea-t-il.

_**- Bon, on y va trois jours avant toi, et tu nous rejoins là-bas. Je t'invite. ET NE DISCUTE PAS!**_ Ordonna-t-elle, l'air menaçant.

_**- Oui!!! Je vais aller à Orlando!**_ Sautilla-t-il

Bella le regarda, amusée. Elle avait déjà vécu une journée épuisante avec Emmett, 7 ans auparavant, dans un parc d'attraction près de Paris, et se demanda comment elle arriverait à tenir le coup avec trois enfants sur les bras, dans celui d'Orlando.


	23. Chapitre 23 Résolutions

Les enfants sautèrent de joie à l'annonce de leur départ prochain pour Orlando. Bella réserva l'hôtel ainsi que leur billets pour la semaine suivante. Avant de partir, elle donna à Emmett son billet électronique et lui donna rendez-vous trois jours plus tard.

Le voyage lui parut interminable. Les enfants, remontés à l'idée de pouvoir passer une semaine dans le parc d'attraction le plus renommé du monde, étaient intenables. Ils savaient où ils voulaient aller et quels personnages ils rêvaient de voir. A les entendre Bella, soupirait d'avance. Cela lui coûterait horriblement cher, en tout cas plus que son salaire de conseillère sociale. Même si elle en avait désormais les moyens, et même si rien n'était plus important pour elle que de faire plaisir aux enfants, elle ne voulait pas les gâter à outrance ni dépenser sans compter l'argent que le père d'Edward avait si durement gagné. Elle s'était fixé un budget pour trois jours et le double de son budget pour les trois suivants – connaissant Emmett, elle en aurait besoin.

**********

Dylan et Emmy se chamaillèrent durant tout le trajet les amenant à leur hôtel ce qui valut à Bella un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle n'était cependant pas irritée. Comme lors de son voyage en Europe avec Emmett, elle se sentait heureuse de pouvoir réaliser leur rêve.

_**- Alors, les Monstroplantes, vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui? **_Leur demanda Bella

_**- Je veux aller voir les animaux! **_Dit Dylan

_**- Je veux faire voir le château de Cendrillon!**_ Répliqua Emmy.

_**- J'ai parlé en premier! **_Grogna le petit garçon

_**- Mais c'est de l'autre coté du parc!**_ Se lamenta la fillette.

_**- On se calme, les chéris!**_ Ordonna Bella. _**Je vous donne dix minutes pour vous décider. Si vous ne vous êtes pas mis d'accord, on fera ce que je veux, et je vous préviens, il n'y aura ni animaux, ni château de princesse.**_

Les enfants blêmirent et se mirent à chuchoter, à la grande satisfaction de Bella. Peu avant les dix minutes, Emmy lui posa une question qui la déstabilisa.

_**- Il vient quand, Emmett?**_

Bella sourit, bien que gênée.

_**- Dans trois jours, pourquoi?**_

Elle ne répondit pas, et se replongea dans sa discussion avec Dylan.

_**- Bon voilà, **_fit Emmy le plus sérieusement du monde. _**On a fait notre programme de la semaine. Pendant trois jours on fait tout ce que Dylan veut, et après tout ce que moi je veux. C'est bon?**_

_**- C'est... parfait...**_ balbutia Bella, troublée, avant de se ressaisir. _**Alors, Dylan, où veux tu aller en ce premier jour?**_

_**- Voir les dinosaures! **_S'exclama-t-il en arborant un sourire éclatant.

_**- Va pour les dinosaures alors! Je vous ai apporté vos appareils et vos albums. Nous allons les remplir pendant nos vacances.**_

_**- Youpi!**_ Hurla Dylan.

Emmy ne répondit pas et baissa la tête tristement.

_**- Ça ne va pas, poupinette?**_ S'inquiéta Bella.

_**- Je peux pas finir mon album, **_répondit Emmy, le visage strié de larmes.

_**- Pourquoi donc?**_

_**- Tu l'as pas regardé? **_S'étonna la petite.

_**- Non, il est à toi, mon ange. Je le regarderai quand il sera fini.**_

_**- Mais il est fini, maman. Je ne peux pas le terminer parce que papa n'est plus la. **_Sanglota la fillette en lui sautant dans les bras.

Bella se raidit. Elle n'avait pas compris que sa fille avait choisi son père comme modèle pour son album. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte, pourtant. Emmy-Lee ne photographiait que les lieux où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec Edward, ouEdward lui-même. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir remis le sujet de la mort de son père sur le tapis sans l'avoir voulu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment arranger la situation et ne put qu'enlacer plus fort sa fille en lui demandant pardon. Dylan lui sauva la mise en prenant la parole, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

_**- C'est pas grave, Emmy. Tu n'as qu'à faire un autre album avec quelque chose d'autre! Moi, j'ai choisi les animaux et la cuisine. Prends quelque chose que tu aimes autant que ton papa, et ce sera bien, hein Bella?.**_

_**- Oui mon cœur, merci.**_ Souffla-t-elle en se levant. _**Allez, prenez vos appareils et en route!**_

**********

Dans le parc du Royaume Animal, Dylan était comme fou. Emmy, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie de se trouver la, était quand même heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec Dylan aux apprentis archéologues. Bella les regardait, amusée, et prenait des clichés pour immortaliser leur insouciance retrouvé.

Dylan insista – après avoir déterré des fossiles et mis du sable dans les cheveux et sur la robe de sa meilleure amie – pour faire un safari, puis un tour en train. Il photographia tous les animaux qu'il voyait tandis qu'Emmy-Lee admirait simplement la faune.

_**- Je vais remplir mon album en une journée!**_ Se réjouit-il.

_**- Garde de la place pour le restaurant! **_Plaisanta Bella.

_**- Et toi, Emmy, tu as trouvé ce que tu allais prendre en photo? **_Demanda le garçon.

La petite se renfrogna. Bella lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit de prendre tout son temps pour trouver un nouveau sujet, et lui rappela que ce n'était pas une punition, mais un plaisir.

Le deuxième jour fut plus fatigants que le premier. Bella se rendit rapidement compte que Dylan avait hérité de l'hyperactivité de son père lorsqu'il était envahi par l'excitation et le désir de voir des choses nouvelles. Emmy-Lee ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, se contentant de suivre son meilleur ami, d'apprécier les attractions et de prendre part dans une moindre mesure aux facéties de Dylan.

Bella eut la peur de sa vie quand les enfants lui demandèrent de venir avec eux sur un des grand-huit du parc. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, ayant le vertige, mais ne voulait pas laisser les enfants monter seuls. Elle était tellement tétanisée qu'il fallut deux personnes pour la décrocher de la rambarde de sécurité, à la fin du tour. Elle leur dit ensuite qu'ils devraient attendre que le père de Dylan arrive avant de remonter sur un de ces engins, car elle n'avait plus du tout envie de ce genre de sensations fortes. L'absence d'Emmett lui pesait atrocement et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle avait hâte d'être le soir suivant pour le retrouver, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'attendre avec impatience.

**********

Emmett rentra chez lui épuisé. Son fils, parti depuis seulement deux jours, lui manquait, de même que Bella et sa fille. Il reçut un message sur son portable et sourit en le lisant.

**********

_**Appelle moi quand tu sors du boulot. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. Bella.**_

**********

Il composa directement son numéro. Bella répondit tout de suite.

_**- Bonsoir, Emmett,**_ lui dit-elle timidement.

_**- Salut, ma belle. **_Répondit-il, le cœur battant la chamade. _**Comment ça se passe, là-bas?**_

_**- Les enfants s'amusent bien, surtout Dylan. Il est encore plus intenable que toi! J'ai fait une grosse bourde avec Emmy et ça l'a rendue triste dès notre arrivée. Ils se préparent à dormir et j'étais dans la salle de bain.**_

_**- Tu veux m'en parler?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**- Pas vraiment, non. **_Répondit-elle tristement.

_**- Et toi, tu t'amuses? Tu as fait plein d'attraction je suppose!**_ Railla-t-il.

_**- M'en parle pas! Plus jamais je ne ferai de grand-huit. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester! **_Pouffa-t-elle. _**Dylan et Emmy ont été déçus quand je leur ai dit que tant que tu ne serais pas là, aucun d'eux n'irait faire un tour.**_

**_- Bah, c'est dans deux jours. Ça va vite passer! _**s'exclama-t-il.

Il entendit Emmy derrière demander à Bella si c'était bien lui au bout du fil.

_**- Je crois qu'Emmy veut te parler. Je te la passe.**_

_**- Coucou Emmett!**_ Fit la fillette d'un ton enjoué, qui surprit aussi bien Bella qu'Emmett.

_**- Salut, mini crevette! Tu t'amuses bien?**_

_**- Dis, tu viens quand? **_Lui demanda Emmy sans répondre à sa question.

_**- Dans deux jours, ma puce. Mercredi soir.**_

_**- Chouette! Parce que c'est pas pareil sans toi. C'est bien avec maman, mais... Tu me manques.**_

Emmett fut touché par les paroles affectueuses de la petite. Savoir qu'il comptait pour elle au point qu'elle trouve ses vacances différentes sans lui l'émut profondément.

_**- Tu me manques aussi, ma puce. **_

_**- Je te passe maman. Bisous Emmett!**_

_**- Attends, crevette. Depuis quand tu n'écorches plus mon prénom?**_

_**- Depuis que j'ai grandi, banane!**_ Gloussa-t-elle. _**A mercredi!**_

_**- A mercredi, mon cœur.**_

_**- Emmett? Toujours là?**_ Demanda Bella

_**- Ben oui, banane!**_ Répondit-il en imitant Emmy.

Ils rirent de concert.

_**- Je t'aurais bien passé Dylan, mais il s'est déjà endormi.**_ Soupira la jeune femme.

_**- C'est pas grave, ma belle. C'est sympa de ne pas avoir gâché la surprise.**_

_**- Vu que c'est moi qui ai tout prévu, je ne risque pas de vendre la mèche! **_répliqua-t-elle. _**Alors à demain soir...**_

_**- Oui à demain. Au fait...**_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Comme ça tu voulais entendre ma voix?**_ Minauda-t-il.

_**- Pas la peine d'essayer de me draguer par téléphone, McCarthy, ça ne marchera pas!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_**- OK, mais ne t'étonne pas si je le fais devant les enfants. Tu me manques trop, Bella. C'en est insupportable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être plus que ton ami.**_

Il y eut un silence gênant, et Bella prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler ses esprits et conclut avant de raccrocher.

_**- Je vais coiffer Emmy. A demain.**_

Emmett, décontenancé, prit une douche afin d'éclaircir ses idées, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Lorsqu'il se décida à sortir, il trouva un nouveau message sur son portable qui lui rendit le sourire.

**********

Le cœur battant la chamade, Bella décida d'envoyer un message à Emmett afin de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et qu'elle n'avait pu dire au téléphone.

**********

_**Tu me manques aussi, Emmett. Mais tu es trop pressé. Bella.**_

**********

Bella se changea ensuite les idées en coiffant Emmy-Lee. Ce moment de complicité entre elles lui fut pour la petite fille le moment idéal afin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_**- Maman, **_dit soudain Emmy. _**J'ai trouvé ce que je vais prendre en photo.**_

_**- Ah oui? C'est super!**_S'exclama Bella, ravie. _**Quel est ton nouveau sujet?**_

_**- Emmett. **_Répondit la petite en s'empourprant. _**Tu n'aimes pas quand je prends des photos de toi et c'est la troisième personne que j'aime le plus avec papa et toi.**_

_**- Tu aimes beaucoup Emmett, ma puce? **_Demanda Bella, émue.

Emmy-Lee hocha la tête.

_**- Toi aussi tu aimes beaucoup Emmett, maman. **_Répliqua la petite. _**Tu ris plus avec lui qu'avec papa, et puis tu as plein de photos de lui où vous vous faites des bisous comme tu faisais avec papa.**_

Bella se figea. Elle pensait avoir rangé ces photos assez bien pour que personne à part elle ne les retrouve. Emmy se rendit compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre et demanda pardon à sa mère d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires.

_**- Maman, je peux te poser une question? **_Demanda timidement la fillette.

_**- Bien sûr, ma jolie. Tout ce que tu veux.**_

_**- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher?**_

_**- Promis, je ne me fâcherai pas.**_

_**- Emmett, c'est ton amoureux avant papa? Celui qui t'a offert la jolie bague?**_

Bella retint de nouveau son souffle. Emmy avait un jour demandé pourquoi Edward s'était fait tatoué Tanya, et il lui avait expliqué que c'était le nom de sa première amoureuse, qu'elle nétait plus là, qu'il l'aimait toujours mais que sa maman était sa nouvelle amoureuse. Bella avait été obligée d'expliquer à sa fille, qui pleurait parce que son père avait eu une autre amoureuse, qu'elle aussi avait eu un amoureux avant son papa et lui avait montré la bague qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, attachée à son cou. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que malgré le fait qu'ils avaient eu d'autres amoureux, ils s'aimaient et l'aimaient également, ce qui avait rassuré Emmy-Lee.

_**- Oui, mon ange,**_ murmura Bella à sa fille. _**C'est bien lui mon amoureux d'avant papa.**_

Emmy fronça les sourcils.

_**- Pourquoi toi et Emmett vous vous êtes pas mariés?**_

_**- C'est compliqué, ma chérie. Mais je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ça m'a fait connaître ton papa et puis je t'ai eu toi, mon merveilleux petit trésor, **_répondit-elle en chatouillant Emmy qui éclata de rire.

_**- Vous allez vous marier avec Emmett? **_Demanda la fillette, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Bella secoua la tête. Emmy-Lee se mit à pleurer.

_**- Tu es triste parce que je ne veux pas? **_S'inquiéta Bella

_**- Veux pas que tu trouves un autre amoureux...**_ sanglota sa fille.

_**- Ma puce,**_ la rassura Bella. _**Je ne cherche pas de nouvel amoureux. Personne ne remplacera ton papa...**_

_**- Non t'as rien compris!**_ Hurla Emmy, à la grande surprise de sa mère. _**Veux pas que tu trouves un autre amoureux. Veux que tu te marie avec Emmett. C'est mon deuxième papa et c'est lui qui doit être ton amoureux! Tu lui as déjà fait des bisous, alors recommence! Je suis sûre que Emmett il sera content, et puis Dylan aussi!**_

Le cœur de Bella se morcela. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la puissance de l'attachement d'Emmy-Lee pour Emmett. Elle l'avait déjà adoptée en tant que père à part entière, un mois à peine après la disparition d'Edward. Bella mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle souhaitait renouer avec son père de cœur, mais l'ombre de Rosalie planait encore sur Emmett et Dylan, et elle ne désirait pas que cette folle s'approche de sa fille.

_**- Ma puce... Je ne peux pas,**_ désespéra-t-elle. _**Tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre mais je peux te jurer qu'Emmett restera ton deuxième papa même si ce n'est pas mon amoureux. Comme j'ai promis à Dylan que je serai sa maman quoi qu'il arrive.**_

La petite cessa ses pleurs, rassérénée par le discours de Bella. Cette dernière en profita pour donner à sa fille un nouvel album photo pour qu'elle commence à le remplir dès l'arrivée d'Emmett.

**********

Dès qu'Emmy s'endormit, Bella se mit à réfléchir. Elle était consciente que tout la poussait à se remettre avec son meilleur ami.

D'abord, Edward. Il lui avait expressément demandé par écrit de refaire sa vie après sa mort avec celui qu'elle aimait profondément.

Ensuite, Emmy-Lee. Sa petite fille lui avait montré ce soir-là qu'elle souhaitait attribuer à Emmett un rôle plus important dans sa vie, et avait été déçue lorsque Bella avait refusé.

Il y avait également Dylan. Elle voulait le rendre heureux, et elle regrettait de ne pas être sa mère biologique.

Puis Emmett. Il l'aimait passionnément et désirait que tous les quatre forment une vraie famille. Il était décidé à lui laisser le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle soit prête à lui donner une seconde chance.

Et enfin, Bella elle-même. Depuis la disparition d'Edward, elle ne se sentait réellement bien qu'avec Emmett et les enfants. Elle l'aimait toujours autant et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, ils seraient déjà ensemble.

Mais un gigantesque obstacle lui barrait la route. Un obstacle dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Rosalie Hale.

Cette femme n'accepterait jamais qu'elle soit officiellement proche de Dylan. Elle l'avait fait comprendre à Bella alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

La jeune femme regardait les enfants dormir, réfléchissant toujours quant à leur avenir, lorsqu'elle reçut une réponse d'Emmett.

**********

_**Ne m'en veux pas d'être direct, mais je t'aime et j'ai du mal à ne pas te le dire. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu nous redonnes une chance, alors j'attendrai. Bonne nuit, ma belle. Emmett.**_

**********

Bella eut soudain un déclic à la lecture du message. Elle n'éprouvait plus cette peur incommensurable qui lui coupait le souffle et la paralysait dès qu'elle repensait aux conséquences d'une relation plus poussée avec Emmett . Elle en ressentait toujours un peu, mais cette peur était noyée dans un océan de colère et de rage.

Elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir offrir à sa fille ce qu'ils désiraient tous, dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir rayer la seule ombre au tableau de leur retrouvailles. Elle en avait surtout assez de ne pas pouvoir vivre heureuse aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait à cause d'une blonde névrosée et dangereuse.

Elle composa le numéro de Jasper afin qu'il puisse l'aider à y voir plus clair, et leur conversation lui ouvrit définitivement les yeux.

Si Emmett était prêt à se battre pour leur amour, elle en ferait de même.

**********

Arrivé à l'aéroport d'Orlando, Emmett eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Bella l'attendant de pied ferme. Il frémit en voyant son visage fermé, et se rasséréna lorsque le regard de sa belle rencontra le sien et qu'elle lui sourit. Il l'enlaça tendrement et la sentit frissonner dans ses bras.

_**- Où sont les enfants? **_Lui demanda-t-il sans relâcher son étreinte.

_**- Avec Alice et Jasper, à l'hôtel.**_ Répondit-elle. _**Je devais te parler avant que tu ne les voies.**_

Emmett s'immobilisa, décontenancé par la sécheresse de la voix de Bella, et la libéra.

_**- Tiens.**_ Dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille.

_**- Qu'est-ce que c'est?**_ Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

_**- Le nom et le numéro du meilleur avocat du pays. C'est Elisabeth qui me l'a donné, c'est une excellente amie de la famille. **_Déclara-t-elle fermement.

_**- Un avocat? Mais...**_

_**- Emmy souhaite qu'on se remette ensemble, et je le veux aussi.**_ Le coupa-t-elle toujours aussi durement. _**Mais pas tant que Rosalie Hale s'immiscera dans nos vies. Il n'y a pas que nous, en jeu, cette fois-ci. Si on veut pouvoir vivre normalement avec nos enfants, il faut qu'elle ne puisse plus nous briser.**_

_**- Comment...**_balbutia-t-il.

_**- Emmett, si tu me veux, tu appelles l'avocate.**_ Trancha-t-elle.**_ Tu demandes l'annulation des versements de la pension, et une interdiction de se trouver dans le même état que nous. Avec la plainte que tu as déposé, et les antécédents de Rosalie, plus deux ou trois contacts haut placés, on devrait y arriver. Je suis prête à dépenser tout ce qu'Edward m'a légué, si ça peut nous permettre de vivre heureux tous les quatre ensemble, en famille. Ça ne dépend plus que de toi._**

Emmett était sous le choc. Il désespérait d'entendre Bella lui annoncer qu'elle voulait encore de lui. Son rêve était en train de se réaliser, et Bella lui offrait en prime l'espoir de voir son ex-femme disparaître définitivement de leur existence. Voir son amie d'enfance, son amour retrouvé, si résolue à lutter pour leur avenir commun le rendait ivre de bonheur.

_**- Tu crois qu'elle travaille encore à cette heure-ci?**_ Demanda-t-il, souriant, en prenant son portable.

Bella s'esclaffa et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

_**- Ça peut attendre demain, bêta!**_ souffla-t-elle en entourant le cou d'Emmett de ses bras avant de goûter à ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie.


	24. Chapitre 24 Fin de vacances

_- Tu crois qu'elle travaille encore à cette heure-ci? Demanda-t-il, souriant, en prenant son portable._

_Bella s'esclaffa et lui prit le téléphone des mains._

_- Ça peut attendre demain, bêta! souffla-t-elle en entourant le cou d'Emmett de ses bras avant de goûter à ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie._

**********

Ce baiser les enivra tous deux, et ils durent rapidement – un peu trop au goût du jeune homme – y mettre fin afin de reprendre leur souffle. Bella se dégagea prestement de l'étreinte d'Emmett, le regard pétillant de malice qui ne rassura pas ce dernier.

_**- Aurai-je droit à un autre baiser de ce genre bientôt?**_ Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

_**- Peut-être,**_ minauda-t-elle. _**Mais j'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement. Qu'on habitue les enfants à nous voir ensemble, petit à petit. Donc pour l'instant...**_

_**- Pas de bisous devant les enfants ni de parties de strip scrabble, j'ai compris.**_ Soupira-t-il. _**C'est vrai que c'est mieux qu'on prenne notre temps, pour eux. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur ce qu'on va faire avec Rosalie. **_

_**- On verra avec l'avocate demain matin.**_ Répliqua-t-elle. _**Ça risque d'être une journée assez éprouvante pour toi...**_

_**- Tu plaisantes!**_ Renifla-t-il._** Je n'attends que ça, qu'elle puisse me dire comment on va botter les fesses de la sorcière!**_

_**- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais d'Emmy.**_ Rit-elle. _**C'est à son tour de choisir les attractions, et la première chose qu'elle veut faire, c'est aller dans le château de Cendrillon avec toi.**_

_**- Non... **_se lamenta-t-il. _**Pas Cendrillon! Je veux faire du grand huit, moi!**_

_**- Arrête de chouiner, gros bébé.**_ Gronda-t-elle. _**C'est Emmy qui décide. On a supporté Dylan et ses animaux pendant trois jours, à vous de souffrir! Elle a toujours rêvé de voir des princesses...**_

_**- Si demoiselle Emmy veut des princesses... **_répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules._** Alors va pour les princesses! Mais avant, je voudrais un petit bisou pour me donner du courage... Parce que j'aime pas du tout ça, mais alors pas du tout...**_

_**- Viens là, chochotte!**_ Grogna Bella en l'attirant contre elle.

**********

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel où Jasper et Alice les attendaient.

_**- Alors vous vous êtes remis ensemble? **_Sourcilla Alice.

_**- Il semblerait, ouais.**_ dit Emmett en enlaçant Bella._** J'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes...**_

_**- Aucun. On s'y attendait, mais pas si tôt. Bella est si longue à la détente qu'on ne croyait pas qu'elle céderait avant 17 ans! **_Plaisanta Jasper, tandis que sa sœur se décomposait littéralement.

_**- 17 ans! Tu étais drôlement optimiste! J'étais certaine qu'ils se remettraient ensemble à 75 ans pour finir leur vieux jours!**_ Enchaîna Alice. _**Je suppose que vous avez parlé de ce que vous comptiez faire vis-à-vis de la blondasse qui m'a servi un temps de belle-sœur?**_

_**- J'ai appelé Elisabeth,**_ répondit Bella. _**Je lui ai expliqué la situation d'Emmett, et je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait un bon avocat. Elle m'a rappelée après avoir parlé à Jane Volturi, et m'a donné ses coordonnées. Apparemment elle serait ravie de représenter Emmett devant un tribunal pour mettre Rosalie hors circuit.**_

_**- Jane Volturi!**_ S'exclama Jasper._** Rien que ça!**_

_**- Il paraît que c'est le meilleur avocat des Etats-Unis, **_fit Emmett d'un air détaché.

_**- C'est la plus redoutable d'entre tous. Un véritable génie, docteur en droit à 24 ans. Elle n'a jamais perdu une seule affaire en 10 ans.**_ Répliqua Jasper, les yeux brillants.

_**- C'est bon signe, ça!**_ S'écria Alice. _**Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va dormir. On se lève **__**tôt, demain, pour aller bosser à Jacksonville.**_

_**- Vous dormez ici?**_ S'étonna Emmett.

_**- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser le champ libre pour faire des cochonneries avec Bella!**_ Railla sa sœur._** Tu dors avec Jazz dans ta chambre, nous on reste ici. Allez, file!**_

_**- Mais... **_

Emmett fit une moue implorante à sa sœur, qu'elle lui rendit avec plus d'efficacité. Il grogna, s'avouant vaincu.

_**- Personne ne bat Alice Whitlock à ce jeu là! **_Se vanta-t-elle, fière d'elle.

_**- Tu me le paieras, Al'. **_Gronda Emmett avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

**********

Le lendemain, après avoir appelé l'avocate, Emmett frappa à la porte de la chambre de Bella, rayonnant.

_**- Qui c'est?**_ Dit Emmy-Lee d'une petite voix craintive.

_**- Petit déjeuner! **_Répondit-il.

_**- EMMETT**_! Hurla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui sauter dessus. Dylan les rejoint et lui sauta également au cou.

_**- Vous allez m'étouffer, les enfants!**_ Rit Emmett en avançant difficilement dans la chambre.

Bella lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un baiser, puis continua de se préparer comme si de rien n'était. Elle semblait exténuée.

_**- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous, pendant que maman va aller se faire dorloter au spa!**_ Décréta Emmett.

Les enfants sautillèrent de joie, tandis que Bella le dévisageait, ahurie.

_**- Aurais-tu pété les plombs, McCarthy?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle. _**Tu veux que je fasse quoi?**_

_**- Je veux que tu te détendes, ma belle.**_ Lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant, sous les regards amusés de Dylan et d'Emmy-Lee._** Repose-toi un peu, décompresse. Je gère!**_

_**- Rien que comme ça je suis déjà détendue,**_ lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

_**- Ce n'est pas suffisant,**_ répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle._** Prends soin de toi, aujourd'hui. Nous, on va aller voir les princesses d'Emmy!**_

_**- Je veux pas voir de princesses, moi. C'est pour les filles. **_Bougonna Dylan.

_**- Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu veux**_, proposa Bella. _**Emmy et Emmett iront voir les princesses et nous on ira se faire chouchouter!**_

_**- Oui!!! **_s'écria Dylan._** Veux rester avec Bella, papa!**_

_**- D'accord, tu restes. Allons voir ton fameux château, mini crevette.**_ Sourit Emmett en prenant la main d'Emmy.

_**- Allons prendre du bon temps, loin de ces AFFREUSES princesses! **_Railla Bella en prenant celle de Dylan.

_**- Hé, maman, tu m'avais dit que tu adorais les princesses! **_S'indigna Emmy. _**Tu as même acheté une robe exprès pour venir avec moi!**_

Bella se retourna vers sa fille, lui mimant de se taire, mais elle rencontra le regard amusé d'Emmett. Prise sur le fait, elle s'empourpra rapidement et fonça vers la sortie, trainant derrière elle Dylan, mort de rire.

**********

Emmett voulut mourir, foudroyé ou abattu, peu lui importait. Il ne regrettait pas d'être avec la fille de Bella, qu'il aimait énormément, mais il souhaitait juste disparaître. Emmy l'avait affublé d'une jolie tiare rose et l'avait obligé à se promener dans tout le parc avec. Il se sentait épié par tous, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

_**- Je peux l'enlever, maintenant, Emmy?**_ La supplia-t-il

_**- Non! **_Rugit la petite.

_**- Pitié! J'ai l'air ridicule...**_ s'affligea-t-il.

_**- Mais non, tu es très joli comme ça! **_Minauda-t-elle. _**On est arrivés! Mets toi devant le château, je vais faire une photo!**_

Il s'exécuta en voyant la mine réjouie de la fillette, pestant contre son incapacité à lui dire non. Après avoir fait la fameuse photo, le visage d'Emmy se décomposa et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Emmett qui commença à paniquer.

_**- Pourquoi tu pleures, choupette?**_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_**- C'est là que papa il m'avait promis de m'emmener, quand on était dans la voiture.**_ Sanglota-t-elle.

_**- Princesse, on peut s'en aller si tu veux,**_ lui proposa-t-il, le cœur brisé par la peine de la fillette.

_**- Non,**_ répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes. _**Papa me manque, mais tu es là, toi, et maman aussi. Et Dylan. Alors je suis contente. Je voudrais que ce soit toujours comme ça. Ce serait chouette si toi et Dylan vous restiez à la maison pour toujours.**_

Il lui embrassa la joue, ému par ses paroles.

_**- Si on demande à ta mère ce soir si on ne peut pas tous habiter ensemble, est-ce que tu serais encore plus contente?**_

Emmy hocha vivement la tête en souriant, mais son sourire se fana.

_**- Elle ne voudra pas.**_ Répliqua-t-elle, le visage triste.

_**- On verra! **_Rétorqua Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _**En attendant, allons voir Cendrillon.**_

_**- Oui! Sautilla Emmy en sortant son petit calepin rose. Vais lui demander un orthographe!**_

Emmett s'esclaffa et la mit sur ses épaules afin de l'emmener à la tente où se trouvaient les princesses.

**********

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Dylan dans les bras de Bella, tous deux endormis devant la télévision. Emmy prit des vêtements pour la nuit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Emmett en profita pour contempler sa belle et son fils. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Bella et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui rendit son baiser.

_**- Désolé,**_ murmura Emmett, _**c'était plus fort que moi.**_

_**- Je risque de prendre goût à ce genre de réveil,**_ répliqua-t-elle en souriant. _**Vous avez passé une bonne journée?**_

_**- Excellente, si ce n'est qu'avec les photos d'Emmy tu auras de quoi me faire chanter le reste de ma vie, **_gloussa-t-il. _**Et vous?**_

_**- Dylan a un petit côté féminin que je ne soupçonnais pas,**_ plaisanta-t-elle. _**Il a adoré se faire masser les pieds et les tempes!**_

_**- Ma belle, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**_ Elle lui fit signe de continuer. _**Je sais que ça va te paraître rapide. C'est vrai quoi, on vient à peine de se remettre ensemble, mais Emmy serait si contente et...**_

_**- Accouche, Emm'.**_ L'interrompit-elle.

_**- Est ce que tu serais d'accord si...Dylan et moi venions vivre chez toi quand nous rentrerons à Phoenix?**_

Bella sourcilla, ce qui rendit Emmett nerveux.

_**- Je comprends que tu veuilles y aller doucement...**_ balbutia-t-il

_**- Non, Emmett. Ce n'est pas ça, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous veniez vivre avec nous... Mais je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir en beauté.**_ Rit-elle. _**La petite crapule à côté de moi ne dort pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Dylan?**_

Un gloussement vint confirmer les dires de Bella.

_**- Grillé par son propre fils, quelle honte,**_ pouffa Emmett.

_**- Alors vous êtes vraiment amoureux? **_Demanda son fils, les yeux brillants.

Bella et Emmett hochèrent timidement la tête. Le cri que poussa Dylan fit Emmy sortir de la salle de bains, paniquée la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

_**- Mon papa et ta maman sont des amoureux!**_ S'écria le garçonnet.

_**- Et c'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça de bruit?**_ Renifla dédaigneusement Emmy. _**Je savais déjà ça, banane!**_

_**- Mais tu ne m'as rien dit!**_ Se lamenta Dylan. _**C'est pas sympa!**_

_**- Je voulais te faire la surprise quand on allait tous habiter ensemble!**_ Lui répondit la petite en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Faut tout leur dire, à ces garçons!**_

Bella, Emmett et Dylan s'écroulèrent de rire face à la répartie d'Emmy-Lee.

Les jours qui suivirent furent magiques pour les deux enfants. Emmy avait décidé d'aller dans la partie du parc ou se trouvaient le lagon. Emmett, Dylan et elle passèrent la plupart de leur temps sur les toboggans, pendant que Bella, peureuse, préférait les photographier.

Quand ils n'étaient pas à la recherche de sensations fortes, les enfants chahutaient dans l'eau avec leur parents, ravis de voir Bella participer à leurs jeux.

La complicité qu'avaient les membres de cette famille recomposée ne faisait que s'amplifier. Bella se laissait de nouveau prendre en photo, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmy qui pouvait enfin poser avec sa mère, et d'Emmett qui ne se lassait pas de faire des photos de groupe.

Bella avait eu raison de prévoir le double de son budget pour les jours restant, car Emmett n'y allait pas de main morte avec la nourriture, de même qu'Emmy, qui avait retrouvé son appétit à l'arrivée du jeune homme.

**********

Le dernier jour, Bella leur avait concocté une belle surprise. Ils eurent droit à un repas avec tous les personnages qu'ils – les enfants et bien évidemment Emmett – aimaient le plus.

_**- C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie! **_S'exclama Dylan en enlaçant son père.

_**- Regarde, maman! Mon carnet il est tout rempli! Cendrillon elle m'a même donné sa couronne!**_ Sautillait Emmy.

Elle enleva son ancienne tiare, qu'elle mit ensuite sur la tête de sa mère, et y déposa celle que Cendrillon venait de lui offrir.

Emmett entoura Bella de ses bras et déposa un délicat baiser au creux de cou qui la fit gémir de contentement.

_**- Tu as vraiment le chic pour préparer des vacances inoubliables.**_ Lui murmura-t-il.

_**- C'est plutôt toi qui as tendance à les rendre exceptionnelles.**_ Répliqua-t-elle.

_**- On dira que c'est l'effet du parc d'attraction! **_Gloussa-t-il.

_**- C'est vrai, en plus! D'abord, Paris, et maintenant, la Floride! On devrait leur envoyer une lettre de remerciement, tu ne crois pas? **_Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**- On leur enverra notre faire part de mariage, ce sera largement suffisant. Ou on le fera ici...**_ railla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_**- Ne me tente pas, McCarthy... Ne me tente pas...**_

* * *

_Les hostilités débuteront au prochain chapitre!_

_Je pense le finir d'ici quelques heures!_

_A plus tard!_

_Leilani._


	25. Chapitre 25 Premier contact

Le déménagement d'Emmett et Dylan dans leur nouvelle demeure se fit aussi rapidement qu'il fut décidé.

Dylan eut le plaisir de choisir sa chambre qu'il souhaitait. Il décida de prendre celle qui jouxtait la chambre d'Emmy, de manière à ce qu'ils soient le plus près possible l'un de l'autre. Il avait appelé sa tante Alice afin qu'elle l'aide pour la décoration, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle devait venir pour affaire la semaine suivante et profiterait de l'occasion pour faire du shopping avec son filleul.

De son côté Emmett avait élu domicile dans une autre chambre, réservée jadis aux invités. Bella ne désirait pas qu'ils passent leur nuits dans celle qu'elle occupait avec Edward car elle trouvait cela déplacé vis-à-vis de son défunt mari. Elle transforma donc son ancienne chambre en pièce de recueillement, conservant toutes les affaires d'Edward pour que sa fille et elle ne l'oublient jamais, et s'installa avec Emmett dans leur nouveau nid d'amour.

Emmett avait pris contact avec l'avocate pendant ses vacances en Floride et avaient convenu qu'elle le rappellerait, afin de prendre connaissance de tout ce qu'elle aurait à savoir avant de lancer les hostilités. C'est donc en plein dans son emménagement, empêtré dans les cartons, qu'il reçut un appel de Jane Volturi .

_**- Je viens de terminer ma plaidoirie à Tucson, et nous avons deux jours avant que le verdict ne soit rendu.**_ Dit la jeune avocate. J_**e m'excuse de vous appeler aussi tardivement, j'imagine que vous devez être occupé, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer pendant que je suis en Arizona... Êtes-vous libre ce soir? Je m'arrangerai pour vous retrouver à Phoenix.**_

_**- Malheureusement je travaille ce soir, **_se désola Emmett, _**mais demain, si vous n'avez rien de prévu...**_

_**- Demain sera parfait. Disons dix heures? Ou c'est trop tôt?**_

_**- Dix heures, ça me convient.**_ Acquiesça-t-il.

_**- Pourrai-je avoir l'adresse à laquelle je vous retrouverai? **_Lui demanda-t-elle poliment. **_Que je la mette dans mon GPS immédiatement._**

_**- Bien sûr...**_

En raccrochant, Emmett se sentit tout à coup très nerveux. Il avait peur qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle ne souhaitait finalement pas de cette affaire, ou qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'empêcher Rosalie de voir Dylan.

Il descendit au salon. Les enfants étaient par terre, jouant à des jeux de société, pendant que Bella les regardait, amusée de les entendre se chamailler. Il s'assit à côté de sa belle qui, instinctivement, vint se blottir contre lui. Elle nota cependant qu'il semblait préoccupé.

_**- Un soucis, Emm'? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. **_s'enquit-elle, anxieuse

_**- Maître Volturi vient de m'appeler.**_ Répondit-il. _**Elle vient ici demain matin.**_

_**- Oh! **_souffla-t-elle. _**Je vais emmener les enfants se promener au zoo toute la journée de demain, que tu puisses discuter calmement avec elle.**_

_**- Non, ma belle.**_ Répliqua-t-il. _**J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. Je serais plus à l'aise si tu étais là.**_

_**- Si c'est important pour toi...**_

_**- Ca l'est.**_ Martela-t-il.

_**- Alors... J'appelle Esmée pour savoir si elle peut garder les enfants demain matin et nous les ramener demain soir, ça te va?**_

_**- Tu es un amour, ma belle.**_ Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Bella partit téléphoner à la mère d'Emmett, tandis qu'il continuait à regarder Dylan et Emmy qui jouaient au scrabble. Elle revint peu de temps après lui informant qu'Esmée passerait chercher les enfants à neuf heures. Un grognement retint leur attention et ils se focalisèrent de nouveau sur les deux petits amis.

_**- Dylan est mauvais perdant...**_ murmura Bella.

_**- Même pas vrai!**_ S'écria le garçon._** C'est juste que Emmy elle triche...**_

_**- N'importe quoi! **_Soupira Emmy en levant les yeux au ciel. _**C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas jouer!**_

_**- Je sais jouer, mais j'ai pas les bonnes lettres. **_se lamenta-t-il._** Toi, tu les as tout le temps...**_

_**- Bon d'accord, peut-être que tu sais jouer. Ben la t'as pas de chance, c'est tout. **_Le rassura Emmy.

_**- Mouais... Ca fait trop de parties que j'ai pas de chance... **_grommela Dylan en se renfrognant.

_**- Alors tu sais pas jouer!**_ Gloussa la fillette.

_**- Tel père, tel fils,**_ s'affligea Bella en conservant son sourire.

_**- C'est sûr, quand ça triche de mère en fille, les McCarthy ne peuvent que perdre.**_ bougonna Emmett.

_**- Répète un peu ça, pour voir?**_

_**- Je dis que quand on jouait quand on était petits, tu trichais comme ta fille!**_ Répliqua Emmett en lui tirant la langue._** Et comme tu lui as transmis ce don, Dylan ne peut que perdre.**_

_**- Ce don comme tu dis, McCarthy, s'appelle l'intelligence. **_Minauda Bella. _**Je sais que vous l'avez également, ton fils et toi, mais il est un peu étouffé par votre mauvaise foi légendaire! Tu sais, celle que tu lui as transmis!**_

Emmy et Dylan se mirent à rire en voyant leur parents se chamailler et ne reparlèrent plus de leur partie de scrabble.

**********

Une voiture arriva devant la maison peu de temps après le départ de Dylan et d'Emmy-Lee. Une petite blonde, d'apparence assez jeune, mais dont le regard laissait transparaître une détermination farouche, en sortit. Emmett l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte, de plus en plus nerveux.

_**- Bonjour, je suis Jane Volturi. Vous devez être Monsieur McCarthy?**_

_**- C'est exact. Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Maître.**_

_**- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Jane. Je préfère être à l'aise avec mes clients.**_

_**- Dans ce cas, appelez moi Emmett. Entrez donc, je vous en prie.**_

_**- J'adore votre prénom,**_ gloussa-t-elle en entrant dans le salon. _**Mon frère jumeau, Alec, a baptisé son fils ainsi récemment. C'est même moi qui lui en ai donné l'idée!**_

Bella arriva en cet instant et salua l'avocate.

_**- Je suppose que vous êtes Isabella! **_Lui dit cette dernière en l'enlaçant, ce qui stupéfia Bella._** Edward m'a tant parlé de vous... Je devais être présente à votre mariage mais je n'avais pas pu me libérer. Toutes mes condoléances, d'ailleurs.**_

Bella répondit par un sourire triste et gêné. Reparler d'Edward l'attristait beaucoup, et elle craignait que Jane la juge par rapport à sa relation avec Emmett, somme toute assez rapide compte tenu des évènements. L'avocate s'en rendit compte et la rassura.

_**- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênée de la situation, Isabella. et je peux vous assurer que je comprends tout à fait que vous vous soyez remis ensemble peu de temps après la disparition d'Edward.**_

Bella et Emmett tressaillirent. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur liens à Jane, et sa réaction les intriguait.

_**- Vous vous demandez comment je sais tout ça, n'est-ce pas?**_ Leur sourit-elle.

_**- A vrai dire... Oui. **_Balbutia Bella en s'empourprant.

_**- Edward m'a tout raconté avant votre accident. De vos relations, de votre amour, tout.**_

Bella se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle ne connaissait pas Jane, et le fait qu'Edward lui ai raconté sa vie ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela.

_**- Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous avouer, Isabella. **_Reprit Jane. _**Edward et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Je suis la demi-soeur de Tanya Denali, je suppose qu'il a dû vous parler d'elle.**_ Bella hocha la tête. _**Nos familles ont gardé des liens très forts depuis la disparition de ma sœur, bien que personnellement je préférais éviter de les voir. Edward avait repris contact avec mois il y a environ sept ans, pour que nous parlions de Tanya. C'est là qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il vous avait rencontré, qu'il m'a raconté votre histoire et qu'il m'a informé que vous étiez ensemble. Naturellement j'ai trouvé l'idée que vous vous mettiez ensemble pour atténuer vos peines mutuelles absurde, au début, mais au fur et à mesure que j'avais de vos nouvelles, je me suis sincèrement réjouie pour vous. J'ai été folle de joie lorsqu'il m'a annoncé la naissance d'Emmy-Lee, j'ai encore le faire-part dans mon sac! J'ai su qu'Edward avait enfin trouvé le bonheur et qu'il n'avait quand même pas oublié ma sœur...**_

_**- Grâce au deuxième prénom d'Emmy...**_ souffla Bella.

_**- Oui,**_ s'esclaffa Jane. _**Je sais que je parle beaucoup mais il faut que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, mais pour vous aider.**_

_**- Je vous en prie, continuez,**_ insista Emmett qui tenait fermement la main de Bella.

_**- Edward m'a recontactée un peu avant l'accident. Il tenait à aider un de ses bons amis à retrouver l'amour de sa vie.**_ Bella retint son souffle pendant que Jane souriait de plus belle. _**Il m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'une affaire de garde d'enfant et de restriction d'autorité parentale, afin que l'ex-femme de son ami ne puisse nuire à personne. Il m'a aussi demandé de préparer des papiers pour que vous divorciez, Isabella.**_

_**- Il voulait divorcer? **_Balbutia Bella, sonnée.

_**- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. **_Rétorqua Jane. **_Il voulait se tenir prêt au cas où vous souhaiteriez vous remettre avec Emmett. Il voulait également être sûr qu'Emmy-Lee et vous ne risquiez plus d'avoir à faire à l'ex-femme de votre nouveau compagnon. Il devait vous en parler, Emmett, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire. J'attendais de vos nouvelles depuis un petit moment, et finalement Elisabeth m'a appelée. _**

Bella et Emmett étaient sous le choc. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'Edward aurait fait une telle chose. Emmett lui était reconnaissant pour tout et regrettait qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Bella, quant à elle, était anéantie. Elle s'excusa et sortit un moment, afin de libérer sa peine loin des regards des autres. Emmett aurait voulu la rejoindre, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. Il resta donc au salon avec Jane et lui servit à boire.

_**- Dîtes moi donc contre qui nous nous battrons, Emmett.**_ Demanda l'avocate

_**- Vous ne...**_ balbutia-t-il.

_**- J'avais accepté cette affaire avant même que vous ne soyez au courant.**_ gloussa Jane. _**Par amitié pour Edward, parce que votre histoire m'a interpelée et surtout parce que j'adore les challenges. Je ne demande pas d'honoraires, parce que vous faites partie de la famille. Mais quand cette affaire sera réglée, je prendrai un peu de vacances!**_

_**- Merci beaucoup, Jane... **_murmura Emmett.

_**- Alors, racontez-moi un peu qui est votre ex-femme.**_

_**- Rosalie Hale, 32 ans, mannequin de son état. Une vraie peste, qui n'apprécie pas du tout Bella et qui serait prête à tout pour lui faire du mal, ainsi qu'à mon fils, Dylan, et à moi. Elle me fait d'ailleurs verser une pension tous les mois pour une histoire de préjudice moral, alors que j'ai la garde de mon fils et qu'elle ne souhaite pas le voir.**_

_**- Attendez... Rosalie Hale... Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait un scandale il y a quelques semaines en tabassant son fils devant les caméras?**_

_**- C'est exact,**_ répondit-il tristement. Dylan a été très traumatisé par cette histoire.

- **_Mais c'est génial!_** Se réjouit-elle, pendant qu'Emmett fronçait les sourcils. _**Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous avons une preuve plus que concluante pour lui retirer ses droits parentaux. **_Elle sortit un bloc notes et commença à écrire._** Vous ne sauriez pas quel magazines étaient présents?**_

_**- Ils faisaient un shooting pour Vogue, c'est tout ce que je sais.**_

_**- Je me débrouillerai avec ça, c'est déjà un bon début. Vous avez porté plainte?**_

_**- Oui, le jour même, à Phoenix.**_

_**- Très bien. Je verrai où ça en est, quand nous aurons fini. Cela nous sera très utile également.**_

Bella les rejoignit, toujours aussi troublée, et se rassit aux côtés d'Emmett, lui prenantla main.

_**- Il faudra que nous prouvions qu'elle est instable, qu'elle a déjà eu des antécédents violents, et que vivre avec elle n'est pas dans l'intérêt d'un enfant. **_Reprit Jane. _**Avez-vous d'autres preuves qui pourraient jouer en notre faveur?**_

_**- Je crois que je pourrais vous aider sur ce point,**_ répondit Bella en montrant à l'avocate son avant bras._** Mes parents avaient déposé une plainte au moment où Rosalie m'avait fait ça. Elle avait reçu l'interdiction de s'approcher de moi jusqu'à sa majorité, et une obligation de suivi psychiatrique. **_

_**- C'est noté.**_ Dit Jane. O_**ù s'est rendu le jugement?**_

_**- A Seattle. **_

_**- Bien. Je vais me renseigner sur le psychiatre qui l'a suivie. **_Déclara l'avocate. _**Autre chose?**_

_**- Vous devriez parler à Lauren Mallory et à Jessica Stanley. **_Ajouta Emmett. _**Ce sont d'anciennes amies de Rosalie, qui m'ont aidé lors de mon divorce. Elles m'ont informé que Rosalie avait fait une insémination artificielle afin d'avoir Dylan, alors que j'étais avec Bella en Europe. Elles ont toutes les preuves et savent beaucoup d'autres choses qu'elles n'hésiteront pas à dévoiler, car elles ont toutes les deux une dents contre mon ex-femme.**_

_**- Notez-moi leurs adresses, s'il vous plait. Je sens que ce boulot va me plaire!**_

- J_**ane, demanda craintivement Emmett, pensez-vous que nous avons une chance de...**_

_**- D'abord, je ne perds jamais une affaire. **_Le coupa l'avocate. _**Deuxièmement, vous avez un large éventail de preuve jouant en votre faveur, je me demande même pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait plus tôt. Et dernièrement, même si cette femme est influente, et qu'il y ait un risque qu'elle corrompe les juges et les jurés, Isabella et moi le sommes plus qu'elle!**_

_**- Moi?**_ S'étonna Bella. _**Mais je ne suis pas influente!**_

_**- Vous êtes une Masen, ma chère. Même si vous ne l'êtes pas par le sang, vous êtes naturellement influente, et votre fortune vous ouvre toutes les portes!**_

_**- Je ne veux pas glisser des pots de vin pour gagner cette affaire! **_S'offusqua Bella.

_**- Moi non plus, rassurez-vous,**_ pouffa Jane. _**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'on aura plus tendance à écouter la deuxième fortune des Etats-Unis plutôt qu'un vulgaire top model de bas étage! Vous avez toutes les cartes en mains, Emmett. Nous demanderons à ce que votre famille soit protégée, compte tenu des sautes d'humeur de cette jeune femme. Et bientôt, elle n'aura plus aucun droit sur votre fils. **_

_**- Vous ne pourriez pas demander qu'elle quitte le territoire? **_Plaisanta Emmett.

_**- On peut toujours essayer! **_Rit l'avocate. E_**n attendant, je prépare votre dossier et je vous ferai signe quand la convocation lui sera remise. Armez-vous de patience, ça risque d'être assez long, assez périlleux également, et vous risquez d'avoir à témoigner tous les deux. Nous éviterons cependant que Dylan n'ait à passer à la barre, cela risquerait de le traumatiser d'avantage.**_

_**- Je vous remercie, Jane.**_ Lui dit Emmett en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

_**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**_ Répliqua-t-elle._** Je vous appelle si j'ai besoin d'informations complémentaires.**_

_**- Voici toutes nos coordonnées, **_déclara Bella en lui tendant une feuille. _**Nos numéros de portable, de téléphone à notre domicile et au bureau, et nos adresses électroniques.**_

_**- Edward n'a pas menti lorsqu'il a dit que vous étiez prévoyante!**_ S'écria Jane.

_**- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu!**_ S'esclaffa Emmett.

_**- Bon! Je vous dis à très bientôt alors!**_

_**- A bientôt, Jane,**_ sourit Bella en l'enlaçant.

Lorsque l'avocate fut partie, Emmett laissa échapper son soulagement. Il avait bon espoir, ainsi que Bella. Elle était néanmoins distante, et il savait qu'elle mettrait du temps avant de pouvoir digérer ce qu'elle avait appris sur son défunt mari.

**********

Le soir même, Emmett organisa une mini-réunion avant le repas, avec l'assentiment de Bella afin d'expliquer aux enfants ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains mois, et de les préparer à d'éventuelles attaques de Rosalie.

_**- Papa, j'ai faim... **_s'impatienta Dylan, pressé d'aller manger.

_**- Avant d'aller manger il faut qu'on parle tous ensemble. **_Insista Emmett._** Maintenant que tout le monde est là, Bella et moi voulions vous parler de quelque chose. Vous savez que nous allons officiellement habiter ensemble dans quelques jours, quand tout sera bien rangé?**_

_**- Oui! **_S'écrièrent les enfants en cœur.

_**- Vous savez aussi que Rosalie a fait des méchancetés à Bella et qu'elles ne sont pas très bonnes copines?**_ Continua Emmett.

_**- Oui!**_ Répétèrent-ils.

_**- Et donc Rosalie ne sera pas très contente quand elle saura que nous vivons ensemble. **_Reprit Emmett.

_**- Il faut pas qu'on le dise, c'est ça?**_ S'affligea Dylan.

_**- Non, mon cœur, nous ne voulons pas le cacher.**_ Répliqua Bella.

_**- Alors maman va venir nous faire des méchancetés, c'est ça?**_ Demanda le garçon.

_**- Non, Dylan.**_ Répondit Emmett. _**On ne la laissera pas venir, mais pour ça il va falloir qu'on aille devant un juge. **_

_**- Comme quand vous avez divorcé?**_ Insista Dylan.

Emmett acquiesça. Son fils lui demanda pourquoi ils devaient aller dans un tribunal.

_**- Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous embêter et que Bella soit ta vraie maman.**_

_**- Bella tu veux être ma maman pour de vrai?**_ S'exclama Dylan.

_**- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, pour moi, tu es déjà mon fils.**_ Rétorqua Bella._** Ça ne va pas être facile. Ta maman voudra sûrement te revoir, et discuter avec toi.**_

_**- Je veux pas!**_ S'égosilla le petit, affolé.

_**- Si tu ne veux pas la voir, nous ne te forcerons pas à le faire.**_ Le rassura-t-elle.

_**- Tu vas pas la laisser me taper, hein, Bella?**_

_**- Jamais, mon ange.**_

Dylan sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme, rasséréné.

_**- Alors manger, maintenant! **_S'écria Emmy-Lee avec insouciance.

**********

Deux semaines plus tard, Bella reçut un message de Jane.

**********

_Ma très chère Isabella,_

_Ca y est!_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que j'ai déposé votre requête au juge._

_Rosalie Hale devrait recevoir la convocation d'ici peu._

_Attendez-vous à du grabuge, j'ai dû batailler ferme pour faire avancer les choses._

_Apparemment, tout le monde a peur de cette femme._

_Mais en prononçant votre nom, tout s'est miraculeusement arrangé._

_Je vous avais dit que les Masen avaient plus de poids que cette pseudo mannequin._

_Bonsoir à Emmett, et à bientôt pour le début des réjouissances._

_Jane Volturi._

**********

_**- Emmett!**_ Hurla Bella en courant le rejoindre. **_Jane nous a écrit! Ça commence!_**

**_- Bientôt, nous serons débarrassés de Rosalie._** Déclara Emmett en la serrant contre lui. **_Et ce jour-là, je te redemanderai en mariage..._**

**_- Et je n'aurai plus aucune raison de te dire non!_** Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

**********

A New-York, Rosalie ruminait ses erreurs passées. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de ses contrats à cause de son coup d'éclat de Phoenix. Jacob Black l'avait quittée peu de temps après, et ses amis ne se comptaient plus que sur les doigts d'une main.

Elle avait repris sa vie dissolue, dépensant son argent en frivolités et dans toutes les soirées à la mode. Elle désirait se refaire un nom, et réparer ce qu'elle avait brisé.

Retrouver Jacob, le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle renoue avec son fils, et qu'elle montre à son ancien compagnon qu'elle était prête à faire amende honorable et à fonder une famille avec lui, celle-ci incluant Dylan.

Un coursier vint frapper à sa porte et lui apporta une citation à comparaître. Elle ouvrit la missive, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

**********

A la requête de _Mr Emmett Leroy McCarthy_

_demeurant à Phoenix, Arizona_

**Le Tribunal des affaires Familiales de Phoenix**

Assigne : _Mme Rosalie Lilian Hale div. McCarthy_

_demeurant à Manhattan, New-York, N-Y_

A comparaître et répondre des accusations de

_Violences sur mineur_

_Abus d'autorité parentale_

A l'encontre de _l'enfant Dylan McCarthy_

_représenté par son tuteur légal._

Le 22 septembre à 9h00

Vous êtes tenue de vous présenter à cette audience assistée d'un Avocat pour vous représenter.

**********

Rosalie, ivre de rage, froissa la convocation. Elle téléphona à son avocat, l'informant de ce qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_**- Ce cloporte a voulu la guerre. **_Rugit-elle. _**Il va l'avoir. S'il croit que je le laisserai faire **__**sans me battre! Je vais lui faire payer son audace. Trouvez-moi un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour que je récupère mon fils avant ce fichu procès. Je le veux. Le plus vite possible.**_


	26. Chapitre 26 Première Attaque

Alice respecta sa promesse et vint emmener Dylan prendre le nécessaire pour décorer sa chambre. Elle désirait également redécorer la chambre d'Emmy, qui ne la trouvait plus du tout à son goût, au grand dam de Bella.

_**- Tu vois un peu comment tu as pourri ma fille, avec tes goûts de fashionista!**_ S'affligea Bella. _**Elle qui aimait les princesses, maintenant elle veut un mini podium dans sa chambre! Manquerait plus qu'elle veuille un mini dressing et..**_.

_**- Oh oui! Veux un dressing aussi! Merci maman! **_Sautilla Emmy.

_**- T'inquiète pas, ma puce! **_Répliqua Alice en regardant Bella avec malice. Tu _**l'auras ton dressing, avec plein de robes dedans. Et quand ce sera fini on s'occupera de celui de ta maman.**_

_**- Ouais! On va la relooker, elle en a besoin! **_Renifla la fillette. E_**lle a pas acheté de vêtements depuis la dernière fois que t'es venue à la maison!**_

_**- Ouh, là! Mais c'est un cas d'urgences alors!**_ Sourcilla Alice.

_**- Une corde! **_Soupira Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Qu'on m'amène une corde que je puisse me pendre...**_

_**- Tu vas voir, ma belle.**_ Jubila Alice. _**Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi Emmett en tombera littéralement et ne pourra pas te résister.**_

_**- Ben dépêche toi parce qu'ils font pas beaucoup de bruit dans leur chambre! **_Gloussa Emmy.

Alice et Bella en restèrent coites.

_**- Emmy-Lee, ne me dit pas que...**_ balbutia Bella.

_**- Ben je vous ai déjà entendu, papa et toi, mais la j'entends rien... Et c'est pas faute d'écouter avec Dylan! On dirait que vous vous faites pas de gros câlin pour avoir des bébés!**_ répliqua la fillette nonchalamment.

Tandis qu'Alice éclatait de rire, Bella s'empourpra, sentant la honte monter en elle. Bien que soulagée qu'ils n'aient encore rien fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, la perspective de faire l'amour pendant que les enfants les surveilleraient derrière la porte, connaissant l'intensité d'une nuit avec Emmett, mille fois plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté avec Edward, et son incapacité à ne pas se contenir pendant leurs ébats, l'embarrassait fortement.

_**- Emmy-Lee. **_Gronda Bella. _**Pas de DVD pendant 2 semaines, et pas de télé non plus. Et c'est valable pour Dylan aussi.**_

_**- Tu pouvais pas fermer ta bouche, Emmy? **_Grogna Dylan.

_**- Oh, non, maman. **_Se désola Emmy-Lee. _**C'est promis, on ne le fera plus!**_

_**- J'y compte bien, mais ça vous apprendra à vous occuper de vos affaires. On n'espionne pas les gens comme ça, ma puce. Ça ne se fait pas.**_

_**- Pas besoin de les espionner s'il se passait quelque chose, toute la maison l'entendrait.**_ Ironisa Alice.

_**- ALICE! **_S'offusqua Bella. _**Disparais d'ici avant que je ne te botte les fesses. Et n'en faites pas trop, on n'est pas à Extreme Makeover.**_

_**- Promis! **_S'écrièrent-ils tous les trois.

**********

Bella les regarda s'éloigner puis monta se doucher. Elle passa devant sa chambre, et s'arrêta pour contempler Emmett qui dormait toujours. Il s'acharnait au travail, désireux de faire vivre leur famille grâce à lui et à celui de Bella, et non pas en dépensant l'argent des Masen, ce que la jeune femme appréciait beaucoup. La fortune n'avait rien changé à leur ambition. Bella avait le projet de faire construire – en donnant une subvention anonyme – un centre pour les jeunes en difficulté à Phoenix, où Emmett et elle travailleraient sous couvert de la ville, comme ils le faisaient à Jacksonville et à Seattle. En attendant la création de ce centre, ils conservaient leurs métiers respectifs.

Bella laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle désirait Emmett mais n'osait pas le lui avouer. Elle trouvait toujours qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'ils recommencent à être amants, même si elle en avait désespérément envie. Dormir à ses côtés n'arrangeait pas la situation. Elle ressortit de la douche aussi perturbée qu'avant d'y entrer. Elle entreprit de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble afin de se changer les idées, en vain. Elle entendit Emmett se lever à l'étage, et commença à préparer de quoi lui remplir l'estomac. Elle eut du mal à ne pas faire brûler ses œufs lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Emmett dans son cou, les mains de ce dernier saisir fermement sa taille et sa bouche se promener sur sa peau.

_**- Tu sens drôlement bon, ma belle,**_ lui dit-il d'une voix langoureuse qui manqua de la faire défaillir.

_**- Je... sens plutôt la friture...**_ balbutia-t-elle en frissonnant.

_**- Où sont les enfants? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**- Partis avec Alice, ils passent la journée avec elle et vont chez Esmée et Carlisle après. Nous sommes invités à manger chez eux ce soir.**_

_**- Hum... Joli programme en perspective... **_dit-il en la retournant, de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde. _**Tu veux bien éteindre la cuisinière, ma belle?**_

_**- Je n'ai pas encore fini de...**_

Emmett grogna et Bella s'exécuta. Il la souleva de terre et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne avec avidité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte.

_**- Tu n'as pas faim?**_ murmura-t-elle en entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_**- Ça peut attendre, mon amour... **_répondit-il en souriant avec malice. _**Pour une fois que les enfants ne sont pas à la maison, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?**_

Bella n'était plus en état de réfléchir, envoûtée par l'odeur de son compagnon et la douceur de son torse nu. Elle se rua sur ses lèvres, emportée par son désir. Il soupira d'aise, heureux qu'elle se laisse enfin aller avec lui. Elle savait ce qu'Emmett voulait, et elle le souhaitait également. Il allait l'emmener dans leur chambre, afin de poursuivre l'exploration de leur corps, mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ils se raidirent tous les deux.

_**- Tu attends quelqu'un aujourd'hui? **_Demanda Emmett.

_**- Personne, **_répondit Bella en l'embrassant dans le cou.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, de plus en plus brusque. A contrecœur, Emmett dû déposer son amour. Elle reprit ses esprits dès qu'il l'eut relâchée.

_**- Je vais reprendre une douche.**_ Souffla-t-elle en se précipitant à l'étage. Va ouvrir.

Il acquiesça, ruminant contre la personne qui s'acharnait sur cette maudite sonnette. Il fut abasourdi en découvrant Rosalie sur le pas de sa porte.

**********

_**- Il était temps! **_Cracha-t-elle en forçant le passage. _**Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis si longtemps?**_

_**- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Hale?**_ Rugit-il.

_**- Ben dis-donc! Jolie baraque! Je vois que monsieur ne se prive pas! T'as touché le gros lot ou quoi?**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rosalie?**_ S'impatienta-t-il.

_**- Oh! Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la dernière fois.**_ Minauda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. _**J'ai apporté plein de cadeaux pour Dylan, et pas de chocolat, cette fois-ci. Tu vois? J'ai retenu la leçon. Est-ce que je peux le voir?**_

_**- Non.**_ Fit-il sèchement. _**Il n'est pas là. Et il ne souhaite pas te voir, de toutes façons.**_

_**- Emmett, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de voir notre fils. Je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé, et je ne voudrais pas que Dylan m'en veuille à cause d'un malentendu. J'étais sous pression, avec Jacob, et ce magazine qui voulait faire des photos de nous. Laisse-moi le voir, m'excuser auprès de lui, je t'en supplie. Je suis sa mère, après tout...**_

Rosalie s'accrocha à Emmett en le suppliant du regard, comme pour le séduire de nouveau. Ils n'entendirent pas Bella arriver au salon. La vue de Rosalie et ce qu'elle venait de dire à Emmett la mirent hors d'elle. Doucement, elle s'approcha de sa rivale, et lui empoigna sa chevelure blonde, à la grande surprise d'Emmett. Rosalie hurla de douleur tandis qu'elle lui tirait violemment les cheveux.

_**- Retourne à New York, Rosalie.**_ Marmonna Bella en l'entraînait vers la sortie. _**Dylan n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie, et nous non plus. Fais-toi une raison, et ne reviens plus jamais chez nous.**_

Elle la poussa tout aussi violemment par la porte d'entrée et Rosalie, qui n'avait pas encore vu son agresseur, fut frappée d'horreur en se rendant compte que Bella se trouvait face à elle, furibonde.

_**- Tu t'es remis avec la pouilleuse?**_ Hurla Rosalie en direction d'Emmett.

_**- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la pouilleuse? **_s'emporta Bella.

_**- Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'approcher de mon fils. **_Vociféra la blonde. _**Tu vas le regretter. Je te détruirai, toi et cette misérable larve.**_

_**- Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de ton fils, Rosalie.**_ S'écria Emmett. _**Tu es simplement mécontente que quelqu'un ose se mettre en travers de ta route. Bella est de retour dans ma vie et elle se comporte en vraie mère avec Dylan.**_

_**- Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser bousiller sa vie comme tu l'as fait avec les nôtres.**_ Grogna Bella. _**Tu as une minute avant que j'appelle la police, alors vire moi tes jolies petites fesses de mon porche, et vite.**_

_**- Je vois qu'on a pris de l'assurance, pouilleuse.**_ Grommela Rosalie en arborant un rictus mauvais. _**Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te ferai vite redescendre de ton nuage, et ta chute n'en sera que plus réjouissante. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de voir mon fils. **_

Elle tourna les talons et prit sa voiture. La rage habitait encore Bella qui, ivre de colère, referma la porte avec une violence telle qu'un des objets décoratifs en verre situés sur une petite table à côté en tomba et se brisa. Emmett, stupéfait par l'état de sa compagne et par la façon dont elle avait parlé à Rosalie, ne broncha pas.

_**- Comment elle peut oser venir ici comme si de rien était et demander à parler à Dylan? Si je m'étais écoutée je lui aurais balancé une droite bien placée...**_

Emmett se mit à rire.

_**- Tu t'es attaquée à la partie de son physique qu'elle aime le plus. Ses cheveux. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand tu l'as traînée hors d'ici!**_

Il rit de plus belle, ce qui détendit Bella. Elle se ravisa vite, songeant à la dernière phrase de Rosalie

_**- Emmett, appelle Jane tout de suite. Cette folle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il faut qu'on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'elle n'essaye de nous prendre Dylan. J'appelle Alice et je lui dit d'aller chez Esmée avec les enfants.**_

Emmett s'exécuta, soudain affolé par les paroles de Bella. Il tomba sur la secrétaire de Jane qui lui transmit immédiatement l'appel.

_**- Emmett, je devais justement vous appeler.**_

_**- Jane, Rosalie est venue à la maison pour voir Dylan, elle est partie mais elle ne renoncera pas. Bella m'a dit de vous appeler pour vous en informer.**_

_**- Vous l'avez chassée de chez vous?**_

_**- Oui, Bella n'a pas pu se retenir de la flanquer dehors...**_

_**- Oh,non! **_S'exclama l'avocate._** Emmett tressaillit. C'était la dernière chose à faire... Rosalie a obtenu du juge qu'elle puisse exercer son droit de visite avant le procès. Si vous l'empêchez de voir Dylan elle peut le réclamer et obtenir sa garde.**_

_**- NON! **_Hurla Emmett. _**Elle ne peut pas! Elle n'a pas le droit!**_

_**- Elle l'a, malheureusement.**_ Se désola-t-elle. _**Elle a bien joué son jeu, elle a les juges de New-York dans sa poche. J'ai beau essayer d'argumenter en disant que cela concerne la juridiction de Phoenix, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je suis désolée, mais en attendant septembre, elle peut le voir autant qu'elle veut.**_

_**- Il n'y a aucun moyen de changer ça?**_ Demanda-t-il désespérément.

_**- Non. Je vous conseille de l'appeler rapidement et de la laisser voir votre fils ou vous risquez de le perdre. Je fais mon possible pour que le juge de Phoenix nous donne une injonction lui interdisant d'approcher Dylan dans les plus brefs délais. Courage, Emmett. Transmettez mes amitiés à Bella, et tenez bon.**_

Emmett se mit à sangloter, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait peur de perdre son fils, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à rappeler Rosalie. Il avait cru que la partie serait gagnée avant même que la bataille ne commence, mais la ténacité de son ex-femme résistait à toute épreuve. Bella le rejoignit et, voyant sa mine déconfite, lui demanda ce qui se passait. Il lui expliqua la situation et elle se décomposa. Elle prit alors le portable des mains d'Emmett, le visage fermé, et composa un numéro de téléphone.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**_ Demanda Emmett, surpris.

_**- J'appelle Rosalie. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.**_

_**- Bella...**_

_**- Pas un mot. **_Martela-t-elle. _**C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Je ne veux pas perdre Dylan, alors je prendrai sur moi. **_

Elle attendit que Rosalie décroche et trembla de rage lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

_**- Alors, Emmett. On s'est décidé à m'appeler? **_Ironisa la blonde.

_**- C'est Bella, Rosalie. **_Répondit sèchement Bella.

Rosalie jubilait

_**- Tiens, la pouilleuse! Revenue sur Terre, ça y est?**_

_**- Ne vas pas trop loin...**_ marmonna la brune.

_**- Sinon quoi? **_Cracha Rosalie _**Tu vas me jeter dehors, comme tout à l'heure? Essaye un peu, et tu verras ce qu'il adviendra de ta si belle famille quand Emmett perdra son fils par ta faute. **_

Bella serra le poing. Elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

_**- Tu pourras voir Dylan ce soir, chez Esmée. Pas avant.**_ Déglutit-elle. _**Tu connais l'adresse?**_

_**- Ouais, je sais où c'est, merci.**_ Répondit Rosalie avec mépris.

_**- Très bien.**_ Reprit Bella, toujours aussi froide. _**A dix-neuf heures, et pendant une demi-heure.**_

_**- Pour qui tu te prends, pouilleuse? Je verrai mon fils aussi longtemps que j'en aurai envie.**_

_**- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'envoie balader, il vaut mieux que tu vises petit. Après, c'est ton choix, mais ne viens pas pleurer s'il n'a pas envie de te parler. **_Renifla Bella.

_**- Bien sûr, tu as monté mon fils contre moi en lui bourrant le crâne avec...**_

_**- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu t'es débrouillée comme une grande pour monter ton fils contre toi. Maintenant, je te laisse, te parler me donnes la migraine. On se voit là-bas, blondasse.**_

**********

Rosalie était ébahie par la répartie de Bella. Elle pensait que la jeune femme aurait encore peur d'elle, mais sa détermination n'avait pas faibli. Elle prit conscience que Bella ne quitterait plus Emmett, et qu'elle était résolue à s'occuper de Dylan. Elle se demandait comment un tel changement avait pu se produire.

Elle restait cependant convaincue qu'elle pourrait récupérer Dylan, et mit une partie de son plan à exécution.

Ce fut donc accompagnée d'un officier de police qu'elle se rendit au domicile d'Esmée dans le but de voir son fils.

Elle sonna à la porte et Alice vint lui ouvrir.

_**- Tu es en avance,**_ lui dit cette dernière.

_**- Ou est Dylan?**_ Répliqua Rosalie.

_**- Il est avec Bella à l'étage.**_ Cracha son ancienne belle-sœur. _**Il n'a pas très envie de te voir, si tu veux tout savoir.**_

Rosalie entra, suivi par le policier. Elle vit une petite fille la fixer méchamment, et lui rendit son regard. Le fillette s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

_**- Aïe!**_ S'écria Rosalie, furieuse. _**Mais elle est cinglée cette petite!**_

En guise de réponse, elle reçut un deuxième coup de sa part dans l'autre tibia.

_**- Mais c'est pas vrai! **_Vociféra la blonde. _**Arrêtez cette gosse avant que je ne la tue!**_

_**- Viens-là, Emmy.**_ Dit Emmett, hilare. _**Ne t'approche pas trop de cette sorcière, tu risques d'attraper des vilaines pustules.**_

La fillette sauta dans les bras de l'ex-mari de Rosalie et lança de nouveau à celle-ci un regard noir. Le mannequin put entendre les supplications de son fils à l'étage, ce qui ne fit que l'agacer de plus en plus.

_**- Je ne veux pas, Bella! Tu m'as promis! **_S'égosilla Dylan.

_**- Je resterai avec toi, mon ange. **_Le rassura Bella.

_**- Tu as dit qu'on ne me forcerait pas! Je veux pas! **_Sanglota-t-il.

Les pleurs de l'enfant brisèrent le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle le serra contre elle, pleurant à son tour.

_**- Emmett! **_Hurla-t-elle, désespérée. Celui-ci arriva, tenant Emmy dans ses bras. _**Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Regarde-le. Il est terrifié à l'idée de revoir Rosalie.**_

_**- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ma belle. **_Se désola Emmett. _**Elle a amené un agent de police avec elle. **_

Bella resserra son étreinte. Elle n'était pas prête à jeter Dylan en pâture à cette folle furieuse. Emmett vint en face de son fils, malheureux de lui imposer cette situation.

Dylan soupira et prit la main de Bella.

_**- Allons-y,**_ déclara-t-il soudain.

**********

Ils descendirent tous les quatre, Emmett portant Emmy-Lee d'un bras tandis que son autre main était entrelacée à celle de sa compagne. Rosalie eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment était proche de ses parents, et la famille qu'elle avait formé avec Emmett et Dylan ressemblait plus à une gigantesque mascarade, car elle ne tenait pas du tout à eux. Voir ces quatre personnes si unies, si proches, représentant une famille telle qu'elle devait être, la laissa sans voix.

Elle s'approcha de son fils, qui se blottit contre Bella.

_**- Bonjour, mon chéri,**_ lui dit-elle tendrement.

_**- Bonjour, Rosalie,**_ lui répondit-il timidement.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Rosalie fut déstabilisée d'entendre Dylan l'appeler de cette manière.

_**- Alors, on n'embrasse pas sa mère?**_ Insista-t-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

Il tira sur la main de Bella, la faisant se baisser, et l'embrassa sur la joue en lança à Rosalie un regard mauvais. Bella sourit, de même qu'Emmett.

Dylan avait fait comprendre à sa mère biologique que selon lui, elle n'était pas sa vraie mère.

Rosalie entra dans une colère noire. Elle se releva et sourit à son fils, ce qui le fit frémir.

_**- Dommage pour toi, Dylan. **_Soupira-t-elle. **_Je vais devoir te séparer de ta nouvelle maman._**

Rosalie se tourna alors vers l'officier de police, et montra Bella du doigt.

_**- C'est elle qui m'a agressée. Arrêtez-là.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Oui, je sais, je suis sadique..._

_Mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Rosalie allait se laisser faire?_

_Manquerait plus que ça!_

_La suite demain, ma santé né pe permet pas de continuer aujourd'hui._

_ je suis vraiment exténuée et j'ai besoin de dormir..._

_Leilani_


	27. Chapitre 27 Manquée!

_Je m'excuse pour le longueur de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer._

_Je ne peux pas rester plus de cinq minutes assise, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais ces derniers temps je ne suis pas en forme._

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de faire un autre chapitre demain, je m'en excuse d'avance._

_J'espère que malgré sa petite taille vous l'apprécierez quand même._

_Leilani._

* * *

**********

_Dylan avait fait comprendre à sa mère biologique que selon lui, elle n'était pas sa vraie mère._

_Rosalie entra dans une colère noire. Elle se releva et sourit à son fils, ce qui le fit frémir._

_Dommage pour toi, Dylan. Soupira-t-elle. Je vais devoir te séparer de ta nouvelle maman._

_Rosalie se tourna alors vers l'officier de police, et montra Bella du doigt._

_C'est elle qui m'a agressée. Arrêtez-là._

**********

Bella n'en crut ses oreilles. Rosalie avait porté plainte contre elle alors qu'elle avait forcé le passage pour rentrer chez elle.

_**- Vous n'allez pas faire ça? Vous n'allez pas l'arrêter devant nos enfants?**_ Demanda Emmett, horrifié.

_**- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. **_Répondit l'agent de police. _**Une plainte a été déposée et nous devons interroger la suspecte.**_

Bella se retourna et sourit à Dylan en lui lâchant la main. Elle embrassa Emmett et Emmy-Lee, puis avança vers le policier. Elle lui prit le bras alors qu'il allait sortir ses menottes.

_**- S'il vous plait, non.**_ l'implora-t-elle. _**Pas devant les enfants. Je vous suis, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.**_

Il opina et se dirigea vers la porte.

_**- Maman!**_ Hurla Emmy.

_**- Je reviens vite, ma puce.**_ Dit Bella, sûre d'elle. _**Viens me chercher dès que tu pourras, Emmett.**_ Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de Rosalie et marmonna, mâchoires serrées. _**Ne crois pas que j'abandonnerai aussi facilement. Je te jure que plus jamais tu n'arriveras à tes fins, quitte à ce que j'emploie les mêmes méthodes que toi.**_

Elle suivit l'officier de police, et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Rosalie troublée par ces paroles, face au reste de la famille, médusé. Les enfants, étaient terrorisés et en pleurs.

_**- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Bella?**_ S'époumona Esmée. _**Tu ne respectes donc rien?**_

_**- Il faut toujours étouffer la rébellion,**_ rétorqua Rosalie. _**La pouilleuse ne se mesurera plus à moi, maintenant.**_

_**- Etais tu obligée de faire ça en présence des enfants? **_Demanda son ancienne belle-mère. _**Tu n'as donc aucun cœur?**_

_**- Elle me prend mon fils, m'empêche de le voir, elle m'agresse et je n'ai pas le droit de demander justice? **_S'offusqua la sulfureuse blonde.

_**- Oh pour ça tu vas l'avoir la justice!**_ hurla Alice, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. _**Une bon coup de tête, c'est ce que tu mérites.**_

_**- Laisse la, Al'.**_ Dit calmement Emmett, qui venait de redescendre. S_**ors d'ici, Rosalie.**_

_**- Je n'ai pas encore parlé à mon fils. **_Grogna Rosalie.

_**- Tu l'as vu, c'est déjà ça de pris. Tu as eu ta chance, et tu as encore foutu le bazar. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis !**_ Martela-t-il en désignant Dylan, recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, tremblant de tous ses membres, à côté d'Emmy-Lee qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. _**Quant à ta misérable tentative pour écarter Bella, je pense que tu n'as réussi qu'à la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà.**_

_**- On verra quand elle passera la nuit en prison,**_ renifla Rosalie.

_**- Tu es trop sûre de toi, Hale. **_Assena Emmett_**. Elle ne passera pas une seconde en cellule.**_

_**- C'est toi qui a pris un coup sur la tête, mon vieux.**_ Rit son ex épouse. _**La pouilleuse va croupir en prison, je m'en suis assurée. **_

_**- On verra bien!**_ S'amusa le jeune homme en prenant sa veste. _**Venez les enfants, on va chercher Bella.**_

Dylan et Emmy-Lee ne se firent pas prier et coururent dans la voiture.

_**- Je crois que je vais prendre mes aises,**_ dit nonchalamment Rosalie en s'asseyant. _**Vous voir rentrer bredouille sera encore plus amusant!**_

Le rire d'Emmett résonna dans toute la maison avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

_**- Attends moi!**_ S'écria Alice en courant derrière son frère. _**Si je reste avec cette malade je risque de la tuer!**_

**********

Arrivé au poste de police, il fit signe aux enfants de rester dans la voiture avec Alice afin qu'il puisse aller récupérer Bella.

Lorsqu'il entra, il l'aperçut qui l'attendait assise sur un banc, le visage fermé. Il se précipita à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras. Il était heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

_**- Pas trop énervée, ma belle?**_

_**- Dis moi comment vont les enfants avant que je ne te réponde. **_Murmura-t-elle.

Emmett soupira, et sa compagne se renfrogna.

_**- Comment ça s'est passé? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**- Je leur ai expliqué qu'elle était entrée dans notre maison sans notre permission, et que je l'ai fait sortir moi-même. Jane a raison cependant...**_

_**- A quel sujet?**_

_**- Quand je leur ai dit qui j'étais, ils ont été très courtois. Mon nom fait apparemment trembler tout le monde!**_ Gloussa-t-elle. _**A la fin de ma déposition, l'officier m'a demandé si je voulais porter plainte contre Rosalie, parce qu'il a vu dans quel état étaient nos enfants. J'ai suivi son conseil et tu devrais en faire de même. J'ai appelé Jane et elle a dit que ça accélérera le processus de l'injonction. **_

_**- J'y vais de ce pas!**_ Déclara Emmett.

_**- Attends, Emm'.**_ Le retint-elle, les yeux embués. _**On s'est toujours battus loyalement et...**_

_**- Je sais ma belle. **_Lui répondit-il

_**- Je ne voulais pas utiliser le nom d'Edward mais...**_

**_- J'ai compris... Je pense comme toi. _**

Il leur était inutile de se parler pour être conscient que si elle n'usait pas de l'influence qu'elle pourrait avoir de par son nom d'épouse - et accessoirement sa fortune - ils n'arriveraient pas à contrecarrer les plans de Rosalie. Bella poursuivit.

_**- Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles ou que... **_

_**- Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. **_La rassura-t-il. **_Les enfants sont dans la voiture avec Al', va les rejoindre, j'arrive tout de suite._**

Bella s'exécuta. Dylan et Emmy-Lee exultèrent en la voyant arriver, et elle prit la résolution de faire tout ce qui était humainement possible pour faire regretter à Rosalie d'avoir fait du mal à ses enfants.

**********

Rosalie s'ennuyait ferme dans la demeure d'Esmée. Son ex belle-mère avait déserté la pièce où elle se trouvait, ne désirant ni la voir, ni discuter avec elle. Elle était persuadée que Bella ne reviendrait pas, car elle pensait qu'après sa discussion avec le chef de la police, le gigantesque pot de vin qu'elle lui avait versé, et avec sa renommée internationale, on la prendrait plus au sérieux qu'une vulgaire conseillère sociale.

Elle décida d'aller dans la cuisine afin de se servir à manger. Elle se faisait une salade lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

_**- On ne te gêne pas trop? **_Demanda Emmett, mécontent.

_**- J'avais faim, j'ai bien le droit de.**_.. Rosalie leva les yeux vers eux, et à la vue de Bella, elle laissa le saladier se briser sur le sol. _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?**_

Bella ne répondit pas immédiatement et demanda à Alice d'emmener les enfants à l'étage, après leur avoir promis qu'elle viendrait leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Après s'être assurée que personne d'autre qu'Emmett, Rosalie et elle ne pourraient entendre ce dont ils parleraient, elle se plaça face à Rosalie et lui lança un regard si noir que la blonde en recula.

_**- J'avoue que tu as fait fort, Rosalie. **_Ironisa-t-elle. _**M'accuser d'agression alors que tu t'es invitée chez nous... Je te savais sournoise, cruelle, mais pas intelligente.**_

_**- Comment as-tu fait pour...**_balbutia Rosalie

_**- Exactement de la même manière que tu as fait pour qu'on te prenne au sérieux. **_Sourit Bella._** J'ai utilisé ma matière grise.**_

_**- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû...**_

_**- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit en sortant de la maison. **_L'interrompit Bella. **_Maintenant, j'utilise les mêmes méthodes que toi. Mais contrairement à toi je n'ai pas eu à faire de chèque._**

Rosalie tressaillit et Emmett dévisagea son amie.

_**- Elle a payé pour que tu restes enfermée?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle. Emmett s'esclaffa.

_**- J'aimerais continuer à discuter avec toi,**_ reprit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les escaliers,_** mais je dois m'occuper de mes enfants. On se verra au tribunal.**_

_**- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, pouilleuse! **_Rugit Rosalie en se précipitant vers elle. Emmett la retint au passage et la fit sortir de force. _**Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, McCarthy!**_

_**- Plains-toi à la police! Ça marche du tonnerre! **_Railla-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

**********

Rosalie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation comme elle l'imaginait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas réclamer la garde de Dylan car Emmett utiliserait le témoignage de l'officier de police afin de prouver que l'enfant ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ne gagnerait pas non plus le procès que son ex-mari avait intenté contre elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vulnérable.

Elle avait perdu avant même d'avoir sérieusement commencé à se battre. A cause de Bella Swan qui, miraculeusement, lui avait tenu tête. Quelque chose en cette femme avait changé, mais Rosalie ne sut dire exactement quoi.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. Emmett et Bella, enlacés, la regardaient par la vitre d'une des chambres. Elle frémit. Elle ne les avait jamais vu ensemble avant ce jour, et la force de leur lien était telle qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas ressentir des remords de les avoir séparer.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_ Songea-t-elle. _Je suis Rosalie Lilian Hale, et je n'ai jamais eu de remords de ma vie. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer! Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue non plus. Cette pouilleuse a eu de la chance, c'est tout. Je gagnerai ce procès, je gagne toujours._

Emmett embrassa Bella dans le cou, et Rosalie tressaillit de nouveau. Elle monta en voiture et démarra en trombe. Le couple la faisait flancher, ce qui accentua sa rancœur contre eux. Elle ne permettrait pas à Bella Swan de la ridiculiser. Jamais.

**********

Emmett soupira en regardant son ex-femme s'en aller. Bella se pelotonna contre lui.

_**- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'elle t'a fait subir,**_ s'affligea-t-il.

_**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Emm'. **_Rétorqua-t-elle. _**N'y pensons plus. Nous avons plus urgent à faire. Je dois rappeler Jane.**_

_**- Y a-t-il un problème? Quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit?**_ S'affola-t-il.

_**- Non, aucun problème.**_ Le rassura-t-elle. _**Je devrais peut-être te demander avant de me renseigner, mais j'ai peur de...**_

_**- Accouche, Bella.**_ S'impatienta-t-il.

_**- Je veux savoir si je peux adopter Dylan maintenant, sans qu'on soit mariés**_.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.

_**- Tu veux adopter mon fils?**_

_**- Oui.**_ Répondit-elle en s'empourprant _**Dès que Rosalie aura perdu ses droits sur lui. On en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas encore prête à me remarier, bien que je souhaite un jour devenir ta femme, mais je ne supporterai pas d'attendre pour que Dylan soit légalement mon fils.**_

Emmett la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en la déposant.

_**- Tu ne pourrais pas rendre notre fils plus heureux.**_ Souffla-t-il en gardant ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. _**Je t'aime tant, Bella...**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi... Mais laisse-moi appeler Jane, maintenant, que je lui demande si c'est possible,**_ répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Emmett.

_**- Non, pas encore... c'est tellement bon de te sentir contre moi,**_ minauda-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

Bella se laissa faire, incapable de résister à la tendresse de la voix de son compagnon.


	28. Chapitre 28 Le procès

_Et voila le début du procès tant attendu!_

_Pas facile, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux (merci Law and Order...)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez..._

_Leilani_

* * *

Rosalie avait passé le mois entier a réessayer de voir Dylan. Dès le lendemain de sa première visite, elle avait reçu une injonction lui interdisant de s'approcher à moins de 500 mètres de son fils et de sa nouvelle famille, ce qui la mit dans une fureur incommensurable.

Elle n'en avait pas tenu compte et avait fait plusieurs séjours au poste de police, sans pour autant être inquiétée.

Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, comme si elle était possédée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était briser Emmett et sa nouvelle compagne en leur enlevant Dylan, d'autant plus que son avocat l'avait informée que Bella voulait adopter son fils.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état était le jour où elle avait été ''placée dans un internat''. Elle avait pris son mal en patience, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ses ardeurs, de ne pas en vouloir à ses parents, reportant toute sa haine sur celle qui l'avait dénoncée.

Rosalie, seule dans son gigantesque appartement, regardait la pile de magazines qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Elle avait laissé des messages dans tous les journaux, fait des dizaines d'interviews pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, afin d'avoir l'opinion de son côté. A chaque fois, son histoire faisait la une, avec toujours la même mise en page. Une photo d'elle tenant son bébé dans ses bras, rayonnante de bonheur, contrastant avec un cliché d'elle, malheureuse et seule. Seuls les titres différaient selon les articles.

_*Rosalie Hale, son combat pour récupérer son fils*_

_*La douloureuse histoire de Rosalie Hale.*_

_*Mon fils, mon unique raison de vivre.*_

_*Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.*_

Elle avait reçu des milliers de messages de soutien, et le procès, qui devait au préalable se faire à huis clos, était devenu l'évènement le plus important du siècle, à couvrir absolument.

Des groupes de soutien s'étaient également créés sur Internet. Il y en avait un qu'elle adorait particulièrement et dans lequel elle laissait des petits mots de temps en temps: ''Rosalie Hale est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus douce. Elle ne peut être que la meilleure mère qui soit''

James Richardson, l'avocat de Rosalie, avait demandé la permission au juge de filmer le procès, qui l'accorda avec l'assentiment de Jane Volturi et de ses clients.

Rosalie l'avait engagé parce qu'il était redoutable. Il avait été surnommé par ses pairs ''Le Traqueur'' car il ne lâchait pas un témoin avant de le faire craquer complètement. Il avait fait des recherches sur tous ceux présentés par la partie adverse et avait trouvé leur faiblesses. Il avait essayé de trouver des renseignements sur Bella et Emmett, mais n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Il avait néanmoins promis à sa cliente qu'il réussirait à détruire leur crédibilité.

**********

De leur côté, les amoureux essayaient de faire abstraction de toute la pression médiatique qui pesait autour du procès. Ils avaient construit une sorte de bulle protectrice autour de leurs enfants, n'accordant aucune interview, contrairement à Rosalie qui avait l'art de se donner en spectacle. Ils avaient le soutien de leur famille respective, de tous les amis des Masen, des personnes qui connaissaient Emmett et avaient assisté aux coups d'éclats de Rosalie, et celui plus inattendu de Jacob Black, qui avait accepté de témoigner contre son ex petite-amie.

Emmett avait du mal à supporter les insultes proférées à l'encontre de Bella. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens s'acharnaient à la dépeindre comme une manipulatrice sans cœur alors qu'elle se dévouait corps et âme pour le bien être de ses enfants et aux bonnes œuvres. Le monde la connaissait sous deux facettes sans pour autant faire la relation entre elles. D'un côté, Bella Swan, définie par Rosalie comme la mégère qui voulait lui voler son enfant, sa vie... Et de l'autre, Izzie Masen, veuve d'Edward Masen et héritière, avec sa fille, des industries paramédicales Masen, la femme la plus riche des Etats-Unis, créatrice de la fondation Masen, venant en aide aux plus démunis, et instigatrice d'un projet d'aménagement d'un centre pour enfants défavorisés à Phoenix. Jane leur avait demandé de taire la véritable identité de Bella, pour que l'effet de surprise permette aux jurés de réfuter les allégations de Rosalie.

**********

Bella et Emmett avaient déposé Emmy-Lee et Dylan à Jacksonville, chez Elisabeth, afin qu'ils soient étroitement surveillés. Ils avaient hâte d'être au lendemain, jour du procès, espérant qu'il ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était remis avec Emmett, Bella fit un cauchemar. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et pleura dans les bras d'Emmett.

_**- Et si on n'y arrive pas? Si elle réussit à garder ses droits sur Dylan? Qui sait ce qu'elle fera...**_ Désespéra-t-elle.

_**- Nous avons un dossier en béton, ma belle.**_ La rassura-t-il._** Elle ne peut pas gagner.**_

_**- Et si elle glissait un pot de vin au juge, comme elle a essayé avec le chef de la police?**_

_**- Nous ferons appel et tu lui en donneras un plus gros! **_Railla-t-il.

Bella fronça les sourcils et Emmett s'esclaffa.

_**- Tu n'auras pas à aller jusque là. **_Reprit-il. _**J'ai confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez manigancé avec Jane, mais je sais que vous avez fait du bon boulot. Et vu comment tu t'es impliquée, nous ne pouvons que gagner...**_

Bella s'empourpra, gênée.

_**- Je n'ai pas... Nous avons juste essayé de penser à tous les arguments que l'avocat pourrait avancer, et nous avons trouvé des solutions pour les contrer. Mais je n'ai pas... Je n'ai rien... Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de pots de vins ou de falsification de preuves.**_ Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

_**- Je sais, crevette.**_ Soupira-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux._** Maintenant repose-toi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi et de toutes tes capacités intellectuelles demain. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à me contenir face à la blondasse.**_

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et s'endormit de nouveau sereine.

**********

L'arrivée au tribunal fut mouvementée. Des centaines de journalistes étaient sur le parvis, essayant d'avoir une déclaration d'une des parties. Rosalie s'en donnait à cœur joie, tandis que Bella cherchait à s'enfuir le plus vite possible, n'aimant pas être le centre d'attention.

Emmett grommela en arrivant dans la salle d'audience.

_**- On dirait qu'elle est la victime et que nous sommes les accusés, dans cette affaire.**_

_**- Patience, Emmett.**_ Le calma Jane._** La vérité éclatera dès aujourd'hui.**_

Ils s'assirent à leur place désignée. Bella eut une sensation de déjà vu lorsque Rosalie arriva en la fusillant du regard. Elle serra la main d'Emmett qui la regarda avec amour et détermination. Ce contact la détendit, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se sentit prête à affronter cette dure journée.

L'avocat de Rosalie arriva et salua ses adversaires. En voyant Bella, il frémit.

_**- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés? **_Lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_**- Je ne pense pas avoir eu cet honneur, **_lui répondit-elle en souriant.

**_- Je pense que vous avez effectivement dû vous voir, rétorqua Jane. La famille de James_** – elle cracha son prénom avec mépris – _**fait partie du gratin de Jacksonville.**_

_**- Comme le monde est petit!**_ Jubila Emmett tandis que le sourire de Bella s'élargit.

James allait rajouter quelque chose mais Rosalie l'appela froidement.

_**- Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi?**_ Rugit-elle.

_**- Non, bien sur que non, Mademoiselle Hale. **_S'offusqua James.

_**- Alors asseyez-vous ici, **_lui ordonna-t-elle.

**********

Le juge entra et procéda à l'appel des deux parties.

_**- Veuillez commencer les plaidoiries. Maître Volturi, la parole est à vous.**_

_**- Je souhaiterais, si vous me le permettez, laisser la parole à Maître Richardson, afin qu'il commence en premier,**_ dit Jane, amusée.

_**- Bien. **_Répondit le juge. _**Maitre Richardson, c'est à vous.**_

James se raidit. Il s'était préparé à attaquer les moindres arguments avancés par la partie adverse. Ayant étudié les méthodes de Jane, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur en mette plein la vue et comptait s'appuyer sur son rythme pour accentuer le sien. Il se leva, hésitant.

_**- Mesdames et Messieurs. Aujourd'hui, Mr McCarthy a demandé à ce que ma cliente, Mlle Hale, se voie déchue de ses droits parentaux. Nombre d'entre vous connaissent Rosalie Hale. C'est une personne charmante, droite, et qui connaît une carrière retentissante. Vous devez admettre qu'il est difficile de concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle lorsque l'on connait un succès comme le sien. Elle a cependant toujours essayé d'accorder du temps à son fils lorsqu'elle n'était pas en déplacement.**_

Emmett renifla. L'avocat poursuivit.

**_- Cette femme que vous voyez ici,_** dit-il en désignant Rosalie du doigt, _**est désespérée. Depuis plusieurs mois, ces personnes**_ – il désigna le banc de la partie adverse – _**l'empêchent de voir son fils unique, Dylan. Elle n'a pas pu exercer son droit de garde, parce que cette femme, Isabella Swan, après l'avoir agressée sans être inquiétée de son crime, a fait en sorte qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui. Elle veut se l'approprier, alors qu'elle le prive de la présence et de l'amour de sa mère.**_

Bella se renfrogna. Emmett tenta de la calmer, en vain. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement et n'avait qu'une seule envie, arracher les yeux de ce James Richardson.

_**- Rosalie Hale a porté son fils pendant 9 mois, et l'aime inconditionnellement. Elle a souffert de l'éloignement de Dylan par son père, qui est venu vivre ici, à Phoenix, il y a maintenant un an. Le tribunal de New-York a d'ailleurs condamné Mr McCarthy a verser un dédommagement pour le préjudice moral subi par Mademoiselle Hale à ce moment-là. Après s'être éloigné parce que leur couple n'avait pas fonctionné et qu'elle avait demandé le divorce, le voilà qui veut priver ma cliente de ses droits fondamentaux. Je ne conçoit pas que sous couvert de notre bien aimée Justice, cet homme puisse simplement exercer sa vengeance personnelle à l'encontre d'un modèle de notre société, d'une mère aimante et dévouée à son fils.**_

Il s'assit, fier de lui. Rosalie jubilait. Jane se leva et commença sa plaidoirie.

_**- Maître Richardson a dit quelque chose de pertinent. Mes clients désirent effectivement se venger.**_

L'audience hoqueta. Le sourire de Jane s'élargit, alors que l'incompréhension se lisait sur tout les visages.

_**- Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle vengeance.**_ Reprit-elle. _**Rosalie Hale n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'attachement envers son fils. La manière dont il a été conçu le démontre bien. Elle a piégé mon client, le forçant à se séparer de sa compagne d'alors, afin de s'occuper de leur enfant. Bien qu'elle ait clamé le contraire dans tous les journaux du pays, nous avons les preuves formelles qu'elle s'est fait inséminer, sans l'accord de mon client, la semence de celui-ci. Comment? Me direz-vous. De la même manière qu'elle a essayé de piéger ma cliente afin de récupérer son fils. Par des méthodes frauduleuses. Je m'égare... Nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de la naissance de Dylan, mais de vengeance. Depuis 7 ans, Mademoiselle Hale fait vivre un enfer à mon client et leur fils. Dylan a été profondément affecté, non pas par l'absence de sa mère biologique comme veut le faire croire la partie adverse, mais par sa présence. Ils pensaient être libérés de son emprise au moment du divorce, mais ça a été pire. Elle n'a jamais cherché à joindre son enfant, qu'elle dit aimer, pendant un an, alors qu'elle savait appeler mon client pour réclamer sa pension. Elle a cependant voulu le voir pour relancer sa carrière, au mois de juillet, lors d'une séance photo. L'attitude de mademoiselle Hale ce jour-là qui a fait la une de la presse à scandale, a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Connaissant les antécédents de Rosalie Hale, et voyant l'état dans lequel elle avait plongé ce jeune garçon, mes clients ont décidé de se venger. De tout ce qu'elle leur avait subir auparavant, des menaces proférées à ma cliente pour qu'elle n'élève pas Dylan, du harcèlement qu'elle faisait à **__**Mr McCarthy en demandant tous les mois la révision de sa**_ _**pension, si bien qu'il se retrouvait sans le sou pour élever son fils, ce que bien entendu, Maître Richardson s'est bien gardé de vous dire. Dylan McCarthy semble avoir trouvé un équilibre après l'implication de ma cliente dans sa vie. Il a failli sombrer de nouveau lorsque sa mère biologique a tenté de la faire arrêter le mois dernier. Cet enfant, cette famille mérite de vivre en paix. Et pour cela, il faut que Rosalie Hale n'exerce plus de pressions sur eux, et ne puisse plus nuire à Dylan en agissant en mère indigne. Nous demandons donc le retrait des droits parentaux de Rosalie Hale, et le transfert de ceux-ci à ma cliente. **_

Jane se rassit, rayonnante. Elle avait fait son effet, en entendant les murmures de la salle et des jurés.

Le juge se racla la gorge et demanda à l'avocate de faire comparaitre son premier témoin.

_**- Je souhaiterais faire venir Jacob Black à la barre.**_

Rosalie tressaillit. Elle ignorait qu'il témoignerait en faveur d'Emmett. Jane avait habilement manoeuvré en le rajoutant la veille au soir sur la liste des témoins, de manière à ce qu'elle n'en soit pas informée.

_**- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais? **_Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

_**- Calmez-vous, Miss Hale. **_Lui ordonna James d'un ton ferme.

_**- Vous ne pouvez rien faire?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle, affolée.

**_- Il est sur la liste, je ne peux pas objecter, maintenant._**

Jacob s'assit, fusillant son ex-compagne du regard. Il adressa un sourire à Bella et Emmett, qui le saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

Après les présentations de rigueur, Jane commença par lui demander quels étaient les liens qui l'unissaient à Rosalie.

_**- Je suis son ancien compagnon. Nous devions nous marier prochainement, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé le divorce.**_

_**- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous a poussé à témoigner?**_

_**- Je crois que pour Dylan, il serait mieux qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa vie.**_

Les murmures de l'assistance s'accentuèrent, et le juge dût intervenir.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela? **_Reprit Jane.

_**- J'ai vécu deux ans avec Rosalie. **_Répondit Jacob._**Nous nous sommes rencontrés à une réception, où elle était avec Emmett et Dylan. Nous avons discuté toute la soirée, et passé la nuit ensemble. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée à cette époque, et cela m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai su. Mais elle m'a promis de divorcer et de venir vivre avec moi. J'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille, et j'étais sincèrement amoureux d'elle, alors je lui ai dit de venir avec Dylan. Elle a refusé en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans ses pattes et qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit avec son nigaud de père. **_

_**- Objection!**_ S'écria James. _**Nous ne pouvons pas prouver ces faits.**_

_**- Si vous le laissiez continuer, Maître Richardson? **_Répondit le juge.

Jacob remercia celui-ci, tandis que Rosalie s'enfonçait sur son siège.

_**- J'ai trouvé étrange qu'Emmett soit si soulagé de divorcer. **_Reprit-il. **_Quand j'ai demandé à Rose pourquoi il ne refusait aucune de ses exigences, elle m'a répondu qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, et qu'Emmett était avec elle juste pour Dylan._**

_**- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?**_

_**- Emmett et Dylan nous ont informés qu'ils partaient à Phoenix. Ils ont donné leurs coordonnées et nous ont demandé de venir leur dire au revoir à l'aéroport. Rosalie a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, je m'étais dit que c'était sûrement la tristesse, mais elle n'a jamais appelé Dylan. Pas une seule fois elle n'a pris de ses nouvelles. Par contre , elle a commencé à s'acharner sur Emmett en lui réclamant une pension dont elle n'avait rien à faire.**_

_**- Objection!**_ S'exclama à nouveau James._** Nous ne pouvons prouver...**_

_**- Pitié!**_ Gémit Jane en coupant ainsi la parole à son rival. _**Nous pouvons prouver que**_ _**Rosalie Hale faisait du chantage à mon client. Regardez les preuves que j'ai ajouté au dossier.**_

_**J- e n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter ces preuves, Votre Honneur.**_ Répliqua James.

_**- Elles sont déposées depuis deux jours! Je vous ai faxé la nouvelle liste le jour même! Vous avez fait quoi, pendant deux jours? Joué au polo? **_Ironisa l'avocate.

_**- J'étais en déplacement. Je...**_

_**- Vous QUOI?**_ Vociféra Rosalie.

_**- Il suffit!**_ Déclara le juge. _**Je dois admettre que vous exagérez, Maître Richardson. J'ai eu connaissance de la liste des preuves il y a effectivement deux jours. Veuillez montrer cette pièce à conviction, Maître Volturi.**_

James se décomposa, et Jane, triomphante, sortit un dictaphone.

_**- Mon client, très prévoyant, a gardé les messages enregistrés sur son ancien répondeur. Voici l'enregistrement corroborant les menaces faites à Emmett McCarthy par Rosalie Hale.**_

Bella embrassa la main de son compagnon qui fut surpris de cette nouvelle preuve.

_**- Tu vois, pour une fois, ta mauvais habitude de ne rien jeter nous a servis!**_ lui chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bella s'était rappelée, une nuit, que le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés, il lui avait appris que Rosalie avait laissé un message pour réclamer son argent, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien. Connaissant son ami par cœur, elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas effacé.

Elle lui avait demandé juste après sa reminiscence s'il avait conservé son répondeur, prétextant qu'elle en aurait besoin pour le salon. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'espoir. Toute la nuit, elle avait écouté les messages enregistrés sur ce répondeur, jusqu'à trouver celui de Rosalie. Elle avait alors appelé Jane qui s'était empressée de le faire ajouter au dossier

Emmett sourit. Il savait déjà qu'il avait raison de s'appuyer sur Bella, car elle réfléchissait mieux que lui dans les situations d'urgence, et il avait été bluffé par son amie.

_**- Je t'adore,**_ lui souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

Rosalie blêmit en entendant sa voix, et ce qu'elle disait.

**********

_Salut, McCarthy. Je ne te demande pas si ça va, à vrai dire je m'en fous royalement. J'appelle juste pour te dire que si je ne reçois pas ma pension dans une semaine, j'appelle le juge. C'est pas que j'en ai besoin, mais je ne louperai pas une occasion de te faire condamner. N'oublie pas, tocard! Une semaine. Dis bonjour au mioche._

**********

La foule fut choquée de la façon dont elle avait parlé.

_**- Est-ce bien la voix de Mlle Hale, Mr Black? **_Minauda Jane.

_**- C'est bien elle...**_ affirma Jacob, atterré.

_**- C'EST UN COUP MONTE!**_ Vociféra Rosalie. _**JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT CA!**_

_**- Maître Richardson, maîtrisez votre cliente.**_ Ordonna le juge. _**Reprenez, Maître Volturi.**_

_**- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire ce qui s'est exactement passé le 12 juillet de cette année, Mr Black?**_

Jacob tressaillit, de même que Rosalie.

_**- Rose et moi sommes venus ici, pour qu'elle puisse faire un shooting photo pour Vogue. Elle voulait relancer sa carrière qu'elle trouvait sur le déclin, alors elle a proposé de poser avec Dylan, sans lui demander la permission. Elle a appelé Emmett et a réussi à le prévenir deux jours avant notre arrivée. Il est venu avec Dylan nous amener à l'aéroport et elle a fait monter son fils avec nous dans la limousine qui nous a amené au stade. En chemin, elle a été courtoise, mais elle réservait les démonstration d'affection pour les photographes.**_

James allait objecter mais Jane le fusilla du regard, un rictus malveillant apparaissant sur son doux visage. Il se ravisa donc, tremblant de tout son être, comme si elle avait réussi à l'électrocuter rien qu'en le regardant.

_**- Que s'est-il passé dans la limousine?**_ Demanda l'avocate.

_**- Elle a voulu lui offrir un cadeau, une boîte des meilleurs chocolats du pays, mais il a refusé. Elle s'est énervée et a voulu le forcer à les manger. Il a commencé à pleurer et je me suis interposé.**_

_**- Savez-vous pourquoi Dylan a refusé ces chocolats? Après tout, tous les enfants aiment les chocolats, non?**_

_**- Non... je suis en plein cauchemar... **_souffla Rosalie.

_**- Oui, Emmett nous l'a dit plus tard, quand il nous a rejoint. Il était furieux parce qu'il a retrouvé Dylan en état de choc.**_

_**- Dîtes nous pourquoi cet enfant a refusé le cadeau de sa mère, aimante et dévouée...**_ Ironisa Jane.

_**- Dylan est allergique au chocolat. Une seule goutte de cacao peut le tuer.**_

L'audience hoqueta de nouveau. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

_**- Objection! Ce ne sont que des suppositions!**_ Déclara désespérément James.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

_**- Où avez-vous eu votre diplôme? Vous l'avez acheté au marché noir?**_ Railla-t-elle.

La salle s'esclaffa. Le juge, hilare, se reprit.

_**- Je vous en prie, arrêtez les sarcasmes Maître Volturi. Avez-vous une preuve pour étayer le témoignage de Mr Black?**_

_**- Bien sûr, Votre Honneur!**_ Répondit-elle en brandissant un dossier. _**Ceci est le compte rendu du Mount Sinaï Hospital. Il date d'il y a 5 ans. Dylan Mc Carthy avait été hospitalisé pour des difficultés à respirer après avoir mangé un bout de gâteau au chocolat de son deuxième anniversaire. Œdème de Quincke. Toute une batterie de test a été faite sur lui pour déterminer ses allergies et nous avons la liste de tous les aliments à proscrire de l'alimentation de Dylan. Le cacao y est noté.**_ L'avocat de Rosalie allait prononcer quelque chose mais Jane ne lui en laissa pas le temps. _**Liste ajoutée il y a deux jours dans le dossier, Maitre Richardson... Revenons à nos moutons. Trouvez-vous normal, Monsieur Black, qu'une mère aussi dévouée que Rosalie Hale ne connaisse pas les allergies alimentaires de son fils unique?**_

_**- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu oublier cela.**_ Répondit Jacob, embarrassé. _**J'ai une petite nièce, que je ne vois pas beaucoup. A peine une fois l'an. Elle est allergique à tout ce qui est noix. Je n'ai jamais oublié, et je ne suis que son oncle. Alors j'ai un peu de mal à concevoir qu'une mère puisse oublie ce genre de choses.**_

Emmett était heureux que Jacob ait dit ce qu'il pensait. Rosalie était effondrée. L'avocate avait frappé un grand coup et même si l'objection de James avait été retenue, elle sentait qu'elle perdait du soutien.

_**- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?**_ S'enquit Jane.

_**- Et bien... Rosalie et Dylan sont allés faire les photos, j'étais écœuré de la réaction de mon ex... J'ai parlé avec Emmett qui m'a raconté comme elle avait eu Dylan et ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella, et je me suis rendu compte que la Rose dont j'étais tombé amoureux n'était qu'une illusion. J'avais décidé de rompre ce jour-là.**_

_**- C'EST DE TA FAUTE, ENFLURE? **_Tempêta Rosalie en direction d'Emmett. _**TU AS FAIT MON AMOUR ROMPRE NOS ENGAGEMENTS A CAUSE DE CE QUI S'EST PASSE AVEC CETTE POUILLEUSE? TU VAS ME LE PAYER, MC CARTHY!**_

_**- MADEMOISELLE HALE!**_ S'exclama le juge._** C'est la dernière fois que je vous rappelle à l'ordre. La prochaine fois, je vous fait arrêter pour outrage à la Cour.**_

_**- Pardon, Votre Honneur.**_ S'excusa la bonde.

_**- Bien, reprenez, Mr Black. **_Dit le juge.

_**- Je suis parti un moment pour me remettre les idées en place. Quand je suis revenu,**_ _**Emmett était au téléphone. Je me suis approché et j'ai entendu Dylan raconter une blague à sa mère. Elle était mignonne, un peu maladroite, mais mignonne. Je me rappelle encore de la tête de Rose quand il l'a raconté... **_Il tremblait de rage et continua à décrire la scène, mâchoires serrées. _**Elle s'est jetée sur lui et a commencé à le frapper. Elle était incontrôlable.**_

_**- Je tiens à vous montrer la vidéo prise ce jour là par une chaîne locale**_. Déclara Jane. Elle poursuivit, en se focalisant sur Bella. _**J'attire votre attention sur le caractère violent de cette scène.**_

Bella se raidit. Elle se blottit contre Emmett en voyant les images, et en pleura de rage. Le jury en fut chamboulé, et la moitié de la salle, qui jadis soutenait Rosalie, changea radicalement de camp.

Cette dernière ne s'était pas rendue compte de la violence avec laquelle elle s'était acharnée sur l'enfant. Elle ne pensa cependant pas au mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais à l'incidence que cette vidéo aurait sur son image.

Jacob donna son point de vue final sur la situation.

_**- J'ai parlé avec Dylan peu de temps avant l'audience. C'est un garçon adorable, qui aime chahuter et rigoler, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir avant le divorce de ses parents, et j'ai remarqué une énorme différence entre ce moment et maintenant. J'ai vu à quel point Bella a eu une influence positive sur lui. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le petit que l'on voit sur cette vidéo. Il le redevient lorsqu'on parle de Rose devant lui. Ce serait une grossière erreur de ne pas enlever ses droits à Rosalie et de ne pas en donner à Bella, qui est une mère exemplaire.**_

Bella le remercia, touchée par ses paroles. Jacob lui sourit, attendant le contre interrogatoire. Jane l'avait préparé à tous les coups bas possibles, mais il ne fut pas déçu. James Richardson se leva, souriant, et s'approcha de sa nouvelle victime.

_**- Jacob Black, vous êtes réputé pour vos accès de violence, n'est-ce pas?**_

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

_**- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes accès de violence ont un rapport avec...**_

_**- N'est-il pas vrai que vous vous êtes violemment disputés avec Mademoiselle Hale la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus?**_

Jacob s'immobilisa.

_**- Je... Elle...**_balbutia-t-il.

_**- Répondez à la question, Monsieur Black.**_

_**- Oui, c'est vrai.**_ Dit-il en baissant la tête. _**Mais elle m'a poussé à bout!**_

_**- En faisant quoi? En se trainant à vos pieds et en vous suppliant de revenir? En vous proposant de fonder une famille avec vous et son fils? **_

_**- Elle voulait se servir de Dylan, encore une fois! **_Vociféra Jacob.

_**- Vous avez été condamné 10 fois pour coups et blessures, Monsieur Black. **_Reprit James

_**- Et alors?**_ Soupira Jacob.**_ J'étais jeune, j'ai déconné, ça arrive à tout le monde!_**

_**- Bien sûr... **_ironisa l'avocat. **_Pour les neuf premières, je comprends, mais la dixième condamnation date d'il y a un mois... Avant de vous disputer avec ma cliente, il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Emmett McCarthy vous avait délibérément menti et qu'elle désirait vraiment ce qu'elle vous a dit la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus?_**

_**- Vous ne connaissez pas Rosalie! Elle est perfide, sournoise... **_

_**- La vérité,**_ le coupa James,**_ c'est que vous l'avez battue, et qu'elle a porté plainte contre vous. Que vous avez été condamné et que votre carrière s'est finie avec votre condamnation. Votre écurie vous avait prévenu, vous ne deviez plus être condamné pour quoi que ce soit. _**

_**- Elle a menti, je ne l'ai jamais touchée! **_Hurla Jacob. _**Je ne voulais simplement pas me **__**remettre avec elle! Elle déteste qu'on la laisse tomber! Vous n'avez qu'à voir ce qu'elle a fait à Emmett, et ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi!**_

_**- Vous voulez seulement vous venger de ma cliente parce qu'à cause d'elle, vous vous retrouver à retaper des vieilles voitures dans le vieux garage de votre père. **_Rugit James.

_**- Non! Je veux qu'elle arrête de nuire aux gens!**_ S'époumona Jacob.

_**- Objection, Votre honneur,**_ trancha Jane, dégoûtée par la tournure des évènements._** Il harcèle le témoin.**_

_**- Objection retenue.**_

_**- J'en ai fini avec le témoin.**_ Renifla dédaigneusement l'avocat. Il se mit devant Jane et murmura, fier de lui. _**Et voilà la réponse à votre question de tout à l'heure, chère collègue.**_

**********

Emmett, Bella et Jacob étaient sous le choc. L'avocat avait réussi à faire l'opinion douter des motivations de l'Indien, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rosalie.

James Richardson en fit de même avec Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley-Newton. Cette dernière avait par ailleurs sauté sur Rosalie en sortant, parce que la top model avait couché avec son mari.

La partie était plus serrée qu'aucune des deux parties ne l'avait imaginé. Dès que l'accusation faisait un pas vers la victoire, la défense lui faisait perdre cette même avance.

L'audience fut ajournée. Le lendemain allaient avoir lieu les derniers témoignages de l'accusation, soient ceux d'Emmett et de Bella, et du seul et unique témoin de la défense, Rosalie elle-même.

Bella redoutait d'affronter l'avocat de Rosalie. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était cependant prête à raconter son histoire et à montrer aux jurés qui était vraiment Rosalie Hale.


	29. Chapitre 28 Récit de Bella

La journée avait mal commencé.

Bella était tombée de son lit en se levant.

Elle glissa dans la salle de bain après s'être douchée.

Elle s'était brûlée en préparant les œufs d'Emmett.

Elle s'était emmêlé les pieds dans le vide en sortant de la maison.

Elle avait fait tomber les clés de sa voiture par terre et en se relevant s'était cognée la tête contre le rétroviseur.

Elle s'était de nouveau cogné la tête quand Emmett avait essayé de la relever.

_**- Je veux rentrer à la maison... C'est pas un bon jour, Emm'... **_se désola-t-elle.

_**- Tu plaisantes? Avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé comme tuiles aujourd'hui, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux.**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

Il avait eu tort.

Elle avait de nouveau glissé et s'était fait mal à la cheville, devant les marches menant au parvis du tribunal, sous les yeux de toute la presse.

_**- Emmett... Je ne le sens pas, je te jure, ce James va me massacrer...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Ca va bien se passer. Respire...**_

Elle inspira profondément, et l'un des boutons de son manteau préféré se cassa, la stressant d'avantage.

Jane arriva en essayant de la rassurer un maximum. Elle ouvrirait le bal des témoignages, ce qui ne la réjouit pas du tout.

_**- Regarde moi, Bell', **_lui dit Emmett. Elle s'exécuta. _**Si tu as un problème, si tu ne le sens vraiment pas, tu peux toujours refuser.**_

Jane soupira, et Bella se sentit remotivée par les paroles de son ami.

_**- Non, ça ira..**_

_**- Quelle est la chose qui vous calme le plus, Bella? **_Lui demanda l'avocate.

_**- Je crois... que c'est Emmett. **_Murmura Bella.

_**- Alors si vous vous sentez oppressée, ou malmenée, n'hésitez pas à fixer Emmett. Si Maître Richardson vous bloque la vue, ce qu'il s'empressera de faire quand il comprendra notre stratagème, fermez les yeux et pensez à un endroit ou vous vous sentez bien, avec Emmett. Ne le laissez pas vous briser. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir de nous assurer la victoire.**_

Bella hocha la tête, submergée par la pression. Elle sentait ses jambes l'abandonner, lorsque Rosalie rentra.A la vue de l'ex femme d'Emmett, la nervosité fut remplacée par la rage et la détermination.

**********

Le juge rentra et demanda à Jane d'appeler son prochain témoin.

_**- Je souhaiterai appeler ma cliente à la barre.**_

Au moment de se lever, Emmett lui murmura '' Je t'aime ''. Elle se sentit pousser des ailes et ne sentait presque plus la douleur de sa cheville enflée lorsqu'elle s'assit à la barre.

_**- Ma cliente souhaiterait raconter son histoire sans interruption, Votre honneur. **_Précisa l'avocate.

_**- Nous sommes la pour débattre du sort de ma cliente, pas pour entendre la vie de la vôtre!**_ Ironisa James.

_**- Votre Honneur,**_ reprit Jane en levant les yeux au ciel,**_ l'histoire de ma cliente révèle les antécédents de Mademoiselle est important, pour comprendre les motivations de mes clients, que nous sachions ce qu'ils ont vécu par la faute de cette femme. _**

_**- NON! Ne la laissez pas faire! **_Hurla Rosalie, affolée. _**Elle va mentir, déformer les faits!**_

_**- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, Miss Hale?**_ Sourcilla le juge.

Rosalie se tût. James la rassura en disant que le contre-interrogatoire serait plus facile s'il pouvait l'attaquer sur des sujets de sa vie.

_**- Nous sommes d'accord, Votre Honneur, **_reprit l'avocat de Rosalie.

_**- Bien, puisque tout le monde est pour, nous vous écoutons.**_

_**- Merci.**_ Souffla Bella.

_**- Je vous demanderai de vous décliner vos noms, âge et profession.**_

_**- Isabella Swan, 33 ans, conseillère sociale.**_

_**- Commencez par le moment où vous avez rencontré Mademoiselle Hale. **_La pria Jane.

_**- Rosalie et moi nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfant. C'est également à ce moment que j'ai connu Emmett. **_Elle prononça le nom de son compagnon avec une tendresse telle que l'assistance retint son souffle. _**Nous avions 4 ans, et je venais d'arriver à Forks. Emmett et moi sommes tout de suite devenues amis, et par la même occasion la cible des moqueries et des attaques de Rosalie. On s'est soutenus mutuellement, et nous sommes devenus inséparables. J'étais la nouvelle venue, et Emmett... elle hésita, et son ami lui fit signe de continuer. Il était plus enveloppé que la plupart des enfants de son âge... Elle nous appelait ''la pouilleuse et le petit gros''. Il se sentait mal, comme tous les enfants discriminés par leur apparence. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais... Avec le temps, les insultes et les attaques se multipliaient et s'intensifiaient. D'abord des blagues infantiles, du genre chewing-gum dans les cheveux, du lait renversé dans nos affaires... C'était très dur à vivre, j'avais peur que quelque chose de grave n'arrive, surtout à Emmett. C'est pour cela que...**_ Elle frissonna.

_**- Continuez, Isabella, s'il vous plait.**_

Elle sentit la panique l'envahir, comme lorsqu'elle avait été obligée de raconter ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, puis la rage.

_**- Nous avions 14 ans. Ce jour-là, Rosalie avait décidé de faire du mal à Emmett, avec l'aide d'une autre fille de notre classe. Elle voulait voir si son ventre dégonflerait en lui versant de l'acide dessus.**_ La foule ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur. _**Je me suis interposée et elle m'a demandé de choisir qui de lui et moi se verrait torturé... **_Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Emmett, qui avait le visage déformé par le chagrin et les remords. _**Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire du mal à mon meilleur ami... Alors...**_

Bella dévoila son avant-bras, stigmate de la période sombre qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Les murmures de l'audience augmentèrent et Rosalie se leva, ivre de rage.

_**- Ne vous laissez pas embobiner par cette femme!**_ Vociféra-t-elle. _**Elle raconte la même histoire depuis 18 ans, mais ce n'est pas la vérité! Elle s'est infligée ça toute seule, pour me faire porter le chapeau!**_

_**- Mademoiselle Hale, il suffit. **_Clama le juge. _**Vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole.**_

_**- Mais elle ment!**_ S'époumona Rosalie. _**Dis leur la vérité, pouilleuse! Dis leur comment ça c'est vraiment passé!**_

_**- Officiers, veuillez emmener Mademoiselle Hale hors de cette salle.**_ Leur ordonna-t-il. _**En cellule, de préférence.**_

_**- Tu vas le regretter, pouilleuse! **_Hurla Rosalie en se faisant emmener de force. _**Je te jure que tu le regretteras!**_

_**- Je rêve où elle vient de la traiter de pouilleuse par deux fois? **_Dit une journaliste derrière elle.

_**- Non c'est bien ça, elle vient de confirmer une partie du témoignage de la jeune femme.**_ Répondit un autre journaliste.

Bella regarda la scène avec étonnement. Elle ne pensait pas que Rosalie s'énerverait comme cela. La dernière fois qu'elles étaient dans un tribunal pour exprimer le sujet, la jeune blonde était restée stoïque, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, aucun remord. Jane lui ift un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers le jury.

_**- J'ai dans la main le compte rendu du procès opposant mademoiselle Hale à madame Masen, datant d'il y a 18 ans. Il y a des photos assez éloquente de ce que ma cliente a **__**dû subir. Je vous laisse le soin de les regarder. **_L'avocate se plaça alors devant la jeune femme et lui sourit. _**Plus personne ne vous interrompra,**_ _**Bella. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé après le procès.**_

_**- Rosalie a été obligée par le juge à partir de l'Etat et à effectuer un suivi psychiatrique. Je n'étais pas soulagée pour autant. J'ai encore du mal à ne pas pleurer en regardant mon avant-bras. J'étais terrorisée, et j'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des années. Emmett m'a soutenu autant que possible, et grâce à lui j'ai recommencé à parler, à m'alimenter... Je ne regrette cependant pas mon geste. Je préfère mille fois que ce soit moi qui ai subi cela plutôt que lui. Je me suis focalisée sur notre amitié pour passer à autre chose. Malheureusement j'ai du déménager quand j'ai eu 17 ans.**_ _**Notre amitié est restée intacte malgré la distance. J'avais réussi à surmonter mes peurs, mais il y a huit ans, Rosalie a repris contact avec Emmett. Lorsqu'il m'en a informée, j'étais paniquée. Tout ce que j'avais vécu est remonté à la surface et j'ai eu peur pour lui. Il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir changé, et puisqu'il se sentait bien avec elle, j'ai été heureuse pour lui. Et puis, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment, les choses se sont compliquées. Nous avions prévu un voyage en Europe tous les deux pour fêter nos 25 ans, et pendant notre séjour à l'étranger, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions plus que de simples amis.**_ Les yeux d'Emmett, à l'aune de ceux de Bella, brillaient à l'évocation de leur amour réciproque. _**C'est à ce moment-là que Rosalie lui a annoncé sa grossesse. Au début, j'ai été anéantie. Je connais Emmett mieux que n'importe qui, et je savais qu'il voudrait prendre part à l'éducation de son enfant. Emmett voulait avant tout être sur d'être le père de cet enfant, il avait demandé un test de paternité et m'avait rassurée en disant à Rosalie qu'il resterait avec moi malgré tout. Nous nous sommes fiancés et avons publié les bans. Pendant la grossesse de Rosalie nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle n'avait nullement changé. Elle a commencé par m'envoyer des mails d'intimidation.**_

_**- Désolée de vous couper la parole, Bella, mais j'aimerais que vous lisiez un des mails que vous avez reçu.**_ Demanda Jane en lui tendant une feuille.

Bella s'exécuta et l'audience frémit de nouveau en l'entendant.

**********

_Salut, pouilleuse._

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça?_

_Tu m'as déclaré la guerre en me prenant MON Emmett, et je te jure que tu le regretteras._

_Profite encore un peu de ta minable petite bulle de bonheur, ça ne durera pas._

_J'utiliserai toutes les armes que j'ai à ma disposition pour le récupérer. Dont l'enfant que je porte._

_Et quand il sera rassuré sur le fait que mon bébé est également le sien, je te détruirai._

_Une brûlure à l'acide n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferai._

_Tu supplieras le ciel de t'achever une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi._

_Bonne nuit quand même et à bientôt_

_Rosalie Lilian Hale_

**********

L'avocat de Rosalie soupira. Il avait conscience que sa cliente s'était rendue d'elle même indéfendable et compatissait pour Bella.

_**- Je**__** vous en prie, reprenez, Isabella. Après avoir reçu ce mail, qu'avez-vous fait?**_

_**- Emmett était déterminé à vivre avec moi afin de me protéger, mais à partir de ce **__**moment-là, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Dylan. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si nous n'étions pas là pour veiller sur lui... Nous avons attendu les résultats du test de paternité et je priais pour que Dylan soit bien le fils d'Emmett, sachant qu'il lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu lorsqu'il était enfant de la part de son père, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Rosalie est venue m'annoncer en personne les résultats. J'ai souhaité mourir quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'autoriserait jamais Emmett à élever son fils ni à le voir tant que je serai avec lui. J'ai... J'ai mis fin à notre relation et ai encouragé Emmett à se remettre avec elle, tout en coupant les ponts avec lui. Ce jour là, j'ai perdu mon unique et meilleur ami, et l'amour de ma vie.**_ Elle baissa la tête en prononçant ces paroles. Des grondements provenant de l'assemblée se firent entendre. _**Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Emmett. Sa mère, sa sœur et moi nous inquiétons de ce qu'il était devenu. Je ne regrette toujours pas de l'avoir fait, parce que Dylan avait son père à ses côtés, et Emmett a pu le préserver autant que possible des excès de Rosalie. **_

_**- Objection! Elle émet un jugement sur ma cliente et ne s'en remet pas aux faits.**_

_**- Hum...**_ marmonna le juge. _**Je crois que je ne vais pas vous l'accorder, Maître Richardson, compte tenu des éléments qui ont été fournis et de ce qu'à vécu Mademoiselle Swan, elle a tout à fait le droit d'émettre un jugement, bien qu'orienté sur sa propre expérience, sur votre cliente. Que le témoin poursuive.**_

_**- Malgré de nombreux mois difficiles, et avec l'aide de ma famille, j'ai pu tourner la page. J'ai reçu le soutien inattendu du meilleur ami de mon frère. Edward est devenu mon confident, et m'a réconforté quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché sur mes sentiments à l'égard d'Emmett, et il l'a été tout autant que moi concernant sa relation précédente. C'est en connaissance de cause, sans rien attendre l'un de l'autre, que nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Le temps à passé, et nos sentiments ont évolués. Nous avons eu une merveilleuse petite fille prénommée Emmy-Lee, et trois ans après sa naissance nous avons souhaité nous marier. Pour faire mon deuil de ma relation d'avec Emmett, j'ai demandé à changer mon prénom, me faisant définitivement faite appeler par le diminutif qu'Edward m'avait donné.**_

_**- Attendez une minute...**_ balbutia le juge. _**Vous êtes mariée?**_

_**- Je suis veuve. Mon mari est décédé dans un accident de voiture le 16 juin dernier. Ma fille et moi en sommes ressorties indemne.**_

La foule frémit tandis que James tiquait. Il avait déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part, ainsi que le prénom de la fille de Bella.

_**- Pouvez-vous nous dire s'il vous plait votre nom d'épouse? **_Demanda triomphalement Jane.

_**- Masen.**_ Répondit naturellement Bella.

_**- Le prénom de votre mari est...**_insista l'avocate.

_**- Edward.**_ Bella commençait à être gênée des réactions de la foule.

_**- Et le diminutif que vous a donné votre mari est...**_

_**- Izzie.**_ Soupira-t-elle.

L'assistance fut choquée en écoutant l'échange entre le juge et Bella. Les flash crépitèrent tandis que le nom d'Izzie Masen, milliardaire de son état et nouvelle compagne d'Emmett McCarthy retentissait dans toute la salle. James comprit enfin. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place et il ne put retenir un juron. Emmett gloussa.

_**- Continuez, Isabella.**_

_**- J'ai revu Emmett il y a environ un an, quand il est venu s'installer à Phoenix. Il m'a **__**appris que Rosalie avait finalement demandé le divorce et qu'il désirait une nouvelle vie avec son fils loin d'elle. Dylan et ma fille se sont tout de suite bien entendus, et j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami. J'étais toujours mariée à Edward et je ne comptais pas me séparer de lui, par respect pour notre couple et les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un l'autre, et pour notre fille Emmy-Lee. Comme Emmett avait quelques difficultés pour faire garder Dylan, je me suis proposée et je l'ai tout de suite adopté.. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, nous avons eu ce terrible accident et... **_Bella commença à sangloter. _**J'ai perdu Edward... Ca a été terrible à vivre, surtout pour ma fille. Perdre son père aussi jeune n'est jamais une chose facile. Emmett s'est occupé d'Emmy quand je n'ai pas pu le faire. Il nous a été d'un grand secours, pour surmonter notre chagrin. C'est grâce à nos enfants que nous avons renoué. Emmy-Lee a su trouver en Emmett le père qui lui manquait tant. Quant à Dylan... C'est un garçon exceptionnel, et on ne peut que l'aimer. Cet enfant a tellement souffert par le passé qu'il mérite vraiment une chance d'être heureux, et c'est ce que je souhaite lui offrir, la possibilité d'avoir une famille unie et aimante. Je n'ai jamais fait la distinction entre ma fille et lui. Ce sont tous les deux mes enfants. Et maintenant qu'Emmett et moi nous sommes retrouvés, et que Dylan m'a également adopté, je voudrais officialiser les choses, en demandant à ce qu'il soit légalement mon fils.**_

L'émotion était palpable dans toute la pièce. Le récit poignant de Bella et ses intentions vis-à-vis de Dylan et d'Emmett avait fait chavirer le cœur de l'assemblée.

_**- Je crois que j'en ai terminé avec le témoin. Je laisse la place à mon très sur-estimé collègue.**_ Ironisa Jane.

**********

James tressaillit. Il n'avait aucune envie de démonter Bella. Il savait que cette fille avait trop souffert par la faute de sa cliente, et que celle-ci ne méritait pas de conserver ses droits parentaux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cette affaire. C'était une question d'honneur. Il voulait être le premier à battre Jane Volturi.

_**- Madame Masen... Vous avez l'air heureuse, pour une veuve éplorée!**_ Railla-t-il.

_**- Pardon?**_ S'offusqua Bella.

_**- Cela fait trois mois à peine que votre mari disparaît dans des circonstances dramatiques, et vous voilà déjà heureuse en ménage!**_

Bella se raidit et fixa Emmett. Elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit calmement

_**- Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange et trop rapide, mais je suis sûre d'Emmett et je suis également sûre que mes sentiments à son égard n'ont jamais changé.**_

N'avez-vous donc jamais aimé votre mari? Renifla James.

_**- J'ai aimé Edward. Je l'aime encore**_. Murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré. _**Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne déplore sa disparition... Mon cœur se brise à chaque fois que je regarde notre fille, mais le sourire d'Emmy lorsqu'elle est dans les bras d'Emmett me réchauffe le cœur.**_

_**- Vous venez de dire que vos sentiments pour Emmett n'ont pas changé, et vous affirmez que vous aimiez votre mari?**_

_**- Je ne demande à personne de me comprendre, Maitre Richardson,**_ claqua-t-elle sèchement. T_**out ce que je sais c'est que j'ai été heureuse avec Edward, et que je le suis maintenant avec Emmett, que Dylan et Emmy-Lee sont heureux également, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Edward serait heureux de nous savoir ensemble.**_

_**- Il serait heureux de vous savoir avec un autre homme, si peu de temps après sa mort?**_ S'étonna James

_**- Si c'est homme est Emmett, oui.**_ Martela-t-elle. _**J'en suis sûre à cent pour cent et personne ne me fera douter de cela.**_

_**- Diriez-vous que la fortune de votre mari a été un choix motivant pour l'épouser?**_ Demanda James de manière désinvolte.

Bella tressaillit. Elle savait que l'avocat essayait de faire le jury douter de ses motivations. Elle commençait à paniquer et cherchait Emmett du regard. James s'en rendit compte et se plaça devant elle.

_**- Répondez à la question, madame Masen.**_ Insista l'avocat.

_**- J'ignorais tout de sa fortune avant qu'il ne meure. Edward et moi nous contentions de nos revenus. Nous gagnions assez bien notre vie, lui en tant que chirurgien et moi avec mon salaire de conseillère sociale. **_

_**- Vous voudriez nous faire croire qu'après plusieurs années de vie commune, vous ignoriez tout des revenus de votre mari?**_

_**- Exactement. **_Affirma-t-elle.

_**- Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à vous croire. **_Renifla-t-il. _**Si vous n'étiez pas motivée par l'appât du gain, vous ne vous seriez pas mariée avec un homme que vous n'aimiez pas. Vous ne seriez pas retombée dans les bras de cet homme trois mois après la mort de votre époux. ou peut-être était ce votre amant pendant tout ce temps... **_

_**- Ca suffit! **_Sanglota Bella.

_**- Et comment pouvez vous être aussi sûre qu'Edward Masen approuverait votre choix de vie? Qu'il souhaiterait que vous passiez à autre chose aussi vite, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé! Seul quelqu'un de fourbe peut faire parler un mort pour appuyer ses motivations.**_

_**- Jane!**_ Supplia Bella. _**La lettre!**_

_**- Votre avocate ne peut rien pour vous, madame Masen**_. Fit James, triomphant.

_**- Au contraire!**_ S'exclama Jane. _**J'ai en ma possession deux lettres manuscrites d'Edward Masen, authentifiées par un notaire, adressée à sa femme et à sa fille. Il les avait fait consigner au cas où un malheur lui arriverait. Elles ont été déposées IL Y A TROIS JOURS dans le dossier, car ma cliente avait du mal à s'en séparer. La lettre adressée à Izzie Masen démontre bien qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la fortune de la famille Masen. Je cite**_ ''_et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te l'avoir caché. __Comme tu le sais, il y a un an, mon père est décédé. Cela a été une période très dure pour moi,mais grâce à toi et à Emmy, j'ai pu la surmonter. Ce que j'ai omis de te dire, c'est qu'il m'avait légué sa fortune, et autant te l'avouer, nous sommes largement à l'abri du besoin pendant au moins trois vies, toi,Emmy et moi.'' __**Il dit également '**__'Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet argent, et j'ai toujours essayé de gagner ma vie sans rien attendre de mes parents, mais savoir qu'en quittant ce monde je vous laisse de quoi ne plus vous soucier du lendemain, grâce à lui, me rend très heureux.'' __**Cette lettre prouve aussi qu'il souhaitait qu'elle retrouve Monsieur McCarthy après sa mort. Pour reprendre ses **__**propres mots :**_ ''_N'hésite pas, mon ange. Ne te pose pas de questions. C'est ton âme sœur et vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Essaye d'avoir une deuxième chance d'être heureuse avec lui.''_ Je suppose que cela vous suffira comme réponse, Maître Neuneu?

Des rires vinrent ponctuer la fin de la phrase de l'avocate. Bella fut soulagée de l'intervention de Jane, mais ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaude larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il l'avait démolie moralement avec ses insinuations. James revint à la charge, au grand dam d'Emmett qui souhaitait prendre sa belle dans ses bras et la protéger de tout cela.

_**- Je m'excuse madame Masen. Je voudrais vous poser une dernière question. Souhaitez-vous épouser Monsieur McCarthy.**_

_**- Un jour... oui... Mais pas... maintenant... Je ne suis pas... prête à cela... **_

_**- Pourquoi attendre? Vous êtes heureuse, non?**_ Minauda-t-il.

_**- Par respect pour Edward, même s'il... Je ne peu pas oulier... Et... Pas tant que Rosalie pourra nous atteindre...**_

_**- D'où ce procès. Vous souhaitez éloigner définitivement Rosalie Hale de vos vies pour enfin pouvoir vivre votre histoire d'amour avec Monsieur McCarthy. Vous ne le faîtes pas pour Dylan, vous le faites pour vous, n'est-ce pas? Par pur égoïsme!**_

_**- S'il vous plaît... arrêtez...**_ l'implora-t-elle, anéantie par tous ses sous-entendus.

_**- Ça suffit!**_ S'époumona Emmett. _**Laissez-la tranquille! Vous ne voyez pas que vous la faites souffrir?**_

Bella s'évanouit, assaillie par les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Emmett se précipita vers elle, et la séance fut suspendue.

James, bien que triste d'avoir plongé une femme aussi admirable que Bella dans un tel état, était néanmoin fier d'avoir pu semer le doute dans l'esprit des membres du jury, à en juger les murmures qui sortaient de leur rangs.

Il savait que le témoignage de Rosalie serait déterminant pour l'issue de la bataille. Il entreprit donc de la préparer afin d'éviter les sautes d'humeurs qu'elle avait coutume d'avoir, et qui leur serait préjudiciable.


	30. Chapitre 30 La vérité sur Rosalie Hale

Rosalie fut relâchée après l'ajournement de la séance.

Elle avait donné rendez-vous chez elle à son avocat. En l'attendant, elle regardait les informations à la télévision pour savoir ce que les journalistes pensaient du procès. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de chaine.

_* Isabella Swan a fait pencher la balance du côté de son nouveau compagnon.*_

_* La jeune mère de famille que l'on disait manipulatrice a su démontrer avec courage son attachement à ses enfants.*_

_* La surprise du jour a été Isabella Swan. Cette jeune femme à l'apparence simple est en fait LA femme la plus convoitée des Etats-Unis. Avec une fortune estimée à plus d'une trentaine de milliard de dollars, celle que l'on connaissait sous le nom d'Izzie Masen, veuve d'Edward Masen, avait désespérément caché son joli minois aux médias depuis le fameux classement des plus grandes fortunes mondiales, où elle était arrivée en deuxième position, devançant de peu sa propre fille, Emmy-Lee_.*

_**- LA REINE DES POTINS MONDAINS A DIT QUOI?**_ Hurla Rosalie.

Elle se rua sur le net et consulta la fameuse liste, qui avait été réactualisée le jour-même. Elle envoya valser son ordinateur en voyant à la deuxième position du classement ''Isabella Swan alias Izzie Masen'' et en troisième position '' Emmy-Lee Masen – mineure''.

_**- J'y crois pas, la pouilleuse est milliardaire?**_

Elle comprit subitement pourquoi sa tentative pour la faire arrêter n'avait pas marché. Elle avait sous-estimé Bella. Elle avait largement les moyens de se mettre tous les jurés dans la poche. Avec son témoignage d'hier et son influence due à sa fortune, Bella était sûre de gagner la bataille.

James arriva et lui dévoila son plan d'attaque.

_**- Honnêtement, Miss Hale, ce sera notre dernière chance. Vous devrez amadouer le jury. La meilleure des solutions serait de dire que vous avez changé, et demander pardon publiquement à Bella Swan.**_

_**- Vous êtes malade?**_ S'indigna-t-elle. _**Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça!**_

_**- Vous voulez gagner?**_ Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Bien sûr!**_

_**- Alors racontez votre version des faits avec humilité et excusez-vous, même si vous ne le pensez pas. Il faut les pousser à réagir. Les gens doivent vous plaindre comme ils ont plaint vos rivaux.**_

**********

Emmett s'inquiétait pour sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas supporté l'interrogatoire de la veille, et elle était encore faible. Elle avait néanmoins insisté pour revenir au tribunal afin d'assister aux témoignages d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

Jane avait demandé à son client d'essayer de se maitriser face à James. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, mais la présence de Bella à ses côté le rendait plus fort.

Jane commença par lui demander de décrire la vie de son fils avec Rosalie.

_**- A la naissance de Dylan nous avons essayé de faire des efforts, Rosalie et moi, pour que tout se passe bien entre nous dans l'intérêt de notre fils. Mais elle avait hâte de remonter sur les podiums, alors elle l'a laissé avec moi quelques jours après sa naissance pour partir dans un centre de remise en forme et retrouver sa ligne d'avant sa grossesse. J'ai du quitter mon travail afin de m'occuper de lui à plein temps. Plus Dylan grandissait plus il posait des questions. Il voyait sa mère partout dans les magazines et sur les affiches de tous les coins de rue de New-York, mais rarement en personne. Il était fier de dire que Rosalie Hale était sa mère, mais malheureux de ne pas la voir souvent. On aurait pu croire que c'était dû à son emploi du temps chargé, mais la réalité c'est que même quand elle était là, je veux dire à la maison, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle passait son temps dans les soirées mondaines, et de temps en temps, lorsqu'on commençait à l'interroger sur sa famille, elle nous emmenait avec elle. Dylan était très perturbé par l'ambiance qui régnait à la maison. Il nous entendait, sa mère et moi, nous disputer sans arrêt. Allez expliquer à un enfant de trois ans pourquoi sa mère ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom!**_

Des grondements désapprobateurs se firent entendre, cependant que Rosalie se retenait de ne pas intervenir. Jane prit la parole.

_**- Mr McCarthy, dîtes nous comment s'est passé votre vie après le divorce.**_

_**- Notre divorce s'est fait à l'amiable, j'étais tellement pressé d'en finir que j'ai accordé à Rosalie tout ce qu'elle désirait. Je n'avais pas souhaité qu'il soit présent lors de la discussion de la garde, parce que Rosalie m'avait prévenue que même si elle ne voulait pas le garder, elle me ferait vivre un enfer juste pour s'amuser.**_

_**- Objection!**_ S'écria James_**. Ce témoin est partial, nous ne pouvons vérifier ses dires.**_

_**- Retenue.**_ Répondit le juge. _**Poursuivez Mr McCarthy.**_

_**- Quand nous avons divorcé, Dylan avait 5 ans. Il a été plongé dans une grande dépression. Sa mère, qu'il adulait, lui manquait énormément. Elle ne l'appelait jamais, ne venait jamais le voir, et quand elle prenait la peine de téléphoner et que j'insistais pour qu'elle parle à notre fils, il raccrochait en larmes parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il a appris comment il a été conçu dans un tribunal et , bien sûr, il a mal réagi. Bien qu'il sache que je l'aime plus que tout, il était conscient de ne pas avoir été conçu normalement, par deux parents amoureux. Je lui ai fait consulter un psychologue, qui m'a dit que le mieux pour lui était que je l'éloigne de cette ville. Voir constamment l'image de sa mère ne faisait que l'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa dépression, et il se renfermait beaucoup trop sur lui-même.**_

_**- J'ai en ma possession un rapport établi par le psychologue qui suivait le jeune Dylan McCarthy à New York. Il est écrit je cite :**_ '' _Cet enfant souffre du fait que sa mère ne se soit jamais occupé de lui. Il se rattache aux moindres souvenirs d'elle, au point que cela en devient une obsession. Il se crée un univers où elle serait encore présente et se comporterait en mère attentionnée envers lui, ce qui, d'après ses dires, n'a jamais été le cas. Le divorce de ses parents a été le déclencheur d'un repli subit lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que la réalité était totalement différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Dylan a pris conscience que sa mère ne reviendrait plus et son obsession le fait désormais souffrir. Il montre en manque de confiance en lui indéniable et se raccroche désespérément à son père. Je préconise l'éloignement de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler sa mère, à commencer par cette ville. Lorsqu'il se sera reconstruit, Dylan pourra alors de nouveau prendre contact avec sa mère.'_'.

Les murmures de la salle s'intensifièrent. Jane reprit.

_**- Vous avez donc déménagé à Phoenix.**_

_**- Oui, je me suis dit que c'était assez loin de New-York pour qu'il n'ait pas à craindre de croiser sa mère à n'importe quel moment.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne pas être allé dans votre famille?**_

_**- Après ma rupture avec Bella, mes rapports avec ma mère et ma sœur ont été plutôt tendus... Ma sœur s'est mariée avec le demi-frère de Bella, et le jour de leur mariage, nous nous sommes revus...**_ Il baissa la tête._** Ca a été le jour le plus horrible de toute ma vie. J'étais là, avec mon fils, et elle en face de moi alors que nous étions censés nous marier le même jour. J'ai gâché le mariage de ma sœur par mon égoïsme et je me suis mis toute ma famille à dos. Rosalie et moi avons déménagé deux semaines plus tard et j'ai coupé les ponts avec eux. Alors quand nous avons divorcé, j'ai pensé être seul. J'ignorais ce qu'elles étaient devenu, et j'ai préféré aller dans un endroit où je pensais ne pas les retrouver. Dans un sens, j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir choisi Phoenix.**_ Il sourit à sa compagne, qui lui retourna un sourire chaleureux. Ca m'a permis de revoir Bella. _**Elle travaille dans l'école où j'avais inscrit Dylan en tant que conseillère sociale. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu me réconcilier avec ma mère et **__**ma sœur, et je lui confiais Dylan quand je partais travailler. Dès le premier jour, avant même que je retrouve Bella, il s'est entendu avec Emmy-Lee, comme je m'étais entendu avec la mère de cette adorable petite. En quelques mois, j'ai vu Dylan radicalement changer. Il était plus ouvert, plus souriant. Il a découvert la photographie et il adore ça, c'est sa nouvelle passion. Il adore également les animaux, et il désire devenir vétérinaire quand il sera plus grand. Au départ il voulait être chasseur ou braconnier. **_L'assistance rit en même temps qu'Emmett. _**Quand Bella lui a expliqué que les chasseurs faisaient du mal aux animaux, il a changé d'avis. Il est beaucoup plus épanoui depuis que nous habitons à Phoenix, quoi que depuis le mois de juillet, il vit avec la peur au ventre. Après le traumatisme qu'il a subi avec Rosalie...**_

_**- Objection!**_ S'exclama de nouveau James._** Le témoin tire des conclusions hasardeuses.**_

Jane fronça les sourcils.

_**- Vous trouvez que de se faire battre par sa mère que l'on a pas vu depuis deux ans devant des centaines d'inconnus, ce n'est pas traumatisant?**_ Cracha-t-elle.

_**- Je retire,**_ s'inclina l'avocat, embarrassé.

_**- Bien. Où en étions nous, avant que mon idiot de collègue nous interrompe? Ah, oui, le traumatisme!**_

_**- Je disais que Dylan a peur de Rosalie, de ses accès de colère.**_ Reprit-il. _**Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, mais n'en avait jamais fait les frais jusqu'alors... Bella a tout fait pour lui changer les idées.**_ Il s'esclaffa. _**Elle a même été jusqu'à l'emmener dans un parc d'attractions et à faire du grand huit avec lui alors qu'elle est une vraie chochotte! Vous devriez la voir, c'est vraiment tordant! Elle crie même avant de monter dans un carrousel!**_

_**- Emmett!**_ S'offusqua Bella, s'empourprant en entendant les rires de la salle.

_**- Désolée, ma belle, mais c'est vrai que tu es une petite nature!**_ Gloussa-t-il. _**Bref. Dylan adore Bella, tout comme j'adore Emmy-Lee. Nous regrettons tous la mort d'Edward, qui était l'un de mes amis les plus proches. Il aimait beaucoup Dylan, et son absence nous pèse énormément. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que nous nous complétons tous les quatre. Je sais que ça peut paraître déplacé, que certaines personnes pensent que je me réjouis de la mort de mon ami, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je dis juste que ce que nous avons trouvé auprès d'Emmy et Bella, je ne le renierai pour rien au monde, malgré notre peine. Je donnerai tout pour que les personnes qui illuminent ma vie, à savoir mon fils, ma nouvelle fille et l'amour de ma vie, soient heureuses.**_

_**- Avez-vous continué à consulter un psychologue avec votre fils?**_

_**- Oui, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Bella m'en a conseillé un très rapidement, et il a une séance par semaine. C'est elle qui l'y emmène, la plupart du temps, parce que je dois enchainer deux boulots pour payer nos factures.**_

La foule sembla choquée par la révélation d'Emmett.

_**- Je ne comprends pas...**_ feint Jane de manière théâtrale. _**Votre compagne est l'une des plus grandes fortunes mondiales, et vous continuez à travailler?**_

_**- Oui, et Bella également.**_

_**- Mais Pourquoi?**_ Fit Jane en levant ses bras au ciel.

Emmett gloussa. Il trouvait qu'elle en faisait trop.

_**- Nous préférons subvenir nous-même aux besoin de la famille. La fortune ne nous intéresse pas, ni elle, ni moi. Bella utilise une partie de l'argent légué par Edward pour aider les plus démunis. Elle veut pouvoir contribuer à améliorer leur vie d'une manière significative. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est orientée dans une carrière de conseillère sociale. De mon côté, je refuse d'être entretenu. Je veux que les enfants que nous élevons connaissent la valeur du travail et l'importance de gagner sa vie. Avec nos salaires, nous leur offrons ce que nous pouvons pour qu'ils puissent vivre de **__**la manière la plus normale**_ _**possible. Lorsqu'Emmy sera plus grande, elle pourra disposer de sa fortune comme bon lui semble. Bella a prévu de donner sa part de l'héritage à Dylan lorsqu'elle l'aura adopté, pour que nos enfants soient sur un pied d'égalité.**_

L'assistance hoqueta. Rosalie en resta bouche bée. Son fils, qu'elle avait négligé depuis sa naissance, avait une chance de devenir l'une des personnes les plus riches du monde. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Mais elle refusait de laisser à Bella le plaisir d'adopter son fils, même pour 38 milliards.

_**- Revenons à votre fils.**_ Déclara Jane. _**Que vous a dit le psychologue sur l'évolution de Dylan?**_

_**- Qu'il était impressionné de l'influence positive qu'avait eu Bella sur lui. Il l'a vu se transformer tout comme nous, et son obsession pour Rosalie s'est évaporée. Il est heureux de passer du temps avec Bella, et il a trouvé chez elle la mère qu'il avait tant rêvé d'avoir. Il ne fait pas de fixation sur elle cependant. Son état s'est assaini et je suis fier que ma compagne ait pu autant changer la vie de mon fils. **_

_**- Nous en avons terminé, Mr McCarthy.**_ Dit Jane, ravie des derniers mots de son client. _**A vous, Maître Incompétent.**_

L'avocat de Rosalie n'aimait vraiment pas se faire ridiculiser de la sorte par sa collègue. Toutes les petites allusions qu'elle faisait le mettaient hors de lui.

Il se leva, et comme avec Bella, il accusa Emmett de vouloir régler ses comptes avec Rosalie. La réponse de ce dernier lui cloua le bec.

_**- Je ne vous cache pas que je ne l'apprécie pas. **_Avait-il dit calmement, les yeux rivés sur sa belle. _**Elle a fait des choses horribles par le passé, à Bella, à moi et à Dylan. Mais quelque chose de bon est ressorti de cette histoire. Elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Bella, et elle m'a donné le petit garçon le plus adorable du monde. Et pour ça je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire.**_

_**- Je... Je n'ai plus d'autres questions,**_ balbutia James, sous le choc.

Emmett vint se rasseoir à côté de sa compagne, qui lui prit la main et lui sourit.

**********

Rosalie sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps en les apercevant, comme lorsqu'elle les avait vus au moment de partir de chez Esmée. Elle se sentait faible face à eux.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se présenta à la barre. Elle avait l'air malheureuse, et Bella eut presque pitié de lui infliger ce procès. La jeune femme se ravisa très vite lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rosalie. La noirceur de ses yeux, reflétant sa haine la plus profonde. la fit frémir. La tension dans la salle était palpable. Tout le monde attendait son témoignage avec impatience.

_**- Votre Honneur, tout comme Isabella Swan Masen hier, ma cliente souhaiterait raconter son histoire sans interruption.**_ Demanda James.

_**- Cela nous convient parfaitement, Votre Honneur,**_ ajouta Jane.

_**- Très bien, allez-y, Miss Hale.**_ Décréta le juge._** Nous vous écoutons. Nom, âge et profession, s'il vous plait.**_

_**- Rosalie Lilian Hale, 33 ans, top model.**_

_**- Racontez-nous votre histoire, mademoiselle Hale.**_

_**- Je tiens juste à clarifier certains points qui font de moi ce que je suis. On a dit que j'étais une mauvaise mère, que j'ai été cruelle, manipulatrice, mesquine, et c'est bien vrai. J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé. J'ai agi comme mes parents l'ont fait avec moi. Pour eux, la carrière et l'ascension sociale étaient plus important que la vie de famille. Je les voyais très rarement, et j'ai tout fait pour attirer leur attention. J'ai maltraité ces deux personnes, et surement des dizaines d'autres, mais c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup acharnée sur eux deux. Leur amitié me faisait envie, leur complicité également. J'avais beaucoup de camarades, mais aucun ami sincère. J'ai entendu parler du divorce des parents de Bella, de la mort du beau-père d'Emmett, mais jamais je ne les ai vus malheureux, alors que moi je l'étais. J'étais jalouse et je dois l'avouer, je me suis vengée. J'ai même été jusqu'à la brûler avec de l'acide. Ce que j'ai amèrement regretté par la suite. **_

Bella tressaillit et resserra la main d'Emmett. Elle ne la croyait absolument pas, et savait que son ami lui dirait le fond de sa pensée. Dès lors qu'elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas faire de coup d'éclat, il se maitrisa. Rosalie poursuivit.

_**- J'ai cru que mes parents se préoccuperaient de mon sort, mais ils ont préféré m'envoyer en internat, loin de Seattle. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus. L'année de mes 25 ans, j'ai revu Emmett, et j'en suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait aussi, que sa famille m'avait acceptée et que j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur. Mais je me trompais. Quand j'ai su qu'il m'avait quitté pour elle! Celle qui m'avait séparée de ma famille! J'ai vu rouge, et j'ai voulu le récupérer. J'ai agi comme la dernière des idiotes, parce que j'ai cru que notre vie serait parfaite après qu'il soit revenu avec moi. En devenant mère de famille je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi dur. Ma carrière me manquait, et j'ai reproduit exactement ce que j'avais voulu éviter. J'ai essayer de m'excuser auprès de Dylan, de devenir une meilleure mère pour lui, mais ils m'en ont empêché. Bella a usé de son influence pour m'éloigner de mon bébé... Je veux juste une chance de réparer mes erreurs. C'est tout ce que je demande. **_

Rosalie finit son témoignage les larmes aux yeux. L'assistance ne dit mot, elle semblait être sous le charme de la belle blonde.

Jane prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le témoin.

_**- Mademoiselle Hale. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui vous êtes arrivé. Je ne peux que compatir de votre enfance malheureuse. Vous vous en êtes sacrément bien tirée, néanmoins. **_

_**- Je vous remercie. **_Murmura Rosalie

_**- Mais pourquoi nous mentir? Pourquoi ressortir la bonne vieille excuse de l'internat, pour expliquer la séparation d'avec vos parents? **_Se désola l'avocate.

La jeune femme se raidit.

_**- Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la stricte vérité. **_Répondit-elle.

_**- Comment s'appelait votre jardin d'enfant?**_ Demanda Jane.

_**- Il n'avait pas de nom, c'était le seul de Forks, de même que l'école et le collège.**_

_**- Et comment s'appelait votre internat?**_

_**- Je... Je ne m'en souviens plus...**_ mentit Rosalie.

_**- Vous vous rappelez des autres, mais pas de celui-là?**_

_**- Ce sont des mauvais souvenirs... C'est normal que je ne m'en rappelle pas.**_

_**- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que vous n'étiez pas ''dans un internat'', mais ''internée''?**_

La foule hoqueta de stupeur. Rosalie secouait frénétiquement la tête.

_**- Vous n'avez pas le droit... Non... **_

_**- Le psychanalyste qui vous a suivi après le procès a préconisé un enfermement, pour plus de sûreté. **_Enchaîna l'avocate. **_Il a bien spécifié que vous étiez dangereuse, que vous n'aviez aucune conscience du bien ou du mal, et que vous vouiez une haine féroce envers Bella Swan, parce qu'elle était tout ce que vous ne seriez jamais. Belle, intelligente, gentille, sensible, dévouée..._**

_**- Taisez-vous!**_

_**- Vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins qu'une sociopathe, et vous ne vous soignez pas.**_ Déclara Jane

_**- C'est fini, tout ça! Je suis guérie!**_ Hurla Rosalie.

_**- On n'aurait pas dit!**_ Ironisa Jane.

_**- Sale avocate de bas étage!**_ Tempêta Rosalie._**Vous êtes simplement jalouse de ce que je suis, tout comme la pouilleuse. Comment osez-vous vous servir de ce genre de choses pour essayer de m'enlever MON fils!**_

_**- Demandez à tous les psychologues et tous les psychiatres que vous rencontrerez, ils vous diront la même chose, Mademoiselle Hale. Vous avez tous les symptômes de la sociopathie, et vous venez de nous le démontrer, par votre témoignage. Vous ne vous êtes jamais excusée, vous n'avez jamais montré une once de remords. Vous avez toujours rejeté la faute sur les autres, alors que vous êtes seule responsable. Voilà ce qu'est un sociopathe. Une personne de ce genre ne peut pas s'occuper d'un enfant. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. **_Martela Jane en tournant les talons.

L'audience était survoltée. Les flash crépitaient tout autour de Rosalie, pendant qu'Emmett enlaçait Bella, cette dernière pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils étaient soulagés par les dernières paroles de Jane, qui se rassit à côté d'eux, victorieuse.

_**- Et de 519! **_claironna l'avocate, sûre d'elle.

Rosalie était anéantie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'on dévoilerait cette partie sombre de sa vie qu'elle s'était efforcée de cacher au grand public. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Non seulement elle avait perdu ce procès, mais sa carrière telle qu'on la connaissait venait de s'achever.

Rosalie Hale n'était plus personne.


	31. Chapitre 31 Verdict

Rosalie ne voulait pas retourner au tribunal.

Les journalistes la harcelaient depuis bientôt deux jours et elle ne supportait pas leur acharnement.

Quelques heures après l'annonce de sa maladie, les plus grandes marques avec qui elle avait signé un contrat se sont désolidarisées d'elle. Elle avait appris que ses affiches publicitaires avaient toutes été enlevées, et les médias repassaient en boucle les images de son déshonneur.

Seule la rage qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant la faisait rester alerte.

Son avocat avait confirmé que son témoignage leur avait définitivement perdre le procès.

Elle avait essayé de convaincre le juge à huis clos, lui promettant tout ce qu'il désirait, mais sans effet. Elle avait été voir les jurés, un à un, leur proposant la même chose, mais elle ne fit que s'enfoncer d'avantage.

Elle rageait de savoir que plus rien n'arrêterait Emmett et Bella. Que la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde deviendrait la mère de son enfant. Quand bien même elle n'aimait pas Dylan, se voir déchue de ses droits parentaux et le savoir bientôt adopté par cette femme l' insupportait au plus haut point.

Par fierté, elle décida d'affronter le verdict, montrant au monde que même si elle ne possédait plus rien, même si sa vie s'était transformé en un gouffre sans fond, Rosalie Hale ne se laisserait pas briser si facilement.

**********

Elle monta fièrement les escaliers la menant au tribunal, et rentra dans la salle d'audience comme si de rien n'était. Bella et Emmett, qui discutaient avec leur avocate en souriant, se raidirent à son arrivée.

Rosalie ne leur lança pas un regard et s'assit à sa place.

Le juge apparut et les deux parties se levèrent.

_**- Bien,**_ dit-il. _**Je dois avouer que j'ai été assez surpris par la tenue de ce procès. J'étais parti avec des a priori dus à la ferveur des médias militant pour Mademoiselle Hale. J'ai reçu le premier juré dans mon bureau avant la séance et nous avons longuement discuté. Les membres du jury ont été unanimes, et moi également. Les demandeurs ont eu raison de demander le retrait des droits parentaux de cette personne.**_

Emmett exultait. Bella sentit toute la pression de ce procès la quitter à l'instant où le juge avait prononcé ces mots.

_**- J'aimerais cependant rajouter quelque chose. C'est en fait une requête faite par le premier juré de la part de tous les membres du jury que je ne peux refuser. Nous avons tous convenu que Rosalie Hale n'était pas apte à élever un enfant. Mais après ce que nous avons entendu au cours de ce procès sur l'acharnement de Mademoiselle Hale envers Isabella Swan Masen et Emmett McCarthy, et compte tenu de son... état mental, nous désirons nous assurer qu'aucune représailles ne leur sera faite après le verdict. Avant de prononcer le jugement définitif, nous offrons une alternative à Mademoiselle Hale.**_

Rosalie tressaillit. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont le jury la regardait. Elle sentait qu'aucune des solutions ne lui conviendrait. Le juge poursuivit.

_**- Soit vous décidez de vous faire soigner dans un établissement spécialisé, de préférence celui où vous étiez...**_

_**- Non! Je ne retournerai pas à St Claire! Jamais! **_S'époumona Rosalie.

_**- Alors vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de quitter le territoire américain, et vous y serez interdite à vie. **_Martela le juge. _**Vous avez dix minutes. Passé ce délai, nous prendrons la décision à votre place.**_

Bella crut défaillir. Dans tous les cas, Rosalie ne serait plus une menace pour sa famille, et cette perspective la transporta de joie.

Rosalie, quant à elle, eut l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. C'était comme choisir entre être écartelée et être brûlée vive. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite. Si elle quittait le territoire, elle serait dans l'incapacité de s'approcher de Bella et Emmett, et donc de peaufiner une vengeance digne de ce nom. En revanche, si elle retournait dans l'hôpital où elle avait été lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, il lui restait encore une chance de sortir un jour. Elle les avait bien berné un jour, elle pourrait sans doute le refaire, même si elle savait qu'elle serait plus étroitement surveillée.

_**- Je choisis l'internement.**_ Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. _**Je ne veux plus être un**_ _**danger pour mon prochain, surtout pour mon fils.**_

_**- Bien, Mademoiselle Hale.**_ Ajouta le juge. _**Vous avez pris la meilleure décision. Je vais maintenant prononcer le verdict.**_

L'assistance retint son souffle.

_**- Rosalie Hale, à partir de maintenant, vous vous voyez privée de votre autorité parentale sur l'enfant Dylan McCarthy, et condamnée à être internée sur-le-champ à l'hôpital St. Claire de Seattle. Isabella Swan, j'ai le plaisir de répondre favorablement à votre demande d'adoption de Dylan McCarthy. Vous êtes donc légalement sa mère. La séance est levée.**_

La foule applaudit chaleureusement la sentence. Rosalie s'effondra sur son siège, anéantie, tandis que Bella se levait et embrassait passionnément Emmett. Le contraste entre les deux femmes était saisissant.

Les officiers accompagnèrent Rosalie à la voiture de police. Elle fut huée et on lui lança des projectiles qui ne l'atteignirent toutefois pas. Sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter d'heure en heure. Les policiers la firent monter dans un avion affrété exprès pour la circonstance. Ses émotions furent si intenses qu'elle se sentit mal et sombra dans l'inconscience après qu'ils aient décollé.

Jane avait invité Emmett et Bella au restaurant, afin de fêter la bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient appelé Elisabeth, qui s'était sincèrement réjouie pour eux. Elle leur ramènerait les enfants le lendemain. Bella avait hâte de voir sa fille et SON fils. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Ils reçurent les félicitations de Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Renée et Phil, Esmée et Carlisle, et même Charlie, le père de Bella, dont elle avait rarement des nouvelles.

_**- Tu es la meilleure, Jane!**_ Claironna Emmett.

_**- Je sais**_! Se vanta cette dernière._** Ma cinq cent dix-neuvième affaire, et la plus dure de toute ma carrière. Je dois tout de même vous remercier.**_

_**- Nous remercier? Mais de quoi?**_ S'étonna Bella.

_**- Sans vous, je n'aurais pas revu James, et je ne lui aurais pas mis sa pâtée! Cela faisait n bon moment que j'attendais de me mesurer à lui. Cet idiot fanfaronnait partout qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me battre! Et bien, il l'a eu dans l'os!**_ S'esclaffa l'avocate.

_**- Je ne te pensais pas si rancunière! **_Gloussa Emmett. _**Je vais faire attention de ne pas te compter parmi mes ennemis!**_

_**- Je ne suis pas si rancunière que cela!**_ S'empourpra Jane. _**J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec lui.**_

_**- J'y crois pas! C'est ça alors qu'on appelle l'amour vache?**_ Railla Emmett.

_**- On dirait, oui! **_Pouffa Jane.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, et Jane prit congé d'eux dans l'après-midi.

**********

Emmett proposa à Bella de se balader en amoureux, ce qu'elle accepta.

_**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini...**_ murmura Bella, blottie dans les bras de son aimé.

_**- Pourtant ça l'est, ma belle**_. Répliqua Emmett. _**Nous allons enfin pouvoir élever notre fils comme je l'ai toujours rêvé.**_

_**- Nous sommes enfin une famille...**_

_**- Pas encore ma belle. **_Sourit-il. _**Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où Jane nous a envoyé son mail nous annonçant le début des hostilités?**_

Bella s'immobilisa.

_**- Emmett... Je t'ai dit que je serai d'accord pour t'épouser. Je ne le refuserai pas. Mais pas**_ _**maintenant. Laisse moi un an...**_

_**- Je t'en laisse même deux! **_Rit-il.

_**- Quoi? **_S'exclama-t-elle.

_**- Je veux qu'on se marie à 35 ans. J'avais prévu de t'emmener en Europe pour célébrer les dix ans de notre voyage, de la découverte de notre amour. Alors autant que ce soit pour notre lune de miel!**_

_**- Tu es incorrigible, Emmett!**_ Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Tes demandes en mariage sont toujours si particulières!**_

_**- Ca ne te plait pas?**_ Minauda-t-il.

_**- J'adore tout ce que tu fais, McCarthy... **_souffla-t-elle._** Et si on rentrait, maintenant?**_

_**- Déjà?**_ S'attrista-t-il.

_**- J'ai envie de rentrer, de me reposer. Ces derniers jours ont été éreintants.**_

Emmett acquiesça, et la ramena chez eux.

**********

Bella s'endormit dans la voiture, il la prit donc dans ses bras afin de la monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, elle ouvrit les yeux.

**_- Rendors-toi, ma belle._** Lui dit-il après lui avoir embrassé le front.

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son aimé, l'empêchant de se relever, et goûta tendrement ses lèvres. L'odeur de Bella et la douceur de ses lèvres firent perdre la raison à Emmett.

**_- Bella, murmura-t-il,_** haletant de désir.

**_- Ne dis rien, mon amour,_** l'interrompit-elle en l'attirant de nouveau vers elle.

Emmett était submergé par les émotions que lui procuraient cette étreinte. Grisée par la certitude que plus rien n'entraverait désormais son bonheur, Bella se laissa enfin aller à vivre pleinement son désir, sans aucune retenue.

Leur baiser s'intensifia. Ils durent néanmoins le rompre afin de reprendre leur souffle. Emmett en profita pour regarder sa belle. La flamme qu'il vit dans son regard consuma tout son être. Il sut que Bella s'était décidée à enfin se donner à lui. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il eut soudain peur, comme lors de leur première fois.

_**- Ma belle, je... Es-tu certaine que tu te sens prête?**_

Bella éclata de rire.

_**- Tu as vraiment le chic pour gâcher les moments magiques.**_ Dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

_**- C'est juste que... Tu as voulu attendre le bon moment et...**_

_**- C'est le bon moment, mon amour,**_ le coupa-t-elle_**. Je suis prête. Plus rien ne me retient. Je te veux, maintenant.**_

Ces paroles finirent de le convaincre. Il replongea à l'assaut des lèvres de sa compagne, tout en baissant la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il passa ses mains sur la peau de Bella, qui se mit à gémir à son contact. Il se décida à enlever son vêtement, et fut abasourdi en voyant que son aimée avait choisi des sous-vêtements rouge.

_**- Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas, coquine?**_ Murmura Emmett tout en embrassant sa poitrine.

_**- Hum... peut être bien... **_gémit Bella en se tortillant sous les caresses de son amour.

Il continua de disséminer ses baisers sur tout le corps de sa belle, qui gémissait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta un moment pour la contempler, et un grondement sortit de la bouche de Bella. Elle se releva brusquement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle déboutonna la chemise d'Emmett qui sourit en voyant la fougue de son amie. Il se laissa faire, succombant petit à petit aux caresses prodiguées par Bella. Il entreprit d'enlever son soutien gorge alors qu'elle partit à l'assaut de son pantalon. Le téléphone sonna et Emmett se raidit. Bella ne s'en préoccupa point.

_**- Tu ne réponds pas?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**- Non... **_murmura-t-elle en continuant à l'embrasser.

_**- Mais... C'est peut être...**_ Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais elle le retint

_**- Laisse sonner, mon amour...**_ le supplia-t-elle. _**Je veux profiter de cet instant. C'est notre nuit...**_

Emmett n'avait pas besoin de plus pour céder. Il changea de position et se retrouva face à Bella. Pendant qu'il accentuait ses caresses, les gémissements de Bella se faisaient plus pressants. La voix de son amour lui fit perdre toute conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Rien ne comptait plus à cet instant que leur plaisir mutuel. Il voulait l'honorer, lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, tout ce qu'il n'avait pu lui montrer en 7 ans. Elle ne voyait que lui, désirant partager le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Ils fusionnèrent enfin, et Emmett laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Leur yeux s'encrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

_**- Je t'aime tant, Bella... **_souffla Emmett.

Bella lui sourit, et s'agrippa à lui en gémissant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il accentuait le rythme. Ses gémissement se transformèrent en cris, et Emmett, ne la lâchant pas du regard, bénissait celui qui avait créé cette femme. Leurs ébats ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il aimait la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en elle. Il se sentait si puissant et si vulnérable à la fois que c'en était grisant. L'entendre hurler de plaisir le mettait dans un état second. Il était comme drogué. Il en voulait toujours plus, humer sa délicieuse odeur, goûter ses délicates lèvres, frissonner d'extase au contact de sa peau... Il croyait que rien ne pouvait le combler d'avantage, mais Bella dit quelque chose qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre.

_**- Je t'aime, Emmett... Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je te jure de t'aimer pour le reste de mon existence.**_

Emmett eut l'impression que son cœur avait explosé. Jamais des mots ne lui avaient fait autant d'effet. Bella s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit les larmes ruisseler sur la joue de son ami, mais il lui fit très vite occulter ce détail, allant même jusqu'à lui faire oublier son propre nom.

Les cris de Bella redoublèrent, de même que les sanglots d'Emmett, ivre de bonheur. Au summum de leur jouissance, Ils hurlèrent de nouveau leur amour à l'unisson.

**********

Emmett se blottit contre Bella, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La jeune femme s'inquiéta en voyant la réaction de son aimé.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emm'? C'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dit? Tu... Je t'ai fait de la peine?**_

_**- Au contraire, ma douce...**_ répondit-il. _**Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux.**_

_**- Deviendrais-tu une chochotte, McCarthy? **_Sourcilla-t-elle, soulagée de savoir qu'il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur.

_**- Si pour toi être fou amoureux de toi, c'est être une chochotte, alors je suis ravi d'en être une!**_ Répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant. _**Et puis, à en juger par tes hurlements, tu n'as pas trop eu l'air de regretter que j'en sois une!**_

_**- Emmett!**_ S'offusqua-t-elle en lui tapant le bras.

_**- Aie! Mais quoi? J'ai pas raison? **_Insista-t-il en s'esclaffant.

_**- Ne te moques pas de moi!**_ Dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_**- J'adore me moquer de toi... J'adore ce qu'on vient de faire... et je compte le refaire tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_ Lui susurra-t-il.

_**- Non!**_ S'écria-t-elle en rougissant furieusement, horrifiée. _**Les enfants nous surveillent déjà assez comme ça! Tu imagines s'ils m'entendaient? Ils viendraient voir pourquoi tu m'égorges!**_

Emmett éclata de rire.

_**- J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens!**_ Rétorqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa moitié. Il se leva et poursuivit. _**Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma belle, j'ai des pancakes d'après l'amour à faire!!!**_

Bella sourit, ravie qu'il n'ait pas oublié leur petit rituel, et également parce qu'elle mourrait de faim. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Emmett revenir avec son petit tablier à la main.

_**- Ne me dis pas que... **_

_**- C'est comme ça que je fais les meilleurs pancakes,**_ l'interrompit-il en enfilant uniquement son tablier. _**Et puis, avoue que ça t'a manqué de me voir les fesses à l'air, obsédée!**_ Ajouta-t-il en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Bella manqua de s'étouffer tellement elle riait. Elle prit une douche afin de se calmer, mais son inquiétude reprit le dessus.

_**- Ne salis pas toute ma cuisine, Emm'! **_Hurla-t-elle pendant qu'elle descendait le rejoindre.

Elle s'écroula de rire lorsqu'elle vit la pagaille dans la cuisine, Emmett recouvert de pâte à pancakes, comme à son habitude, qui se secouait le popotin en écoutant des vieux morceaux des années 80 pendant que les pancakes cuisaient.

Ces petits moments tendres et drôles avec Emmett lui avaient manqué. Elle se sentait de nouveau entière, bien qu'une partie de sa souffrance ne s'atténuait pas. Edward lui manquait beaucoup, et avant d'envisager de se marier avec Emmett, il lui fallait avoir une conversation avec sa fille pour boucler son deuil.

**********

Rosalie se réveilla dans une chambre blanche, dépourvue de décoration, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit l'inscription ''Bella Swan doit mourir'' gravée sur la petite table qui servait de bureau. Elle était de retour à son ''internat'' comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Elle fondit en larmes. L'impuissance la rendait désespérée. Elle se mit dans un des coins de sa chambre, comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant, et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Elle ne s'arrêta toutefois que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière l'interpeler.

_**- Bienvenue chez toi, ma Rose...**_

Rosalie sourit. Elle ne resterait peut être pas aussi longtemps qu'elle le pensait, finalement.


	32. Chapitre 32 Je t'aime, Edward

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais avec mes soucis de santé et la réécriture de certains passages, je viens à peine de finir ce chapitre_

_J'y tenais beaucoup, et je pense qu'il fera plaisir à shachou qui m'a confortée dans mon désir d'écrire ce chapitre._

_Leilani_

_

* * *

_

Bella ouvrit les yeux et se pelotonna contre Emmett, la tête contre son torse, souriant en écoutant le cœur de son amour de toujours. Il était réveillé depuis longtemps, mais ne souhaitait pas rompre leur étreinte. Ils avaient réalisé leur rêve, ils étaient enfin débarrassés de Rosalie Hale, et Bella avait accepté la demande en mariage d'Emmett, bien qu'elle ait préféré garder sa bague de fiançailles accrochée à son cou – elle avait refusé qu'il lui en achète une nouvelle, estimant que celle qu'il lui avait offert en Italie était suffisamment symbolique et qu'elle n'en voulait aucune autre. Cependant ils craignaient tous deux d'avoir imaginé ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_**- Il faudrait peut être qu'on se lève, ma belle.**_ Finit par dire Emmett.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Bella, intriguée, se décida à aller ouvrir. Sa surprise fut telle qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

Devant elle se trouvait sa famille au grand complet. Renée, Phil, Jasper, Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Elisabeth, Emmy-Lee et Dylan. Celui-ci fonça droit vers elle et lui sauta au cou.

_**- Maman! **_S'écria-t-il heureux de pouvoir enfin l'appeler ainsi.

_**- Mon cœur! **_S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant d'avantage. _**Tu m'as tellement manqué!**_

_**- Je t'ai manqué aussi, maman?**_ Demanda Emmy-Lee, les larmes aux yeux.

Bella eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que sa fille n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention de sa part que Dylan ces derniers mois.

_**- Bien sûr, princesse!**_ Dit elle en déposant Dylan et en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir Emmy-Lee. La fillette s'y précipita avec bonheur. _**Tu m'as énormément manqué, ma puce.**_

Bella se releva avec sa fille dans ses bras et ajouta à l'attention du reste de sa famille, qui regardait la scène avec attendrissement.

_**- Qu'est-ce... Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici?**_

_**- Tu n'as donc pas écouté le message que je t'ai laissé?**_ S'étonna Jasper.

Bella se décomposa littéralement.

_**- C'était toi...**_ souffla-t-elle en s'empourprant. _**J'ai... Mais je n'ai pas...**_

_**- J'en connais une qui a été trop occupée pour écouter son répondeur hier soir!**_ Plaisanta Alice.

Emmett descendit et resta tout aussi abasourdi que sa belle en les voyant.

_**- Emmett!**_ Hurla Emmy-Lee en s'agitant dans les bras de sa mère.

Il accourut vers elle, un sourire éblouissant sur son visage. Il embrassa Dylan et le prit également dans ses bras.

_**- Les crevettes! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là aussi tôt?**_

Esmée gloussa.

_**- Il est quinze heures Emmett!**_ Répondit-elle.

_**- J'en connais un qui a passé une nuit tellement agitée qu'il en a perdu la notion du temps!**_ Enchaina Alice, hilare.

_**- Vous allez nous laisser sur le palier encore longtemps?**_ Rit Elisabeth. _**Ce n'est pas que c'est inconfortable, mais le voyage était fatiguant...**_

Ils rirent de concert et s'installèrent dans le salon. Bella monta se changer et Emmett en profita pour parler avec tout le monde. Bella prépara ensuite de quoi faire un pique-nique dans le jardin et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à célébrer leur victoire en famille.

Elisabeth prit Bella à part, afin de lui parler en toute intimité.

_**- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous quatre. J'ai pu voir à quel point Emmy-Lee s'était attachée à Emmett. Elle a l'air épanouie et je sais qu'Edward serait heureux que vous soyez ensemble, Emmett et vous... Seulement...**_

_**- Vous avez peur qu'elle oublie Edward, c'est cela?**_

Elisabeth baissa la tête, honteuse. Bella lui sourit.

_**- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.**_ Dit cette dernière.

Elisabeth la suivit à l'étage et fut surprise en voyant toute une pièce regroupant des souvenirs d'Edward.

_**- C'est notre ancienne chambre, d**_éclara Bella qui resta sur le pas de la porte, laissant sa belle-mère pénétrer dans la salle. _**Je l'ai aménagée avec tout ce que je voulais garder d'Edward. Et sur le bureau, vous trouverez l'album photo fait par Emmy-Lee. Emmett et elle passent beaucoup de temps ici ensemble. Nous ne tenons pas à ce qu'elle l'oublie.**_

Vous y venez souvent, vous aussi? Demanda Elisabeth, les yeux embués.

Bella se raidit. Son cœur semblait se comprimer si fort qu'elle en perdit le souffle.

_**- Non...Je... je ne peux pas...**_ parvint-elle à dire. _**Il faut... Excusez-moi.**_

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Elle laissa libre court à sa peine. Elle pensait souvent à son défunt mari, mais s'interdisait d'en parler depuis qu'elle était avec Emmett, de peur de lui faire de la peine.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer doucement. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

_**- Pardon, Emmett...**_

_**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma belle. Ça devait sortir à un moment ou un autre. Tu l'aimeras toujours, j'en suis conscient et je ne t'en veux pas. **_

_**- C'est vrai? **_Renifla Bella.

_**- Oui, bécasse!**_ Pouffa-t-il. _**Tu ne serais pas toi si tu l'avais épousée alors que tu ne l'aimais pas... Tu lui as donné une partie de ton cœur et je comprends que son absence te fasse mal. Je sais ce que c'est, Bell'. Regarde Esmée. J'espère que je pourrais te rendre heureuse comme Carlisle a su le faire avec elle.**_

_**- Tu me rends déjà heureuse, bêta!**_ Dit-elle en lui assenant un coup de coude.

_**- Tu veux rester encore un peu ici ou nous allons rejoindre notre famille? L'interrogea-t-il.**_

_**- Allons les rejoindre, ils doivent s'inquiéter. **_Murmura-t-elle.

Bella sécha ses larmes et se prépara à descendre. Elle essaya d'étouffer sa douleur jusqu'au jour où elle serait obligée d'y faire face.

**********

Elle savait que ce jour viendrait, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi tôt.

Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du procès. Emmett avait pris quelques jours de congés pour accompagner Bella et leurs enfants à Jacksonville, chez Elisabeth – résidence beaucoup plus spacieuse que la maison des parents de Bella, ou de Jasper et Alice.

Ce jour-là, Bella et Emmy-Lee furent partagées entre une joie intense et une douleur incommensurable. C'était le 16 juin, jour béni par la naissance de Dylan, et maudit par la disparition d'Edward. La jeune femme avait décidé d'emmener sa fille se recueillir sur la tombe de son père, et d'en profiter pour discuter de la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé. Emmy allait avoir 7 ans, et était beaucoup plus mûre que tous les enfants de son âge, vu les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Avant de partir elles préparèrent ensemble le petit déjeuner de Dylan. Il arriva dans la cuisine, tout excité.

_**- Bon anniversaire, petite sauterelle!**_ Railla Bella.

_**- Merci maman! **_Répondit-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Le cœur de Bella faisait toujours un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas, et ces mots prononcés par son fils adoptif l'emplissaient de bonheur.

Emmy-Lee souhaita également un joyeux anniversaire à son frère, mais resta néanmoins distante. Dylan le remarqua et en fut peiné.

_**- Est ce que tu m'en veux, Emmy? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?**_

Bella frissonna.

_**- Non, banane, **_répondit la fillette. _**C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui ça fait un an que mon papa est plus là, alors je suis triste...**_

_**- Oh...**_ souffla Dylan, gêné. _**Excuse-moi...**_

Emmy-Lee lui sourit et lui fit une bise pour le rassurer. Elle partit peu de temps après avec sa mère en direction du cimetière.

Arrivées là-bas, le visage de la fillette s'éclaira alors que celui de Bella se fermait. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe, et Emmy commença à parler devant la tombe d'Edward.

_**- Bonjour, papa. Je suis venue te voir avec maman parce que tu nous manques beaucoup. Mais je vais bien, je ne pleure plus comme au début, et je ne fais plus de mauvais rêves. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu vas bien. Tu es avec ton amoureuse d'avant maman et elle doit être contente de ne plus être toute seule.**_

Bella tressaillit.

_**- Maman est avec Emmett, maintenant. Tu savais que c'était son amoureux d'avant, à elle? Enfin bref, Emmett est très gentil, il me fait rire. Et puis Dylan est mon nouveau grand frère, je suis trop contente! Emmett il dit que tu nous surveille avec Tanya, alors tu dois bien rigoler quand tu nous vois. **_Emmy-Lee baissa le ton pour que sa mère n'entende pas, mais ce fut peine perdue._** Désolée d'avoir cassé ton vase préféré et d'avoir dit que c'était Dylan. Maman le punit pas beaucoup alors on en a profité, j'espère que tu n'es pas fâché, toi.**_

Bella se fendit d'un rire tonitruant. Emmy frémit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout entendu.

_**- Vous êtes terribles, tous les deux! N'espère pas que je te laisserai t'en sortir aussi facilement, Miss Masen!**_ La gronda-t-elle.

_**- Mais maman...**_ répliqua Emmy en faisant la moue qu'Alice lui avait appris. _**Papa, s'il te plait, fait que maman me punisse pas trop fort...**_ ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Bella, attendrie par le mots de sa fille, la prit dans ses bras.

_**- Emmy, ton père a laissé quelque chose pour toi. Une lettre. Je n'ai pas voulu te la donner avant que je sois sûre que tu sois assez bien pour pouvoir la lire seule. **_Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

La fillette la prit et la retourna plusieurs fois. Elle tremblait à l'idée de la lire toute seule. Elle redonna l'enveloppe à sa mère.

_**- Lis la pour moi, maman... **_l'implora-t-elle.

_**- Tu en es sûre?**_

Emmy hocha la tête. Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle eu du mal à étouffer les sanglots dans sa voix à la lecture de la missive.

**********

_Ma chérie, Ma princesse, Mon ange,_

_Je ne voulais pas partir de ce monde sans te laisser un souvenir de moi._

_Quand j'ai écrit cette lettre, tu avais trois ans._

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu auras à la lire le plus tard possible, et que j'aurais eu l'occasion de te voir grandir. D'assister à ta première pyjama party, à ton premier bal, à la présentation de ton premier petit-ami ( bien que je ne sois pas prêt à cela, crois moi), à ton mariage, à la naissance de mes petits-enfants... Enfin à les plus merveilleux moments de ta vie._

_Je voulais te raconter le jour où ta mère a accepté de partager ma vie, et le jour de ta naissance. Ce sont les évènements les plus importants de la mienne._

_Ta maman et moi nous connaissions depuis peu. C'est ton oncle Jazz qui nous a présentés. Elle était aussi malheureuse que moi, parce qu'elle venait de laisser partir l'amour de sa vie. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, parce que j'avais également perdu celle qui comptait plus pour moi que n'importe qui. Je t'en ai déjà parlé à l'heure où je t'écris, puisque son prénom est tatoué sur moi et que tu m'as demandé qui était cette Tanya. _

_Nous sommes allés à la plage pour lui changer les idées, et lorsque je l'ai vue assise sur le sable, les yeux fixant l'horizon, j'ai tout de suite su. J'ai su que c'était avec elle que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Tout en elle, hormis la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, me rappelait Tanya. Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui m'a fait fondre._

_Elle faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Ce 17 juin, je me suis dit qu'il était injuste qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à souffrir, elle ne le méritait nullement. Je m'étais promis de m'évertuer à la rendre heureuse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

_Je ne lui ai pas dit cela, ne voulant pas la brusquer, mais elle a quand même accepté de faire un bout de chemin avec moi._

_Je n'ai jamais avoué à ta mère à quel point je l'aimais. Elle a toujours cru que je m'étais attachée à elle au fur et à mesure, mais la vérité est que j'étais déjà fou d'elle le jour où nous avons parlé de se mettre ensemble. J'ignore l'ampleur de ses sentiments à mon égard, mais le fait qu'elle soit encore aujourd'hui à mes côtés me suffit amplement._

_Lorsque nous avons appris qu'elle t'attendait, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vue, à la première échographie. Tu as littéralement changé nos vies, ma princesse. _

_Le jour de ta naissance, a également le jour où ta mère m'a dit pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait._

_Avoir une magnifique petite fille et être aimé par sa mère en retour. La vie ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau._

_Mon cœur s'est gonflé de fierté et de bonheur lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu as ouvert les yeux et ton regard a croisé le mien. Tu es alors devenu le centre de mon univers. _

_J'ai toujours essayé de te protéger au mieux, avec ta mère. Et en ce jour où elle et moi allons nous dire oui devant nos parents et amis, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de savoir que tu es là pour partager ce moment avec nous, et qu'il t'emplit de bonheur autant que moi._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir être encore là, avec ta mère et toi. Mais je sais qu'elle veillera toujours bien sur toi, et qui sait, peut-être trouveras-tu en la personne de son nouveau compagnon un père aimant. Si elle suit mes conseils, je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez bien._

_Veille également sur elle, pour moi._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, ma petite Emmy-Lee Loreleï, mon soleil, ma Vie._

_Je garderai toujours un œil sur toi et ta mère, peu importe où je serai._

_Ton père,_

_Edward._

**********

Emmy-Lee avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'attendait Bella, qui, elle, était anéantie.

_**- Papa m'a écrit plein de fois qu'il m'aime!!!**_ sautilla la fillette.

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle était chamboulée par la lettre qu'elle venait de lire.

_**- Maman? **_L'appela Emmy après avoir relu le courrier. _**Ça veut dire quoi, cette phrase la?**_

Bella regarda la phrase qu'Emmy pointait du doigt.

_J'ignore l'ampleur de ses sentiments à mon égard, mais le fait qu'elle soit encore aujourd'hui à mes côtés me suffit amplement._

_**- Ca veut dire qu'il... qu'il ne savait pas comment je l'aimais...**_

Emmy-Lee fronça les sourcils.

_**- Alors tu dois lui dire!**_ Dit la petite, furibonde. _**Dis lui maintenant comment tu l'aimes.**_

_**- Je... je ne peux pas...**_ souffla Bella, le cœur brisé.

_**- S'il te plait, pour moi,**_ répliqua Emmy-Lee en caressant le visage de sa mère, comprenant sa douleur.

C'était inévitable. Bella ne pouvait pas refuser cela à sa fille. Elle ne désirait pas qu'Emmy pense qu'elle n'aimait pas son père car c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle se retourna donc vers la pierre tombale et se décida à parler, sous le regard attendri d'Emmy-Lee

_**- Lorsqu'Emmett et moi nous sommes séparés, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé goût à la vie. J'ai été vraiment touchée que tu me comprennes, et même si le souvenir d'Emmett était toujours présent, j'ai remis mon âme entre tes mains le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés sur la plage. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont cessé de grandir depuis cet instant magique, et quand j'ai su que... que j'attendais Emmy j'ai... Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le fruit d'un amour sincère. Je t'ai aimé, Edward, et je t'aime encore. Tout comme Emmett, j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour toi. Tout comme j'ai souffert de son absence, je souffre de la tienne...Si mon cœur était liée à Emmett, mon existence était liée à la tienne. J'ai perdu mon âme le jour où je t'ai perdu, toi...**_

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Emmy, paniquée, vint l'enlacer tendrement.

Bella n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle sentait les bras de sa fille autour de son cou, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments pour Edward. Elle savait qu'ils étaient présents, qu'ils étaient forts, puisqu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, malgré le retour d'Emmett, à rester avec lui et leur fille. Mais le dire à haute voix était pour elle un supplice.

***********

Emmett était en train de préparer la petite fête d'anniversaire de son fils, lorsque son portable sonna. Il frémit en voyant le nom de Bella s'afficher sur son écran, se rappelant de l'accident de l'année précédente. Il répondit, tremblant de tout son être.

_**- Emmett! C'est Emmy, viens vite!**_ Hurlait la petite. _**Maman ne bouge plus!**_

Il se sentit défaillir

_**- Vous êtes toujours au cimetière?**_

_**- Oui, dépêche toi, j'ai peur... **_sanglota-t-elle.

_**- J'arrive, mon ange.**_

Il se précipita dans la voiture sans perdre une seconde. Il ne respecta aucune limitation de vitesse et arriva très peu de temps après au cimetière ou se trouvaient Bella et sa fille.

Emmy-Lee, fit de grand signes en le voyant. Le spectacle qu'il vit en arrivant devant la pierre tombale de son ami lui glaça le sang. Bella était prostrée, ses larmes coulant sans discontinuer, et elle ne cessait de répéter le prénom d'Edward. Il la prit dans ses bras et les ramena chez Elisabeth, où il l'allongea directement dans la chambre où ils étaient. Dylan, Emmy et lui restèrent à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, surprise de se retrouver dans un lit. Elle dévisagea Emmett qui la fixait avec appréhension.

_**- Tu vas mieux, maman? **_Demandèrent d'une même voix Emmy et Dylan.

_**- Oui, ça va, merci mes amours. **_Murmura-t-elle._** Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur.**_

_**- Elle se leva d'un seul bond et dit, pleine d'entrain.**_

_**- Je crois qu'on a un anniversaire à fêter, non? Et si on descendait pour faire la fête?**_

_**- Oui!!!!**_ s'écrièrent les enfants en fonçant vers les escaliers.

Emmett retint le bras de Bella, le visage fermé.

_**- Je crois que nous devons parler. Quand je suis venu te chercher au cimetière... **_Il hésita. _**Emmy m'a raconté ce que tu avais dit.**_

Bella s'immobilisa.

_**- Je suis vraiment navrée de te faire subir ça. Je...**_

_**- Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, **_l'interrompit-il avec douceur et compassion, _**je l'ai compris dès que je vous ai vus ensemble. Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'un drame se produise, même s'il nous a réunis. Je sais que sa disparition t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je sais qu'il te faut du temps pour que la peine s'estompe. Je sais tout ça, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal. Te voir dans cet état... ça m'a tué, Bell'. Tu m'as donné une deuxième chance, et tu as adopté Dylan. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de m'épouser. Maintenant, je veux que tu me réponde franchement, parce que je me pose la même question depuis plus d'un an, et que je refuse de vivre avec cette incertitude.**_

_**- Une incertitude? **_S'exclama-t-elle.

_**- Edward m'avait parlé, un jour où vous étiez au cinéma, les enfants et toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais encore amoureuse de moi, mais que tu avais peur de lui faire du mal, ainsi qu'à Emmy. **_Bella resta interdite et il poursuivit. **_Mais après tu as voulu un autre enfant de lui, et quand tu m'as annoncé ça, j'étais brisé. En voyant ta réaction aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi penser._**

_**- Emmett, je... Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas le nier. Je crois que je suis autant perdue sans lui que je l'ai été sans toi. J'avais besoin de vous deux dans ma vie. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurais divorcé...**_

Emmett baissa les yeux, le cœur en miettes. Bella vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux.

_**- Le destin a voulu que nous soyons tous les deux, même si je trouve qu'il l'a fait de façon trop tragique. Quoi que tu en penses, et malgré mes réactions, je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi. En aucune manière. Si tu me demandes lequel des deux est-ce que j'aime le plus, je te répondrai toi, sans hésitation. Si tu me demandes avec qui j'ai rêvé de fonder une famille, je te répondrai également toi. Même si je l'ai fait avec Edward, et que je n'ai aucun regret là-dessus, voir Emmy-Lee et toi aussi complices me remplit de joie. Je ne veux plus me poser de questions. Edward me manque,mais je suis trop heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Malheureusement il va falloir te contenter de cela.**_

_**- C'est la première fois que tu me parles franchement de tes sentiments, ma belle...**_ dit Emmett, les yeux embués. _**Tu évitais le sujet d'Edward jusque là. Ça signifie beaucoup, pour moi.**_

_**- Pour moi aussi,**_ répondit-elle. _**Ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler, au cimetière. Je crois que je suis enfin prête à passer à autre chose.**_

_**- Autre chose... C'est à dire? **_Demanda Emmett, anxieux.

_**- Tout le monde est déjà la pour la fête?**_

_**- Alice et Jasper viennent ce soir. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à...**_

_**- Alors après la fête, je demanderai à Alice de bien vouloir être ma demoiselle d'honneur...**_ le coupa-t-elle en gloussant.

_**- Ta QUOI?**_ Emmett manqua de s'étouffer.

_**- Tu as bien entendu, McCarthy,**_ s'amusa Bella en enlevant sa chaine qui contenait la bague de fiançailles qu'Emmett lui avait offert en Italie pour placer cette dernière à son doigt. _**Je commence à préparer notre mariage dès ce soir!**_

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle courut rejoindre leurs enfants au rez-de chaussée.

Le cœur léger, Emmett se leva, et se mit à sautiller avant de descendre retrouver sa fiancée.


	33. Chapitre 33 Mariage Elfique

Bien évidemment, la future demoiselle d'honneur avait tenu à organiser le mariage, ce que la future mariée avait refusé de but en blanc.

Bella lui demanda juste de s'occuper de sa robe de mariée, qu'elle avait visualisé. Elle avait expliqué son idée à Alice qui en avait fait un croquis époustouflant. La robe de Bella était d'inspiration médiévale, pour faire plaisir à Emmett, qui claironnait sans cesse depuis sa plus tendre enfance adorer les elfes et le Seigneur des Anneaux. Alice espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas décidé de s'habiller en Hobbit de la Comté le jour de son mariage, attitude somme toute digne d'Emmett, ce que Bella trouvait hilarant à imaginer.

**********

Habillée, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un roman de Tolkien.

La robe était en soie d'un rouge étincelant, surmontée de broderies ivoires à l'encolure, à la ceinture et à l'ourlet. Des lacets ivoires entouraient le haut des manches, et le bas de celles-ci, largement évasé, faisait à peu près la même longueur que la robe, si bien qu'on ne voyait pas ses bras si elle ne les levait pas.

Elle avait poussé le détail à commander un diadème celtique argenté avec des motifs de fleurs ressemblant à sa bague, et des tour d'oreille afin de parer sa coiffure. Elle s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, et se les était lissés pour obtenir un résultat proche de ce dont rêvait son futur époux.

_**- Wouah, maman!**_ S'extasia Emmy-Lee. _**Tu ressembles à une magicienne!**_

_**- Mais toi aussi ma chérie! **_Répondit Bella, tout sourire.

La tenue d'Emmy était à peu près la même que celle de sa mère, mais la petite avait choisi du rose et n'avait pas eu le droit de mettre une couronne, sur ordre d'Alice.

_**- Ah non alors!**_ S'offusqua la fillette en arborant une moue boudeuse. _**Moi je suis la princesse des elfes!**_

_**- D'accord, ma puce. **_Rit Bella. _**Tu es la plus jolie de toutes les princesses des elfes!**_

_**- Et moi je ressemble à une tenancière de bar... **_se plaint Alice.

_**- Tu es belle comme tout, Alice! Tu ressembles plus à un petit lutin échappé d'un asile!**_ Rétorqua Bella, hilare. _**Et je te signale que c'est toi qui as dessiné ta robe.**_

Alice portait une robe longue sans manches noire, surmontée d'un corset de la couleur de la robe de Bella. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux à l'avant, les domptant avec une dose significative de gel, et avait laissé le reste de ses cheveux en bataille, comme à l'accoutumée.

_**- Je sais pas, je me sens boudinée... **_insista Alice.

_**- C'est la grossesse, Al'! Tu auras toujours l'impression d'être boudinée... **_

_**- Si tu le dis...**_

Dylan entra comme une furie et s'immobilisa en voyant les trois demoiselles ainsi habillées.

_**- Oh la la!**_ Souffla-t-il. _**Vous êtes trop belles!**_

_**- Merci mon chéri, **_répondit Bella. _**Tu es très élégant toi aussi.**_

_**- Je ressemble à une fille avec cette robe... **_s'affligea-t-il.

_**- Ce n'est pas une robe! **_S'insurgea Alice. _**C'est une tunique! Et puis tu as un pantalon en dessous. Et ton père... Il s'en sort?**_

Dylan s'esclaffa et Alice se renfrogna. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir voulu qu'elle dessine son vêtement, elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?**_ Grogna-t-elle.

Le fou rire de Dylan augmenta. Alice et Bella commençaient à avoir peur. Il prit la parole entre deux hoquets.

_**- Papa... a dit... de vous dire... qu'il allait être... le plus beau Hobbit de la journée...**_

Bella se joint à son fils en voyant le visage de sa belle-sœur se décomposer.

_**- EMMETT! JE VAIS TE TUER!**_ Hurla la jeune femme en se précipitant dans la pièce où se préparait son frère.

_**- Honnêtement, il est habillé comme un Hobbit?**_ Demanda Bella, amusée.

_**- Non!**_ Pouffa Dylan. _**Mais je te dirai pas à quoi il ressemble!**_

Elisabeth passa prendre les enfants pour qu'ils rejoignent Emmett et Charlie arriva dans la pièce afin de conduire sa fille à l'autel.

_**- Tu es éblouissante, **_murmura-t-il en s'empourprant, émerveillé.

_**- Merci, papa, **_répondit-elle.

_**- Bella, je voulais m'excuser... Je n'ai pas été très présent tout au long de ta vie et... Surtout à la mort d'Edward... Je...**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas... **_le rassura-t-elle. _**Je sais que ton travail est très prenant et je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis tu m'appelais assez régulièrement, alors je sais que tu ne t'en fichais pas.**_

_**- Je suis content que tu aies refait ta vie avec Emmett... Il a toujours été un garçon bien. Bizarre, mais bien. **_

_**- Je sais, c'est tout ce qui fait son charme.**_ Dit-elle en souriant.

_**- Allons-y ma chérie... ton futur mari t'attend**_

_**- Je te rejoins près de la porte menant à la salle. J'ai besoin d'être seule quelques instants.**_

Charlie acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Bella soupira et se mit à songer à son défunt mari.

_Tu nous manques, Edward. Je sais que tu serais heureux d'assister à notre union. Ce que j'avais imaginé à l'âge de 4 ans va devenir réalité. Crois-tu qu'à cette époque j'étais amoureuse de lui? Je sais que déjà, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, mais à 4 ans, ça paraît un peu disproportionné. Tu avais raison, en tout cas. J'ai conscience aujourd'hui que peu importe le nombre de temps que ça aurait pris pour que je m'en rende compte, je serais retournée dans ses bras car nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. J'ai été très heureuse d'avoir pu partager un bout de mon existence avec toi, et je t'ai sincèrement aimé. Aujourd'hui, je ne te retiens plus. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, mais mon avenir a toujours été Emmett. Adieu, mon ange..._

A la différence de son premier mariage, Bella n'était pas du tout terrorisée. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre son âme sœur, et de devenir Madame Emmett McCarthy. Elle se leva en souriant, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, et se dirigea vers la porte.

**********

Emmett, de son côté, était très tendu. Il avait peur que sa tenue ne plaise pas à Bella, et Jasper essayait de lui envoyer des ondes de calme à l'aide d'un mantra qu'il avait appris lors de ses séances de relaxation. Les murmures de son beau-frère agaçaient le futur marié.

_**- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ton truc, je te jure que tu vas apprendre à voler!**_ Grommela-t-il.

_**- Oh! mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le nounours!**_ Railla Jasper.

_**- J'ai pas trop envie de rire, aujourd'hui...**_

_**- Qui es-tu? Et qu'as-tu fait d'Emmett? **_Plaisanta Jasper.

_**- J'ai des noeuds à l'estomac...**_ gémit Emmett. _**Et si elle changeait d'avis, Jazz? Si elle ne voulait plus se marier?**_

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

_**- Ca fait trente et un an que tu la connais, Emm'. Est-elle du genre à revenir sur sa promesse, surtout sachant depuis combien de temps elle attend ce moment?**_

Emmett se fendit d'un sourire éclatant.

_**- EMMETT! JE VAIS TE TUER!**_

_**- Alice a eu ton message, je crois!**_ Gloussa Jasper.

Emmett éclata de rire pendant que sa sœur déboulait dans la pièce, furibonde.

_**- Emmett McCarthy, tu as intérêt à... **_Elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux. _**Mon Dieu, tu es sublime!**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que je disais?**_ Se vanta Emmett. _**Le plus beau Hobbit que l'on ait jamais vu!**_

_**- Tu n'es pas un Hobbit! Tu es un magnifique prince bodybuildé! Bella va tomber à la renverse quand elle te verra!**_

_**- Ça va?**_ Demanda-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui même._** Le parme ira avec sa robe?**_

_**- Ça sera super! Ta tunique est magnifique!!!**_ s'exclama-t-elle._** Ce thème elfique était vraiment bien trouvé!**_

_**- Et Bella? Comment est-elle?**_

_**- Tu verras bien quand tu seras devant l'autel!**_ Répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

_**- Maudite Alice... Tu me le paieras un jour... **_maugréa Emmett.

Il ferma les yeux afin de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Esmée entrouvrit la porte et demanda à Jasper de les laisser seuls.

_**- Mon bébé se marie enfin,**_ déclara-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

_**- Je me suis déjà marié, maman... **_rit Emmett.

Esmée fronça les sourcils.

_**- Ton mariage avec Rosalie ne compte pas.**_ Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_**- Je suis bien d'accord! **_Gloussa-t-il.

_**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon rêve va enfin se réaliser...**_

Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de froncer les sourcils.

_**- Voyons, Emmett!**_ S'agaça Esmée. _**Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'y avais jamais pensé? **_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**- Tu n'as toujours été heureux que lorsque Bella était dans les parages. Quelle mère serai-je si je ne l'avais pas remarqué? J'espérais que vous vous marieriez alors que vous n'aviez pas l'âge de penser à ce genre de choses! Bella est une perle rare...**_

_**- Je sais... J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir eu près de moi.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas le seul... Elle a changé la vie de notre famille. Regarde, si tu n'avais pas connu Bella, Alice ne serait pas mariée à Jasper, et n'attendrait pas son premier enfant. Et je serais sûrement en train de me morfondre à Seattle, seule. C'est elle qui m'a aidée à franchir le cap avec Carlisle. Donc tu vois, grâce à votre amitié, beaucoup de choses positives ont eu lieu.**_

_**- Je regrette d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour elle...**_ déclara Emmett en baissant la tête.

_**- L'important c'est que vous soyez ensemble, peu importe le temps que ça a pris pour que vous y arriviez. Et puis, vous n'auriez pas eu Emmy et Dylan, et ça aurait vraiment été dommage. Ces enfants sont si adorables!**_

_**- C'est vrai, **_concéda-t-il.

_**- Vous êtes prêt à y aller, votre Majesté? **_S'enquit Esmée en riant.

_**- Je suis prêt.**_ Affirma-t-il, riant également.

Il présenta sa main à sa mère, qui la lui prit non sans avoir effectué une petite révérence. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se dirigèrent vers l'église.

Emmett prit place à côté du pasteur, et Jasper, son témoin, se tenait derrière lui. Il avait hâte de revoir Bella et de prononcer ses vœux. Il vit Elisabeth amener les enfants, qui le regardaient les yeux brillants. Il se mit à songer à ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

_Emmy-Lee est magnifique dans sa petite robe de princesse, quand à Dylan, il est aux anges... Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi radieux. Mes petits attendaient aussi ce moment avec impatience... Peut-être même plus que nous... En deux ans, notre famille s'est consolidée. Emmy-Lee me présente maintenant comme son père, et j'adore ça... Je n'ai jamais cherché à prendre la place d'Edward, mais j'avoue que cette petite crevette a su gagner mon cœur dès que je l'ai connue._

_Bella, Dylan et Emmy-Lee... mes trois amours..._

_Bella... Si on m'avait dit il y a trente et un ans que j'aurais donné mon cœur à celle qui m'avait offert son goûter, je lui aurais ri au nez. _

_Je bénirai toujours ce petit Flamby de l'avoir fait rentrer dans ma vie..._

_Et je bénis Paris de nous avoir fait comprendre que nous étions plus que des amis..._

_Et je bénis l'Italie, et ses plats pourris..._

_Je bénirais même Rosalie, si je ne pensais pas que cette folle était damnée..._

_Surtout... je bénis Edward... Sans toi, mon pote, nous ne serions pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est._

_J'espère que tu es fier de moi, et de notre famille._

_Tu me manques, vieux frère..._

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par une dispute entre Jasper et Alice.

_**- Laisse la tranquille, Alice. Si elle a besoin de temps pour se recueillir, tu ne vas pas la déranger!**_

_**- Ca fait quand même dix minutes qu'elle a demandé à Charlie de l'attendre! **_S'emporta-t-elle. _**Qui te dit qu'elle ne s'est pas endormie? Ou qu'elle n'a pas fait un malaise?**_

_**- Alice...**_

_**- Non! Ca ne ressemble pas à Bella de faire attendre les gens comme ça! Il se passe quelque chose.**_

Une vague d'anxiété submergea Emmett. Alice avait raison. Bella avait peut-être un problème.

_**- Alice**_! L'interpela-t-il. _**Va la voir, s'il te plait**_.

Elle s'exécuta. Jasper revint près d'Emmett et lui tapota l'épaule.

_**- Elle va venir, ne t'inquiète pas...**_

Un cri lointain leur parvint et l'inquiétude d'Emmett grandit.

_**- ALICE!**_ Hurla Jasper en se précipitant vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Le cri de Jasper accentua son angoisse. Ne tenant plus, il se précipita dans la pièce où Bella se préparait, et où Alice était partie la rejoindre.

En arrivant, il tomba à genoux, glacé par l'horreur de la scène qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

La pièce était sens dessus dessous, comme si Bella et une autre personne s'étaient battues à l'intérieur. La mare de sang au beau milieu de la pièce, et le diadème elfique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Et aucune trace de sa fiancée.

Alice s'était évanouie, et Jasper tentait désespérément de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à sangloter.

_**- Emmett...**_ parvint-elle à dire en lui tendant une petite feuille.

Il la saisit, incrédule, et rugit lorsqu'il y vit le tampon de St Claire.

En plus du logo de l'hôpital étaient inscrits trois mots résumant toute la situation.

**********

_Échec et Mat._

**********

* * *

_Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella?_

_Est-elle encore en vie?_

_Emmett la retrouvera-t-il?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre..._

_HA HA HA!!! Et oui, Leilani la sadique est de retour!_

_Juste pour vous informer que la fiction sera terminée d'ici 3 chapitres, et que j'en commencerai sûrement deux d'ici peu_

_une sur l'histoire de Jasper, que j'avais un peu commencé dans ma fiction "Sounds Like Eternity"_

_et une avec la meute!!! Ils y seront tous, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Jacob... J'en ris d'avance._

_Je préviens aussi que je ne publierai sans doute pas un chapitre par jour pour ces fictions, _

_parce que ça me demander plus de boulot, et que je ne suis pas sûre que la santé suivra..._

_Leilani_


	34. Chapitre 34 Vengeance

_Plus que deux chapitres après celui-là (épilogue compris)_

_Un grand merci à Bella-Swan-Masen pour m'avoir aidée à écrire ce chapitre._

_Grâce à elle, je n'ai pas eu à le réécrire une troisième fois!_

_Il est parfait, maintenant! (avis aux personnes qui n'aiment pas mon sadisme habituel... vous allez être déçues!!!)_

_Leilani_

* * *

Bella ouvrit les yeux et sentit que sa tête lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle songea à son mariage, à Emmett qui l'attendait, et essaya de bouger, mais elle avait les bras et les jambes attachées. Commençant à paniquer, elle tenta de se dégager de toutes ses forces, en vain. Elle voulut crier, mais elle était bâillonnée.

Un rire provenant du bout de la pièce la fit sursauter.

_**- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... J'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi, pouilleuse!**_

_- Rosalie... non... _songea-t-elle, submergée par le désespoir.

_**- Emmett doit être en train de te pleurer, à l'heure qu'il est. Il te croit sûrement morte.**_ Claironna Rosalie.

_- Morte? Mais pourquoi?_ Se demanda Bella.

_**- Nous n'avions pas l'intention de te tuer tout de suite, alors Riley a renverser du sang animal à l'endroit où tu étais censée être avant de te kidnapper.**_

_- Nous? Riley? Mais qui c'est celui-là? Minute... Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me tuer... tout de suite? _

Bella se débattit de plus belle, gagnée par la panique. Le rire de Rosalie résonna de nouveau dans toute la pièce, et Bella se demandait où cette folle l'avait emmenée.

Un jeun homme blond rejoignit Rosalie, l'embrassant fougueusement, puis sortit de la pièce. Elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait de Riley. La blonde profita du départ de son acolyte pour s'adresser à Bella en s'approchant d'elle.

_**- Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'ai fait pour sortir de l'hôpital? Et bien, mon ami Riley que tu vois ici m'a aidé, tout comme il m'a aidé la première fois à sortir. Nous avions le même âge et il était interné dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. Riley est devenu mon meilleur ami, là-bas. Cet idiot m'a appris à faire semblant de me préoccuper des autres, ce qui m'a permis de tromper les psychiatres et de sortir à mes 18 ans. Il est sorti un an avant moi, et j'étais persuadé de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et encore une fois à cause de toi, pouilleuse**_ – elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, et Bella hurla de douleur – _**je suis retournée dans cet horrible endroit. Heureusement pour moi il était là, mais cette fois-ci pas en tant que malade. Il est aide soignant à l'hôpital, et nous avons longuement discuté. Je lui ai raconté ce que tu m'as fait subir, et il s'est promis de m'aider comme la dernière fois. Il me tenait au courant de ce qui se passait dans vos misérables vies, et nous avons mis en place notre plan lorsque nous avons appris la date de votre mariage. Je te raconterai la suite tout à l'heure. Je dois passer un coup de fil très important!**_

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Bella. Elle savait que Rosalie n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle pensa à sa fille, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'Emmy-Lee ne soit pas orpheline de ses deux parents.

Riley se plaça devant elle, et lui ôta son bâillon.

_**- Je suppose que vous avez soif. **_Dit-il d'une voix qui la fit frémir.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle se demanda ce que ce jeune homme, à l'apparence si douce, pouvait se retrouver embarqué dans cette histoire.

Il la fit boire avec une paille. Elle eut du mal à avaler l'eau qu'il lui proposait.

_**- Merci, **_le gratifia-t-elle, la voix rauque.

_**- Vous avez l'air gentille... C'est dur de croire que vous avez fait du mal à ma Rose...**_

Bella comprit alors les motivations de Riley. Rosalie l'avait embobiné depuis l'adolescence. Elle l'avait conditionné pour lui faire croire que Bella était la méchante de l'histoire, comme elle avait essayé de le faire avec Emmett et plus récemment au tribunal. E plus de son léger déséquilibre mental, il était indéniablement tombé sous le charme de Rosalie, et elle en profitait pour le forcer à faire tout ce qu'elle désirait.

_**- Riley, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à Rose. Vous devez me croire, je vous en supplie.**_

_**- Ma Rose ne me mentirait pas. Elle m'aime trop pour ça...**_

_**- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle mentait, répliqua-t-elle. Juste que je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal.**_

_**- QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS, IMBECILE! **_Hurla Rosalie.

_**- Je lui ai donné à boire, mon amour... **_répondit-il, apeuré.

Elle soupira bruyamment et colla le téléphone contre l'oreille de Bella.

_**- Parle, pouilleuse!**_ Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle entendit la voix d'Emmett dans le combiné. Elle pouvait ressentir le désespoir dans le ton qu'il employait.

_**- Emmett...**_

_**- Bella, mon amour, tu es en vie!**_ Dieu soit loué!

_**- Jacob,**_ souffla-t-elle. _**Appelle Jacob.**_

_**- Quoi? Mais pour...**_

Elle hurla après que Rosalie lui ait assené une gifle magistrale. Un éclat terrifiant ressortait de ses prunelle haineuse.

_**- Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de Jacob devant moi!**_ Vociféra Rosalie. Elle reprit le combiné et déclara à Emmett. _**Si dans trois jours mon fils n'est pas au point de rendez-vous, je tue ta pouilleuse, tu m'entends?**_

Bella frissonna en comprenant que Rosalie voulait récupérer Dylan. Elle avait donc trois jours pour contrecarrer les plans de cette femme. Elle avait besoin d'avoir Riley de son côté, et le seul moyen de l'obtenir était de lui faire comprendre que Rosalie n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais de Jacob. Elle priait pour qu'Emmett ait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

**********

Après que le choc de la découverte d'Alice fut passé, Emmett faisait les cent pas. Il voulait retrouver Rosalie et l'étriper de ses propres mains. Charlie avait fait intervenir la police qui attendait les résultats du sang trouvé dans la pièce où Bella s'était préparée. Tout le monde était effondré, et il était le seul persuadé que Bella n'était pas blessée. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Autant il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment le jour de l'accident avec Edward, autant là, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien, pour le moment.

Il fut conforté dans ses certitudes par l'analyse sanguine. Il s'agissait de sang animal. Rosalie jouait avec leur nerfs.

Tous les invités avaient trouvé refuge chez Bella et Emmett. Ils refusaient de s'en aller tant que Bella ne serait pas retrouvée. Elisabeth et Alice s'occupaient des enfants. Emmett continuait à faire le tour du salon, tel un lion en cage. Son portable sonna. Il se précipita afin de le décrocher.

_**- Salut, tocard! **_Lança chaleureusement Rosalie.

_**- Toi... Je vais te tuer... Lentement... Je t'arracherai les membres un à un et je te ferai souffrir...**_ rugit-il, mâchoires serrées.

_**- Prends garde à ce que je ne fasse pas la même chose à ta chère fiancée...**_

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.

_**- Que veux tu de moi, Hale?**_ Cracha-t-il.

_**- Ce qui me revient de droit, McCarthy. Je veux mon fils.**_

_**- Tu ne l'auras pas! **_Vociféra-t-il. _**Je ne te laisserai pas monnayer Dylan contre Bella.**_

_**- Tu n'as pas le choix, je crois. Je veux le voir dans trois jours, au zoo de Phoenix. Je te rendrai ta pouilleuse à ce moment là. **_

_**- Je veux l'entendre avant.**_

_**- On dirait un mauvais film!**_ S'esclaffa Rosalie._** Mais bon, puisque tu insistes... Je t'appellerai tous les jours pour te confirmer qu'elle est encore en vie. **_

_**- Passe la moi!**_ S'emporta-t-il.

_**- Oui, oui, ça va!**_ S'exclama-t-elle. _**Je vais...**_ _**QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS, IMBECILE! **_

_**- Je lui ai donné à boire, mon amour...**_

Il entendit alors un grand soupir et la voix de sa belle qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle lui disait d'appeler Jacob, ce qu'il ne comprit pas au début, puisqu'il était dans le salon avec lui, mais après avoir entendu Rosalie s'emporter en entendant son prénom, à quelque mètres sûrement de l'homme qui venait de l'appeler son amour, il comprit que Bella essayait de rallier le complice de la blonde à sa cause.

Il prit donc Jacob à partie.

_**- Bella veut que tu parles à Rosalie. Enfin je crois.**_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'étonna Jacob.

_**- Elle ne m'a dit que deux mots, mais je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle a un plan.**_ Répondit Emmett, sûr de lui._** A partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui décrochera le téléphone. **_

_**- Et je lui dis quoi?**_ S'affola Jacob

_**- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a un type avec elle qui a l'air amoureux d'elle. Séduis-la, fais le douter d'elle.**_

_**- Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir Rosalie au téléphone... **_insista Jacob.

_**- Jake, je t'en prie... **_l'implora Emmett. _**Elle veut Dylan, et si elle ne l'a pas, elle tuera ma Bella...**_

Pris de remords, Jacob accepta.

Le lendemain, il répondit à chaque coup de téléphone. Il tomba inévitablement sur celui de Rosalie, qui fut surprise de l'entendre.

_**- Rose... Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tu séquestres Bella?**_

_**- Mon amour, si je le fais, c'est pour nous, **_répondit-elle d'une voix dégoulinant de tendresse.

Jacob eut un haut le cœur, mais il poursuivit, pressé par Emmett.

_**- Je suis avec Dylan, mon cœur. Ramène Bella à Emmett et nous repartirons ensemble.**_

_**- Non, je ne peux pas, Jake. Elle nous a fait trop de mal. Et je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.**_

_**- Emmett veut entendre Bella. Passe lui le téléphone.**_

_**- Très bien, mon amour.**_ Accepta-t-elle.

Jacob transmit la communication à Emmett. Ce dernier entendit une voix masculine se lamenter et Rosalie continuer à lui crier dessus.

_**- BOUGE DE LA, CRETIN! **_Tempêta-t-elle.

_**- Mais ma Rose... **_gémit le jeune homme.

_**- DEGAGE, JE TE DIS! Tiens, parle pouilleuse.**_

_**- Allo?**_ Fit Bella d'une voix si faible qu'Emmett prit peur.

_**- Ma belle! Ça va? Elle ne te fait pas trop de mal?**_

**_- Ça y est presque. _**murmura-t-elle.

_**- Quoi?**_

Le cri de Bella lui fut insupportable. Il n'était pas sûr de se retenir en face de Rosalie. Il voulait vraiment en finir avec elle.

_**- Repasse moi Jake, **_ordonna Rosalie.

**********

Riley était troublé par le changement d'attitude de Rosalie à son égard. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit celle qu'il considérait comme son amour en appeler un autre ainsi. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Quand il surprit la conversation du lendemain entre Rosalie et Jacob, il en devint fou.

_**- Je croyais que tu m'aimais! **_S'emporta-t-il.

_**- Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Riley.**_ Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_**- Toutes ces années où j'ai cru ce que tu me disais, mais tu te moquais de moi!**_

_**- Je n'allais tout de même pas tomber amoureuse d'un malade mental? **_S'offusqua-t-elle.

_**- Tu... Je... Tu as raison, **_concéda-t-il, blessé par la trahison de celle qu'il aimait.

_**- Je reviens, je vais faire des courses.**_ Lui dit-elle, inconsciente du changement d'état d'esprit de son acolyte.

Dès lors qu'elle les laissa seuls, Riley s'approcha de la captive et lui murmura.

_**- Je ne la laisserai pas vous tuer devant votre fiancé, comme elle avait prévu de le faire, mais j'aurai besoin de vous. Donnez-moi vite son numéro de téléphone.**_

Bella obtempéra, heureuse d'avoir réussi à obtenir son soutien. Au retour de Rosalie, Riley se précipita dans une cabine téléphonique et contacta Emmett. Il demanda à lui parler directement et lui expliqua ce que Rosalie avait planifié.

Emmett fut soulagé de voir que l'idée de Bella avait convenablement marché. Il se rendit donc au point de rendez-vous, accompagné de Jacob, et sous protection de la police. Rosalie leur avait donné rendez-vous devant la fosse aux ours.

Riley avait pris soin de changer Bella, pour qu'Emmett ne voie pas sa robe de mariée. Lorqu'il vit sa fiancée retenue par Rosalie, il crut mourir. Elle était très faible et son visage était couvert de bleus. Jacob prit la parole, horrifié de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Rosalie?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**- Je... C'est Riley qui l'a frappé, mon amour.**_ Mentit-elle.

Riley sentit la colère monter en lui. Ces mots, prononcés à un autre que lui, le rendaient fou de rage.

_**- Tu es écœurante, **_Rose. Marmonna-t-il.

_**- Il a dit quoi, le psychopathe? **_Rugit Rosalie.

_**- J'ai dit que tu étais écœurante.**_ Insista-t-il. _**J'aurais dû te laisser enfermée à St Claire.**_

_**- C'est trop tard pour les regrets, crétin!**_ Renifla-t-elle. _**Jake est venue me chercher et nous serons heureux tous les deux. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Riley. Dégage!**_

_**- Je n'ai aucune intention de vivre quoi que ce soit avec toi, Rose.**_ Martela Jacob.

Rosalie se raidit.

_**- Tu m'as menti?**_ Souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

_**- Il faut sérieusement que tu te fasses soigner.**_ Reprit Jacob. _**Tu ne te rends pas compte que tes désirs ne sont pas la seule chose qui compte dans ce monde? Il faut obligatoirement que tu détruise la vie de ceux qui se refusent à accepter tes caprices! C'est n'importe quoi! Tant que tu ne seras pas saine d'esprit, et que tu ne laisseras pas Bella et Emmett tranquille, je refuse d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec toi.**_

Les mots de Jacob frappèrent Rosalie comme des milliers de coup de poignard. Il l'avait bernée pour avoir une chance de sauver Bella.

_**- Tu as tué la pouilleuse, sale menteur!**_ Clama Rosalie. _**Elle va mourir par ta faute!**_

_**- Rosalie! Ne fais pas ça !**_ S'époumona Emmett, la peur au ventre.

Bella ferma les yeux, espérant que Riley savait ce qu'il faisait.

Rosalie allait se saisir d'un couteau, mais son complice retint sa main. Rosalie se débattit violemment, gardant son emprise sur Bella.

Emmett était pétrifié, de même que Jacob. Ils se mirent d'accord pour intervenir quand des cris effroyables les firent frémir.

Riley était seul, tremblant, le regard fixé vers la fosse aux ours. Jacob regardait dans la même direction, terrifié.

_**- Mon Dieu.. non...**_

Les cris redoublèrent. Emmett reconnut avec effroi la voix de Rosalie. Elle et Bella étaient tombées dans la fosse, et les grognements des ours lui glacèrent le sang. Ses jambes le portèrent difficilement à côté de Jacob, et il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

_**- BELLA! NON!**_

Les policiers avaient accouru après les avoir vue tomber, et assistaient, impuissants, au spectacle qui se dessinait devant leurs yeux. Rosalie était attaquée par deux ours et hurlait à en perdre haleine, tandis que le troisième s'intéressait à Bella, qui gisait au beau milieu de la fosse, inconsciente.

Deux ambulances arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. L'une pour Bella, l'autre pour Rosalie.


	35. Chapitre 35 Destinée

_Et Voila! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!_

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues de la fin que j'ai prévu..._

_Bon chapitre!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Après 4 opérations, Rosalie fut déclarée hors de danger.

Elle était certaine de vivre, bien qu'elle ne reverrait plus la lumière du jour. Elle s'était échappée de l'hôpital psychiatrique, rompant de ce fait la promesse qu'elle avait fait au juge. Avec l'enlèvement de Bella et sa tentative d'assassinat, ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de la condamner à perpétuité, sans possibilité de remise de peine. Dès qu'elle serait capable de se déplacer, elle croupirait en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle aurait cependant préféré mourir.

Elle, qui était auparavant adulée pour sa beauté, et qui se considérait comme la plus belle femme au monde, était maintenant défigurée. Aucun médecin ne pouvait reconstruire son visage.

Ce châtiment était pour elle pire que la mort.

**********

Emmett avait besoin de repos. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier les évènements tragiques des jours précédents. Il sentit deux petites têtes se poser de part et d'autre de son torse, se coinçant au creux de ses bras, comme à l'accoutumée depuis une dizaine de jours. Il se détendit instantanément.

Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement affolé et réveilla les enfants.

_**- Il faut se préparer, Emmy... Dylan... Allez vous doucher.**_

Les enfants s'exécutèrent pendant qu'Emmett leur choisit leur vêtements.

Alice arriva dans la chambre d'Emmy au moment où Emmett cherchait la robe qu'il lui avait choisi.

_**- Tu t'en sors, Emm'? **_Demanda-t-elle tristement.

_**- Je ne retrouve plus cette fichue robe, **_s'énerva-t-il._** Je l'ai vue hier, et là, je ne la trouve plus... maudite robe de...**_

_**- Elle est déjà sortie, frangin!**_ Répliqua-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. _**Je m'occupe d'elle, va te préparer.**_

Emmett acquiesça et prit une douche rapide. Il en profita pour libérer sa peine, étouffée par le bruit de l'eau. Il s'habilla prestement et vit Emmy, appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre, qui le regardait, les yeux embués.

_**- Viens-là, princesse. **_Dit-il en prenant la fillette dans ses bras._** Je t'aime, tu le sais, ça?**_

_**- Je sais, **_souffla-t-elle...

La petite blottit sa tête au creux du cou d'Emmett. Il sentit les larmes couler sur son costume.

Dylan vint les rejoindre, de même qu'Alice et Jasper, bouleversés.

Ils se rendirent ensemble au cimetière.

Emmett n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, depuis que les médecins lui avaient annoncé la mort de Bella. Il essayait néanmoins d'être fort pour les enfants. Bella avait prévu dans son testament qu'il serait le tuteur d'Emmy-Lee s'il lui arrivait un malheur, et Elisabeth ne l'avait pas contesté.

L'enterrement fut atroce pour Emmett et les enfants. Emmy s'accrochait désespérément au cercueil, en hurlant. Dylan s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Alice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les parents de Bella, de même que Jasper, étaient anéantis.

_**- Je veux ma maman! **_Sanglota Emmy-Lee.

Le cœur d'Emmett se brisa et il s'effondra lorsque la terre recouvrit le cercueil.

_**- Non! Pitié... Pas ça... Mon amour... **_s'époumona-t-il.

Il semblait à cet instant seul au monde. Sa peine était si forte qu'il ne voyait plus personne. Il ne songea plus à Dylan, ni à Emmy. Il désirait uniquement retrouver sa belle.

_Emmett..._

La voix de Bella résonna dans sa tête. Il se raidit, songeant à une hallucination.

_Emmett..._

Encore une fois. Il était certain de devenir fou.

_Mon amour, tu fais peur aux enfants._

_**- Bella? **_Parvint-il à dire.

_Oui, nounours!_

Le rire de Bella le fit sourire. Il était fou, mais au moins il sentait son odeur et il entendait sa voix.

_Réveille-toi, maintenant!_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'exclama-t-il.

_Tu fais encore le même cauchemar... Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait._

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans les bras de Bella, entourés par leurs enfants qui s'étaient réveillés en sursaut aux cris qu'il avait poussé.

_**- C'était juste un cauchemar? **_Demanda-t-il en serrant Bella contre lui.

_**- Oui.. Mais... Aïe!**_ Gémit Bella._** Fais attention à mes côtes, s'il te plait. Elles sont encore fragiles.**_

La chute de Bella dans la fosse aux ours lui avait causé une fracture de la jambe, de quelques côtes, ainsi que d'une vertèbre cervicale. La douleur avait été telle qu'elle s'était évanouie. Les soigneurs du zoo avaient informé Emmett que c'était ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Si elle avait agi comme Rosalie, en criant et se débattant, l'ours qui était près d'elle l'aurait attaquée. Au lieu de cela, il s'était désintéressé d'elle assez rapidement, puisqu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital, où Carlisle l'avait étroitement suivie. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, et Emmett était aux petits soin pour sa fiancée, ce qui agaçait fortement cette dernière.

_**- Ça va mieux, papa?**_ S'enquit Dylan.

_**- Oui, désolé, les petits monstres... **_s'excusa Emmett. _**Encore un cauchemar.**_

_**- Moi je dors plus ici. **_Grogna Emmy, de mauvaise humeur. _**Il nous fait toujours peur, et c'est pas sympa...**_

_**- Il ne le fait pas exprès, princesse,**_ argua Bella. _**C'est comme toi quand tu fais des cauchemars...**_

_**- Les grands n'en font pas d'habitude.**_ Déclara la fillette.

_**- Tu sais très bien qu'Emmett n'est pas grand dans sa tête!**_ Plaisanta Bella.

_**- Hé! **_s'insurgea Emmett, feignant l'indignation._** Fais attention à ce que tu dis, l'éclopée!**_

_**- Tu vas me faire quoi? **_Me jeter dans la fosse aux lions? Ironisa Bella.

Emmett frémit et son visage se ferma.

_**- Ne redis jamais ça, Bella. **_Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

_**- P... Pardonne-moi,**_ balbutia Bella. _**Je ne voulais pas te froisser.**_

_**- J'ai failli te perdre, ma belle, **_dit-il en lui prenant les mains. _**J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, et je ne sais pas si... **_sa voix s'étrangla et il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

_**- Je suis là, mon amour...**_ répliqua-t-elle en souriant. _**N'y pense plus, c'est fini...**_

Emmett se blottit contre sa fiancée, tout en se gardant de lui faire mal.

**********

Il avait prévu une petite surprise pour Bella, lorsqu'elle serait remise sur pieds. Puisque le mariage n'avait pas pu avoir lieu, pour des raisons indépendantes de leur volonté, il avait fait décaler leur voyage de noces pour leur anniversaire. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'Esmée garde les enfants, et qu'Alice et Jasper les retrouvent là-bas. Il avait demandé de l'aide à son beau-frère pour organiser ce qu'il désirait.

Bella avait repris son travail. Emmett avait expliqué son plan à la directrice de l'école, qui avait donné son autorisation pour qu'il l'emmène un mois à l'étranger.

Dans son bureau, en ce 13 septembre, elle se mit à consulter ses mails, puisqu'elle avait un moment de libre – elle n'était pas au courant que la directrice avait redirigé ses appels – et fut surprise d'en recevoir un de son fiancé.

**********

_Hey ma belle!_

_Je viens t'enlever ce midi. Nous partons en balade._

_Je ne t'aurais pas prévenu, mais je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec les surprises._

_Ne t'occupe pas des enfants, Esmée viendra les récupérer._

_On se voit tout à l'heure._

_J'ai hâte de voir ta jolie frimousse._

_Je t'adore..._

_Emmett._

**********

Le message d'Emmett l'intrigua. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer, mais même en réfléchissant de toutes ses forces, elle restait loin du compte.

Il arriva aux environs de midi, le sourire aux lèvres. Bella était de plus en plus inquiète après avoir vu une lueur malicieuse briller au fond des yeux de son aimé.

Emmett ne dit pas un mot dans la voiture. Lorsque Bella se rendit compte qu'il prenait la sortie qui menait vers l'aéroport, elle ne comprit toujours pas.

_**- On va chercher quelqu'un?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**- T'es vraiment pas maline! **_S'esclaffa-t-il. _**Je t'ai dit qu'on partait en balade.**_

_**- On va voyager? **_S'étonna-t-elle. _**Mais... Combien de temps? Et les enfants? **_

_**- Tu poses trop de questions, ma belle. **_S'amusa-t-il.

_**- Mais je n'ai pas de bagages...**_ s'affola-t-elle.

_**- J'ai tout prévu! J'ai fait nos valises, j'ai nos billets, j'ai tout organisé et tu ne sauras rien!**_ Répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Bella ne broncha pas, se contentant de suivre son fiancé.

Ils arrivèrent au comptoir d'enregistrement.

_**- Houston? **_Sourcilla-t-elle.

_**- Juste une correspondance.**_ Répondit-il. _**Tu ne connaitras notre destination finale qu'une fois là-bas.**_

Elle se laissa faire, se disant que connaissant Emmett, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une bonne surprise – elle essayait de s'en convaincre, en tous les cas.

Trois heures plus tard, arrivés à Houston, il la conduit vers leur nouvelle salle d'embarquement. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

_**- Paris? Tu m'emmènes à Paris?**_

_**- Je te l'avais promis, pour nos 35 ans, non?**_ Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_**- Mon Dieu.. Emmett... **_souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Bella se mit à pleurer, ce qui attrista Emmett.

_**- Tu n'aimes pas ma surprise...**_ s'affligea-t-il.

_**- Si si! **_S'écria-t-elle. _**C'est juste que... On avait dit qu'on irait là-bas une fois mariés...**_

_**- On ira autre part, ma belle,**_ la rassura-t-il. _**Il y a plein d'autres pays à visiter!**_

_**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies organisé ça tout seul... **_dit-elle.

_**- J'espère que tu te rends compte que ça m'a demandé énormément de boulot. Bon, Jazz m'a un peu aidé.**_ Avoua-t-il à contrecœur. _**Mais je voulais que tu voies que je suis prêt à tout pour toi, même à aller à l'encontre de mes instincts primaires de paresseux.**_

Elle acquiesça en riant, ravie de retourner avec lui à l'endroit où leur histoire d'amour avait commencé dix ans plus tôt.

Bella réveilla Emmett à minuit pile en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il soupira de contentement et ouvrit les yeux.

_**- Bon anniversaire, Emmett, **_lui susurra-t-elle.

_**- Merci, **_murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Bella tiqua. Emmett n'était pas du genre à oublier de lui souhaiter son anniversaire en retour. Elle pressentit que les surprises n'étaient pas terminées, et l'anxiété la gagna instantanément.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'avion, et après avoir pris leur bagages, elle resta interdite en voyant Alice et Jasper les attendre.

_**- Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire,Bella! **_Fit sa belle-sœur en lui sautant au cou.

Elle fut imitée par Jasper, et leur entrain fit sourciller Bella.

_**- Mais que faîtes vous ici?**_ Les questionna-t-elle.

_**- Es-tu fatiguée, ma belle?**_ Demanda Emmett, empêchant ainsi ses deux comparses de dévoiler la suite de son plan.

_**- Non, ça va, mais ça ne répond pas à...**_

_**- Jazz et moi avons été séduits par l'idée d'Emmett et nous avons décidé de nous joindre à vous! **_Sautilla Alice. _**Au début Emm' n'était pas content, mais tu sais que personne ne peux résister à la grande Alice Whitlock, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**- Malheureusement... **_soupira Emmett.

Bella crut aisément à leur mensonge, et ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôtel afin qu'elle puisse s'y changer.

Emmett ne savait pas comment Bella prendrait la toute dernière surprise qu'il lui avait réservé. Il avait passé l'après-midi loin de sa fiancée afin de peaufiner les derniers détails. Alice lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait loué une péniche pour la soirée, parce que Jasper avait adoré la description qu'elle avait fait de sa promenade sur la Seine, et Bella avait trouvé l'idée de se retrouver en pleine nuit sur le fleuve incroyablement romantique. Alice avait informé Bella qu'elle avait chargé Emmett de conduire son mari au point de rendez-vous.

Elle avait gobé le moindre mot de sa belle-soeur, et fut ébahie lorsqu'elle trouva à l'intérieur de sa chambre un petit mot d'Emmett et une housse de vêtement posée sur son lit.

**********

_Ma belle,_

_Je sais que tu te doutes que je n'en ai pas fini avec les surprises._

_Je sais aussi que pour ce genre de choses il faut te prévenir sinon tu t'évanouis._

_Tu as toujours essayé de réaliser les rêves des autres, y compris les miens._

_Tu es même allée jusqu'à t'habiller en elfe sexy pour satisfaire ma vision du mariage._

_Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il y a dix ans, jour pour jour, _

_tu m'avais dit que si un jour tu devais épouser quelqu'un, _

_tu souhaiterais le faire dans cette ville._

_J'aimerais plus que tout réaliser ton rêve cette nuit, _

_et j'espère que tu m'accorderas cette faveur._

_Si tu veux bien t'unir à moi aujourd'hui, _

_jour de l'anniversaire de notre venue au monde _

_et de la découverte de notre amour réciproque, _

_tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes._

_Réfléchis-y, et au cas où tu accepterais, _

_Alice t'a choisi une robe et t'aidera à te préparer._

_Dans tous les cas, je t'attendrai sur la péniche, _

_et je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu souhaites attendre._

_Je t'aime_

_Emmett._

**********

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Bella. Elle n'espérait plus se marier avec Emmett, vu les nombreux obstacles qui s'étaient dressés à chaque tentative.

_**- Alors, qu'as-tu décidé?**_ Demanda Alice, tendue.

_**- Dépêche toi de me préparer! **_La pressa Bella en sautillant, radieuse.

_**- Va falloir refaire ton maquillage, **_s'agaça Alice.

**********

Emmett commençait à s'angoisser. Il espérait que Bella répondrait favorablement à sa demande, et bien qu'il sache qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur un possible mariage avec lui. Il fut parcouru par une centaine de frissons lorsqu'il la vit arriver en souriant, dans sa robe crème, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main.

_**- C'est bien ici, le mariage?**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se précipita vers elle et la souleva de terre, ivre de bonheur.

_**- Tu es vraiment la meilleure de toutes les femmes au monde!**_ Exulta-t-il.

_**- On verra si tu diras la même chose quand je t'aurai passé la corde au cou!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Jasper se racla la gorge et ils reprirent leurs esprits.

Bella, intimidée, se laissa conduire devant l'autel aménagé.

_**- Pasteur Weber?**_ S'étonna Bella. _**Vous êtes ici aussi?**_

_**- Depuis le temps que j'attends de vous marier!**_ rit le pasteur, qui avait fait le voyage depuis Forks. _**Quand Emmett m'a demandé de vous unir, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Je vous connais depuis votre plus tendre enfance, et j'ai toujours rêvé que vous puissiez finir votre vie tous les deux. Je n'allais quand même pas manquer cela!**_

Bella pressa la main d'Emmett, en signe de remerciement.

Au moment d'échanger les vœux, Bella se décomposa.

_**- Je n'ai rien préparé...**_ murmura-t-elle à l'intention d'Emmett, qui éclata de rire.

_**- Fais comme moi, Bell',**_ répliqua-t-il nonchalamment. _**Parle avec ton cœur.**_

_**- Ok... **_Elle prit une grande inspiration et encra son regard dans celui de son promis. _**Emmett... Je crois que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre depuis le début.**_ Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit_**. Notre parcours a été semé d'embûches, mais c'était nécessaire. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'étais rien sans toi. Tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante de mon univers, bien que maintenant nos enfants se sont ajoutés à l'équation et arrivent à égalité avec toi dans l'ordre de mes priorités. Celui à qui je confiais mes peines, et qui était responsable de quasiment tous mes moments de bonheur. Il y a trente et un an, je t'ai accordé ma confiance et mon amitié. Il y a dix ans, je t'ai donné mon cœur et tout mon amour. Aujourd'hui, je me donne à toi entièrement, corps et âme. Je m'engage à te faire de bons petits plats, à essayer de te rendre encore plus heureux, à t'aimer d'avantage chaque jour, et à protéger notre famille jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**_

Emmett était ému par les paroles de sa fiancée. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de prononcer ses vœux, Bella s'attendait déjà à des blagues et des réflexions dignes de lui, mais il n'en fut rien.

_**- Isabella, mon amour...**_ dit-il les yeux embués et la voix tremblante. _**Je rêve de ce moment depuis très longtemps. Pour tout t'avouer, j'y avais déjà songé avant que tu ne déménages à Jacksonville.**_ Bella hoqueta, stupéfaite. _**J'avais voulu te demander de m'épouser pour que tu restes avec moi, que tu n'aies plus jamais à partir, mais j'étais persuadé que tu ne pouvais pas t'intéresser à moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de t'aimer, parce que je ne connaissais personne d'amoureux dans mon entourage, mais je mourrais d'envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je ne savais pas si tu partageais cette envie, alors je me suis persuadé que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais bel et bien de l'amitié. Il y a dix ans, le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je nageais en plein bonheur, et ma vie a pris un tout autre sens. En fait, ma vie sans toi est vide de sens. Je n'ai jamais été heureux qu'avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été moi-même qu'avec toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, Bella. Je m'engage devant ma sœur et ton frère, à ne plus jamais te laisser partir, et à ne plus jamais m'en aller. A veiller sur notre famille tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.**_

Ils se passèrent leurs alliances avec une certaine émotion et le pasteur les déclara – enfin – mari et femme.

Sous les acclamations d'Alice et de Jasper, Emmett attira Bella vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser auquel elle répondit avec la même intensité.

Ce fut avec regret qu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Emmett regarda celle qui était désormais son épouse, les yeux brillants.

_**- Bon anniversaire, Madame McCarthy,**_ chuchota-t-il en reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres.


	36. Epilogue

_**LIVRE D'OR DE NOTRE VIE**_

Le 17 octobre

Vous venez de rentrer de votre lune de miel et je suis la première à écrire sur votre journal.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez mariés!

Quand Emmett m'a avoué son intention d'épouser Bella à Paris, j'ai trouvé l'idée incroyablement romantique.

La présence d'Alice et de Jasper pour officialiser votre union m'a paru bien vue. Ils étaient là pour représenter nos deux familles, et bien que je n'aie pas pu assister à a cérémonie, je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

Vous avez insisté pour réunir tout le monde afin de renouveler vos vœux devant ceux que vous aimez. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Mes enfants sont enfin heureux, et mes petits-enfants ont une famille officielle. Nous souhaitons que le bonheur soit toujours présents de votre côté.

_Esmée Cullen_

**********

Le 18 novembre

Coucou!

Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tardivement...

Heureusement que ce n'est pas un livre d'or de mariage, mais de tout ce qui pourra se passer de bien après!

Vous venez de renouveler vos vœux devant nous. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de nous avoir invité, James et moi.

J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer enfin la jolie petite Emmy-Lee... et l'honneur de l'entendre appeler Emmett ''papa''.

Cela m'a réchauffé le cœur de voir que vous êtes enfin une vraie famille. Tous ces efforts pour en arriver là n'ont pas été vains, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer à votre bonheur.

Mon idiot de futur mari aussi, dans une moindre mesure.

J'espère que nous continuerons à entretenir nos relations amicales dans les années à venir, et que vous consentirez à venir à notre mariage, le 12 janvier prochain.

Amicalement

_Jane Volturi._

**********

Le 13 décembre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Le premier qu'on fête depuis que maman et papa sont mariés.

Ils sont encore plus drôles depuis leur mariage. Papa fait le petit déjeuner tous les matins, maintenant, et met plein de bordel (c'est maman qui le dit c'est pas moi) dans la cuisine. Maman vient quand il a fini de faire cuire les œufs, parce qu'elle n'aime pas l'odeur. Elle est bizarre, maman...

Bref! J'ai **8 ans!**

Papa m'a offert un petit château de princesse, comme celui de Cendrillon qu'on avait été voir, il y a deux ans.

Maman, elle m'a offert un joli collier.

Et Dylan il m'a fait un tirelire à l'atelier de poterie. Elle est trop jolie.

**********

Le 1er janvier.

J'y crois pas!

Je vais être tata pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois-ci est encore plus géniale que les deux premières.

Un enfant de Bella ET d'Emmett!

Voir Emmy-Lee et Dylan aussi heureux d'avoir bientôt un nouveau membre dans la famille, et voir Emmett fou de joie en caressant le ventre de sa femme, il n'y a rien de mieux...

Il va falloir que je prévoie la garde robe du bébé. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais, puisque ma petite fille va bientôt pointer son nez, mais je trouverai bien un moyen!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, futurs parents! Je m'occupe de tout!

Al'.

**********

Tata Alice est folle.

Dylan.

**********

Le 20 février.

Je viens de lire pour la première fois tout ce qui a été écrit sur le livre d'or...

Les derniers messages m'ont fait froid dans le dos.

Je voulais indiquer la naissance de la fille d'Alice et de Jasper dans la chronologie, parce qu'ils font partie de notre vie (peut être un peu trop, selon Emmett...)

Donc, notre nièce **Jaimie Whitlock** est née aujourd'hui (Emmett a pleuré comme une madeleine, je voulais que cela reste gravé quelque part, pour qu'il ne puisse pas le nier.)

**********

Le 12 mars

Un garçon! J'attends un petit garçon!

Enfin techniquement c'est Bella qui attend un petit garçon. Elle est aux anges et moi aussi.

Dire que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que dans les films que les gens pouvaient se sentir bien...

Ma vie est un vrai rêve depuis que Bella et moi nous sommes mariés.

Le centre Edward Masen pour les personnes défavorisées est presque fini, et ma chérie est encore plus sexy avec son ventre de femme enceinte. Même si ça la fatigue, elle est rayonnante!

**********

Un petit frère! Je suis trop content!

On va pouvoir lui apprendre à faire plein de trucs!

J'espère qu'Emmy ne lui montrera pas comment tricher dans les jeux de société, parce que j'en ai assez de me faire battre, moi.

**********

Un petit frère... Pfff

Papa ne sait pas faire les filles...

Faudra qu'ils essayent d'en faire une après parce que franchement... C'est pas sympa.

Franchement Père Noël tu crains!

Mais bon, je suis contente quand même!

Et rien que pour embêter Dylan, je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais sur les jeux de société!

**********

Le 22 avril

Dylan a gagné le concours d'orthographe du district.

On est tous très fiers de lui. Alice a même pensé à commander une vitrine pour y accrocher ses futurs prix.

Dylan a beaucoup de charme, tout comme son père (je sais que je ne suis pas objective, mais mes bébés sont trop beaux, Emmett compris) et il avait commencé à recevoir des lettres d'amour et des petits présents.

Il faut dire qu'elles sont précoces, les filles de 10 ans, de nos jours!

Nous avons beaucoup ri lorsque nous avons su qu'il avait engagé sa petite sœur comme garde du corps (ou plutôt comme chien de garde). Elle éloigne les filles avec un seul regard.

Ça a l'air de marcher puisqu'il ne reçoit plus de lettres!

**********

Le 30 avril

J'ai perdu mon pari et je dois vingt dollars à Bella.

Emmy-Lee a eu ses premières règles... C'est assez tôt pour une fillette, mais Bella les a eu au même âge. C'est héréditaire, apparemment.

Dylan a réagi exactement comme moi à son âge. Il s'est évanoui après avoir cru qu'elle faisait une hémorragie. D'où la perte de mon pari.

Bella s'est chargée de parler à Emmy, et j'ai dû réconforter Dylan. Je sais que ça peut être traumatisant, la preuve, je m'en rappelle après toutes ces années!

C'est pas facile d'expliquer à son fils que sa sœur est devenue une femme sans rentrer dans le détail de la réflexion du moment ''Comment on fait exactement les bébés – version officielle et non pas édulcorée avec des graines des abeilles et des fleurs''...

Pourquoi je l'ai écrit sur le livre d'or? Pour qu'on en rigole d'ici dix ans!

**********

Le 6 mai.

Emmy et moi avons maintenant un point commun supplémentaire : le sport.

Elle commence l'entraînement de baseball aujourd'hui. Elle voulait même faire du football, mais l'entraineur n'a pas voulu.

Notre fille est pleine de ressources. Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait hérité des gênes de la maladresse de Bella, j'ai eu tout faux!

Quand on y regarde bien, Emmy est un vrai garçon manqué – même si elle aime les princesses et la mode comme sa tante Alice– et j'adore regarder les matchs avec elle à la télévision. Elle met beaucoup d'ambiance quand elle crie sur les joueurs.

Dylan, lui, préfère les activités cérébrales et manuelles. Il s'entend d'ailleurs très bien avec Bella à ce sujet. Ils continuent à faire de la photographie et de la poterie ensemble.

Je me demande comment sera notre bébé...

**********

Le 9 mai.

Bella m'a fait lire son livre d'or.

J'ai une famille de malades (et ma femme est la pire de tous)

C'est la première fois que nous revenons à Phoenix depuis le jour de l'an, et je dois avouer que je suis très surpris.

C'est un peu étrange, comment une famille peut évoluer à ce point après un mariage?

Dylan ressemble de plus an plus à Bella, et Emmy à Emmett, niveau caractère.

Cela laisse présager de grands fou rires!

Les enfants sont aux petits soins pour Jaimie. Nous sommes ravis de voir qu'ils acceptent aussi bien leur cousine, d'autant plus qu'Alice et moi avons décidé de venir habiter dans le coin.

C'est surtout Alice qui a pris cette décision. Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements et avait du mal à vivre sa première expérience en tant que mère loin des siens.

Esmée et Bella sont aux anges, mais Emmett...

Il doit être le seul conscient de ce que cela signifie. C'en est fini de leur tranquillité!

**********

11 juin

Ça fait une semaine qu'Alice et Jazz ont emménagé dans une maison pas très loin de la notre.

Elle est tout le temps à la maison, et j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, du temps où nous habitions à Forks.

Elle a voulu refaire la décoration de la chambre du bébé parce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas à son goût. Bella s'est vexée bien sûr et ça m'est retombé dessus. Les humeurs de femme enceinte, c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne d'expérimenter (elle reste incroyablement adorable et sexy la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle ne nous fait pas le Remake de l'Exorciste...)

C'est normal de vouloir étrangler sa sœur? Parce que j'avoue que j'y pense souvent ces derniers temps!

Bella commence à sentir le bébé s'agiter. Le terme est prévu pour dans deux semaines et nous ne sommes toujours pas entendus sur un prénom.

Les enfants ont proposé des noms marrants du genre Belmett (au secours...) Donald ou Mickey (pauvre bébé, se faire appeler comme un canard irascible ou une souris psychotique...).

Ils ont exposé l'idée de le prénommer avec quelque chose qui se rapporte à Paris ou à nous.

Je vous laisse imaginer la tête d'Alice lorsque j'ai proposé Croissant, Péniche, Eiffel et Maroilles (ce fromage est vraiment bon, même s'il sent mauvais)... Bella s'est prise au jeu et ça a été la fin des haricots quand elle a dit qu'elle voudrait le prénommer Flamby. Le pire a été quand Emmy a dit que Prince, ce serait super comme prénom et qu'en plus c'est meilleur à manger qu'un Flamby. Alice a failli s'étouffer.

N'empêche... Flamby Prince Maroilles McCarthy, c'est pas si mauvais, si on fait abstraction du mélange des saveurs.

**********

Pauvre bébé...

Quand il sera en âge de lire ce que vous aviez projeté pour lui il sera traumatisé à vie...

Vous n'avez pas de cœur... Bande de sadiques!

Je retourne à l'aménagement de la chambre du petit McCarthy (ne t'inquiète pas tata ne laissera jamais ton papa t'appeler comme un vulgaire fromage qui pue...)

**********

Ce livre d'or devient n'importe quoi...

Avec tata Alice et papa qui se mettent à délirer on va arriver à la fin du livre avant la naissance de Donald.

On prépare la fête d'anniversaire de Dylan.

Cette année on ne peut pas aller à Jacksonville pour voir papa au cimetière, à cause du gros ventre de maman. Alors elle et moi on va passer un moment dans la pièce de papa. Elle peut y entrer sans pleurer maintenant et ça me fait plaisir. On peut parler de lui sans avoir de peine. Elle m'a fait lire la lettre qu'il a écrit pour elle. Il était trop romantique, papa! Et puis grâce à lui, j'ai mon papa Emmett, Dylan est mon grand frère et mon meilleur ami et Donald va bientôt arriver!

Je suis vraiment trop trop trop contente!

**********

Le 16 juin

Encore un anniversaire pourri.

Enfin pourri pas vraiment, j'ai eu des super cadeaux.

Mais au moment de couper le gâteau, maman a commencé à crier.

Elle avait mal au ventre et elle a dit qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose et que le bébé allait sortir.

On peut jamais être tranquilles, il faut toujours qu'un truc se passe le jour de mon anniversaire...

Papa a commencé à courir dans tous les sens pendant que tata Alice sautait en tapant des mains.

A un moment j'ai cru que maman allait taper papa. Elle est devenue toute rouge et elle a pas arrêté de dire de lui crier dessus. Il a amené la petite valise qu'ils avaient préparé pour Flamby et ils sont partis avec tonton Jazz.

Mamie est restée avec Emmy et moi et on a mangé du gâteau.

On a tout fini et j'ai eu mal au ventre.

Le bébé est toujours pas né mais il va arriver peut être plus tard ou demain.

Je préférerais demain, c'est pas génial de partager son anniversaire.

J'ai hâte de voir Flamby!!!

**********

Notre famille a accueilli un nouveau membre le 17 juin.

Anthony Edward McCarthy

a vu le jour à 2h29

La maman et le bébé se portent bien

Dylan et Emmy-Lee sont ravis, ils fondent carrément devant cette petite merveille.

L'accouchement a été une drôle d'épreuve. Je n'avais pas été présent à celui de Dylan, et je l'ai toujours amèrement regretté. La souffrance de Bella me faisait mal, mais à la vue de ce petit miracle, mon cœur a littéralement explosé. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre un tel moment.

Le vivre avec Bella, ma meilleure amie, mon épouse, la mère de mes enfants, l'a rendu encore plus merveilleux.

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je doute qu'il y ait un homme plus heureux que moi à cet instant.

J'ai rencontré un femme sublime, qui me connait depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et qui m'accepte avec mes nombreux défauts et mes rares qualités. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie et elle m'aime également.

Elle a conçu une adorable petite fille qui m'a offert une place privilégiée dans sa vie, celle de père. Et je m'évertue à mériter l'honneur qu'elle m'a accordé tous les jours, avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Elle a accepté mon fils sans aucune réserve, et lui apporte tout l'amour et toute l'attention dont il a besoin.

Elle vient de m'offrir la plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister en ce monde.

Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons être plus heureux que ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Mais être avec Bella et avoir Dylan, Emmy et Anthony me suffit largement.

Après tout, qui aurait cru que le petit gros et sa pouilleuse, les deux amis d'enfance, fonderaient ensemble une famille aussi exceptionnelle?

* * *

Et voila! C'est fini!!!

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déplu.

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews (j'attends d'ailleurs que vous me donniez votre avis sur ma fin)

Et je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour d'autres fictions.

Un grand merci particulier à crys063 pour ses bisous glacés!

Leilani


End file.
